The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story
by TimeLadyJamie
Summary: Jayne was never meant to have the life of a normal person. She was born to be special, destined to be the Slayer and be raised as a Winchester. Her life ends up taking a turn when she comes across the Archangel Gabriel who claims to be her guardian angel, changing things as they know it, for angels and humans aren't meant to be together. Slow Gabriel/OC Romance. Canon Divergent. AU
1. Don't you Worry Child

**Author Notes: **I've finally decided to sit down and type out all of _**The Winchester Sister Tales**_ in a chronological story format. I'll still keep updating the tales because they are my bases for the general ideas I wanted to cover in this story, but this is the chronological order of everything involving Jayne, Dean, Sam and everyone else. No confusing time jumps.

I'll try to update this as often as possible. I'd appreciate reviews to know how I'm doing on this. I've literally poured everything into this and fleshed out Jayne like crazy and I'm just super excited for others to read the beauty I have here.

~ Jamie

 **Story Details:**

 **Title:** The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story

 **Rating:** Rated T for violence, language, adult material and dark themes in later chapters.

 **Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers and foreshadowing for all seasons will appear in the chapters. This story will first begin with Jayne's origins explaining how Jayne ends up coming into the Winchesters life and becoming their sister. This story will also include flashbacks, some time jumps when necessary, family drama - overprotective big brother Dean and Sam - sibling complications - Jayne working to overcome things in her past and what's currently happening in the story - a slowly developed romance between Jayne and Gabriel - lots of angel and biblical stuff cause Jayne is religious and proud - somewhat complicated relationship between Jayne and Chuck - some dark subject matter here and there - positive life changes and messages to take away and all around character development.

 **Pairings:** Gabriel/Jayne Winchester, some Chuck/Jayne Winchester, Dean/OFC, Sam/OFC, and a few other side pairings because of crushes.

 **Story Tags (just to help readers prepare themselves. Warning, SPOILERS follow):** Alternate Universe, Winchester Sister, Adoptive Winchester Sister, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Overprotective Sam Winchester, Winchester Family Drama and feels, Big Sister Protective Over Younger Brother, Forbidden Love, Angst, Family Feels, Original Female Character, Angels, Demons, Supernatural creatures, Biblical Lore, Angel/Human Relationship, Strong Language, Mental Breakdown, Good Girl, Good Girl Gone Bad, The Chosen One, Break the Cutie, Character Development, Grief and Loss, Whedonverse Parallels, Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Supernatural/Dollhouse Crossover (with my own original twist to them), Superpower of Compassion, Mistakes, Disconnected Feelings, Abandonment Issues, Strong-Willed Heroine, Lots of God Talk, Slowly Developed Romance, and Fluff.

 **Side story to this** : _The Winchester Sister Tales_ : A list of unchronological tales of things that will be taking place/mentioned in this story.

* * *

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

Chapter 1: Don't you Worry Child

 _"Don't you worry, Don't you worry child, see Heaven's got a plan for you..."_ \- Madilyn Bailey, Don't you Worry Child.

* * *

 **May 20th, 1987**

 **Wells Family Residence, Kansas**

This story begins on a night in late May of 1987. A baby girl has just been born to the couple Mr. and Mrs. Wells. The cries of the baby could be heard by the other people in the next room waiting patiently for everything to go smoothly. Mr. Wells rushes out of the room to greet his friend John Winchester and his two boys Dean and Sam Winchester.

"Thank you my friend for coming out to help us through this." Mr. Wells hugged John.

"Anything for an old friend." He replied.

"Want to come in and see our little girl?" Mr. Wells had a huge smile on his face.

Young Sam, who was only 4, looked up to his Dad with a sigh. "Do we have to Dad?"

"Come on Sammy! These are Mom and Dad's friends. We need to show some kindness." Dean, who was 8, told his little brother. He took his hand and they walked into the room behind their Dad to see Mrs. Wells laying in bed with her new baby daughter.

"I'd like you to meet Jayne Wells." Mrs. Wells told them, cradling the baby in her arms. "Jayne means Gift from God and is a feminine form of John."

John chuckled at this and noticed the babies bold blue eyes. Sam and Dean looked to her in curiosity and maybe, just maybe, a little awe.

"She's beautiful." John replied, some tears forming in his eyes over the fact that Mary was gone and he could never have another child with her again. Though it had only been 4 years since his wife's death, the loss was still fresh with him.

Mr. Wells put a hand to his shoulder. "I'm still sorry about the loss of Mary. She was a wonderful person."

John nodded quietly in reply. Dean gripped Sammy's hand a little tighter, making the young boy looked worried.

Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing was heard as John picked it up. It was a call for a hunt he was currently in the middle of investigating before he stopped by to check on his fellow friends and hunters.

"Sorry, but I better be heading out now. Thank you for letting me leave Sam and Dean with you for now." The hunter looked down to his boys. "Behave and wait for me here. They will take good care of you while I'm gone."

"Yes Sir." Dean replied and with that John left.

"Stay careful out there friend!" Mr. Wells told him.

Dean and Sam looked back over to the Wells thinking that at least it was better to be waiting here with other hunters instead of in a hotel room for their Dad to return.

Mr. Wells walked over to the boys. "Alright, would you boys like to watch TV?" They both nodded. "Honey, I'll be back."

"Very well." Mrs. Wells said, looking into her baby girls eyes. "Angels are watching over you my dear Jayne."

Little did the mother know in that moment that an angel was watching over her in fact. An archangel to be precise and it was the same angel that would watch her fall asleep every night she was put into her bed. This little girl was special, but they had no idea how special she was meant to be for God had plans for this little one just like he did for everyone else.

A destiny was set in place whether she wanted to follow it or not, and there was no stopping what is just about to begin. But at least this archangel could watch over her and help ease her through it. It was the least he could do knowing what will come her way in life.

* * *

 **Halloween Night, 1987**

 **Wells Family Residence, Kansas**

 _Screaming, blood, and crying was all that rang out through the Wells Family Residence. After celebrating Halloween and calling it a night, the couple put their daughter to sleep in her bed. I bid her goodnight like always once they left the room. The baby would just giggle and try to reach out towards me, which was interesting in the fact she could see me in my true form with no bad effects._

 _I dare not stay around her too long incase some of my family members who were looking for me ended up coming here to try and find me. They knew what she was to me, which is why I would bid her goodnight and then flee right after. I just wish I had stayed a little longer that night to help prevent this._

 _Demons had sneaked into the house and come after the hunter couple. I don't what happened after that, but from the looks of the scene they had put up quite the fight, but weren't successful. Azazel was behind the attack and was after Jayne after hearing how special the girl was. I felt something was wrong with Jayne and rushed over to check it out. The moment Azazel saw me, he gave a threat of saying he would be back for her and ran like a coward with his tail between his legs._

 _Just in that moment is when i heard footsteps running up the stairs and John Winchester burst into the room. After not hearing back from his hunter friends for a while, John felt something was wrong and rushed over to check on them. Walking into the house to the scene before him was horrific and brought back bad memories of Mary. Their bodies lie on the floor in defeat. All he heard was the sounds of someone talking and the cries of Jayne as he rushed up._

 _I left the scene knowing she would be in good hands. It was meant to end up this way after all. And just like that, John took Jayne into his care and made her into a Winchester. My father's plan was starting to go into motion._

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington**

 **January 31, 2001**

Fourteen-year old Jayne Winchester and her brother Sam Winchester are dropped off at their high school they are currently attending by their father and brother. Closing the door behind them, the siblings begin to walk away but are stopped.

"Whoa, hold on." John calls out. "Watch out for your sister. We'll be back at 3."

"Yes sir." Sam answered.

"Stay strong our Freshman!" Dean winked and chuckled at her.

"No one is making fresh meat out of me!" Jayne replied back jokingly, laughing.

"That's my girl!"

Sam began to whisk her away as they rode off in the Impala. Jayne sighed, sad to watch them go. At least she had Sam by her side in school for a little longer until graduation happened this year. The said brother nudged her playfully and she responded with chuckling. "Sammy!"

"Perk up Angel. I know Christmas break is over and you'd rather be doing something else, but we are here now. So we are suffering together."

Jayne looked down sadly. "But not for long once graduation rolls around."

Sam stopped his sister in her tracks. "I know. It's not like I want to leave your side. You know how sad Dean was about it, but you only have 3 more years after this t go."

The Winchester sister groaned. "Oh great."

Sam grimaced, realizing that wasn't the best thing to say. "I-It's nothing though. It will go by fast before you know it."

She breathed in, nodding. "If you say so, then fine."

He nodded with her. "I mean it. That's how it is going for me anyway. You'll survive it. You've already survived through a lot."

"I know. Now, let's just hope I can survive P.E." She looked disgusted.

Sam bid his sister the best of luck and watched her go. His hidden messages didn't seem to reach her. He felt bad hiding the truth about Jayne's parents from her. John had thought it best to raise her as a Winchester and not tell her of her true origins, but was it the right thing to do?

* * *

Jayne was leaning on a wall breathing heavily, taking a breather from the game of flag football the students were playing. She didn't really need to take a break, instead she was standing back and analyzing how her team could win this game before she went back in for the take.

It was hard to concentrate though since she hasn't been getting a good night's sleep lately. These crazy, weird and terrifying dreams were waking her up. She thought maybe they were caused by eating sugar before she went to bed every night.

Though her family had an interest in the Supernatural, the cause of it couldn't be anything more than sugar before bed.

She thought on it more until a guy in a suit was blocking her vision. A confused and surprised look came over her face. This was probably one of the other teachers in the school. He was dressed nice like all the others, and heck, even looked a bit cute. She mentally slapped herself at that. "What is it?"

"I'm Mick Davies. You must come with my immediately."

Oh, the British accent took her by surprise, but even more so, the desperation in his voice. She jolted up with worry. Did something happen to Sam? Dean and their father? "Why? What's wrong?"

"Everything is perfectly fine." He reassured her. "I just need to have a word with you is all."

She looked to him with a raised brow as they walked off into a more private area. "Okay."

"I'm Mick Davies and I'm with the British Men of Letters. I've come for you because you have been chosen."

She blinked her wide eyes at him. "Chosen for what exactly?"

"To be the Slayer."

Jayne nodded her head, her body language displaying disbelief in all he was saying. "Sure..."

Mick sighed, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere. "I can see you don't believe me, and it sounds crazy, but I would have thought coming from your family you'd have some belief with all the things you encounter."

Wait, has this guy been spying on her family? Her eyes narrowed at him briefly, before surveying a way to escape him. "You're right, everything you're telling me sounds crazy, but stalking my family and I takes the cake right there!" She went to attack him, but he managed to stop her as they both struggled. Jayne was about to bite him before he let go. "Hey! Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you! I'm just here to tell you the news and get you trained as soon as possible."

"And why should I believe you exactly?"

"Have you been having strange, even violent nightmares? Dreams that you were other girls? Ones with Demons, Angels and Supernatural creatures?"

Her eyes went a bit wide. "Yeah, everyone has weird dreams once in a while. Lucky guess! Try again."

"What about one's about fighting Lucifer and his army of demons?" He noticed her eyes go even wider, realizing he got through to her. "Is that specific enough for you?"

Her voice became shakey. "Y-Yeah." She felt chills go down her spine, shaking from it. "It's me and these girls from my dreams. They keep telling me I have to stop Lucifer and his army from destroying the world. Is it just a case of too much sugar before bed?"

Mick chuckled, starting to explain. "No. It's because of the fact this is your destiny and it's calling to you. You are the next girl chosen to be the Slayer."

"The Slayer?"

"Into every generation there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will stand against the vampires, demons and forces of Darkness. The mother of all hunters. She will stop Lucifer and his demonic army. She is the Slayer."

Jayne groaned. "And here I thought P.E was too much. What a bunch of nonsense."

Mick sighed, seeing she was having a hard time with all this. "I've been searching for you all this time. I'm sure with some of the hunting skills your family has passed onto you, you will do just fine. It is your destiny after all."

"If what you say is true, then yes. But will I still be trained though?"

He nodded. "Of course, under my watchful eye. I am your assigned watcher after all."

Jayne crossed her arms. "I'm sorry to still be skeptical about this, blame it on my brothers and Dad. They taught me not to trust strangers completely, but how can I believe all you have to say is true?"

"Ah, yes, of course." Mick nodded, expecting this to happen. "I believe your father and brother are working a case involving a ghost who hung herself at this very school. Meet me in the lunch halls at 8pm, and bring your family if you want. We can talk this over and I'll show you the truth."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Jayne had told her brothers and their father about everything that happened with Mick and her destiny as The Slayer. Sam and Dean commented here and there saying they would beat up the creep the next time he comes across their little sister. John on the other hand was silent, processing this new and shocking news. He heard of the Slayer and knew what she was all about. Why did Jayne have to be chosen as the new Slayer?

This made John fear for his daughter. He tried to give her as much of a normal life as he could after the death of her parents, but he should have known he wouldn't be able to prevent it. All he could continue to do at this point was shield her from the truth of what happened to her parents by continuing to be her father.

He never told her the truth of what happened and never would to protect her. Dean and Sam were hesitant about it, but agree to protect Jayne along with their father.

But now it was revealed she was the Slayer and that meant once demons and supernatural creatures found out her identity, she would be targeted.

"Mick wants us to meet him at the school tonight. He said he would talk about being the Slayer and go on that little ghost hunt you guys are here for." Jayne looked up to her brothers, giving a not so amused look.

Dean jolted up again. "Not only is he spying on our sister, but us as well!" He started yelling around the motel room. "Alright, come out you creep!"

"Dean, enough!" John told him, finally speaking. "We will check out this Mick guy and see if what he has to say is true."

"What if its a trap Dad?" Sam asked.

"Then we will be prepared for it. Grab the equipment and lets go." John told them, giving Sam and Dean a certain look that told them it was about Jayne.

Noticing this the boys the boys packed up the Impala and Jayne walked out to see them filling the trunk with different kinds of weapons. A pentagram was sprayed on the top of the inside trunk. Sam and Dean quickly slammed the trunk close to avoid her from seeing it, but they knew they were too late.

Jayne's eyebrows narrowed. "What's up with the trunk? Why do you need that many weapons?" Her brothers remained silent. "You're just ghost hunters...right?"

John came out and shook his head at the boys, telling them to say nothing before getting in the drivers seat.

Sam went to help his sister into the backseat. "Yes...and no. Come on Jayne, let's sit together."

It was silent on the car ride over there. Jayne was wondering if her father and brothers were more than just ghost hunters. Things were getting weird today and she hoped it would be over soon. Little did she know, it wasn't by a long shot.

John pulled the impala up to the school as the car's lights stopped on the figure of Mick standing outside in front of the school, waiting on them.

"Look at that smug bastard grinning at us." Dean commented, getting out of the car.

Before Dean could start anything, John stopped him by going up to greet him. "Mick I take it?"

"John Winchester. I see Jayne has told you my message."

"Yes, she did. So, what's this of you telling my daughter she's the Slayer?"

Mick began to explain. "As you know John, the British Men of Letters is not only hunters, but also watchers who are responsible for guiding the Slayer with her duties. We keep an eye out for who will be the next slayer and make sure to train her in proper time before...well...something bad happens."

This sent a chill down Jayne's back. "What do you mean? What is going on here?"

John continued to speak. His eyes narrowing at Mick. "Oh, I know. But how do you know if my daughter is the Slayer?"

Mick took out a dagger and threw it directly at Jayne. Before John and her brothers could react to stop it, she had already caught it in between her hands. They looked to her wide eyed and Jayne dropped it, realizing what she had done. "The reflexes of a slayer. Only the Slayer could have done something like that."

"I can't believe I caught that!" Jayne yelled, both in shock and awe.

Mick walked up to her, but Sam and Dean blocked him from their sister. "Tell them the dreams you told me you are have about having to stop Lucifer and his army of demons and how you dream of being different girls."

Jayne looked to him perplexed.

John noticed and asked, "Is it true Jayne?"

She nodded slowly.

A dark laughter rang through the night, catching the attention of the others. Jayne's nose curled up over the disgusting smell that began to surround them. "I must say thank you for finding the slayer for us." A person walked out and their eyes looked black. "Now we know who to kill."

The guys took their weapons out, already expecting some kind of fight. Jayne looked wide eyed at the demon. The demon went to attack Jayne, but the Winchester men lunged towards it. The demon threw them around like they were nothing more than rag dolls no matter how many times they got back up. Mick went to attack this time, but the demon lifted him up in the air by his shirt.

"Jayne!" Mick shouted out to get her attention. "Kill him!"

She looked to her brother's gun on the ground, debating if she could reach it in time. Quick to make a decision before something bad happened, she grabbed an iron pole that was holding a sign, pulling it from the ground with ease to her surprise, and threw it at the demon without hitting Mick.

The demon cried out in pain, it's skin burning. Black smoke suddenly burst out of it's mouth and flew into the ground and the body fell on the ground.

"It escaped." Mick looked displeased.

"It's gone." John said, giving a sigh of relief. "I sent it back to where it belongs."

Dean looked to his sister, who was still frozen. He held out his hand for her. "Let me help you up."

She didn't reach out to accept his hand he held out for her. "No." She said. Her eyes began to water, a look of fear on her face. "This can't be happening."

"Jayne..." Sam spoke, looking to her with worry.

Dean kneeled down and put his arm around her, but she smacked it away, jolting up. "What was that thing?"

Mick walked up to her. "That was a demon, which you will be fighting against along with any other supernatural creatures from here on out." Jayne looked to him with wide eyes as he got face to face with her. He turned and began to walk away. "Training begins tomorrow after school. Good luck with the ghost." He looked to John. "I'm sure you can handle it though with the slayer by your side."

The Winchester men turned to Jayne, who was still wide-eyed over her newly discovered destiny.

John walked to his daughter. She finally looked to him, her face had confusion all over it. "I'm starting to think you guys are more than just ghost hunters from all the weapons in the back of the trunk to the way you were just talking with Mick there. Tell me, what exactly is going on?"

John sighed. "We're hunters."

"So, you're like him! A men of letters?!" Jayne exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes."

She looked to her brothers. "You guys as well?"

They both nodded.

"Anything else you're hiding from me?"

"No." John replied.

Jayne let out a sigh she had been holding. "I don't know how I'm going to handle this."

"Welcome to the family business." Dean said, taking his sister in a hug to comfort her, but also shield her from the expressions her brother and father were sharing among each other. A look of worry and sadness over knowing the world they were trying to protect her from had found a way to come into her life and would change it, whether she wanted it to or not. It was part of the family business after all.


	2. The Family Business

**The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

Chapter 2: The Family Business

 _"Saving people, hunting things, the family business." -_ **Dean Winchester**

* * *

 **Four Years Later**

 **Graduation Day**

Jayne frowned looking to her phone and sighed. She had just called her brother Sam and got confirmation that he was showing up for today. It had been hard for the past 3 years ever since Sam finally opened up to John about wanting to attend college and live a normal life. Sam and John fought, even Dean, and it resulted with Sam walking out, never talking to either one of them, except now. Only to reply to his sister's phone call about her graduation.

 _"Sam..." Jayne said hesitantly. "H-Hello. I was wondering if you would like to come to my graduation? I've missed you and I know you and Dad and Dean aren't really seeing eye to eye, but I'd-"_

 _"I'll be there." Sam interrupted._

 _"R-Really?" Jayne asked, a tone of excitement hidden in her voice._

 _"Yeah. Just don't expect me to be sitting with Dad and Dean, okay." Sam told her._

 _"Of course!" She replied cheerfully. "So...how's college going?"_

 _"Good, really good actually. I'm going after my degree." He replied. "I also have a girlfriend now. Her name is Jess."_

 _Jayne gasped, happy for her brother. "No way! That's amazing Sam, I'm so happy for you. How did you two meet?"_

 _"My friend Brady introduced us."_

 _The Slayer giggled. "Wow, I'd love to meet her sometime if that's okay with you?"_

 _This was when Sam went silent, hesitantly for a minute. It made Jayne wonder if he was still there or maybe it was what she said. Finally he spoke. "Uh, I'm very busy right now with studying and exams, but I'll let you know when is good, okay?"_

 _Jayne swallowed, feeling a sting of rejection. "Okay."_

 _"See you at graduation today, alright."_

 _"Y-Yeah."_

 _"Bye."_

 _"Bye."_

At least she could try to see it on the positive side, even though her brother didn't want her (or even the others for that matter) meeting his girlfriend, at least he was coming to her graduation today. That was something, right?!

Jayne sighed, forcing a smile to her face as she took her black graduation robe from the door of the motel bathroom and changed. Not only was today her graduation day from high school, but also from her training for being the Slayer. Mick and John had fought with each other for years over who would teach her what for her training, even though Mick was her rightful Watcher. John was stubborn though, and wouldn't let his daughter out of his sight for this stranger. John and Mick would argue, but eventually were able to work an agreement between each other.

The thing out of this all that surprised Jayne was how she was able to manage between having a normal life and a life of being the bogeyman to supernatural creatures. She knew it was thanks to her family and Mick who helped her, without them she probably would have been in the afterlife or worse.

And not to forget the mysterious voice that would speak to her and give her helpful advice. She didn't know who it belonged to. For all she could guess maybe it was God or an Angel. She didn't know, all she knew was whenever it spoke to her and warned her of things, or gave her a comforting message, it saved her life as well.

A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts. "Hey Kiddo, you almost ready?" John asked from the other side.

"Y-yeah Dad. Almost done!" She had finished putting on her robes over her yellow dress as she pulled out her necklace with cross in the middle and angel wings on each side to be displayed. There, now she was ready to conquer today.

* * *

Today was probably the happiest day of her life, which terrified her because it meant a storm was coming soon. Even so, she decided to remain ignorant of it's coming and enjoyed the moment she was in now.

God had answered her prayers. She walked down the aisle and looked up to hear Dean cheering in the crowd for her loudly. John was sitting next to him, applauding away. She could have sworn she saw tears falling down his face, though he would never admit it. And there was Sam, a couple bleachers away. A smile on his face as he cheered along for his sister, yelling at the top of his lungs.

It made Jayne chuckle at the thought that no matter how far apart her brothers were, they were both cheering in the same way for her.

The Slayer looked over to see Mick standing by himself and silently applauding her with a smile. She nodded to him as he did the same for her. It was hard to get him to come here as well. She practically had to beg him to come, saying he was like family to her.

Now It was finally time to take her seat and endure the long speeches of how they made it. And that was all Jayne could think about, grateful for making it through to be here today.

This was a moment where she got to act like a normal high school girl for a little while longer. She gave a prayer to God, thanking him for it as well.

Jayne walked onto the stage, waiting for her name to be called. Her heart was pounding like crazy from the excitement and anticipation. "Jayne Winchester."

She walked up and heard her brothers cheering loudly once again. "That's my Sister!" Dean yelled loudly. It made Jayne chuckle.

When the tassel ceremony finally commenced, this was the moment that made Jayne cry. This was when it hit her high school was over and her training was complete. Her escape from the demons of the world was going to be gone. She was going to be an adult, on her own and fighting demons for the rest of life as the Slayer. The cruel truth of reality starting to creep up on her. She took hold of her hat, closed her eyes, taking a deep breath then threw it in the air with the others. She caught it in her hands then opened her eyes.

 _"Congratulations!"_ She heard the mysterious voice say.

 _"Thanks."_ She replied back silently, knowing whoever it was wouldn't reply anyway. All she knew now was that it was official. It was nothing but The Family Business 24/7.

Jayne sighed, but smiled when she saw Sam walking towards her. "Hey."

"Hey."

She jumped towards him, taking him into a hug. "Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me. I've missed you."

"I know. I've missed you to Angel." Sam replied, patting his sisters back. She began to sob onto his chest, causing Sam to hug her tighter. "What's wrong? You graduated high school. Aren't you suppose to be celebrating?"

Jayne took a breath in. "I am...but you know what this means. Dad and Dean don't understand, but you do."

"I know." Sam swallowed. "I know, but you don't have to do it. You are an adult now, you can choose not to live this kind of life."

Jayne pulled away from the hug. "Yeah, except for the pesky fact that I'm destined to be the Slayer and fight demons. I can choose all I want to not live this kind of life, heck I can dream it all I want to, but this is what I have to do."

Jayne looked down as Sam looked to her sympathetically. "You can at least try to have a normal job like everyone else. Just because high school is over doesn't mean that little bit of normality is gone in your life."

"I'm tired of juggling both worlds." She told him. "At least you get the chance to choose one instead of having to try and deal with both. Appreciate it and hold onto it tight brother."

"Yo little sis!" Dean said, poking her from behind. Sam tensed up and he looked away upon seeing him and John. "Sammy." Dean looked to him. Sam gave a small nod back. John remained silent looking at him.

Jayne forced a smile to her face, holding up her high school diploma to change the subject. "Look at my 'I survived High School Certificate.'"

"I'm proud of you little sis. You kicked it's ass." Dean high fived her.

"Good job Jayne." John smiled at her.

She smiled back proudly, still sensing the tense atmosphere between her family. Oh how she wished dearly they would just get along. It was hard seeing them fight like this. She missed Sam being gone. Though she didn't mind being around Dean, she was closer to Sam because he was always with her when Dean wasn't. She also hated being the middle man in the fight.

"Now she can use that diploma to go to college and get into a good career." Sam spoke up, finally looking to Dean and John.

Jayne sighed, feeling a fight was about to break out again when Mick came over, stopping them from starting one. "Oh thank God Mick!" Jayne looked to her Watcher happily. "I have never been more happy to see you in my life."

"What's he doing here?" John asked her.

"I invited him. I thought it was only fair. He's like family to me now after all." Jayne looked to her Dad, meaningfully.

"I just came to congratulate you properly and also hand you this." Mick gave her a leather book. She opened it to see the Seal for the Men of Letters on a paper that certified that her training as the Slayer was complete. It even had Mick's signature on it.

"Oh...wow." Jayne replied, shocked.

"Not only have you graduated from high school, but now your training as the Slayer is complete." Mick told her, proudly.

John smiled. "Great, you shouldn't miss your flight for London then."

Mick chuckled, narrowing his eyes at John before looking back to his Slayer. "My business here isn't done though. I have to watch over you from a distance now and make sure you do it correctly. I won't be able to offer you any help now. I'm meant only to observe, then I can report back to headquarters."

John grunted as Jayne looked to him wide eyed. "Right...hence being the Watcher."

"Correct." Mick replied.

"Great..." Jayne didn't sound so pleased. She looked up to Sam with pleading eyes as he rolled his eyes, hearing enough of this.

"I have to go." He said, walking away from them without even saying goodbye.

"Sam!" Jayne looked to her brother with a sad look, watching him as he went. She knew how he felt about her being the Slayer. It was just as she felt after all. He said she could choose her own life, but she felt she couldn't. This was her destiny and you couldn't change destiny no matter how hard you tried. And oh boy, did she try.

Dean put his arm around his sister's shoulder. "Don't mind Sammy, he'll get over it. I say let's go celebrate with some burgers and pie! How does that sound?"

She smiled to him. "That sounds good. I could really use some sweets."

* * *

The chance to stuff her face with chocolatey pie and forget her worries for a little bit helped Jayne get her thoughts together. Everything had changed for her and her family four years ago when they found out she was the slayer. That was when she also found out the truth about her family and how they hunted more than Ghosts. Hunting the Supernatural was pretty much The Family Business.

They finally told her about what happened to Mary and how a demon killed her and burned her to death on the ceiling of her and Sam's nursery. They also told her of the demon Azazel who killed her. Jayne got the pleasure of hearing about him from demons who would attack her and come across her while she was in high school. Apparently Azazel was after her because of how special she was and how they wanted to use her blood for many different things, like to set Lucifer free for example.

The many attempts were stopped though when she informed her family and Mick of this. The demons had seemed to let it go as well surprisingly. Though the very thought of Lucifer having any chance to appear before her or anyone sent a chill down her back. It was scary enough just having the past spirits of slayer's before her warning her of him.

"Jayne."

She broke from her thoughts, and looked up to see her brother and father looking at her. "Huh?"

"You okay?" Dean asked, worryingly.

"Yeah...I was just thinking about something."

"What?" John asked.

Jayne chuckled. "Oh you know, Angels! The usual." It wasn't a total lie.

Dean raised an eye brow at her before shaking his head and going back to his pie. His sister had developed a weird obsession with angels once she became the Slayer and he just couldn't understand it.

She went back to focusing on her pie as well, gripping her necklace in her hand. Maybe she was just overthinking things again.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

John had gone away on his own solo hunt, leaving Dean and Jayne by themselves. Despite how Jayne argued that she wanted to go along with their father, he told her this was something he was doing himself. With a hug and a goodbye, he was off.

That was 3 days ago now. Jayne woke up in a cold sweat from having one of her prophetic dreams causing Dean to grab her, jump in the Impala and hightail it to Stanford University. They got to meet Sam's girlfriend Jess and talked to him about Jayne's dream and Dad going missing.

Sam decided to come back and help them and...that's when everything began to go down hill from there.

They found Dad's journal with clues left in it to help them find him, but when they came to return Sam to his college dorm, he ended up finding his girlfriend on the ceiling burning in flames. The same way their mom died. Dean and Jayne practically had to drag Sam out of there before he got killed himself.

The Slayer took her brother into a hug, trying to comfort him, but knew it wouldn't do much. Death was a hard thing to face and deal with.

And this was the moment that brought Sam back into the Family Business. Dean and Jayne didn't want it happening this way, but it did. They packed up the Impala with weapons, payed their respects to Jessica and continued on their mission to find their father, save people along the way and hunt things.

You know, The family motto.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter is still another introduction chapter covering what happens a little in Season 1 and Season 2 which will lead us to the episode "Tall Tales" with Gabriel/The Trickster in it. Now, I won't be writing the episode out fully by dialogue so it won't be another episode story. It will be a original thing. I'll do a little here and there, but it will mostly be interactions between Gabriel and Jayne and her brothers._

 _Please leave feedback on how my writing is. I'd like to here how I'm doing. How do you think Jayne will react to meeting The Trickster? What will happen?_


	3. Bargaining

**The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

Chapter 3: Bargaining

 _"Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight."_

\- Breaking Benjamin

 _There was a shining bright light, it was blinding that it made Jayne close her eyes. And then followed the burning of pain right after as everything went black._ _Everything was disoriented. It was hard to focus on one thing as her mind started rushing onto her all at once._

 _Why was her head throbbing? No, focus...try and focus. What was the last thing she could remember?_

 _Jayne and her brothers were hunting monsters. They saved Sam after his girlfriend got killed by the demon their dad had been hunting. The siblings came together again to find their father._

 _On their adventures they came across the spirit of their dead mother in their old house. Jayne felt a sting of pain when she spoke out to her, calling her mom as Mary looked to her confused. Like she didn't even know who Jayne was. Why? Why did she do that?_

 _The throbbing pain in her head rose again, knocking at her head like a demon frantic to get into a person's skin._

 _It hurts. Why does it hurt? What happened?_

 _Focus._

 _Sam. They found out he has visions and had predicted others deaths. It wasn't like her prophetic dreams she had from her Slayer_ _abilities, it was completely different...or so they thought. Jayne thought maybe there was a connection and called Mick up to ask him about the Slayer's origins. There was no connection and Mick wouldn't tell her anything more than that._

 _Papa..._

 _That's right, they got reunited with him again. Jayne was so happy to see him again she ran up, giving him a hug. They thought everything was good, until he ended up getting possessed by Azazel. That was when the Mysterious voice came to her again._

 _"Jayne, watch out!"_

 _But it was too late. Azazel had slammed her brothers and her against the wall. Her father giving them a demonic grin, but his eyes shining gold. He was killing Dean slowly as he walked over to Jayne. Putting his hands around her throat, he whispered in her ear._

 _"Pretty little Slayer..." He took a knife out of John's pocket._

 _"JAYNE!" The Mysterious voice and Sam yelled._

 _She was frozen in fear, unable to move to begin with because of Azazel holding them hostage. Even if she wanted to get away, she couldn't._

 _"You don't realize how special you are. Your soul...so pure...makes me want to break it." Suddenly she began gasping for air as he closed his_ _fist tighter around her._

 _Sam tried to run towards her, but was thrown back again. No one was going to save her. They were going to die by Azazel using their father's hands. The desire for air was getting stronger as Jayne's lungs started burning. Tears fell from her eyes in realizing this was probably it. It felt like it was._

 _Azazel continued to whisper in her ear. "But I'm not hear for your soul, I'm here for your blood. I need it for something."_

 _Just as he was bringing the knife towards her, John broke through, yelling. "No!" His hold around her neck lessened and in that moment a bright light shone from Jayne, causing John to shield his eyes._

 _The Slayer coughed, trying to regain her breath. In this moment was when John begged Sam to grab the Colt and kill him while he was still able to keep Azazel back. Wait, what was up with that bright light? When could she do that?_

 _Speaking of the feeling of burning, the throbbing pain in her head was lessening, but it felt like her skin was burning now. No, stinging._

 _Jayne, focus. What happened next?_

 _Sam couldn't bring himself to kill their father, causing Jayne to give a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have been able to do so as well, regardless of what her father or Mick and the slayer code said about killing demons._

 _Azazel did escape, which John was mad about. But they had no time to argue. Jayne got Dean into the back seat with her as Sam took the drivers seat and they were speeding off to a hospital._

 _Worry...Jayne remembered feeling worried because Dean wouldn't wake up. His breathing was shallow and he would't open his eyes. She was crying with worry over her eldest brother,_ _overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. Azazel sent chills down her back. He was always after her blood, and almost got close this time._

 _No worse, she had met Azazel himself this time as he tried to carry it out._

 _Jayne started shaking from the experience as she suddenly saw a bright light speeding towards them. It took her a moment to try and realize what it was. "SAMMY!" She shrieked._

 _That was when the semi-truck smashed into them and everything went black. Oh god...oh god. Was she dead? Everything was so dark now. It was hard to see. There was nothing._

 _Had she just had her life flash before her eyes?_

 _"Sam, Dean!" She yelled out. No reply._

 _"P-Papa!"_

 _No one was there and no one was replying. She began to run around frantically, lost and scared._

 _"Jayne..." The Mysterious voice spoke to her._

 _She turned to see a bright light. "It's you, isn't it. Are you God or an angel?"_

 _"I'm your Guardian angel. It's not time for you to die. You still have so much to do."_

 _She looked to the light, shocked. "So its true, I am dead?"_

 _"No, you're in a coma right now. Thanks to your Slayer abilities, your body is healing fast, but you did take quite a lot of damage in the car wreak."_

 _Her eyes became wide thinking about her brothers and father. "Please tell me, is my family ok at least?"_

 _"Yes, they are fine." The Angel replied._

 _"Jayne!" Another voice came through. Dean. It sounded like Dean._

 _"Dean!" She yelled._

 _"It is time for you to wake up now. This is going to hurt a little and you might be in shock, but you will be fine." The angel began to walk towards her._

 _"W-wait. Can you tell me your name? Which Angel are you?"_

 _She could have sworn she saw a tiny smirk within the blinding light of the angel, but she still couldn't see it clearly. The angel was fuzzy._

 _"You'll find out in time. I've always been around protecting you and I always will." He walked up to her and touched her forehead._

 _She looked to him before feeling her mind rush with a burning pain that made her scream. It felt like her mind was being blasting off at the speed of light like in those science fiction shows._

Everything was coming at her like a wrecking ball as she jolted up in a hospital bed screaming and gasping.

"Jayne!" Dean looked to his sister shocked. "Someone, help!"

Jayne slowly turns her head to him, trying to speak. "D-Dean..."

He looked to her shocked. "You can see me?"

"Yeah, why couldn't I?" Jayne raised her eyebrows.

Sam and John came into the room, both sighing in relief at seeing her awake. "Jayne, I'm glad you're awake." Sam said, walking right through Dean and towards his sister.

Jayne had her mouth wide open. "Dean...no. Don't tell me you're-"

John and Sam looked around confused. "No, I'm not dead, but I'm close to it." Dean told him.

"Jayne?" Sam turned his gaze to where his sister was looking. "Dean isn't here. He's in a coma in the next room."

She shook her head. "No, I see him. Right there!" She pointed at an empty area next to Sam where in fact Dean was standing.

Bewildered, John sat down next to her on the bed. "You can see him, can't you?"

Jayne nodded, bitting her lip. "Yes Papa. Why can I see him?"

John sighed, at a loss for words. "I'm beat, I have no idea. Maybe it has to do with your abilities as the Slayer."

"I wish I knew more about the Slayer's origins." Jayne said in an annoyed tone.

Dean began to flicker, falling to the ground as alarm's went off in the hospital. "Dean?" Jayne looked to him worried.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's Dean. Something is wrong with him." Jayne looked panicked, jolting out of her bed and into the next room where Nurse's and Doctor's followed. Dean heart has stopped and he is going into cardiac arrest. The nurses and doctor's race around the room, trying to revive him.

Dean sees something over his body and runs up to it. "Hey, get away from me!"

"He's yelling at something. Something else is here, but I can't see it." Jayne watched her brother with anxiety.

Dean went to grab the thing, but gets knocked back. The machine's stop screaming frantically as his heart begins to beat again. Jayne follows her brother out as he runs into the hallway. "Dean..."

Dean looks to her, smiling. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. "

"What is his saying now?" John asked.

"Something is chasing him." Jayne told him before asking Dean. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's some sort of spirit. I was able to grab it and if I'm able to grab it, I can kill it."

"A spirit is chasing him. He says he is going to try and kill it." Jayne told Sam and John.

Dean looked around like he heard something. "Hey, I hear someone yelling. I'm going to help them. I'll be back."

Jayne jumped back from the fact he had just disappeared in front of her. "He just disappeared."

Sam and John sighed, looking to her. "Well, at least that answers our question if Dean is here with us."

They walked into John's room and sat down. Jayne grimaced at the little bit of pain left on her side. "Did something happen?" She asked.

Sam looked frustrated, rolling his eyes before speaking. "Yeah, Dad and I were in here talking about the list of ingredients he wanted me to get when a glass slammed onto the floor and broke."

"Dean must have been in here listening to you guys talk. What are the ingredients for?"

"You want to tell her or should I?" Sam said, challenging his father.

John looked tired, sighing. "It was for summoning a demon."

"Why would you want to summon a demon?" Jayne asked, confused.

Sam scoffed. "To have a showdown with yellow-eyes himself after what happened."

Jayne started, sounding uneasy. "Papa-"

"I won't hunt the demon alright. Not until Dean gets better." John told them. "Thanks to Jayne we know Dean's spirit is around, so that's a start."

"Something is hunting him though. What do you think it could be?" Sam asked.

The youngest Winchester thought to herself. They had to look at the obvious signs, first of all they were in a hospital where illness and disease were. Second, people either died here or got well enough to go home.

"I don't know." John sighed, perplexed.

"It's after Dean and we are in a place where death is pretty much all around us. Do you think it could be a reaper?" Jayne asked in wonder.

John gave a thoughtful look. "Anything's possible."

"There is only one way we can know for sure." Sam looked to his sister. "Let's go find Dean."

Jayne nodded. "Can I have a moment alone with Dad first?"

"Yeah." Sam agreed leaving the room.

Jayne sat at the end of her father's bed. "I know why you want to summon the demon here. Sam can't understand it because he's mad with you, thinking you're selfish. I know better though. You are summoning Azazel here to make a deal with him because Dean isn't getting any better, right?"

John kept his gaze strong, not responding for awhile until he gave in. "Yes. How is it you're always able to see past me?"

"I guess it's called being perceptive." Jayne shrugged, guessing.

"Are you going to tell Sammy now or are you going to try and stop me?" John asked, wondering.

Jayne sighed, standing up with her arms crossed. "Well, lets face it, if I do tell Sammy there is still no stopping you. You're going to do it either way because you're stubborn and you want to save Dean." A small smile came to her lips. "I will tell you it's wrong and you shouldn't be doing this, but I know it won't stop you either."

John chuckled at her, nodding in agreement.

"I will say this though, I want to come with you. I don't want you facing him alone at the very least." Jayne looked to him, nothing he would say was going to change her mind on this.

"Fine." John replied, reluctantly.

Grabbing the ingredients needed for the spell, John and Jayne began making their way to the boiler room, but not before passing Dean's room. Sammy was in there, looking at his unresponsive brother once again. Jayne frowned, looking at the scene. They were doing this for Dean. They needed him back. Hopefully the boys would understand.

* * *

Making their way down the stairs, John took out a piece of chalk and began to draw a symbol on the ground. It was a pentagram to summon the demon with. Jayne gulped, realizing this was going to be happening. The chills at seeing the demon again went down her back. John took out his book and looked to his daughter, noticing her look of fear.

"Jayne." He began, causing her to look up at him. "It will be fine, this will work. We are doing this to save Dean, remember that."

She sighed. "I- I know..."

John nodded, before he began to speak latin, reading off the spell. Jayne braced herself, pulling out her blade made of iron and covered in Holy water in case things got ugly. It was a good minute until he finished reading it off. It was quiet as both Winchesters looked to each other, waiting for something to happen.

"Hey, you shouldn't be down here!" A hospital worker said, startling them.

"Dad..." Jayne said, giving a knowing glance to her father.

John cocked the Colt, aiming it at the worker. "I know." He smirked. "How stupid do you think we are?"

The worker's eyes flashed yellow, grinning. "You really want me to answer that for you John?" Azazel looked to Jayne. "Miss me?"

"No, why would I?" She glared at him, holding her knife up. That was when two doctor's who were possessed came up to her.

"Put it down Jayne!" John told her as she did so reluctantly.

Azazel began to chuckle, clapping his hands happily. "Good girl, do as 'Daddy' says." He walked over to John. "I'm surprised you summoned me here John. I didn't think you were suicidal. Did you really think you could trap me and have your little 'daughter' help you off me?"

John gave a smug smile, lowering his gun. "I don't want to trap you. I want to make a deal with you."

Azazel glanced to Jayne. "Is he serious? Is this some kind of trick?" He asked.

"I'll give you the Colt and the bullet that goes with it if you save Dean for me." John told him, serious about this.

Azazel looked between the two, changing the subject. "Do you know the truth about the other children?"

"Yes, I've known for a while." John replied.

"How about you Jayne?" Azazel asked, getting close to her. Way too close for her liking. "Do you know the truth...about your parents?" John's eyes narrowed at this.

Jayne raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Azazel chuckled, amused. "You didn't tell her John?! My, this is interesting."

"Stop playing around, can you bring Dean back or not?" John asked, annoyed.

"I can't, but I know someone who can."

"Before I give you the gun, I want to make sure Dean is okay with my own two eyes."

Azazel shared his finger. "We don't have a deal yet. I want something else as well, something more than the gun- maybe more."

The chills that had been going down Jayne's back became colder, going right into her bones. The demon grinned at John before resting his yellow eyes on her. Damn, this just got really bad.

"Okay, name it." John sighed, knowing what the demon was hinting at, ready to give it to him just to save his child.

"First thing, I want your soul John."

"Done. What else?"

"NO!" Jayne yelled, running over to her father, standing between him and Azazel. "Please don't do this Dad. I know you want to save Dean, but exchanging your life for his is just the same as leaving him with brain damage in the hospital. Actually no, it's worse!"

"If this is what I have to do to save your brother, then so be it." John said, determined. "I won't lose another one of my loved ones."

Tears fell from Jayne's face, looking perplexed. "Papa..."

"Awww, I think I might actually cry. So touching." Azazel mocked.

John glared, looking back up to the demon. "What else do you want?"

"I want to tell Jayne something I think she should know." He snickered at this, seeing John get tense.

"Deal."

"Excuse us." Azazel excitedly grabbed the Slayer by the shoulders and pulled her over to a corner of the boiler room, away from John.

"Get off of me!" Jayne yelled, pushing him. "Say what you have to tell me, then go through with the deal."

"You're special."

Jayne sighed, rolling her eyes. "I've heard that line before. Might want to try telling me something new."

"I mean you're one of the special children I was after." This made Jayne's blue eyes go wide. "Now I got you listening." Azazel chuckled, amused once more. "Thing is though, you're different from the other children, yet the same in the aspect of being special. It's the Slayer powers that match you with them. The thing that makes you different though is your parents and what they had done to your soul."

Jayne was speechless and shocked by this. "W-What do you mean? What did they do to me?"

"I could tell you more in detail, but that would spoil the fun of leaving you guessing and wondering." Azazel laughed, taking pleasure in the thought of having Jayne running around aimlessly trying to find answers to all these questions. "Besides, it's time for me to go to work." The black smoke flew from his mouth, exiting his vessel and into the air vents of the hospital.

John saw this and ran over to his daughter, checking on her. "Jayne, are you okay?"

Jayne didn't know what to think or how to respond. Was everything Azazel said even true? Maybe he was just toying with her emotions like demons do to get to someone. "Dad...did you do anything to my soul?"

John raised a brow, genuinely looking to her confused. "No."

He was messing with her after all then. Jayne brushed it off. "Nevermind, I'm fine."

"What did Azazel say to you?"

"He just said things to try to get to me. You know, the usual demon parlor tricks."

They began walking up the stairs, and past the doctor's bodies that lie on the ground after the demons left it. John looked after his daughter, worried. It seemed whatever Azazel told her had gotten to her and she was just hiding it. Was it about her parents? It began to make him wonder as they made their way to check on Dean.

* * *

It worked, Dean was awake and talking to Sam. He didn't remember anything from his out of body experience, just a terrible pie feeling in his stomach. John and Jayne greeted him at the door.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

Sam jolted towards them. "Where were you two? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Jayne chuckled, trying her best to hide the fact she had been silently crying all the way over here. "Um, Cafeteria. I was hungry and Dad wanted to come with me."

Sam crossed his arms, disbelief on his face. "Did you go after the demon together?!"

"No." They both replied.

Jayne looked down as Sam realized she had been crying. Her swollen blue eyes were evidence enough for him. He was just about to say something when his father interrupted him.

"Can we not fight?" John asked, shocking the boys. "Half the time I don't even know what we are fighting about."

"Are you two alright?" Sam asked, glancing between them.

John looked to Jayne before replying. "Yeah, we are alright. Just a little tired. Can you get me a coffee Sammy?"

Sam looked confused, thinking maybe he was wrong. Maybe Jayne's eyes were swollen from being tired, not crying. "Uh, yeah." He left, doing as told.

Jayne stayed in the room, listening as John talked to Dean. She wanted to stay by her father a little longer before...before it happened. "I remember when you were a kid and I would come home from a hunt, tired, just worn out and you would tell me it's okay. And Jayne you would run up into my arms, happy to see me. I'm sorry, I should have been the one saying that to you. I should have been the one hugging you guys. I made you grow up too fast, but I am so proud of you three."

This made the waterworks start again as Jayne began silently sobbing, turning away from them to hide it.

"Is this really you talking Dad?" Dean asked, shocked.

John nodded. "Yes it is."

"Why are you saying all this stuff?" Dean looked over to see Jayne turned away from them, shaking. Something was wrong.

John smiled to his son. "Watch out for Sammy and Jayne, okay."

"I will." Dean replied, glancing between them, fearful. "You know I will. You're scaring me Dad. What's going on? Jayne?"

She replied silent, not daring to show her face to them. She didn't want them worrying over her.

"Don't be scared Dean." John told him before leaning down and whispering something in his ear.

Dean looked up shocked as his father walked towards Jayne, who looked up crying at him before leaving the room together. Dean wasn't sure if what he just saw and heard before him even happened as he stayed in his bed trying to process it all.

* * *

"Papa, can I tell them?" Jayne asked, sobbing into her father's chest, standing in the hallway of the hospital.

John sighed. "Yes, but I'd rather you didn't."

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"It's okay, Jayne." John chuckled, realizing he was finally saying it to one of his kids. "It's going to be fine."

"It won't be the same without you." Jayne sobbed, feeling a hole in her chest that was going to be there for a while now.

John kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away. "Look at you. Though I didn't wish this kind of life upon you and tried to protect you from it, you've been doing a great job being the Slayer. I know it's been hard on you, but I'm proud of who you're becoming, I know they are too."

Jayne thought he meant her brothers, not realizing the hidden meaning behind his words as she gave a small smile. "Thank you Papa."

"It's time. I'm not afraid to leave you three behind, I've taught you everything you need to know. I know you can take this demon and any other obstacle." John smiled, immensily proud.

Jayne hugged him tight, not ready to let go yet, but knowing she must. "I love you Papa."

He gave her one last smile before walking into his room with the Colt in hand, ready to give it over to Azazel. In that moment is when Sam came down the hall with the cup of coffee for his dad and saw his sister sobbing. Worried, Sam walked towards her. "Jayne, what's wrong? You're shaking..." That was when he looked over into their father's room and saw his body on the ground. Instantly Sam dropped the cup of coffee as everything seemed to go silent for Jayne, even when Sam starts yelling for help.

Jayne was frozen and couldn't move, feel or hear anything. It was like time stopped for her. She saw the Doctor's run into the room and felt Dean by her side, but didn't hear him asking what happened. Not until the Doctor's hooked John up to the machine's and tried bringing him back as the sound of a flatline brought her back. Jayne broke out into uncontrollable sobs, shielding herself into Dean's chest as he hugged his sister.

The siblings watched in horror and worry, looking at their Dad for a sign of hope he would come back, but Jayne knew the truth.

"Come on Dad." Dean said.

"It's no use, he isn't coming back. His soul is gone. He's gone." Jayne told them.

Her brothers looked to her, shocked and confused. "What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"He summoned the demon and exchanged the Colt and his soul to save Dean. I tried to stop him, but...it's my fault!" She hid into Dean's chest, feeling the loss and guilt over not being strong enough to stop her Dad eat her away.

Surprised, Dean spoke to her, still holding her close to him. "It's not your fault, Dad's stubborn. Besides, If you were in his position you would have done the same. I know I would have as well."

The machine still kept flatlining. The doctor's decided to stop and call it as there was no changes in his vitals.

The siblings wept with each other over losing another one of their parents.

* * *

 _Author's note: This chapter was intense for me, but it had to be done. It was an important moment for Jayne. Papa Winchester will be missed._

 _As for the next chapter, I've been plotting it out and I'm conflicted on how to go about it. All I can tell you is it involves another time jump and maybe a trickster. I'm still trying to work it out, but I'll try to get around to writing it up as soon as possible. I can't wait for you all to see what I have in store for this story. :D_

 _Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I like hearing back from you all._


	4. How to Play a Trickster

**Author's Note:** I don't know if I put this important detail in before, but I'll say it here anyway. This story will go Canon Divergent after we start reaching Season 5 (mostly once Jayne and the brothers find out about Archangel Gabriel.)

Also I've chosen Kacey Rohl to be Jayne's face claim (that's who I use on Tumblr to rp with her as anyway.) Another thing, Mick Davies (from Season 12) who I put as Jayne's Watcher in this will be making another appearance soon and will also start to be in her life more.

Alright, back to story. This is the chapter where Jayne meets Gabriel for the first time (in the disguise as Loki.) Thanks for reading~!

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

Chapter 4: How to Play a Trickster

 _"When I first met you, I honestly didn't know you were gonna be this important to me."_

 _-_ _Anonymous_

The siblings stuck by each other since their father's death, afraid to leave each other's side. They were coping the best they could after losing the only parent they had left. That hole where he use to be is empty. It was hard on them, but most especially Dean. Jayne knew now that Dad was gone...for good... and Dean felt he would have to stand up and be the father figure in their life.

It also didn't help that Sam's visions were getting more powerful and worse, which made Dean even more overprotective of them. As for Jayne, she couldn't sleep well over it for a while. She was trying hard not to kick herself, hiding it from her brothers like she always did, but that pain was still there. She just wanted her Dad back. So she ended up calling Mick and telling him what happened to her father, even breaking down sobbing to him about it, which was embarrassing to her.

It was hard, but at least they had each other, even throughout all the fights Dean and Sam would get into.

Like now...

"Dude, you mind not eating those on my bed?" Sam asked, looking to Dean who was groaning while eating.

"No, I don't mind." Dean replied, not moving. "How's the research going?"

Sam closes a book and turns to glare at Dean. "You know how it's going?"

Jayne looks up from her book, between her brothers. "Guys, calm down."

The guys seemed to ignore her, continuing on. "Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer!" Sam continued. Dean smiles and nods at him.

"Could you turn that down, please?" Sam finally said, angrily.

"Yeah, absolutely," replies Dean, reaching over and turning the radio up instead.

Jayne sighed, holding her hands to her ears and bringing her head onto the desk. She didn't like it when they started arguing. Whenever they would start she tried to stop it, but the guys had to much testosterone and would continue on, like wolfs trying to claim title of Alpha wolf.

"Maybe you should just go somewhere for a while." Sam suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea," says Dean. "I'd love to. Unfortunately, my car is all screwed to hell."

Jayne had been hearing her brothers go back and forth, bickering with each other over who stole Sammy's laptop to who made Baby's tire's go flat. It even got to the point where they started bickering about past stuff that was long and over with. The Slayer sighed, holding her hands to her ears before losing her patience and slamming her fist on the table, causing it to break. "Enough!"

That sure got their attention as they went quiet and she looked down at the broken table. Damn...she was still trying to get use to this slayer strength.

"But he-" They both started again, as Jayne held a hand up, motioning for them to stop.

"No, stop. I've already called Bobby and he's on his way right now because you two need a timeout!" She scolded them, pulling out her phone and checking to see when she last called the hunter. He should be here anytime soon. Bobby Singer was a family friend of their father's. Jayne didn't know him as well as her brothers, but she knew she could trust the guy at least.

As if on cue, there was a sudden knock at the door, indicating Bobby's arrival. "Oh, thank god." Jayne said, opening the door as her brother's continued to bicker in the background.

Bobby came in, looking between the two brothers and to Jayne. "Alright, tell me from the beginning how this all happened."

"See a professor took a nose dive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So we pretexted these reporters from the local paper."

Sam and Dean started telling him about how they went to go talk to students at the bar located at Crawford Hall where some crazy things had been happening, not only involving a professor. Dean goes on to talk about flirting with a college girl, making Jayne roll her eyes.

"And where were you during all of this?" Bobby asked Jayne.

Sam and Dean gave grins while the sister gave a disgusted look. "On a date..."

"Excuse me?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

Jayne sat up and began to explain. "After they talked to students they took me along to Crawford Hall where we went to check the scene of the crime out..."

The siblings walked up the stairs dressed in jumpsuits, following the Janitor who had found the Professor's body. Jayne could see the Janitor taking glimpses at her whenever he could making her think maybe she looked stupid in this outfit or maybe something was on her face. It made her a bit uncomfortable.

"So how long you been working here?" Sam started asking.

"I have been mopping this floor for six years," The Janitor replied as they finally reached the Professor's office. "There you go, guys and dear lady," he said, unlocking the door to the office and turning on the light, looking to Jayne with a wink.

"Uh, thanks." Jayne replied, quickly walking into the room and away from him.

"What the heck is that for?" The Janitor asks as Sam takes out their EMF meter.

"It will pick up wiring in the walls." Sam told him, scanning it around the room.

"I'm not sure why you're wiring up this office, as it isn't going to do the professor much good." He replied, taking a brief glance at Jayne once more.

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"He's dead."

"What happened?"

"He went out that window right there."

"Yeah? Were you working that night?" Sam asked.

The Janitor nodded. "I'm the one who found him. "I just saw him come up here and – well." He began to chuckle.

"What?"

"He wasn't alone."

"Who was he with?"

"He was with a young lady. I told the cops about it, but I guess they never found her." The Janitor replied, glancing towards Jayne once again. She looked away, deciding to act like looking around the room once more.

"You saw this girl come in, but you did you ever see her come out?" Sam asked.

"Now that you mention it, no."

"You ever see her before, around?"

"Not her."

Dean's raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jayne sighed, realizing what he meant as she finally spoke. "What he means is the Professor brought a lot of girls up here. Sheesh."

"Bingo." The Janitor said, smiling to her brightly. "Not only is she beautiful, but intelligent as well."

Jayne just nodded to him before looking away again. The brothers finally noticing the thing going on between this guy and their sister, seeing the way he looked at her.

Sam decided to change the subject. "One more thing, this building has only four stories, right? So there wouldn't be a room 669?"

The Janitor looked back to Sam. " "Course not. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Thank you for your time, we'll be heading out now."

"Wait." The Janitor started, walking up to Jayne who looked to him with wide eyes. "I-I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? I know I'm just a janitor, but you're a beautiful girl in jumpsuit and all and I'd like to get to know you more."

Jayne looked to her brothers for help and they were slightly amused by the scene before them. "Um..."

Dean grabbed her, helping her out of the situation. "That would be a no."

"Thanks Dean." Jayne sighed in relief as they were outside the building by the Impala.

"So what do we do next?" Sam asked.

The siblings sat on the back of the Impala and thought over their next battle strategy. "Well, lets go ask around again. Someone needs to keep an eye on the Janitor though." Both Sam and Dean looked to their sister who glared at them.

"Oh no. No, no no. That means you want me-" Jayne groaned unhappily, like a kid being forced to eat vegetables.

"It works out that the Janitor totally has a thing for you, but if that dickwad tries any funny things on you let me know." Dean told her, patting her head.

"Sammy!" She whined, looking to her other brother for help.

Sam sighed. "Sorry, but he has a point. We need someone to watch over the Janitor and cross him off our suspect list."

Jayne stomped her foot, crossing her arms. "Fine."

"Have fun and behave!" Dean teased, waving her off as they walked over to the student bar. Jayne's reply was a raspberry at him before looking to the Hall with disgust and admitting to defeat as she walked herself inside.

The Janitor was walking down the stairs with a broom, but stopped, surprised to see her back here again. "What brings you back here sweet cheeks?"

"I-I'll take you up on that offer." Jayne said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, what was that?" The Janitor asked, not fully understanding what she said.

Jayne cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. "I said I'll take you up on that...date."

The Janitor applauded happily. "Yes! Meet me here at 7 tonight and I'll take you somewhere fancy. Do you have any preferences?"

"Um no." Jayne replied.

* * *

Bobby shook his head at this, seeing the annoyed look Jayne was giving. "Well that seems like all fun."

"No." Jayne said, shaking her head.

"Come on, you think he's cute." Dean nugged his sister who glared at him.

"So...? Doesn't mean I like him though."

"If you're done teasing your sister," Bobby started, looking to Dean. "What else happened?"

"Aliens."

"Aliens?" Bobby asked, finding this all to be ridiculous now.

The brothers went on to explain talking to a student named Curtis in the bar who told them about having aliens abduct him, probe him and even dance with him. Their spaceship apparently left a crater outside the building the next day. During this time Jayne was on her date with the Janitor who met her outside the college wearing a suit.

Jayne was dropped off by her brothers in the Impala wearing her silky prom dress from high school that showed a little of her back. Her brothers convinced her to get really dressed up for the occasion. Jayne wasn't looking forward to this at all, wanting to just get it over with quickly.

"Remember, tell me if he pulls anything on you. We'll come kick his ass." Dean and Sam reminded her as they waved her away.

The Janitor didn't take his eyes off of her except to drive them to the restaurant they would be dining at. It was a classy five star restaurant causing Jayne to look wide-eyed, wondering how he could afford something like this. Taking their seats, he finally commented to her. "You look lovely tonight."

"Um, thank you." Jayne sighed, holding the menu up and pretending to look really hard at it. She started feeling bad for the rude way she was acting towards him. "You look nice as well." She commented, hoping that was better. Just because she didn't want to go on a date didn't mean she had to be rude to this guy. He hadn't even done anything wrong yet. "Sorry for my behavior...I'm just nervous."

"Never been on a date before?" He asked.

Jayne shook her head. "No, not really. This would be my first."

"Well, I'm honored to be your first date. Hopefully I don't screw this up."

She shook her head, chuckling. "So far I'm impressed to be honest."

"Really?" He looked to her happily.

"Yeah." Jayne said, smiling. "No offense, but how can a Janitor afford things like this? It's almost like you don't spend any money."

They both chuckled at this as he explained. "I just use my money wisely and save it. It's simple."

"Oh dang, how rude of me. I forgot to ask your name."

"Loki." He replied.

Jayne chuckled. "Just like the norse god of mischief. That's awesome. I'm really into mythology and stuff like that."

"I actually chose it for myself and since then that's who I have been. Didn't like my real name."

A waiter brought over some expensive looking chocolates and cakes causing Jayne's mouth to instantly water. She was a real sucker for sweets, especially chocolate. It was like heaven.

"Go ahead, have as much as you like." Loki gestured to her.

"I wasn't expecting sweets, thank you." Jayne took a bite of the chocolate cake and closed her eyes, groaning happily. "Damn, that's good stuff. I love sweets."

Loki chuckled. "What a coincidence, so do I!"

The two continued to stuff their faces with sweets and talk to each other into the night. Jayne was actually starting to enjoy herself on the date despite her thoughts of it earlier. Talking to Loki was like a piece of cake and learning about each other helped them bond. Surprisingly enough they found out they had a lot in common, with some disagreements in between on some matters, but it made Jayne feel like there was someone out there who could relate with her.

Loki sat back, listening intently to her still. He asked, "You like angels?"

"Yeah, it's kinda been my thing since I was 13. I just find them fascinating."

"Who's your favorite angel?" Loki asked, intrigued to hear what she had to say.

"Favorite...oh that's a hard question. They are all very unique and special in their own way."

"You gotta have a favorite." He chuckled, teasing her.

Jayne thought on it for a minute before responding. "If I had to choose maybe Michael and Gabriel."

Loki looked taken back. "Michael, really? I can understand Gabriel, but why Michael?"

"He's like the main angel, the first of them all and a leader. He's kinda cool. He also helped Joan of Arc." Jayne chuckled, replying.

Loki rolled his eyes, sighing. "Sure, but don't you like Gabriel better?"

"Yeah." Jayne nodded, chuckling. "I think he is my guardian angel...well at least I think of him like one to me." She started turning red, embarrassed at admitting it. "Silly, right?"

"No," Loki said earnestly. "it's not silly. I think he's a lucky angel to watch over someone like you. You're pretty amazing."

This took Jayne by surprise, not helping her blushing cheeks as is. "Thank you Loki."

"You're most welcome."

Jayne looked to her phone that was going off from a text message Sam sent about his trouble with Dean. She sighed, looking agitated.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's my brothers, I think they are fighting again."

"This a usual thing for you?"

"As of late, yes." Jayne replied, putting her phone back in her purse. "I don't like them fighting. I mean, it's usual for siblings to bicker here and there, but I can't stand it. I don't want it to lead to us being torn apart from each other again."

Loki grabbed her hands to help comfort her, startling Jayne at first, but after seeing the sympathetic look he was giving her it seemed to comfort her. "It's okay, I know how you feel. They are probably just fighting over something stupid and need to forgive each other and move on. They are family after all. I have 3 brothers and they...well they couldn't realize that."

"At least you know where I'm coming from on this as well." Jayne smiled brightly. "God, we have so much in common from sweets, to talks about angels, and now our brothers fighting a lot. It's weird, but it's also good to know I have someone who can relate with me. Makes me feel less alone."

"I couldn't agree more with you." Loki replied.

Jayne started to get up. "Sorry, but I need to get back to them and try to stop them from killing each other. Could you give me a ride back please?"

Loki nodded, following after her. "It's no problem, I can do that."

* * *

The next day Jayne tags along with her brothers to investigate this "Alien Abduction" that happened, looking at a big round burned patch of grass. Things were just starting to get stranger.

"I'm telling you, Dean, this was made by some kind of jet engine," Sam said, pointing it out to his brother.

"You mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"It definitely looks like it could be it." Jayne paused, shaking her head. "This is just freakin nuts, then again, that's right up our alley."

Dean sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "What the hell. No, seriously, what the hell?"

"I mean first the haunting and now this? The timing alone, there's got to be some sort of connection here." Sam asked, watching as Jayne started poking around, looking for any signs.

"What you mean between the angry spirit and the sexed-up ET?" Dean spat, annoyed by all this.

"I mean what could the connection possibly be?" Sam asked.

"I have no freakin clue dude." Dean replied, shaking his head. They were getting no where with this.

Jayne came back to their side. "There's nothing odd in it, no clues or evidence left behind indicating tools were used."

Dean sighed. "Alright then, back to the drawing board. Let's go ask the students more question." He saw the Janitor walking up the stairs in the building and motioned to his sister. "You go talk to your date and see if he knows anything about...aliens."

"Stop teasing me!" Jayne yelled at him, walking up the stairs, into the building.

Loki was mopping an area upstairs when Jayne spoke up. "H-Hey again."

He looked to her, leaning on his mop with a smile. "Hey there. Wasn't expecting to see you here again, I'm glad though."

"I was wondering if you knew what happened to the grass outside on the front lawn? It almost looks like aliens landed there or something." Jayne asked, walking up to him.

"That would be funny if that were the case, but I have no idea. Maybe the lawns keeper accidentally drove on it or something." Loki replied, keeping his eyes on her.

"Okay, just wondering."

Loki changed the subject. "I really enjoyed last night by the way."

"I did as well." Jayne replied, smiling to him. "I didn't know how much fun dating could be."

"We could always do it again." Loki suggested, hopefully, throwing out that option for her.

Jayne looked at him, dejectedly. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up because she was always on the move with her brothers going to different states, and not only that, but the way her life was in general. She didn't want to bring someone into this dangerous way she lived unless she they knew how to survive it.

"I'd like to, but I can't." She told him.

Loki, crestfallen, nodded. "It's ok, it was worth a try though."

"I'll be seeing you around."

"You sure will." Loki replied, hidden meaning behind his words.

* * *

Back at the motel, the brothers sat down, lost on what could be causing all these strange things. Jayne took a tea out of their mini fridge and sat on the counter. First haunted buildings, now aliens. What next?

"Still doesn't make a lick of sense. But hey, at least there's one connection." Dean started, looking to his siblings.

"Between what?" Sam asked.

"The victims," Dean stated. "They're both dicks."

"That's a connection?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jayne suddenly spit out her drink, causing her brothers to look at her worriedly. The Slayer got up off the counter, her eyes wide. "Dean might actually have a point here."

Dean pointed at Sam, exclaiming. "Ah-ha!" Sam glared at him.

Jayne explained it. "Think about it Sammy, first the professor who dates college girls and brings them up to his room, which he shouldn't be doing in the first place. Second, this frat boy who got abducted by aliens because he was tough on his members."

Sam nodded, starting to see it. "Okay, so let's look it up and see what we can find with that connection." He walked over to his bed, raising an eyebrow. Looking around the motel, trying to find his laptop with no luck. "Where's my laptop?" Sam asked.

"Didn't you leave it on your bed?" Jayne asked back.

"It's not over here."

"I don't know." Dean replied, going over to his bed and drinking a beer. "Those guys got what was coming to them." Dean said, looking to Jayne. "These punishments, they're almost poetic. Actually that'd be a limmerick…"

"Okay..." Sam sighed, frustrated at this point. "Hilarious. Where'd you hide it Dean?"

"What, your computer?"

"Yeah. Jayne wouldn't do something like that. So, where'd you hide it?"

"Why would I take your computer?"

"Because no one else could have, Dean! We keep the door locked, we never let any maids in."

* * *

"This is when their bickering started..." Jayne told Bobby.

The hunter looked to Dean. "Did you steal his computer?"

"It serves him right, but no."

"Well I didn't lose it, cause I don't lose things."

"Oh that's right, yeah, 'cause he's Mr. Perfect." Dean said, pointing at Sam.

Jayne sighed, standing up. "You're family you two, stop fighting and start acting like it!"

Bobby nodded in agreement to her and asked "Okay, okay, why don't you just tell me what happened next?"

"There was one more victim," Dean started. The brothers began to sit down, realizing how upset their sister was again.

"Right, right, and we didn't see this one ourselves, either. But we kinda put it together from the evidence. This guy, he was a research scientist. Animal testing." Sam added in.

"Yeah, you know, a dick," Dean said, motioning to his sister. ""Which fits the pattern."

They go on to explain how they went to the morgue to check it out and confirmed that it was an alligator that killed the last victim. Stories say that it got the man from the sewer. So the brothers started searching the sewers to try to make sense of this. Dean explained that when they were leaving after finding nothing that's how he found Sam's money clip by his Impala where the tires were flattened.

The brothers returned to the motel where Jayne was waiting for them after getting back from checking the victims place where he lived.

"And after that is when you showed up Bobby...Now you're all caught up." Jayne told him.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, looking between the siblings."I'm surprised at you two," He sighed. "I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer."

"But I-"

"Shhh!"

"And Dean, Sam did not touch your car." Bobby stood up, shaking his head. "And if you two had bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would've been pretty clear."

Jayne's brows furrowed along with her brothers.

"What you're dealing with." Bobby pointed out to them, thinking it was already obvious at this point. "You got a trickster on your hands."

"That's what I thought!" Dean exclaimed, lying.

Jayne face palmed herself, feeling stupid for not realizing it. "Damn, that's right. I remember Mick telling me about them during our training."

Bobby nodded, continuing. "But let me tell you, you two were the biggest clue." He said, pointing to Sam and Dean.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing. And it's got you so turned around, and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight."

"The laptop." Sam said, sighing.

"The tires." Dean said.

"It knows you're onto it." Bobby told them. "And it's been playing you like fiddles."

"So what is it, spirit? Demon? What?" Dean asked, totally lost.

"More like demi-gods, really," Bobby begins. He lists a few deities, including Loki in Scandinavia. "There's dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air, things as real as you and me, and make them vanish just as quick."

Jayne's eyes went wide, starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together as she listened.

"You mean like an angry spirit, or an alien, or an alligator?" Dean asked, continuing to talk with Bobby.

"The victims fit the MO too," Bobby continued "Tricksters target the high and the mighty. Knock 'em down a peg. Usually with a sense of humour. Deadly pranks, things like that."

"Bobby, what do these things look like?"

"Lots of things, but human, mostly."

Jayne turned to Bobby, her blue eyes wide. She hesitantly asked. "Do they have a huge sweet tooth by chance?"

The boys turned to her as Bobby replied. "Yes."

"Fuck!" She spat, facepalming herself.

"The only human that's been at ground zero this whole time is your Janitor buddy." Dean said, walking up to his sister.

Jayne nodded, confirming. "He even said his name was Loki. How could I be so dumb?"

"Even you were played

by this trickster." Bobby pointed out to her, causing Jayne to frown.

And here she had thought she found someone genuine who had something in common with her. Someone she could relate with. She wanted to laugh over the irony that the first guy she had ever dated turned out to be a trickster just trying to get to her. Jayne couldn't help but feel deeply hurt by this, feeling like she poured herself out to someone and was just being used. Worse of all was she told him how her brothers fighting made her feel, yet he was the cause of it.

The Slayer also felt angry as she finally remembered something from Mick's studies about Tricksters and how to kill them. She grabbed her wooden stake, looking to her brothers and Bobby with fire in her eyes. "Let's get us a Trickster."

* * *

In his apartment, looking at a magazine with all sorts of different headlines; aliens to alligators, Loki comes across one that says Cannibal Madman Chainsaws Family! "Oh!" He exclaimed. "That's a good one!"

He whistles to his dog and then stands up, scratching the dogs ears. "Did you eat? I could eat." He heads over to a table where there is tons of cakes, fruit, and chocolate. "Something's missing." He said as two women appear next to him and start to feed him the food.

"It's still feels off." He states, frowning. He grabs a cake as the two women disappear and walks over to another room where a picture of Jayne is hanging on a wall. She is smiling and looks carefree. It looks professionally done, not candid. Loki looks to it, smiling happily. "That's my girl."

The dog comes running up to him, whimpering.

"I know. I should tell her who I am, but I can't. Not yet. I have to keep her protected."

* * *

The next day their plan went into motion as Sam and Dean went to Crawford Hall to see the Janitor once again.

"Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today, boys," Loki said, chuckling. "Had quite the night last night, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, hard not to." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"How's Jayne doing?" Loki interrupted, asking.

"She's fine." Dean said abruptly. "Listen we won't be long, we've just gotta check a couple of offices up on three." He motions at Sam behind the janitor's back.

"Oh, damn, I forgot something in the truck. You know what, I'll catch up with you guys," Sam said, leaving through the door. Dean and Loki continued to walk up the stairs as Sam snuck back in, sneaking down to the lockers. He finally finds one with Weekly World News inside with a picture of a UFO on the front.

* * *

Outside Crawford Hall Jayne has been waiting for them in the Impala for her brothers. They start to come out, talking among each other as she gets out of the car.

"Look, Bobby said Tricksters have sweet tooth, Jayne even confirmed this herself after the date she went on with him!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well I didn't find any candy bars," Sam argued. "Or sugar."

"Yeah, that's probably cause you missed something." Dean said, rolling his eyes at Sam.

Jayne went between them, stopping them. "Don't you two start again or I swear! What were you guys doing? Why do you assume he is this trickster?"

"Because-"

"No stop! I'm done with you two bickering among each other. Now you're going after someone I dated because you can't seem to stop starting fights."

"Well, if he wouldn't mess with my stuff and just admit to his crime, I'd let it go." Dean stated, pointing at Sam.

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. "Are you really still pissed at me because of what the trickster did?"

"Yeah, I am!"

Sam put a hand up to stop his siblings. "Look, just stay here, keep an eye on the janitor, I'll go to his place and see if I can find any actual evidence, before you go barging in staking the man!"

Jayne smiled warmly to her brother. "Thank you Sammy."

"Just wait till I get back, okay?"

"Okay, whatever." Dean replied. Sam walked to the car and Dean and Jayne went separate ways after she rolled her eyes at her older brother. Loki was watching all of this take hold from the window. Jayne felt like something was watching her and looked up to the window where he stood watching her. She smiled and waved up at him, as he did the same in return. Jayne turned around and frowned, while he kept his smile.

Now their plan was in motion.

* * *

It's nighttime and freezing cold outside as Dean and Jayne wait at the Hall for Sam to return. Dean keeps pacing around, impatient. "Wait time is it?"

"It's still the same time I told you before. 7:01 pm."

"What's taking them so damn long?" Dean said, continuing to pace.

Jayne sighed, flipping her wooden stake dipped with blood in the air. "Traffic maybe?"

"Screw this!" Dean said, annoyed as he headed up the steps.

Jayne following behind him. "Wait for me."

They went inside the hall, taking out a flashlight. Going up and down the stairs, investigating the area until music is heard playing. "That's your cue." Jayne whispered to him.

Dean nodded and started heading into a door where the theatre was. Down on the stage there's a big red heart-shaped bed and there's two women sitting on it. Dean goes inside further, looking around. "We've been waiting for you, Dean," said one of the women, and they move forward.

"You guys aren't real". Dean stated, chuckling. "You know I'm a sucker for happy endings, but really I'm gonna have to pass."

"They're a peace offering," said a voice behind Dean, and he turns to see the janitor sitting in the theatre. "I know what you and your brother and sister do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before."

That was Jayne's cue to sneak into the theatre since the Trickster was now out and distracted. She continued to listen quietly to the conversation while sneaking about. She was going to stake the Trickster.

"Well then you know that I can't let you keep hurting people." Dean warned him.

"Come on," Loki exclaimed, rolling his eyes."Those people got what was comin' to them. But you and Sam, I like you. I do. Especially your sister, Jayne." He whistled. "What a woman. So treat yourself. As long as you want. Just long enough for me to move onto the next town."

"Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that."

"I don't want to hurt you," Loki warned him, sitting back in his chair. "And you know that I can. Jayne would be sad over it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "As if you care for her."

"I do care for her!" Loki spat, causing Jayne to pause in her sneaking.

"You're lying. If you really did, why play a trick on her and ask her out on a date?"

"Because I honestly wanted to get to know her more. It was no trick at all. The only tricks I pulled were on you, Sam and the others." Loki spoke, giving a heartfelt look.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah sure. Look man, I gotta tell you, I dig your style. I mean – and the slow dancing alien?" This caused Jayne to snap out of her trance and continue on. Dean trying his damn hardest not to look at his sister, seeing her getting closer to the Trickster.

Loki and Dean both laughed together at this. "One of my personal favourites."

Dean stopped laughing, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, but I still can't let you."

The Trickster waved his finger. "Like I said, I liked you. But Sam was right. You shouldn't have come alone."

"Well, I'll agree with you there." Dean said when suddenly Sam and Bobby burst through the doors. Jayne had managed to hide down when Loki looked behind her to see the guys without him noticing her. She sighed in relief.

"That fight you guys had outside, that was a trick?" Loki asked, finally realizing he had been tricked. Dean smiled and shrugged. "Hmm,not bad. But you wanna see a real trick?" Loki snapped his fingers.

Suddenly a man holding a chainsaw appears behind Sam. Dean goes forward to stab him, but one of the women on the bed grabbed him and threw him aside. Bobby and Sam fight with the chainsaw man as Dean is being beat up by the two women. Jayne manages to avoid getting hit or stepped on during the fight, finally appearing directly behind him. The trickster is laughing as it all happens, not noticing Jayne behind him. Finally Dean is thrown and hits into some of the chairs, and they stop coming after him.

"Nice toss ladies!" Loki said, applauding them. "Nice show!"

Jayne went to go stab him behind the back when he suddenly puts his hands up, grabbing her wrist, and tossing her over him, onto the ground. A slight sharp pain resides in Jayne's back and head from the impact. Her wooden stake had managed to fly out of her hands, across the floor.

"Sorry, sugar, I didn't want to do that, but you shouldn't go stabbing someone after the first date!" Loki said, his tone of voice cracking with emotion. "I honestly thought we had a connection."

Jayne looks to the Trickster, eyes furious. "I thought we did as well, but I see you're full of nothing but tricks and games."

"Never with you."

"Stop it!" Jayne yelled, feeling that mix of hurt and anger again. "I trusted you Loki. I opened up to you about everything and here you are trying to tear my family apart after."

Loki stood up from his chair. "I'm not trying to, they just have problems between each other they need to work out. If anything they are causing it themselves."

"You need to stop Loki, now!" Jayne told him, standing her ground. "What you're doing to my brothers is one thing, but killing people is crossing the line. Whether they deserve it or not."

Loki and Jayne looked silent between each other, both looking conflicted over the other. Finally Loki spoke. "I don't want to have to hurt you Jayne, I really don't."

Sam throws the wooden stake on the ground to Dean who jumps up and stabs it into the Trickster's chest. "Then you don't have to." Dean replied.

The creatures that were chasing them disappeared, leaving the hunters and slayer alone in the room with the Tricksters body. Jayne still looked to him, her mind re-playing what had happened between them. Dean put a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of it. "You okay Jayne?"

"Y-Yeah." She replied. They began to leave the room, Jayne walking by slowly, looking to Loki's dead body once more. "Sorry."

They all got in the Impala and called it a night. Jayne was completely silent on the way back, closing her eyes.

Inside the Crawford Hall theatre, someone walks up to the body as it begins to disappear itself. It was Loki, still well and alive, eating a chocolate bar. A warm smile comes to his lips. "What a girl that Jayne is."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Next chapter we see Gabriel/Loki again, except this time it has completely original material in it. Mick will also be coming back, finally being a constant in Jayne's life, yet he does something that makes her re-think her trust in him. It makes Gabriel/Loki, her guardian angel, have to sweep in and try to save her without blowing his cover.

Find out what this terrible thing could be in the next chapter!

Let me know what you all thought of this one. I like getting feedback. It helps me grow more as a writer.


	5. The Test

**Author's Note:** This is the chapter where Mick Davies (from Season 12) comes back into play. I briefly mentioned him in the beginning, but I wanted to bring him back into the story, giving him a big part in this story as well. He is an important part of Jayne's life and plays an important role in this story, especially this chapter.

Also I wanted to give a special shoutout to people who have been faving and following this story, along with **MageVicky** and **Miss A. Winchester** for the reviews they have been giving. I appreciate the feedback and support!

One last thing to note: I've made a Tumblr blog for this story, username is winchestersistertalesstory. **WARNING** : There are spoilers for the story on that blog, so read at your own risk.

I was also wondering what the ship name for Gabriel and Jayne would be. So far I've come up with 1. Jayriel, 2. Gayne, 3. Jabriel. What do you think? Do you have a ship name for them? Let me know in the comments below. Thanks!

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

Chapter 5: The Test

 _"You have a father's love for the child and that makes you useless to the cause."_

 _-_ _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

* * *

 **A Few Months Later**

Jayne had received a phone call from her Watcher, Mick, requesting that she come stay with him for at least 3 weeks to do important Slayer training the British Men of Letters had assigned to them. The Winchesters thought she had already done all the training she should know for being the Slayer, but apparently it never stopped.

Her duty as the Slayer was never over.

Dean and Sam, reluctantly, ended up dropping her off at the motel Mick was staying at in a small town. The brothers got out of the car, following after their sister. Before leaving her with this guy, regardless if he was her Watcher or not, they wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Hey." Dean greeted Mick, eyeing him carefully.

Mick looked surprised to see the brothers, but remained calm. "Dean, Sam."

"Look here, Mick, our father was obviously wary of you and despite Jayne trusting you, we aren't leaving her here alone with you for three weeks until we know she's safe here with you." Dean informed him, telling him like it is.

"Dean!" Jayne barked at him.

Mick smiled, assuming they would respond that why. "I suspected that. Right this way if you will."

Following after Mick who led them into the hotel, Jayne sat her bag of stuff on the bed that would be hers. She was glad she got a window view. The brothers looked around, carefully observing the surrounds their sister would be in. It was clean. Mick brought weapons in a suitcase, which was to be assumed. Jayne did as well, never going anywhere without any of them on her.

"The British Men of Letters wants me to analyze your Slayer abilities." Mick started. "After the next three weeks, you can go back with your brothers then I will give the Council their report on you."

Jayne rolled her eyes. "Oh great."

"Why do they want you to do a report on her now? Didn't she graduate from all her training as the Slayer three years ago?" Sam inquired, feeling there was something more to this than Mick was letting them know.

"The council wants to see if she is following code as the Slayer. In other words, to see if I've trained her well." Mick told them.

Dean chuckled, amused. "You mean if our Dad taught her well. He was there taking your teachings and training her as well dude."

"Yes, I remember. The council wants my evaluation of her because I am her Watcher and it is my duty." Mick pointed out, reminding them. "We need to make sure she has all the knowledge she needs in order to fight monsters and go forth with her job."

Dean was about to open his mouth when Jayne stepped in, cutting him off. "Stop Dean. Mick's right, I'll just do what needs to be done of me and get it over with. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Jayne's right. Besides, she capable enough to take care of herself Dean." Sam reminded his older brother.

Dean sighed, obviously annoyed, but decided to give in. "Fine, but if anything happens to her, we're coming after you."

"She will be fine." Mick stated again.

Jayne took her eldest brother into a hug, silencing him. Then she took Sam into a hug right after. "See you in three weeks guys."

"See you soon Jayne. Call us and keep us informed, okay." Sam told her, reminding her he always had his phone on and charged.

"I will." Jayne giggled, following them outside.

It felt strange leaving her brothers side after how long they had been together on the road, but she did. In three weeks they would be seeing each other again, so she didn't fret over it. Jayne bid her brothers goodbye and watched as they road off in the Impala, waving.

The Slayer went back inside to see her Watcher setting things up at the little table in their room. Crystals and books were scattered on the table, making Jayne raise an eyebrow. "What's up with the crystals?" She asked.

"It is part of the observation. Sit down and let's begin." Mick said, picking up one particular crystal. "Focus on this, look deep into it."

Jayne looked at it, concentrating and getting lost in it. She didn't notice her surroundings and the crystal beginning to glow brightly. Mick gave a torn look and began to open up one of his suitcases that housed needles and syringes with different chemicals. He took one out, prepping the needle to be injected. Noticing Jayne was still looking at the crystal deeply, he began to inject her with the chemical. She didn't even flinch from the sting.

Mick gave a shaky breath, then took his place back at the chair. "Break your concentration from the crystal."

Jayne did so, blinking and taking in her surroundings. "Whoa, sorry. Did you say something?"

"I said good job." Mick replied, lying. "We will move on to the other resources to test your knowledge."

* * *

As the days passed and the observation progressed, Jayne began feeling groggy and weak. Something was wrong with her. Her body had less energy than it normally had and her reflexes seemed to be off when it came to weapons training. Jayne assumed that maybe she was coming down with something and getting sick.

She was still completely unaware that Mick was drugging her with chemicals.

Jayne decided to ask Mick about it. "Mick, I think something's wrong with me. I've been feeling weak and tired for days now. I think I'm sick."

"We can stop for today and let you rest." Mick insisted, motioning for her to go lie down.

Resting didn't help because Jayne still felt the same when she would wake. Thinking maybe some soup would help, she went on a walk down to the market by herself to grab some items. She shouldn't have gone alone though because when a demon, one of Azazel's minions, popped out and attacked her, she wasn't able to shake him off as easily as she usually could.

The demon picked her up with ease. "What's wrong Slayer, caught by surprise this time?" He threw her around like a rag doll. Freshly new wounds starting to make their way onto her skin.

Jayne tried to fight her way out of it, but couldn't. Her slayer strength was gone, making her feel completely defenseless and afraid. "L-Let me go!"

"Azazel's going to love this when I tell him!" The Demon chuckled. "I think I'll just bring you to him myself since you can't manage to break free like you always do."

Her heart began to race, wondering what was going on with her. Usually when she would get sick, it didn't zap her slayer abilities away like this. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. And here she was, going to be Azazel's toy. No.

Jayne felt like an ordinary human, before she gained her abilities. The only thing she knew she could do at this point was scream.

Yell and scream at the top of her lungs for help like no tomorrow until someone heard her. She even began praying, hoping her Guardian Angel could hear her and save her. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"No one's going to save you."

Suddenly that blinding bright light from before when Azazel almost got her shinned again, causing the demon to flee from it's body it inhabited. Jayne fell to the ground with it, coughing and trying to regain herself. She assumed it was the Guardian Angel's doing and quickly got up, not even grabbing her items, and ran all the way back to Mick's hotel as fast as she could.

Opening the door and slamming it shut, Mick was shocked to see her arrive back looking beaten up and bloody. She was obviously startled beyond belief too. The Watcher began to feel guilt wash over him, knowing he was the cause of this.

"Jayne, what happened?" He motioned for her to sit in the chair. "Let's take care of those wounds."

The Slayer went to sit down, still trying to get back her mind and breath. She was shaking. "One of Azazel's minions got the jump on me."

Mick went into the bathroom grabbing towels and wetting them. He came back over to her and helped attend to her wounds. Jayne winced at it, causing Mick to look at her shocked. This was all his fault.

Jayne was trying so hard to hold back the tears, but after feeling completely helpless from what happened, she couldn't help but cry. She felt like a little kid again, wishing her brothers and her father was here to save her from the monsters. If it wasn't for her Guardian Angel, she didn't know what would have happened to her.

"I-I don't know what happened Mick. I tried to fight him, but it's like my Slayer strength is gone. He almost- he almost killed me." She sobbed, breaking down to him.

Mick sighed, feeling like the biggest jerk on the face of the Earth. He wasn't allowed to tell her what was going on, but a weird feeling came over him, wanting to protect her. Jayne had been nothing but kind to him ever since he met her. He will admit she wasn't anything he was expecting her to be, but the girl had a good heart. Oh God, he knew he was going to get in serious trouble for this.

"It's my fault Jayne." Mick began, causing Jayne to look to him shocked. "I haven't told you what's been going on exactly. The British Men of Letters wanted me to conduct your Cruciamentum. It is a rite of passage every Slayer must go through once they reach 18, if they do that is. You're one year late because your father didn't want you going through with it, but since he is out of the picture now, the Council wants me to go through it with you."

"S-So what is it exactly, you just strip me of my Slayer powers so I can't defend myself?" Jayne asked in disbelief.

"There is more to it." Mick replied, looking down as he paced the room. "I've been injecting you with muscle relaxants and adrenaline suppressors to gradually weaken your powers until you are left with the abilities of an average human. Afterwards, I am suppose to take you to a location selected by the Council and put you against a highly dangerous demon. The intent of this exercise is to establish the Slayer's intelligence and practical capabiltities, testing her ability to out-think her eneimes as well as outfight them."

Jayne scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief, her voice cracking. "I trusted you!"

Mick tried to reason with her. "You must understand Jayne, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm not even suppose to be telling you about this, I'm just following the code."

"Screw your code!" Jayne retorted at him, grabbing her bags of stuff she packed and making her way to the door.

Mick stepped in front of her, pleading. "Jayne."

She looked up to him, her eyes narrowed and giving a look of disgust. "How dare you. The moment my father's gone, you and the British Men of Letters try to find a way to sneak in and force a dangerous test upon me that he was trying to protect me from. Most of all, I trusted you Mick. I even thought of you like another father figure." Jayne wipped away her tears. "I guess I was wrong about you. Nice job not trying to hurt me."

"Jayne."

There was no stopping her as she managed to sneak past him and run out the door. The Watcher gave a worried and hesitant look, watching her run away. He knew the chemicals he inject into her would wear off soon, but for the little bit that she was still vulnerable, he couldn't just let her go out alone, especially this time. Mick began to run after her, trying to fix everything he just screwed up.

* * *

Jayne looked around at her surroundings, confused on how she happened to get here. One minute she was running down the street at night time, trying to call her brothers to come pick her up and the next she was in some fancy ass hotel room wearing a sexy short purple dress. And don't even get her started on the single bed in the room that was covered with rose petals.

What the heck was going on?

That's when she heard a knock at the door, but before she could go to open it herself, the Trickster walked in holding a tray of chocolate desserts. Jayne jumped back, absolutely confused at this point. "Okay, what the heck is going on here? How are you still alive?!"

The Trickster wiggled his eyebrows. "You can't kill a trickster." He held the tray out to her. "Chocolate cake?"

Jayne raised an eyebrow at him, then sighed, shaking her head. "No thank you. I would like it if you told me why you kidnapped me, brought me here and dressed me like this!"

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, and walked over to the bed, plopping onto it, not even spilling a thing. "I saved you from the monster that was about ready to make you into his 8 course dinner and the Watcher who I think deserves his just desserts, whaddya say?"

"Why should I trust you, especially after the last time I did? You killed people, you even tried killing my family!" Jayne pointed out, hands to her hips.

The Trickster stopped chewing on the cake, setting it down on the tray. He stood up, walking over to her. "You're right, you have no reason to trust me, but what if I said a certain Guardian Angel sent me to save you?"

Jayne blinked, starting to find this whole thing to be ludicrous. "Look, I've had a crappy night and week in general. Please don't play tricks on me, I just want some honest answers."

The Trickster walked up to her, giving her a genuine look. The action made Jayne stop and look into his eyes, causing a weird fuzzy feeling to come over her. "As I told your brothers before I would never play a trick on you Jayne. What I'm telling you is the truth, your Guardian Angel sent me here to keep you safe."

"Why would he do that when he could do it himself?" Jayne finally asked, regaining her breath. Why was she acting this way around him?

"He is very busy, it happens, which is why angels will send other beings they can trust to go check on their charge's for them. Like I said, I will never play tricks on you or hurt you. I am under oath." The Trickster told her, giving her a warm smile.

Jayne still wasn't fully buying it though. "Alright, then you can at least tell me which angel is my Guardian Angel, right? That is if you know him like you say you do."

"Gabriel," He told her. "His name is Gabriel."

This made the Slayer pause, pondering as to why that name sounded familiar. Finally it clicked, causing her to gasp. "You don't mean the Archangel Gabriel?"

He nodded.

Jayne continued rambling on anyway. "The one who is God's Messenger with the Trumpet?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"The Angel who told Mary that she would have Jesus?"

"Well..." The Trickster paused, about to say something against it, but said something else. "Yes, that's him."

Jayne giggled happily, sitting on the bed. "Okay, that's awesome. No wonder you made such a big deal about him when we went on that date. You were trying to tell me about him?"

The Trickster nodded, pointing at her. "Exactly, now you're getting it!"

Jayne jolted up, hands flying to her hips again. "Still, why would he assign someone like you who goes around killing other people despite their innocence?"

"Hey, I'm still allowed to have my hobbies." The Trickster pointed out, winking. "I am a Trickster after all. Besides, those guys deserve what was coming to them."

Jayne sighed, rolling her eyes. "Very well then Mr. Trickster. You've done your job, now can you send me to my brothers?"

He shook his finger at her. "No can do Jayne."

"And why not?" She questioned him.

"Incase you have forgotten, your Watcher and that monster and the Council of Dicks are still after you. It doesn't matter where you run to, even if it is to your brothers, they won't stop until they find you. They will even send that demon after you in order to do so and you can't face it in your current state."

Jayne slouched down on the bed again, seeing the point he was making. She had almost forgotten what Mick had done to her, stripping her of her slayer powers and almost getting her killed for it all because he was following the British Men of Letters Code. Ever since John had passed away, leaving that hole where he use to be, having Mick in her life and looking to him as another father figure made Jayne happy.

But right Jayne just greatly missed her father and wanted him by her side.

The Trickster watched her silently and deep in thought, noticing her eyes starting to water up. He took her into a hug, gently rubbing her back to help comfort her. Jayne was shocked by the gesture, but found it comforting. "Chin up Buttercup. I'll take care of it. I suggest staying here and staying low until your strength comes back."

Suddenly Jayne's phone started going off, indicating she got a text. She rushed over to the phone thinking it must have been Sammy, but instead it was from Mick. Begrudgingly, she opened the message to find a horrifying picture, causing her to drop her phone.

The Trickster noticed this. "Jayne, what's wrong?" He went over to pick up the phone and saw the picture himself. It was of Azazel with his yellow-eyes smiling devilishly while the limp and bloody bodies of her brothers and Mick lie behind him.

"He has them, he has my brothers and Mick." Jayne told him, feeling frustrated by this all. "Do you think he is the monster the council picked for me?"

"No, It's a trap. I would know." The Trickster said.

"Are you behind this?" Jayne asked, not really knowing who to trust at this point. After all he did make an excellent point saying he knows about tricks and traps, he was a Trickster after all.

The Trickster shook his head, looking to her hurt. "No. Despite how much of a lesson your brothers need to learn, this isn't my doing."

"I have to go save them." Jayne stated, looking for her weapons bag.

"Don't be stupid, it's not safe!"

"But the message says if I want them safe and alive I have to go fight for their survival." She walked up to the Trickster, looking him dead in the eyes, standing her ground. "I don't care if it's a trap or if I'm lacking the strength, they need my help and I'm not turning my back on them." The Trickster's eyes furrowed, looking hesitant. "They are my family and I'm going to help them, even if Mick lied and betrayed me. It's what I do, that's just who I am."

She picked up his hand. "Please, let me save them."

The Trickster sighed. "Fine." He snapped his fingers, sending her away.

Looking to where she was just standing, a small smile came to his lips. "That's my girl."

* * *

It was dark and cold. Water was heard trickling down the way and the ground felt hard and sharp. Having a difficult time seeing where she was, Jayne picked herself up and was overjoyed to feel her weapons bag slung around her shoulder. She opened the bag, feeling around for a weapon and some holy water. Finding a flashlight, she turned it on and saw that she was in some underground tunnel.

She picked herself up and began walking around. This area looked familiar from the picture, meaning she was close to where the guys were. Following the noise to the trickling water, she saw some light poking up from above and a body on the ground. Jayne didn't think and just ran over, turning them over to realize it was Mick.

"Mick?!" Jayne gasped, checking his pulse. He was still alive and opening his eyes to look at her.

"J-Jayne, get out of here! Go, now!" He warned her, trying to keep her safe.

"I'm not leaving without you and my brothers. Where did he take them?" She asked, trying to pick him and lean him against her shoulder the best she could.

Mick looked confused. "Your brothers aren't here. It's just me and the demon. The council threw me in here after I lost track of you."

Jayne deadpanned. "Well, aren't they just a bunch of traitors. How's that Code thing going for you?" He chuckled. "We need to get out of here though, do you know the way?"

"Yes," Mick replied. "But it's closed off. You can't leave until you kill the demon or it kills you."

"Very well." Jayne put her bag of weapons down. "Do you know what kind of demon we are up against?"

"This one not only happens to be a demon, but a shapeshifter as well."

"That explains it making me think Sam and Dean were here as well and the yellow-eyes. It was the flash from their eyes on cameras. How do I stop it again?"

"Silver usually, or decapitation."

Jayne took out her gun, cocking it. "Good, I have just the thing then."

She suddenly got knocked to the hard ground, the gun flying out across the floor. Mick had his hand to her throat, strangling her. Jayne struggled against it, to no success. She couldn't fight him off or break free. How could she be so stupid?

Mick's words began ringing in her head, reminding her that this was a test to outsmart her opponent, not with brut strength, but with their mind. She went to punch him, causing her knuckles to snap and hurt. It was enough to shock the shapeshifter as she kicked and knocked him down. This gave her the opportunity needed to sprint over to her gun and then her weapons bag, pulling out another weapon.

The shapeshifter got up and grabbed her wrist, twisting it to the point where she ended up stabbing herself with the silver knife in the abdomen. She felt the massive sting from it, but in that moment aimed the gun in her other hand and shot the shapeshifter right in the heart.

It looked to her shocked and she smiled. "Made you look. How's that for a trick?"

The body fell to the ground as Jayne found a door and began walking through it. She found Mick tied up in a chair and rescued him, making their way back to the motel.

* * *

Mick helped her with her wounds, cleaning them and bandaging them up. Jayne returned the favor as they both remained silent in doing so. She had already called her brothers, waiting for them to arrive. Wanting to get things off her chest, she was finally the one to speak up. "Look, what you did was terrible and you shouldn't have lied to me."

Mick looked up at her. "I know, I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"I forgive you though." Jayne said, looking at him genuinely. "You pulled a stupid move that almost got me, and well yourself killed, but you made one stupid mistake. I'm not going to hate on you forever because of it. I know you're capable of being a good man and doing the right thing, I've seen it. Call me stupid or naive for it, but that's how I am."

Mick chuckled warmly with her.

"Just don't do it again or you'll be regretting it. I have a Guardian Angel watching over me along with a Trickster now." Jayne stated proudly, giggling. Mick just shook his head, thinking she was rambling on about angels like she always did and being silly.

There was a knock at the door, breaking their warm vibe and smiles. Mick walked over to the door and was surprised to see a member of the Council at his door. The color left his face, becoming pale.

"Mr. Davies. Can we come in?" An older man asked. Mick motioned for them to come in and they eyed Jayne, who looked the same as Mick. "We're here to talk about your interference with the Cruciamentum."

Mick began to panic. "I- I know."

"You broke the code by telling the Slayer about it. Not only that, you lost her from your sight and then tried to go against the monster yourself, thinking it had kidnapped her." Hearing this made Jayne's eyes go wide.

"She's still only just a child. Her father was right, she shouldn't have been going through this!"

The Council member continued, glaring to him. "You have a father's love for the child and that makes you useless to our cause that is why we are here by removing you as her Watcher and from the Watcher's council. A new Watcher will be assigned to her immediately."

Mick looked shocked, but managed to gain his courage. Just as the Council member's were getting ready to leave, Jayne stood up and spoke to them. "You don't have to do that, because no one else will ever be my Watcher except for Mick here."

"You are suppose to follow orders girl, not give them. Know your place."

Jayne smirked, crossing her arms. "Actually, it's the other way around. I'm the Slayer and you're the Watcher's council. I'm the one who slays and leads, you're the ones who sit back, shut up and watch me do the work. Read my lips, I'm not accepting anyone else as my Watcher. Now hop back onto your boat and go sip your tea!"

They looked to her rudely, offended, as she showed them the way out, closing the door behind them.

Mick looked up at her, trying to suppress a laugh. "I can't believe you just did that..."

"Like I said, screw the code."

"You know we're going to be on the Council's list now..."

There was a knock at the door again, making Jayne roll her eyes. She opened the door to find her brothers there, taking them into a hug. "Sammy, Dean, I'm glad to see you two!"

"What happened?" Dean asked, looking her over and seeing the patches where her wounds are.

"We had a fight with the Council and well, a shapeshifter." She told them, looking down to her abdomen where the patches and ace bandage wrap were.

"Grab your stuff and let's hit the road. We already have another case to work." Sam said, helping her grab her things and put them in the Impala.

Jayne looked to Mick, who stood to the side. "Wanna tag along with us and help us out?"

Mick sighed. "I suppose so, if Sam and Dean are okay with it."

Looking to her brothers, Sam and Dean sighed. "I don't see why not." Sam shrugged.

Dean narrowed his eyes, finally giving in. "Whatever, let's go already."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Next chapter familiar faces come back into play and the siblings and Mick start to go up against Azazel. Let me know what you think of this chapter, it was original material mixed in with some Buffy Slayer info.

I still can't get over Jayne's reaction to finding out the Trickster is still alive. *rolls on floor laughing*

Now Jayne has found out who her Guardian Angel's name is. Little does she know he has been by her the whole time. *wink, wink*


	6. The Special Children

**The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

Chapter 6: The Special Children

 _"Do not be afraid, you have found favor with God."_

 _\- Luke 1:30_

* * *

The Harvelle's Roadhouse, a safe haven for all hunters and the slayer. It was operated by John and the Winchester siblings good friends Ellen and her daughter Jo. It was originally run by Bill Harvelle, Ellen's husband, but he was killed during a hunt by John. That caused a lot of tension between the two families, but the siblings ended up proving themselves to the Harvelle's, becoming good friends.

The bar was a regrouping station for the siblings where they would pick up cases from the Harvelle's and their other primary resident, Ash who was a tech savvy guy. The roadhouse was like their bat cave and headquarters. You wouldn't expect to find a writer there amongst a bunch of hunters, but there he was. At the bar right now was only Ellen, Ash and a bunch of hunters after Jo had a fight with her mother over hunting and left.

Chuck Shurley, a beginning writer, finding himself here after writing about the siblings from his new book coming to this place. The writer found inspiration wherever he seemed to go, not realizing that it was being given to him.

"Another drink please." He told Ellen who poured him another glass.

Drinking was the only thing that seemed to help his headaches when he found his inspiration coming to him. He didn't realize they were visions about prophecies and that the siblings and the British man tagging along with them were real.

Chuck took a swig of his drink then continued writing out his current chapter of his story. It was about him sitting in a bar while his characters were out somewhere doing their usual thing. The siblings and Mick stopped off at a cafe to take a break. Jayne was finding the moment to be happy and relaxing, not realizing something terrible was about to happen.

The writer continued, his pen speeding off as he wrote down bullet points for the chapter. His eyes became wide, realizing all he was writing. Chuck inhaled the rest of his drink as Ellen noticed his fearful look.

"You okay buddy?" She asked.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but you need to go help the Winchesters."

Ellen looked at him surprised. "What? How do you know them?"

"It's a long story, just trust me. They need your help defeating a demon called Azazel. It's the monster John and them have been hunting all along."

Ellen's eyes narrowed at him, taking in his words. Suddenly beeping was heard as Ash's demon tracking system began to go off. He walked over to it, eyebrows furrowed.

"You also need to get everyone out of here now, including yourselves and don't come back. The demon is coming after you as well."

Ellen cocked a gun, aiming it at him. It scared Chuck shitless, holding his hands up in defense. "I don't know what game you think you're playing at demon..."

"I'm not a demon, I swear."

The beeping continued to go off like an alarm. "He's telling the truth. An army of demons are on their way towards us."

"You need to get everyone out now and run for your lives! You won't survive this war. They are going to blow this place up!" Chuck warned them.

"You heard the man, go!" Ellen barked at the hunters around the bar. "We'll be fine here."

The hunters filling the bar began to flee, jumping into their vehicles and taking off in them at full speed. The beeping got louder and quicker.

"We aren't going to be able to make it out of here in time." Ash said, fear washing over him.

"Yes, you will. It has already been written. Go help the Winchesters and the slayer." Chuck told them, before snapping his fingers and sending them somewhere else. The writer disappeared as well in time to avoid being caught up in the storm as the roadhouse was blown up, set on fire, and nothing much of it would remain.

* * *

Dean and Jayne were watching how Sam and Mick were interacting with each other after realizing they shared similar interests between each other, mostly geeking out about things like books and podcasts. The Slayer had a constant amused smile on her face over watching her dear brother and her Watcher getting along. Dean on the other hand kept rolling his eyes, not understanding what they were even talking about, barley even caring.

"These guys are total nerds!" Dean said, leaning in to whisper to his sister.

Jayne looked at him sidelong, raising up her eyebrows. "Really? You're telling this to your sister who is a nerd over anything involving angels?"

"Good point." Dean nodded, pulling back. "I'm surrounded by nerds."

"Oh please, Dean. You have things you're fanatic about as well. I know Dr. Sexy M.D is one of them." Jayne chuckled, punching his arm, but forgetting about her slayer strength as he clutched his arm.

"Ow, so what, it's a good show." Dean replied, trying his best to justify it.

They looked back to silently watching Mick and Sam interact again. Jayne took in a breath, finding this moment to be a happy break from all they had been doing. Here she was with her brothers and Mick happily chatting and laughing with each other, just talking about normal things like anyone else, no monsters or supernatural. It was something to appreciate when it happened, which was rare as of late since graduating.

The gang stopped out by a cafe for a break to eat and relax. Sam and Mick had been chatting with each other through the whole car ride and hadn't stopped. Jayne was glad Sammy and Mick were getting along like she thought they would. Mick was a complete book worm and knew a lot of interesting things. Granted, some of it bored Jayne.

Jayne got up, grabbing her cup of tea and walked over to Sammy, grabbing his arm. "Hey Mick, sorry but I'm going to snag my brother from you for a little bit."

"Okay." Mick said, nodding.

Sammy looked confused, but his sister's slayer strength won over as she was pulling him with one hand along with her inside the cafe.

"Thank you Jayne." Dean said, happy to finally have a break from the two guys constant chatter with each other.

Once inside, she let go of him and Sam looked to her, knowing she wanted to talk to him about something. "What is it?"

"I'm glad you and Mick are getting along. He always seemed kind of lonely." She frowned remembering back to how Mick always came off towards her. "He's a cool guy once you get to know him. I think he's just stuck in trying his hardest to follow his people's way of going about things."

"The British?"

"No, the Men of Letters Code I mean."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Jayne, what happened between the two of you?"

"It's like I told Dean, he saved me from a shapeshifter and the council came to fight us." She replied, looking down to her abdomen that had already healed in the two weeks since then. Thank God for that advanced slayer healing.

"Really, that's all?" Sam looked at her in disbelief, crossing his arms. He knew his sister better than that.

Jayne sighed, knowing she couldn't fool Sam. "Okay, so Mick was ordered by the council to drug me up, making me lose my slayer powers so I couldn't defend myself and then put me through a dangerous test that almost got us both killed..." Sam's eyes narrowed at this, looking outside to where Mick was. "But he proved himself when he defend me against them and turned his back on them. Well they kinda banished him so...yeah."

Sam put a hand up to stop her, trying to process this. "Wait, what?"

"Important thing is we are both alive and good riddance council jerks. Plus you've made a new friend." Jayne stated, trying to ease the talk.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker in the cafe, causing the siblings to look around. Demons. Before they could even react they were snatched and disappeared.

Outside, Dean and Mick were looking between each other uncomfortably when Ellen and Ash appeared right in front of them, causing both men to jump back in surprise. The two looked visibly shaken as Dean went over to them.

"Ellen, Ash, what-how did you get here?" Dean noticed the look on Ellen's face. "What's wrong?"

"Some guy warned us that you, Sam and Jayne were in trouble and that the Roadhouse was in danger. I don't know how we got out of there in time and all the way over here." Ellen told them, highly confused by all this.

"Where are Sam and Jayne?" Ash asked.

Mick looked into the cafe, noticing all the people were gone and they wasn't any trace of Sam or Jayne- nobody. "They're gone, no one's inside the cafe!"

"Sammy, Jayne!" Dean yelled, running into the cafe after his siblings.

Customer's bodies lie around, dead. A massacre had happened. They looked around the area, trying to find any trace of what had done this or where Sam or Jayne had gone. Nothing, except sulfur by a window to the backdoor.

* * *

Jayne was gone and Sam was finding himself in a pioneer like ghost town. It was something out of a western. The buildings were abandoned and there was no trace of anyone. He wondered who brought him here.

On the other hand Jayne was finding herself waking up to bright yellow-eyes looking at her with the widest grin on his face. It caused the Slayer to jolt back in fear, not expecting to see that.

Azazel mocked a hurt look. "Aw, you're hurting my feelings Jayne. I just wanted to greet my favorite girl."

"Stay the hell away from me!" She spat at him.

"This is why you're one of my favorites, look at that fire in you." Azazel chuckled, happily. "It just gets me giddy."

Jayne looked at her surroundings, looking out a window and realizing she was in an abandoned pioneer town. She looked back to the demon. "What do you want? Why did you bring me here?"

"I just wanted to have personal time with you. I never could with your brothers, John and that pesky Archangel of yours always trying to stop me."

Jayne rolled her eyes. "And why should I believe anything you have to say? You're a demon, lying and tricking others is what you're good at. I'm not stupid enough to fall for it."

"I know, that's why I like you and Sammy. John raised you well."

Jayne raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to get at?"

Azazel began to burst out laughing, causing Jayne to look more confused. "They still didn't tell you, did they? About your heritage? Oh boy, and you call me a liar!"

"What?" Jayne asked.

The demon stopped laughing and gave her a serious look. "Your so called brothers and father have been lying to you about-well- you. Who you really are."

"No, they wouldn't do that." Jayne said, shaking her head. She wasn't going to let this demon and his manipulative ways get into her head with his lies.

"That's the thing though, they have been and still are." Azazel pointed out, grinning. "They aren't even your real family!"

Jayne closed her eyes and covered her ears, trying to block out his words. Azazel was amused by the sight before him, having knowledge on the Slayer and knowing he was telling the truth, which was really ironic, even for him. The demon wanted to take thrill in this, especially in seeing the girl who was destined to defeat his father squirm and break from realizing the truth of her true family and how she has been lied to by the family she thought was hers.

"You can try and block me out all you want, but you can't keep hiding from the truth forever. Your past is going to come back and haunt you."

Jayne got up and looked him dead in the eyes. "If you've had your fun taunting me, I'm going to go do something useful with my time and leave now."

"Ah, ah, ah." Azazel said, stopping Jayne in her tracks. He wouldn't dare try to touch her after what happened to him with the archangel the last time he did so. "How about information on why I brought you here?"

"Start talking." Jayne told him.

"You're one of my special children...erm...well almost."

Jayne looked at him wide eyed.

"Granted, I didn't feed you demon blood when you were a baby, that damn guardian archangel of yours stopped me, but yet you're special because you have the attributes."

Now Jayne looked truly intrigued by this. "What do you mean?"

"Wow, you don't even know your slayer origin as well?" He chuckled again. "Someone's hiding stuff from you big time girl."

Jayne pulled out a knife she had hidden on her, pointing it to him. "What do you mean I have the same attributes? What does this have to do with the slayers origins?"

"You know that can't kill me kid." Azazel said, waving her knife off as nothing. "You'll see. You and Sammy are in for a treat!" The demon's yellow eye winked at her as she heard Sam's voice yelling out for her.

Next thing she knew, she was waking up in Sam's arms inside the building she was just chatting with Azazel in. Her blue eyes looked around drowsy. It must have been a dream.

"You okay angel?" Sam asked his sister, using the special nickname he gave her.

"Who's this?" A girl asked, walking through the door.

"Y-yeah. Just had a weird dream." Jayne rubbed her eyes. Taking notice of the others in the room, she looked over to them. "I'm his little sister."

"She was away on different cases, thats why you haven't met her. This is Jayne." Sam told them, introducing her and the others. "Jayne, these are Jake, Ava, Andy and Lily."

"What's your special ability?" Andy asked outright, causing the others, especially Lily to glare at him.

"Uh, being the Slayer." Jayne answered, confused.

"No way, like Buffy the vampire slayer, right?"

Jayne narrowed her eyes at him, completely disliking being called Buffy. "Yes, just don't call me that."

"I'm lost." Jake said, looking between them.

"Well, Jayne's the Slayer. That's a girl in each generation chosen to kill demons and supernatural creatures, but granted special abilities to do so." Sam explained, noticing his sister's uncomfortable look.

"So that means you have superhuman strength, and all that jazz like Bu-" Andy stopped, noticing the look Jayne was giving him.

"It doesn't make sense though." Sam said, deep in thought.

"What doesn't make sense Sammy?" Jayne asked.

"The reason we were brought here is because we all have a lot in common: feed demon blood, special abilities, and we are all 23, except for you Jayne. You're only 19 and- I don't think you were fed demon blood." Sam said, hesitating with the last part. He wasn't sure on the whole demon blood part. Azazel did kill her parents, but who knows if he fed her blood as well.

"I think it's just because I'm the slayer."

"Crazy thought, but what if you're slayer abilities is like it is from the show and it's made from demon blood?" Andy pondered, causing Jayne to narrow her eyes at him again.

"Wait, what?" She asked, voice raising.

Andy stepped back, holding up his hands. "Just a theory. It would make sense of where you get your slayer abilities from. The same as us, except you have them all combined."

Jayne looked disturbed by this, going deep into thought over it. Finally, the blonde haired girl, Lily spoke up. "Stop it, you're scaring her! Me as well."

"I'm just saying..."

Sam took his sister into a side hug to comfort her. The disturbed look didn't leave her face. "Lily, listen, it's okay-"

"No. It's not. I touch people? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So, screw you. I just wanna go home."

"And what, we don't?" Jake started.

"You know what, don't talk to me like that, not right—"

Sam stopped them. "Hey, guys, please. Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here, and so we all have to deal with this." He looked to his sister, noticing she was snapping out of her trance. "You okay Jayne?"

"Y-yeah."

"Who brought us here?" Andy asked.

"Azazel." Jayne answered, looking at the others finally.

Ava looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Sam paused, looking to his sister with a questioning look, before replying. "It's a, uh, demon."

Lily huffed out a breath of disgust. Sam and Jayne began to explain everything that was going on to the others.

"So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?" Jake asked.

"When you put it like that-" Sam started.

"And we've been picked? Why us?"

Jayne was lost deep in thought once again, asking questions. An upcoming war. Soliders needed in a demon war. What did this sound like to her? Her heart began racing, palms becoming sweaty and losing all color from her face, realizing the one answer all her questions and the facts led to. Lucifer.

"I think I know why." Jayne spoke, lightly.

Sam noticed his sister's appearance and looked worried. "Jayne, what is it?"

"Azazel's making an army of soldiers to lead in a demonic war and I think it's to bring back Lucifer." She began shaking, the reality of her destiny actually coming true was hitting her. "I'm destined to stop Lucifer and his demonic army, that's what they told me."

The other's looked to her with fear as Sam made his sister look into his eyes. "You don't really think so?"

"I know so Sammy. Just add up all the facts and evidence and bam."

"That's it." Jake said, hearing enough of this. "If what she is saying is true, then I say we get out of here now. I'm going on my own."

"Jake, hold on. Jake!" Sam yelled, trying to stop the man.

Jake just ignored him and continued on his way, going into an abandoned schoolroom and getting attacked by a demon in the guise of a little girl. Jayne and Sam showed up in time, with Sam holding an iron poker and hitting the girl with it. She dissolved into a cloud of black smoke, exiting the schoolhouse just as the others were walking in.

"What was that about being better off alone?" Jayne said, crossing her arms.

"Just so you know, that was a demon." Sam told them.

* * *

Dean and Mick are on a highway with Ellen and Ash, parked to the side of the road. Bobby has arrived as well to help them out. They are all looking over a map.

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month." Bobby said, pointing at the map.

"Are you joking? There's nothing here." Dean barked. "British dude, there must be something you can pull up from your council for us?"

Mick shook his head, hands in his pockets. "No, the council cut me off from their resources and banished me. I'm not even suppose to be Jayne's Watcher, but she was stubborn enough to not let me go."

Dean sighed, getting frustrated at not knowing where his lost siblings were.

"If I might offer something," Ash spoke up, bringing their attention towards the map again. "I was going to call you on this subject, but since we are here, I'll tell you. "

"Why are you pointing to Wyoming?"

"There are railroad tracks that connect in a funny way in this 100 square miles across southern Wyoming." Ash started, taking a pen from Mick's jacket pocket and drawing up a pentagram on the map. Everyone's eyes went wide at this.

"Bloody hell." Mick exclaimed. "It's a pentagram."

"Great going Captain Obvious." Dean replied sarcastically.

Ash held up a finger. "That's not all. Guess who it was made by, Samuel Colt. There is a church at each point and the sides of the pentacle are made of pure iron railroad lines."

"This is good, but I don't that's where a demon would take Sam and Jayne." Dean stated, feeling hopeless. "There has to be something, some kind of sign of where they could be."

Suddenly Dean began to feel his head hurt like someone was trying to drill their way into his mind. Images of a bell with a tree on it came to his mind along with images of Sam and Jayne standing next to the bell.

"Dean, you ok?" Bobby asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Yeah, just- I don't know, a headache."

"You get headaches like that a lot?"

"No, I could have sworn I saw something though."

"What did you see Dean?" Mick asked. "Maybe it's that sign you've been asking for."

"A bell, uh, with a tree. Sam and Jayne were near it." Dean replied, clutching his head.

"You don't mean the bell at Cold Oak, South Dakota?" Ellen asked, knowing about it.

"That's the one." Dean replied.

* * *

After having a demon attack them again and finding Lily, dead, and hanging from a neck tied to her rope on a windmill, Sam and Jayne took charge on finding iron and salt to barricade the place with and protect the others.

"Let's hope your message got through to Dean." Jayne commented to her brother.

Jake, who apparently had superhuman strength, was helping them collect iron rods. He came back into the room bringing more with him. "By the way, I appreciate what you both are doing here."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Keeping calm. Keeping them calm. Especially considering how freaked to hell you really are. I've been in some deep crap before myself. I know the look."

Jayne nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of our thing. Well, I was destined to be a warrior, but that's a different story."

"I'm just following what Dean would do to be honest." Sam said, looking to his sister. "Always telling us how he's going to watch out for us and how everything's going to be okay. Kind of like what I've been telling them."

Jayne looked to her brother, a heartfelt look in her blue eyes. "I remember you telling me the same thing Sammy, countless time."

It was mostly when people would try to bully her at school. She grew really attached to Sam the most because of almost being the same age and he just always seemed to be around her more than Dean. She knew it wasn't Dean's fault that he was older than them, but she was always closer to Sammy for the reason he was there for her.

Sam smiled to her warmly before dropping it. "I don't know if I believe it this time. I mean, the size of what's coming – it's bigger than anyone has ever seen. I mean, it's gonna get bad. And I don't know if—"

Jake broke in, answering for him. "If we're gonna make it? It doesn't matter if we believe it. Only matters that they do."

Sam looked back to his sister after hearing his words as Jayne gave a warm smile back to him, knowing his words were right. It reminded Sam of the little girl he would watch over and protect, trying to shield her from the dangers of this life they had to live and the bullies who would pick on her for her angel obsession.

Time had passed and the sky had darkened. The entire group was now sitting in one room. Jayne was sitting next to her brother as Sam was struggling to stay awake, closing his eyes every so often. Suddenly, next to Jayne, he sees the Yellow-eyed demon.

"Jayne!" Sam yelled, but his sister didn't seem to flinch or even hear him.

"Howdy, Sam. There is no point in that, she can't hear you."

"I'm dreaming." Sam panicked, trying to tell himself.

"What do you say you and I take a little walk this time?" Azazel grinned.

The demon leads Sam outside, having a chat. Sam reminds quiet, watching Azazel carefully, knowing better than to trust him.

"You're awfully quiet, Sam. You're not mad at me, are you?" Azazel questioned, grinning.

Sam eyed the demon with disgust. "I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear to—"

Azazel just chuckled, amused. "See, that's what I like about you and Jayne, such fire. When you wake up, tiger, you give it your best shot."

"Where's my brother?" Sam asked, trying to retain his anger.

"Quit worrying about Dean. I'd worry more about yourself." Azazel replied, warning the hunter.

"Why? You gonna kill me?" Sam eyed him more carefully.

Azazel sighed, explaining himself. "I'm trying to help you. That's why we're talking. I'm rooting for you and Jayne. I just had a chat with her not to long ago about this as well."

Sam gave him a sidelong look, if only looks could kill Azazel would be dead. He wondered if Azazel told her anything about her parents, maybe that's why she looked so shaken up when he found her.

"What did you tell her you jerk?" Sam spat, asking.

Azazel chuckled. "The question is what haven't you guys been telling her?" Sam remained quiet, even glancing down. The demon knew he got him at that. "Johnny Boy, you and your brother still haven't told her the truth about her parents or even her slayer heritage. Damn Sam, you're making yourselves look really bad here. You know how much it's going to crush her when she realizes you have been lying to her all along?"

"Why do you care?" Sam asked, obviously annoyed over this.

"I don't, I'm just finding this amusing. Just imagine the look on her face when she finds out about her real parents, the heartbreak over the lies you fed her and most of all, the trauma it would cause to that pure little soul of hers." Azazel began laughing over the thought of it. "And you call me a monster."

"Shut up!" Sam yelled at him.

"Whoops, I hit a nerve." Azazel said. "That girl sure is smart though. She's on point with the whole demonic army thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Welcome to the Miss America pageant. Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive. Whether it be your sister or you. That's why I thought it would be interesting to add the Slayer into play, dramatic touch to it."

"I thought we were supposed to be—"

"Soldiers in a coming war? That's true. You are. But here's the thing: I don't need soldiers. I need _soldier_. I just need the one."

"Why?"

"Well, I couldn't just come out and say that, could I, Sam? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need ... is a leader."

"To lead who?"

"Oh, I've already got my army. Or, I will soon, anyway."

"Let me guess, is it to help raise Lucifer?"

Azazel looked surprised. "You guessed it."

"Jayne was right." Sam hesitated in asking. "Do Jayne's powers for the Slayer come from demon blood?"

The grin returned to Azazel's face. "No, but she does get them from a demon. And before you ask kiddo, no I didn't feed her any of my demon blood. I wasn't able to, real shame. It would have been perfect to have a slayer in the army, actually very ironic."

Sam looked perplexed, realizing Jayne's slayer powers did come from a demon. Granted, it wasn't demon blood like them, but it was from a demon. Jayne wasn't going to like this at all.

"I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation. Hey, that sounds kind of like the Slayer pitch, doesn't it? One girl in every generation crap." Azazel mocked, yellow eyes flashing towards Sam. "Thing is though the difference between your sister and you is she is meant to stop Lucifer and his demonic army, you on the other hand, you're meant to lead it."

Sam clutched his fist, gritting his teeth. Azazel let out another laugh. "You son of a bitch."

"That's why I'm here, Sam. I wanna give you the inside track. You're tough. You're smart. You're well-trained, thanks to your daddy. Sam – Sammy – you're my favorite."

"You ruined my life. You killed everyone I love. You killed Jayne's parents and now you want me to kill her, don't you?"

Azazel frowned, shrugging. "The cost of doing business, I'm afraid."

The two continued talking to each other for a good while. Azazel even showed Sam the moment he fed him demon blood and killed Mary and Jayne's parents. Sam found out that Mary knew Azazel, but Jayne's parents didn't, causing him to become confused.

Azazel snapped his fingers and Sam jolted up, finding himself awake in the abandoned house once again. Jake was looking to him, concerned. "Sam, wake up! Ava's missing and Jayne went to go find her about 10 minutes ago."

* * *

Jayne had found no trace of Ava, looking everywhere around the town. It was when she heard her scream, that she ran towards the area, running into her brother and Jake in the process as they made their way back into the abandoned room, finding Ava pointing at Andy's dead body. Something about this scene seemed off to her.

How could a demon get in when they salted everything? The even bigger question was, how could she have missed Ava when she looked everywhere and didn't see her? Something was suspicious here. Sam could even tell as he shared the same look with his sister.

"How'd that thing get in here? Where were you?" Sam asked.

"I just went to get some water from the well. I was only gone maybe, like, two minutes!" Ava answered, sobbing.

"Try 10 minutes actually. I looked everywhere for you and didn't see you anywhere, not even near the water wells." Jayne pointed out to her. She really disliked liars.

"B-But..."

Sam went over to the window and saw the salt on the window had been messed up. "Who did that?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe Andy—" Ava replied, coming off more nervous.

"Andy wouldn't do that. Ava, that line wasn't broken when I left." Sam pointed out, watching her.

Jayne put her hands to her hips. "It wasn't broken when I left as well to search for you. You're lying, just fess up."

"What, you don't think I-"

Sam stood his ground on this. "I'll tell you what I think: five months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got? Right when the demon got Lily."

Ava looked around, afraid. "What are you trying to say?"

"What he's trying to say is it's been you summoning the demon and killing the others, right?" Jayne said, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

They both stare at her. A minute later Ava finally drops her act and stops crying, even laughing a little. She glares at Jayne. "I really hate you."

"Yeah, and I really people lying to me and innocents being killed." Jayne remarked. Sam looked taken back on this.

"Had you going though, didn't I?" Ava wipped away her tears. "Yeah. I've been here a long time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time."

Sam's eyes went wide. "You killed them? All of them?"

"I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ." Ava replied, proudly.

"Oh, my god. "

"Don't think God has much to do with this, Sam."

Jayne narrowed her eyes. "Of course he doesn't. God wouldn't do such a thing, only demons, and demented people. How could you do such a thing?"

"I had no choice. It's me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it."

Jayne slammed her fist into the wall, making a hole in it. "You always have a choice!"

Sam nodded, agreeing. "Jayne's right. And what do you mean, fighting what?"

"Who we are, Sam. If you'd just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it's crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain." Ava let out another laugh. "I can't believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?"

"Control demons." Sam and Jayne answered bluntly.

"Ah, you are quick on the draw." Ava began to put her hands to her head. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Sam and Jayne. But, it's over."

A cloud of black smoke, a demon, returned to the window. Just as it was about to enter, Jayne ran to the window to try and fix the salt, but Jake ended up coming behind Ava twisting her neck, killing her instantly. The demonic smoke left the window and disappeared. Jayne looked to Jake shocked, eyes slightly narrowed as to why he did that, yet understanding the situation. Now it was war, just the three of them left.

* * *

Outside near the edge of the woods to Cold Oak, the gang pulled up in the Impala, getting out of the car. Everyone began gathering weapons from the truck, all except for Ash and Mick who preferred to not be fighters.

"Well, it looks like the rest of the way's on foot." Bobby stated, looking down the trail.

"Let's go." Dean said, closing the trunk after everyone got their weapons.

* * *

Sam inched outside of the building first, with Jayne and Jake following behind him, holding iron pipes. The coast was clear and no sign of demons.

"I think we can make it out of here now." Sam told them.

"But the Acheri demon…" Jake questioned, hesitating.

"It should be gone now that we know Ava was summoning it." Jayne replied, surveying her surroundings.

"We gotta go." Sam motioned to his sister.

Jake stopped in his tracks. "Not "we", Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. I, I'm sorry."

"What?" Sam asked.

Jayne stopped, a bad feeling coming over her as she turned to Jake. "Jake, don't do this. You have a choice!"

"I don't have a choice! I had a vision. That Yellow-Eyed Demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was."

Sam tried to reason with him. "No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him."

Jake gave them a cold , serious look. The look of a warrior, a solider, Jayne could tell. "S-Sam, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now, if we don't play along, he'll kill us. Now, I-I like you, man. I like you both. I do. But do the math here. What good's it do if the three of us die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard."

"No, Jake, it's my job to do that. I'm the Slayer. It's what I'm suppose to do."

"Then why haven't you done it already?! That way we wouldn't have to be going through this mess!" Jake yelled at her, causing her to flinch. He had a point. If she was the slayer, she should have been able to kill him already. It made her feel bad and guilty.

"Hey, now! It's not her fault, alright." Sam said, defending his sister. "You can come with us and we can kill him together."

"How do I know you won't turn on me?" Jake asked them.

"We won't." Sam told him, genuinely.

"I don't know that." Jake pointed out.

"Okay, look." Sam said, taking out his knife and putting it on the ground. He looked to Jayne, motioning for her to do the same thing. The Slayer sighed, putting down her iron pipe and taking out all the other weapons hidden on her person.

"Just come with us. The longer we stay here and argue about this, the more we are playing into the demons hand." Jayne said.

After a pause, Jake places his weapon on the ground. This makes Sam and Jayne let out a sigh of relief. "Okay." Sam breathed.

But Jake ended up punching Sam, his superhuman strength sending the hunter flying back across the field and crashing into the ground. Jake began to approach Sam as Jayne went in to grab him and stop him, matching him in strength. "Oh, hell no. You traitor!" Jayne screamed at him.

The two began to go at it as Sam tries to get back up from that blow. Jayne is having a hard time trying to fight off Jake despite having superhuman strength as well. Jake ends up grabbing Jayne by her throat and she tries to kick him, knowing him to the ground. Granted, it was not as powerful of a blow as Jake's, but it got him. She had to try to protect her brother as much as she could. "Sammy, run! He's going to kill you." Jayne shrieked.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone." Sam told her stubbornly, getting back on his feet and going towards Jake despite his strength.

Jake came behind Jayne and grabbed her by the throat again. This time no amount of kicking she could do would help her. He was about to snap her neck like it was nothing but a twig.

"NO!" Sam shouted, fearfully.

Suddenly a bright light knocked Jake back a good few feet into a tree, knocking him unconscious. Jayne fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Her neck had marks on it from how tight he gripped her neck. Sam ran over to his little sister, shocked by what had just happened. The same thing happened when Azazel tried to attack her. A bright light shone from her and pushed him back.

"Jayne, what was that? Are you okay?" Sam frantically asked, holding his sister in his arms.

"Y-Yeah." Jayne replied, after regaining her breath and voice. "I think that was my guardian Archangel Gabriel trying to protect me."

"Your guardian Archangel?" Sam questioned.

"You heard right. I have a guardian angel." Jayne said, proudly. Sam helped her up off the ground. "The Trickster told me that he works for him and that the angel's name is Gabriel, like the one who told Mary about the birth of Jesus and such."

"The Trickster told you this?" Sam asked, disbelief in his voice. "When?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to work on getting out of here." Jayne said, looking to the unconscious Jake once again.

Suddenly the shouts of their friends and brother were heard. They turn to where the sound is coming from and see Dean, Ellen and Bobby running towards them. Ash and Mick were staggering back behind, but once Mick stopped Jayne, he began sprinting more.

"Sam, Jayne!" Dean shouted, spotting his siblings.

Both siblings looked to him happily, making their way towards their brother and friends. Happy this is all finally over.

"Dean." Sam said, relief in his voice. Jayne held Sam's hand as they began walking to their brother.

That was when Jayne heard the voice of her guardian angel, shout to her in a defining tone. "WATCH OUT!"

Dean screamed as well. "Sam, Jayne, Watch out!"

Jayne turned in time to see Jake go to stab her brother in the back, not being able to deflect it in time.

"NOOOO!' Dean belted out, running after his siblings.

Jayne grabbed Sam, stopping him from falling. Everything was moving so fast for her, she wasn't able to process. All she remembered is Dean helped her grab Sam, stopping him from falling flat on his face. Jake didn't dare try to attack Jayne again as he sped off running away from them. Bobby and Ellen began jolting after him.

"No, Sam!" Dean said, trying to keep him conscious.

Jayne began sobbing, seeing his blood on her hands. "No, no. Sammy! We have to slow down his bleeding." She began ripping at her shirt, remembering what Mick taught her about wounds in battle. Dean helped her take off Sam's shirt, holding him up while she tied the cloth around his wound.

"Am I doing this right Mick?" Jayne asked, looking up at her Watcher.

Mick could see how shaken up she was. "Yes, that's good. But it won't be enough. We have to get him to a hospital."

"Sam!" Dean said, patting his face to try and keep him conscious.

"Come on Sammy, it's okay. It's okay." Jayne sobbed, trying to help Dean. "It's just like we were talking about. It's going to be ok. That's what you would say to me and Dean would say to you."

"I think it's too late." Mick told them, stating the fact. "He's losing consciousness quick."

Dean began sobbing as well, holding him in his arms. "Jayne's right. Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam!" He held him, rocking him back and forth. "Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You'll be good as new. Huh? I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?"

Jayne grabbed Sam's hand, his eyes barely staying open. "We need you, I need you. I need my friend Sammy, don't leave. You promised you wouldn't leave me alone. You said you would always be by my side. Please... stay strong."

Sam's eyes slid shut, his entire body slumping forward into Dean, his hand falling out of Jayne's onto the ground.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh, God. Oh, God." Dean cried, cradling his brother.

Jayne lost it, beginning to pray to her Guardian Angel Gabriel to help her with her brother. Praying over and over again. Nothing. Nothing.

"He's gone." Mick told them, looking over the scene before him sadly.

"Sam!" Dean yelled out.

Jayne jolt up, her fists clutched, eyes narrowed with tears. She was breathing heavily. No, she wasn't going to let this demon or even Jake get away with this. She was going to stop them for damn well sure. They had just hit a line with her.

But in the blink of an eye, Azazel appeared behind Jayne, grabbing her. "Hey there. It's a shame about Sammy, but I need to borrow your sister as well. Hope you don't mind."

Mick and Ash jumped back. Dean looked up at the demon with a fire in his eyes and yelled. "You son of a bitch!" Before Dean could do anything, or even the blinding light from her guardian archangel could sweep down to stop him, the demon was gone in a flash with the Slayer.

"DAMNIT!" Dean yelled, feeling like he had just lost this battle. His father was gone, his brother was gone and now his sister was taken from him to who fucking knows where. He didn't think this would ever end. He was losing his family and he was failing in keeping them safe.

If only his father was here to help him. He really needed him more now than ever.

* * *

He had lost track of her. The archangel couldn't sense her. It was like she vanished off the face of the Earth and the planet.

No matter how hard he tried to sense her, it was to no success. Panick began to raise in him. She was just recently fighting Azazel and that solider boy of his Jake. He had knocked him off of her.

Then she was praying to him about her brother dying. Praying for him to help bring him back or something, he wished he could, but he knew that would cause big alarms to go off with his angelic family and he didn't need that drama again.

The demon ended up pulling a Houdini though and just like that she was gone. He couldn't even sense for the demon as well. They both had vanished. Gone.

Gabriel slammed his fist, annoyed. "Dammit! He's warded her and himself against me."

A war was about to start and he knew his family was going to be brought into it, even himself. He just wondered how long he could keep up this facade of being a Trickster. As long as it took.

As far as Gabriel was concerned his only part in all of this was to protect Jayne and keep her safe so she could fulfill her destiny in stopping his brother. That's all, nothing more. Even if he was curious about wanting to know the girl who he couldn't seem to keep out of his life.

Despite how hard he seemed to avoid her, his father had other plans and ended up making Gabriel become Jayne's Guardian Angel.

For some reason, destiny seemed to keep bringing them together. It felt like this was his father's way of laughing in his face, telling him there is something he can't run away from no matter how hard he tries.

Gabriel sighed, frustrated. He had seem to be growing a soft spot for this woman. The archangel decided to get up and try working on saving his charge. It just wasn't something he could ignore.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** How's that for a cliffhanger? Whoops.

Sorry I haven't updated recently, got major writers block, but now I'm back. I've plotted out everything till chapter 9 so far, still working on more. This chapter is long! I was honestly crying at the part of losing Sam while writing that out.

So we have a little insight into Gabriel and Sam and Jayne's relationship with each other. Jayne is really close to her Sammy so that's why it was a major blow to her as well. Also I really love that part in the beginning I did with Chuck warning the others about the Roadhouse, it just came to me and bam. Chuck appearance.

Everything is starting to hit the fan! Just wait and see what I have in store. After the next chapter we are going to have a time jump again. Friendly reminder: I've also made a blog for this story and have been putting updates and manips up on it. I've the change the username for it. It is now Jaynewellswinchester over Tumblr.

Until the next chapter.~


	7. The Gate of Hell

**The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

Chapter 7: The Gate of Hell

 _"Been waitin' at these crossroads, forever and a day, on a guy to buy my soul."_

 _-_ Take me Down / The Pretty Reckless

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter is going to be a bit short, but a lot of surprising things happen in it as well. As I said, this is when things are just beginning to be brought to light and when our story truly starts up. This being a story that is kind of like a Buffy/Supernatural parallel, things of course from BTVS will pop up and Winchester things will happen. We are finally to the point where the story starts taking off and I am so freakin excited to bring you all to here.

Friendly reminder: I post updates for the story, spoilers (sorta), pictures I make for it and extras all on my Tumblr for this story: Jaynewellswinchester . Tumblr . com

Last thing, A special thanks to everyone faving the story and to MageVicky for reviewing. I appreciate the feedback.

P.S: Our story is going into a jump skip after this chapter. Welcome Season 4, the moment where everything for this story takes off. Eeep.

* * *

Gabriel was outside of an abandoned building, looking upon the Enochain sigils that kept him banished from going inside. He couldn't sense his slayer or the demon past the building. It was obvious they must be inside there. The archangel knew he was exposing himself doing this, but he had to save her. Something inside he kept screaming she was in danger and it wouldn't stop until she was out of danger.

He exhaled, walking up to one of the sigils and placing his hand on it. He was going to break through the warding so he could get in there and set her free, maybe even roast himself a demon while he was at it. After all, he did kill her parents. That was something she still didn't know about, her parents, her real ones.

Gabriel could see why John would just avoid the subject completely in order to protect her. It saved the girl from the trauma and feeling like she was even more of a black sheep in a family she knows she isn't related to by blood. Yet, in not telling her the truth, he knew this would have a way of coming back to bite her later, and pretty damn hard.

The archangel would be there for her to help her through it. It was his job as her guardian. Besides, he was finding himself developing a soft spot for her. All he had to do was work through this warding and it would all be good.

* * *

A shadowy figure appeared in the fog, creeping up slowly before her before forming into an obvious person. It was a woman. She was wearing tribal garb and the faceprint for it. Crouching around like a wild animal, she looked upon Jayne with an intense look, almost as if she was looking into her soul or planing how she was going to eat her.

Jayne was confused, not sure what was going on or how she even got here. It felt familiar somehow.

The woman finally spoke. "I am the First Slayer."

"It's you." Jayne breathed out. "I remember you from the visions I've had. The warnings."

The first slayer nodded slowly. "I am here to warn you again."

She began jumping around like a wild animal, ready to take the kill, before standing up straight and being still. A line of other girls followed after her, appearing right before Jayne as they all rested their eyes on her, as if judging her. Jayne was right, this was the same warning they had been giving her non-stop since she became the slayer, it just seemed more frantic and urgent now.

It was all the past slayers before her, every girl from different generations and time periods. The ones who had died and once stood where she was. They stood together as one and chanted. " **STOP LUCIFER AND HIS DEMONIC ARMY FROM DESTROYING OUR WORLD!"**

Fire began to engulf them, causing Jayne to jump back.

She jolted awake, back to reality as she found herself handcuffed in chains. Jayne pulled against them, trying to free herself, but it was unsuccessful. She cursed under her breath.

Azazel tsked, shaking his finger. "Those are spelled, it's not going to work. Now, we can't have you breaking free. That would just ruin everything I have planned out and I'd be really mad if that happened."

"Screw you!" Jayne yelled at the top of her lungs.

Azazel mocked a hurt look. "Look, I'm sorry about Sammy-"

"No you aren't!" Jayne interrupted him. "It's your fault he's dead, that they are all dead. I'm going to get you as well."

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try." Azazel chuckled, challenging her.

She fought against her restraints again, bashing around, screaming, but it didn't change anything. The demon just laughed louder, pissing her off more.

"Such a short temper in you. So much anger." Azazel licked his lips in delight. "I love it."

Jayne gave the demon a death glare. "I swear to God, we are going to end you!"

"That reminds me, I have a story to tell you, about God that is. You're a Christian and you like stories on that guy, right? Listen well then." Azazel told her, grabbing a chair and sitting right in front of her.

Jayne just remained glaring at the demon.

"You have been chosen by God!" The demon said, dramatically. "To be the slayer that is. You specifically! Now, I wonder why that is?" Azazel stopped, observing her, as if in deep thought over the subject. "That's what got me so intrigued the night I came after you. I wanted to find out why."

The Slayer just rolled her eyes, shaking his notion off. She didn't believe it, not even for a moment. "I doubt thats true. You're just sputtering lies again."

"Oh, if only." Azazel commented, speculating. "The only answer I've been able to come up with is that archangel on your shoulder always watching over you. As to why else the Big G would hand pick you himself stumps me. You're nothing special without your slayer powers."

A smile graced her lips, oddly enough. She should have been feeling offended by Azazel's words, which she did feel the sting from his words, yet Jayne found herself smiling. "You're right, I'm nothing special, but if what you say is true, then God has made me special and I take no offense in that. I'm grateful for it, even if I wish my life was different."

Azazel was taken back by her words, raising an eyebrow. Jayne had gotten him. The warding in the room began burning away, indicating that the Archangel was making his way through. Jayne noticed, pointing it out to the demon. "I am especially grateful for the archangel he has given me that is totally going to kick your ass right now!"

The demon looked around, noticing the warding. He pulled the Slayer's head back to expose her neck to him, sniffing it to take in the aroma of her scent. Jayne flinched, not expecting that, fearing what would happen.

"Might as well get what I came for before that happens." Azazel grinned. "I've heard Slayer blood is a real power up for us supernatural beings, it's like a drug you just can't get enough of. I wonder what one chosen by God himself tastes like. Would it make me a god? Let's find out."

He bite into her neck, causing Jayne to gasp out from the pain of his piercing teeth going into her flesh. Her heart beginning racing wildly at this point, fearing this was how she was going to die. He began to suck away at her blood like a vampire.

Finally, The blinding light began to surround the room, the sharp high pitch voice of the archangel's piercing. Azazel's eyes went wide as he quickly shouted, before leaving. "Tell Sammy I say hi!"

Even once the demon had gone, the blinding light remained along with the high pitch noise. The noise was starting to get to Jayne now, windows started shattering from the altitude of it and she clutched her ears. "Please stop...it's hurts..." Jayne voiced, feeling her mind start to black out, closing her eyes. She began wondering if she somehow pissed off the archangel.

She blinked in and out of consciousness, noticing someone approaching her. It was the Trickster, Loki. Jayne supposed Gabriel had sent him to help retrieve her- or maybe, just maybe, Loki was Gabriel. The Slayer giggled, thinking that sounded stupid and just couldn't be.

Loki was a demigod of chaos and womanizer who killed people, humans, just because they did something bad. He just wasn't someone you could really connect with, wondering if they were telling the truth or playing you will a lie for their own entertainment. Gabriel on the other hand was an angel of God's, so he had to be trustworthy, brave, honest and especially a warrior. Loki and Gabriel were two completely different beings, it was impossible for them to be the same person.

Now the said Trickster was setting Jayne free from her handcuffs and chains and putting his hand to her neck where Azazel took a bite out of her. The Trickster's eye's glared at it. Noticing her looking up at him with her mouth open slightly, he spoke. "Hey, I'm here to set you free. It seems you are suffering from slight blood loss." The Trickster picked her up, bridle style.

Jayne frowned at him, dissatisfied. "I want to see Gabriel."

Loki looked taken back, pausing, before laughing nervously. "I know, but he's busy, so you're stuck with me." She pouted back in response like a little kid before blacking out completely.

The Trickster let out a shaky breath, making sure the woman was out like a light. "I'm sorry sugar, but it's not the right time yet. Besides, I don't think you'd want to meet someone like me anyway." Now that she was finally out, he put his hand to her neck again, healing her wound.

And with a rustle of wings, they were gone from the area.

* * *

"Jayne, wake up!"

Someone was shaking her, opening her blue eyes she found herself looking into the face of Sam. She couldn't believe her eyes, going to touch his face to make sure what she was seeing was real.

"It's me angel." Sam confirmed for her.

"Jayne!" Dean said, putting his gun down after spotting his sister. "Is this where you've been all this time?"

The Slayer looked around to notice she was in a graveyard, sending chills down her back. What a way to wake up after being saved. "N-no, the uh, Trickster..." She started, but got interrupted by her eldest brother.

"The Trickster?" Dean asked, disbelief in his tone. Noticing his sister's serious look, he shook his head. "Son of a bitch, don't we have enough problems to deal with right now."

"No, he saved me." Jayne told him.

Dean looked at her, ludicrously. "How hard did you hit your head?"

She sighed, realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with it, changing the subject. "Where are we?"

"We have to go stop Jake from opening the Devil's Gate." Sam told her, helping her off the ground. Jayne looked up at her brother, surprised to see him back. This is what Azazel was getting at when he said to say hi to Sammy. He was back from the dead, but how? Could it have been Gabriel?

Mick took the Slayer into a surprise hug she wasn't expecting, glad to see her again. "I'm glad you're okay."

"You and my father trained me well. What, you didn't think I would survive?" Jayne chuckled, smugly.

The gang had arrived at the gate where Jake was going to put the Colt into a pentagram, but before he could do so, he was interrupted. Everyone had guns and knifes raised at the soldier, but Jake looked shocked at seeing Sam alive. "I thought I killed you." He said.

"Yeah, well next time finish the job." Sam retorted.

Jake looked frightened. "I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." Sam glanced over to Dean, Jayne doing the same with a raised brow. Dean lowered his eyes briefly. "You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Okay, just take it real easy there son." Bobby said, trying to calm him down.

"And if I don't?"

"Wait and see." Sam challenged him.

Jake proved him back. "What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do— kill me?"

Sam nodded, replying. "It's a thought."

"You had your chance, you couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice."

Jake began to laugh hysterically, causing Dean to question him. "What are you smiling at, you little bitch?"

Jake looked over to Ellen, grinning. "Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head." Ellen began to shakily point her gun to her temple. "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Damn you!" Jayne cursed at him.

"Let her go!" Sam yelled, raising his gun a little more.

"Shoot him!" Ellen said, voice trembling.

Jake shook his finger at them. "You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off. Everybody, put your guns and your knifes down. Except you, sweetheart." He said, looking to Ellen.

Everyone did so, against their will. "Okay, thank you."

Jake continues what he was doing and puts the Colt into the crypt. In the meantime, Dean and Bobby exchanged looks with each other to grab Ellen and stop her from shooting herself. Sam shoots Jake four times in the back while Jayne makes a sprint for it to grab the gun before it opens the gate up completely. She tries with all her effort to grab the gun, but it won't come out as the gears change inside.

"Damn it, it's stuck!" Jayne yelled, punching the wall. She heard a gun shot behind her, glancing to see Sam had killed Jake.

Mick ran up to the crypt, looking over the engravings on it as it continued to turn. "Once the key's in, you can't take it out until it has opened the gate." He told her.

It stops turning, causing everyone to become silent, waiting for the impact.

"Oh no." Bobby said.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked.

"It's Hell." He breathed out.

Jayne pulled the Colt out from the gate as Mick grabbed her. "Get down, now." They all fled to hide behind tombstones as the gate burst open, unleashing demons. A large black mass of them just shooting outwards towards the sky, now free from their prison.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean shouted, asking.

"That's a devil's gate, a damn door to Hell." Ellen answered him.

The iron railroad ways Samuel Colt had built to keep demons out and from opening the gate was now being bent in two like it was nothing. Demonic spirits flashing as they made their way through it.

"We gotta shut that gate!" Ellen yelled, making her way towards the gate with Bobby.

Jayne looked at the Colt in her hands, checking to see if there were bullets in it, before putting it in her pocket.

"What are you doing Jayne?" Mick asked her.

Dean looked over to his sister, noticing she had the Colt. "Jayne...If the demon gave this to Jake... then maybe..."

Thunder crashed and the Yellow-eyed demon appeared behind Jayne, grinning. Mick raised his gun at the demon, quickly shooting at it to no success. Azazel glared at Mick before flinging him back into a Tombstone. This was Jayne's moment to jolt up, running for Mick's gun he dropped. Azazel threw her back into the air like it was nothing as she crashed to the ground.

Dean took this moment to distract Azazel. "Leave my sister alone you son of a bitch!"

"Gladly, once she gives me my gun back." Azazel replied, throwing Dean back as well.

Bobby, Ellen and Sam were struggling getting the gate closed. Sam looked over noticing his sister holding the Colt and another gun as Azazel was making his way toward his sister.

"Jayne!" Sam shouted, running towards her.

"Leave my brothers alone!" Jayne yelled crying to Azazel. "Just take the Colt and leave them alone." She held out the gun, hiding some of it slightly.

"Jayne, no!" Dean yelled, wondering why she would give him the Colt. He ran forth, going to try and stop them again.

Azazel knocked Dean back again and took the gun from Jayne and knocking her back in the process. "Thanks for the power up by the way, I'll have to come back for some more of you." Azazel said, looking to Jayne.

The demon then turned aimed the gun at Dean, grinning. "I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

The demon cocked the gun at Dean, getting ready to shoot when John Winchester appeared, grabbing the demon from behind. The body the demon possessed falled to the ground, the gun still in hand, while John and the cloud of smoke that was the Azazel wrestle. The demon pushes him to the ground and enters the body once more.

Dean goes to grab the gun the demon dropped, but realizes it is Mick's gun. He looks over to his sister, seeing her aiming the Colt at the demon and firing it off. Azazel is shot in the heart and falls to the ground, dead.

Bobby and Ellen along with the help of Mick and Ash finally get the doors to the gate closed and turn to see the spirit of John Winchester approaching his children. Jayne, Dean and Sam look to each other, taking in a breath, realizing they had finally killed the demon. They nod to each other before noticing John walking up to them.

"Papa." Jayne said, looking to him sadly before smiling. "We did it, we killed the demon."

John just smiles, putting a hand on her shoulder before doing the same to Sam and Dean. He looked proud and overall, happy to see them once again. The siblings were surprised to feel that his touch was physical, as if he was really still there with them and not just a spirit.

They look teary eyed to each other as Sam and John nod to each other. Jayne jumped forward, trying to take him into a hug like she always did, and was surprised to find she could do so. He hugged her back before whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry."

Dean and Sam heard it, looking between each other. Jayne looked at him confused, asking. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

John stepped back, giving a look to Sam and Dean, before disappearing into a bright white light.

* * *

The siblings stand over the demon's smoking body, his dead yellow eyes looking at them. They were astonished they had finally did it, they had killed the demon that was constantly haunting their father and in turn, them. It felt weird, but satisfying after doing nothing but being on the hunt for this thing for years.

"Well, check that off the to-do list." Dean chuckled.

"You did it." Sam breathed, looking to his sister.

"Yeah, nice trick you pulled there." Dean commented, applauding her.

"Thank you." Jayne replied. "I just thought if I took Mick's gun and got the demon thinking he had won, he wouldn't even notice it was the wrong gun and distract him long enough with his egotistical pride to shot him with the right one. I'm surprised it worked really."

"You got some tricks up your sleeve." Mick said, walking towards the siblings and patting his Slayer's back. "Job well done."

"I didn't do it alone. It was all thanks to you to as well." She replied, looking to her brothers, Mick, Bobby, Ellen and Ash.

Sam thought deep fully, looking to the gate before asking. "Do you think Dad really... do you think he really climbed outta hell?"

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it... it would be him." Dean told him, bluntly stating it.

Jayne nodded in agreement. "Yep, that's Papa for sure. Stubborn until the very end, even in the afterlife."

She paused, her mind still going over the reason as to why he was apologizing to her. What did John have to be sorry for? It gave her a bad feeling in her gut, reminding her of what Azazel told her.

"Where do you think he is now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean answered.

"I kind of can't believe it. I mean... our whole lives, everything... has been prepping for this, and now I..." Sam paused, chuckling."I kind of don't know what to say."

"I do." Dean said, leaning down to look the dead demon in the eye. "That was for our mom... you son of a bitch."

* * *

Everyone begins heading back to the Impala and Bobby's truck, putting their weapons away. Dean opens his car door, ready to get inside before Sam speaks up, stoping him.

"You know, when Jake saw me... it was like he saw a ghost. "Sam scoffed. "I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me."

"Glad he was wrong." Dean replied, avoiding the truth.

Jayne could sense the tension between the two, causing her to shake again. She didn't like it when they started fighting with each other.

"I don't think he was, Dean." Sam paused, before continuing. "What happened? After I was stabbed?"

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "I already told you."

"Not everything."

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?"

"Did I die?"

"Oh, come on." Dean said, raising his voice, not wanting to get into this.

Jayne finally spoke up, telling the truth for her brother. Her eyes began to tear up, remembering the feeling of losing her best friend. "Yes, you did die Sammy. I was there to witness it before Azazel kidnapped me."

Sam nodded, taking it in before looking to Dean, realizing he was lying. "Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?" He asked.

"Oh, come on! No!" Dean shouted, throwing his hands around.

"Tell me the truth." Sam said, teary eyed. "Dean, tell me the truth."

"Dean...what did you do?" Jayne said calmly, looking to her eldest brother, confused on what was going on.

"Sam...Jayne..." He started, before stopping.

Realizing Sam's hunch was right and he had in fact sold his soul to bring him back, Jayne silently wept while Sam asked, voice cracking. "How long do you get?"

"One year. I got one year."

"You're exactly like Dad." Jayne said, chuckling in between her tears. "Throwing your soul out just to save others."

Sam nodded with tears in his eyes. "You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?"

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job. I have to look out for the both of you." Dean told them, tears falling from his eyes as well.

"And what do you think my job is?" Sam asked him.

"What?"

"You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change."

"Yeah."

"And we will do so together, like we always have." Jayne said, taking her brothers into a hug. They all chuckled, wiping away their tears. It was silent before Jayne asked a question, causing both brothers to go cold and tense from. "What did dad mean when he said he was sorry to me?" She asked.

Sam and Dean didn't know how to respond to that, both struggling with an answer before responding. "I don't know."

Before she could ask another question, Ellen came up to them. "Well... Yellow-Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate."

"How many you think?" Dean asked, happy in the subject change. He didn't want to have another sibling mad at him tonight.

"Hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army." Sam joined in, feeling the same way as Dean. He didn't want his little sister who was always attached to his hip mad at him.

Bobby walked up, looking to the siblings, before landing his eyes on Jayne. "Hope to hell you are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun."

"And it just keeps getting interesting." Jayne sighed, fearing what was coming next. The impending doom of her destiny and stopping Lucifer and his demonic army was just becoming more and more real as the years passed and she wasn't sure she could deal with it.

"Well then..." Dean smiled, opening the Impala trunk. Jayne handed him the Colt and he threw it in, before closing it. "We got work to do."

They begin climbing into the Impala, Jayne joining Sam in the back seat as Mick joined Dean in shotgun. It was time for Sam to finally ask the one question that had been on his mind over what his sister told him earlier. Dean started up the Impala, taking off.

"So back onto subject of your guardian angel, when did the Trickster tell you about him?" Sam asked. Dean and Mick listened in curiously.

"When I was with Mick for those three weeks." Jayne said, hesitantly, messing with her fingers in a nervous way. "He kinda kidnapped me, trying to protect me. That's when he told me my angel's name was Gabriel and that he actually worked for him."

Dean raised an eyebrow, shocked. He scoffed. "That dick is still alive?"

"Y-Yeah. He actually saved me from Azazel and I guess he brought me to the graveyard where I met up with you." Jayne replied, trying to remember what happened. It was all fuzzy to her, making her draw a blank.

"But why would he have to save you if your angel could just do it?" Sam asked.

"That's exactly what I told him!" Jayne said, agreeing with her brother. "But he said it's because Gabriel is busy."

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's all a load of crap. He's just playing you, angels don't exist."

Sam and Jayne, especially Jayne gave Dean a deadpan look. "I bet you they are real!" Jayne exclaimed before leaning to the front seat to talk to Mick. "Tell him Mick, am I right?"

"It's possible. It's been reported before." Mick stated, just telling the truth of reports he saw back at the Watcher's council.

Jayne stuck her tongue out, giving a raspberry to Dean. He just shook his head, chuckling. "Whatever you say British librarian and Buffy."

"I'm not a librarian." Mick replied.

Jayne narrowed her eyes at the nickname Dean called her. He knew how much she didn't like it. Her mind began to wonder, bringing her to another subject she was curious about. "Hey Mick, is the Slayer chosen by God?"

He looked taken back by this. "Where'd you get that assumption from?"

"Azazel." She answered bluntly. "He told me out of all the other girls before me I was specifically chosen by God, he couldn't figure out why though. Is it true?"

"I'm not sure. Only God himself would know that." Mick answered, his brows furrowed along with Sam and Dean's.

"I wish I knew more about the Slayer's origins. Is there some way we can find out about it?"

Mick thought on it, pausing before responding. "Contacting your spirit guide maybe. I doubt it would be successful though."

Jayne sighed, slumping back in her seat and looking out the window. If only she had a way where she could talk to her angel and God to find out all these questions. The only way she had was prayer and so far, it worked, at least a little. The Slayer decided to give it a try again, putting her hands together and praying.

 _"Dear God and my archangel Gabriel, it's me Jayne Winchester again. I have a lot of questions that I would like answers to, mostly about my heritage as the Slayer and as to why my Papa apologized to me. I'm just fearful that everything the demon Azazel said about my family not being my real family and my slayer powers coming from Demon's might be true. I doubt he was telling the truth in any of this or about me being chosen by you God, but I need a sign or something to help me out in this to confirm it._

 _Thank you, amen."_


	8. She Who Sees Angels - Part 1

Sorry there haven't been updates recently. Long story short is I hurt my hand & arm at work and developed a bad case of Tendonitis which has been restricting me from writing. I've been letting it rest and now I think I can get back to writing. I just won't be at it as much since I am still in the healing process. Thanks for the wait, now here's the new chapter.

\- Jamie

P.s: I still post updates about this story and my other stories over on Tumblr under the username, JayneWellsWinchester. Also if you haven't seen the Supernatural Parody 2 by The Hillywood Show, I highly recommend it. SO MANY GUEST APPEAREANCES. Also, I'm looking for Beta readers for my stories. If interested, please message me. Thanks.

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 8: She Who Sees Angels Part 1**

 _"They are like the Angel's, they are God's children."_

 **-** Luke 20:36

* * *

 **July 2008, One year later**

It had been two months since Dean was dragged to Hell. The contract he made with the Crossroads demon a year ago had been fulfilled, despite how hard Sam and Jayne fought to break him from it.

Jayne was sitting on the ground, clutching her knees while looking at the cross. They had to bury Dean in a deserted field. Jayne and Mick were going to give him a proper hunter funeral of burning his body, but Sam spoke against it. He believed he could find a way to bring their brother back.

Ever since that day, Sam had been becoming more and more distant from his sister and Mick. He was driving himself mad trying to find a way to bring Dean back. It would even get to the point where Sam would yell at Jayne and deny she wanted to do anything to bring their older brother back.

Another fight happened between them once again, and this time it was an official one. Sam ended up storming out and leaving in the Impala for good, while Jayne tried running after him in tears, yelling at the top of her lungs. That's how she ended up here with Mick, crying over where her older brother's body lay.

"Dean, we need you know more than ever." She sobbed. "Sammy's losing it trying to find a way to bring you back, and it's taking it's toll on the both of us. The things we've said to each other...you'd be ashamed."

Mick walked over to her from the car he acquired, standing by her side. "He should know better than to try and bring someone back from the dead. There are consequences!"

Jayne let out a sigh, wiping her tears away. "He's just lost in his grief. I told him we need to stick together, it's what Dean wanted. He's just... Sammy was closer to Dean than I ever was. That doesn't mean it hurts me any less losing him."

"I'm sure he will come around."

"Yeah." Jayne began to stand up. "We just need time to cool down is all. I'll try to call him later." She walked over to Mick and gave the place where Dean rested one last glance. "We miss you Dean."

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

Sam turned off his phone service and didn't return. Unable to reach her brother who obviously didn't want to be reached, Jayne and Mick had been spending more time together hunting things. They even teamed up with Bobby from time to time and found themselves residing their the most.

Jayne need someone familiar and close to family around her. She had lost her father, then one of her older brothers and then had her other brother leave her. She was all alone. Bobby and Mick were a good rock during this unstable time for her.

The two men were like father figures to her and watched over her when she started thinking about her brothers and lost it. Or even when she tried to call Sammy's phone, hoping for it to be back in service so she could leave him a message. No luck.

It was comforting to find that sometimes when she went to sleep her guardian angel Gabriel visited her and talked to her about it. He came to her the night Sam and her had that huge fight.

"Hey Buttercup, I saw what happened today." Gabriel said, appearing to her like the blinding white light he always did.

"Yeah..." She trailed off. "I just wish he would understand I'm on his side as well and that he's not the only one grieving."

"You're right about what you said, he is just lost right now and is acting like a knuckle brain."

Jayne chuckled over that. "Then again, I think I've been acting like a Knuckle brain too. I said some pretty mean things to him and lost control of my emotions..."

"You're human, it happens."

"Yeah, but we can be better than that. We can try to be better." Jayne replied, causing the archangel to look at her thoughtfully.

She was so lost in her thoughts of talking to the archangel she didn't notice Bobby coming into the room and calling her name.

"Hey Jayne, pay attention to what you're doing." She finally snapped from her thoughts and stopped what she was doing. Looking up to Bobby with a small apologetic smile, he shook his head. "Idgit."

"Sorry." Jayne grabbed a rag and started cleaning it up.

"How you holding up?" He asked, looking to her worried.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about a dream I had." He didn't believe that for a minute, still giving her a serious look. "I swear, I'm cool. I'm over it. I'm just hoping Sam is okay wherever he is."

Bobby let it slide. "He maybe an idgit, but he can take care of himself." Mick walked into the kitchen, already dressed, looking a bit surprised to see them there. "Well if it ain't British sleeping beauty, finally awake I see."

There was tension between the two guys as Bobby thought there was something fishy about Mick, even after Jayne explained everything to him.

"Sorry, I was looking for cases today."

Bobby gave a tone of disbelief. "Uh huh, on your phone?"

Jayne rolled her eyes, taking a mouthful of her cereal and watching the guys converse. "I'm heading back to the Roadhouse today. If you two aren't too busy looking each other down, do you want to come?"

"I'll stay here." Bobby replied.

"Yeah, I'll do the same." Mick replied, standing his ground despite the eye Bobby was giving him.

Jayne shrugged. "Suit yourself then. Just behave and don't go trying to kill each other, okay?"

"No guarantees." Bobby remarked. He leaned in towards her and whispered. "I think he's still secretly working for those British Watchers."

She sighed, putting her bowl of cereal in the sink and going to grab her stuff from the spare room she resided in and made her way to the Roadhouse borrowing Bobby's truck.

* * *

In the year since the explosion that destroyed the Roadhouse, the Harvelle's along with some hunters worked together to build it back up to how it originally was. This time they even put protections around it to be better prepared in case Demon's were in the mood to blow it up once again.

During the year of trying to find ways to save Dean, the siblings would come back to this place and hang out. It was their home now. Jo had come back and made up with her mother. Ellen told Jayne to help Jo train since it was something the girls could bond over, and the only reason she would let her daughter hunt, knowing she was in safe hands with the Winchesters now.

Since Sam had left, Jayne found herself spending most of her time here if not at Bobby's or out hunting something. She grew close to Ellen, but especially Jo and Ash in that time.

"Hey Dr. Bad-ass." Jayne greeted Ash, walking up to the bar and putting her stuff down on the stool.

"Slayer." He greeted back, messing with his phone.

"Whatcha up to today?" She asked, pointing to what he was doing.

Ash grinned, holding his phone up. "Just reprogramming this circuit here so it can help me find your brother."

This caused Jayne's eyes to widen, looking to him with a raised brow. "I wasn't expecting that response, but okay. Are you sure this is going to work? He had his phone service turned off if you don't remember."

"I got this." He reassured her confidently.

"Where's Jo?" Jayne asked, looking around for the blonde.

"Getting more pickles for our hungry hunters." Jo replied, walking around the corner carrying a jar of pickles. She gave a curled look, slamming them on the counter. "Someone's got to keep the Hamburgers from being plain."

Jayne grinned, amused by the situation. "Well, at least your mom is letting you hunt now. That's a good change, even if it means you are being pickle girl right now."

Ash put down the phone, looking up to the girls. "Jayne's got a point. Besides we make a kickass team together hunting demons and creepy creatures of the supernatural world. That's why we are called Team Dr. Bad-ass and the Badassettes."

Both girls looked to him with a disapproving look, chuckling. "No."

"Oh, come on!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm the brains of the operation and you ladies are the brawn. I help you find the beasts and you kill them."

Jayne looked over to Jo. "He's right about us being a kickass team together, but," She looked back over to Ash. "We are not calling ourselves Dr. Bad-ass and the Badassettes."

He just put his hands through his mullet styled hair and gave a calm look. "I'll try again next time."

Jo shook her head, chuckling. She glanced to Jayne, hands on hips. "He's never going to give that up."

"Afraid not."

They remained silent for a little, Jayne zoning off as she began to think about Sam and Dean. Jo noticed the sudden change of emotion on her friend's face and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. This snapped Jayne back to reality. "He'll come around. He's just trying to cope right now."

Jayne let out a sigh, releasing all the tension she was holding. She went to sit on the stool at the bar. "I know, it's just been hard on all of us." Jo gave a small sad smile before moving to focus on something at the bar. Jayne noticed and spoke up. "I know you really liked Dean and he really liked you."

Jo's head perked up from the mug she was cleaning. A brief look of happiness over hearing Dean also held feelings for her shined in her eyes before becoming sad once again. He was gone and that chance at what could have been was gone.

A cell phone began to ring as Jayne picked her's up. Jo and Ash watched, hoping it was Sam. Instead it was someone else entirely. Someone the Slayer herself didn't expect. It was Dean's voice.

"Jayne..." He was breathing hard. "I can't reach Sammy. It's me, Dean."

She clenched her hand and teeth, the sudden shock on her face from hearing his voice turned into anger. In that moment Ellen walked in to find the Slayer rising from her seat. "I don't know what trick you Demon's are playing, but my brother is dead. I'm not stupid enough to fall for your tricks. Do yourself's a favor and don't mess with me." She hung up the phone and chucked it at the bar.

All the hunters in the bar were silent, all eyes on her. She looked around before looking back to her friends.

"What happened?" Ellen asked, looking to her with concern after walking in at the last minute.

"A demon gave me a call in the voice of Dean's. I think it's trying to find Sam."

Jo, Ash and Ellen exchanged looks. "You don't think this possibly has something to do with Sam? Maybe he actually ended up finding a way to bring back Dean?" Jo questioned, knowing what Sam wanted to do and was determined to carry out.

Jayne thought on it for a while before her blue eyes suddenly became big and wide. "Oh shit, he didn't." She jolted from her seat, grabbing her stuff before pulling out her phone. "I'm going to call Bobby."

The phone rang before it was picked up on the other line. "Jayne..."

"Bobby, I just got a strange call!"

He interrupted her before she could finish. "Get over here quick."

The line was cut as Jayne's arm dropped. She looked to Jo, Ash and Ellen. "Something's going on."

* * *

They made their way to Bobby's house, weapons locked and loaded. Whatever was going down, they were going to be ready. Jayne along with the others slowly and quietly made their way inside. "Bobby!" Jayne shouted out. "What's going on?"

She could hear talking. It was Bobby and Mick talking with someone. Her heart began to race when she heard Dean's voice again. The Slayer made a mad dash for it inside at hearing her older brother's voice and found herself face to face with him, pointing a gun at him.

Dean held his hands up, while Bobby and Mick tried to ease her. "It's okay, it's him. He's been checked."

It was silent as Jayne looked into his eyes. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. You can't bring people back from the dead without major consequences. This couldn't be Dean!

"I wasn't expecting to be greeted this way by you." Dean chuckled nervously, still holding his hands up. "It's really me Jayne."

"How is it possible?" She choked, tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Dean shrugged. "I'm not sure to be honest, but I'm back."

She finally looked to see his bloody hand that had been cut. Putting down the gun, she looked to Bobby, Mick and the others before looking back to her eldest brother. Meeting those green eyes and knowing he was right there in front of her made her loose all of her composure, running into him and hugging him tightly as she let out everything she had been feeling for the past five months since he had been gone.

"Dean..." She sobbed. "Sammy- He left. It's been so hard without you."

"It's okay, we're going to find him." Dean replied, comforting his little sister.

Jayne pulled back, wiping away her tears and feeling ridiculous like a little child. Dean looked up to see Jo, Ellen and Ash, giving a small nod to them.

* * *

Everyone sat around while Dean explained the incident at his grave site. Dean raised his shirt, showing them the large red handprint branded on his left shoulder. The only explanation they could come up with was it had to be a demon.

After, Dean set his sights on trying to find Sam.

"I'm already on it." Ash told him, finishing up with his project he brought. "And, done!"

The GPS lead them all to a motel in a town next to where Dean was buried. Jayne was surprised he was this close all along. They all walked up stairs and knocked on the door, surprised to find a scantily- clad girl answering it. Jayne's instant reaction was to face palm. In that moment Sam rounded the corner and looked shocked to see his siblings and friends standing before him.

"Heya Sammy." Dean said cheerfully sarcastic. He pushed past him and the girl into the room as Jayne followed along.

Sam started to pull out a knife, but Jayne stood in front of it, looking her brother down. "It's him, chill. Don't go killing the brother you resurrected!"

Sam looked confused. "I didn't do this." Jayne rolled her eyes. "I swear!"

She looks between her two brothers before settling back on Sammy. Jayne gives a hurt look, realizing that if he what he said was true, then he had been avoiding her the whole time on his own.

Sam looked to Dean, amazed. Dean gave a smug smile. "I know. I look fantastic, huh?"

The two brothers hugged each other for several seconds, heavy with emotion, as Bobby and the others look on with tears in their eyes. Jayne gives a small smile before looking over to the woman and blinking, confused. She looked like black smoke and had dark eyes. The Slayer shook her head and noticed the woman looking at her confused.

"So are you two like together?" The woman asked, looking back to Sam and Dean.

Sam remembered she was there. "No. This is my brother, and that's my sister." Jayne didn't bother to look in his direction to acknowledge it. She instead kept glancing at the woman she wasn't seeing correctly. Could she be something Supernatural?

The young woman looked awkward, noticing the way Jayne was looking at her. "Uh, I should probably go."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry."

Once she left, all eyes were on Sam. The looks everyone gave were serious and grim.

"So tell me, what'd it cost?" Dean asked.

Sam gave a nervous smile. "The girl? I don't pay, Dean."

Dean chuckled before turning serious again. " That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam retorted, looking around at everyone. They nodded.

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby answered.

"Well, I didn't."

Dean slammed his hands against the table. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying."

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

"Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?"

Dean grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt. "There's no other way that this could have gone down. I know Jayne didn't do it, hell, you left our sister alone! Now tell the truth!"

Sam broke free from his grip, looking to Dean and his sister. "I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, Jayne, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you or leave you behind. I just- I wanted to try and help Dean myself. "

Dean backed down, realizing Sam was telling the truth. "It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

Jayne walked up to Sam, arm's crossed. She looked at him silently for a few seconds.

"Angel...I'm sorry. What I did was wrong."

Jayne responded by punching him in the arm, causing him to be knocked back into the floor because of her superhuman strength from the Slayer powers. She ran towards him and took him into a hug. "You idiot! You big idiotic giant of a- of a moose!"

Sam chuckled, hugging her back. Dean watched his siblings with a warm smile on his face. He was happy to be back with them.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question." Bobby started, breaking Dean from the happy moment and to the reality at hand.

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?"


	9. She Who Sees Angels - Part 2

Here is the second part to the last chapter. I had to break them in 2 because it was way too long.

Enjoy!

\- Jamie

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 9: She Who Sees Angels Part 2**

 _"They are like the Angel's, they are God's children."_

 **-** Luke 20:36

* * *

They were welcomed inside the home of Pamela– a good friend of Bobby's. She was a woman with dark hair in her 30s with a beautiful and strong smile and a psychic. Immediately she started flirting with Dean, who of course was flirting back. Jayne felt uncomfortable at the way she was looking down her brothers, especially Dean, but did her best to ignore it, walking into the house.

The other's went back to the Roadhouse while Bobby sent the Winchesters and Mick to see the psychic. He said she could probably help them figure out what dragged Dean out of Hell.

Pamela had set up a séance, turning down the lights as the six candles that circled the table glowed brighter. Jayne had a sense of awe at the feeling it brought to her. They all sat down in the circle, awaiting what Pamela would tell them to do next.

"Right, take each other's hands." They all do. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched."

Suddenly Dean jolted by Jayne, realizing Pamela was touching his thigh. Jayne rolled her eyes, feeling uncomfortable. Dean pulled up his shirt to reveal the branded hand print on his shoulder. Sam started at it shocked then looked to Jayne and Bobby. Pamela rested her hand on it.

"Okay." She started as they closed their eyes. Pamela began to chant. "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

Jayne felt a small jolt of electricity run up her body and even though her eyes were closed she began to see a small light appear. It was just like when Gabriel appeared to her in her dreams.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

The feeling got stronger and she saw the light fighting back. What shook her to the core though was when she heard a voice. "Leave me alone!" It was gruff and full of warning.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." Pamela continued, unaware of it.

The TV began to flick on with static. "I am Castiel, you will leave me alone or suffer the consequences." Jayne heard him say. A sense of worry began to fill her, thinking maybe they should heed his warning. Normally she didn't scare to easily from Demon's, but this didn't feel or look like any demon to her.

"I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean asked.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Pamela explained to him.

"I can hear him too." Jayne opened her eyes, looking to the woman. "Please, do what he says." White noise and static continued in the background. The table began to shake.

"You should take heed of the Slayer's words. Turn back now!" Castiel said sternly. The light was beginning to get brighter to Jayne.

Pamela ignored them and continued on. "I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face."

The light that was Castiel was blinding at this point, looking directly face to face with them. Jayne was taken back in awe and shock as she could finally see him clearly. He was tall, looked very eccentric that you couldn't make out his face, but the things that made her realize what he was were his two huge black wings on his back and the halo above him. He was an angel, or at least she assumed this was what they looked like.

"I'm giving you one last warning, pull back now!" Castiel told them.

The white noise and rattling became more violent in the room. "Maybe we should stop." Bobby suggested, looking around worried.

"I almost got it." Pamela shouted out, still determined to carry on. "I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"

"I can see him!" Jayne shouted, unable to open her eyes. "He's an angel, listen to him and pull back now!"

Suddenly the candles flare up several feet in the air and Pamela begins to scream. Her eyes fly open and are filled with a white-hot flame. She collapses; the rattling, white noise, and flames die out. Jayne opens her eyes after, gasping for air. Sam and Dean look to see her blue eyes still intact and unharmed.

"Call 9-1-1!" Bobby shouted to them, holding Pamela in his arms.

Sam scrambled out of his chair and into the next room to call an ambulance. Dean crouched over to Pamela, seeing her conscious, but bleeding and burned. Her eyelids fly open to reveal black, empty sockets.

"I can't see! I can't see!" Pamela sobbed. "Oh god!"

Jayne pulled back at seeing how Pamela looked, wondering why the same thing didn't happen to her. Was it because she listened to Castiel's warning? It didn't make sense. She saw him, his true form, and despite how much she knew to pull back, she continued to look at him. Jayne wondered why she came out unharmed.

* * *

"An angel?!" Dean barked, giving his sister a ludicrous look. "How can you be so sure this Castiel you saw was an angel? Maybe he was tricking you, can't you see what he did to Pamela!"

"I know!" Jayne sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm just wondering why I came out with my eyes still here."

"Luck." Dean said, taking a guess. In that moment Sam came back into the diner from his phone call with Bobby outside. "What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked.

Sam took his seat next to Jayne. "Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U."

"And blind, because of us." Dean stated causing Jayne to look down.

Sam looked over to his sister. "How do you know what we're dealing with is an angel?"

Jayne sighed, looking around the diner before looking to her brothers. "I don't know what's been happening with me lately, maybe it's stress, but I've been seeing things I normally don't." Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows. "I saw this bright light appear to me, usually like how my Guardian Angel does, but then I could see Castiel perfectly which isn't normal."

"And so?" Dean asked.

"He had large black wings and a halo." Jayne told them, hoping they wouldn't think her crazy.

"That's it?" She nodded as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Also another thing, that girl that we caught Sam with looked like a disfigured black creature. I thought maybe I was seeing things."

Sam's eyes went wide. "What?"

Dean began to chuckle. "Okay, Jayne I think with all that's been happening lately you've just been stressed out."

"I knew you were going to say that." Jayne remarked, looking away from him at the people in the diner, arms crossed and ignoring him.

Dean shook his head, noticing he made his sister mad and changed the subject. "We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us."

"You're crazy. Absolutely not." Sam replied.

"We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?"

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?"

"You got a better idea?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded his head, leaning towards Dean. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?"

Jayne began to zone out, watching the people in the restaurant before her suddenly flash into dark disfigured creatures. She closed her eyes and blinked them, trying to shake her mind of it, but when she opened her eyes they still looked the same. They even had black eyes like a demons.

This sent chills down Jayne's spine as the Waitress began making her way over to them. Jayne suddenly grabbed Sam's arm, causing him to look at her worried.

"Jayne, what is it?"

"I think she's a demon." Jayne whispered, pointing to the Waitress. The Waitress gave them a smile and sat down the three plates of pie on the table.

"Thanks." Sam said, awkwardly looking to his sister.

The Waitress then plopped down in a chair at the end of the table. Dean looked to her, smirking. Jayne looked to her confused, not seeing a blonde human woman before her, but a dark disfigured creature. She slowly went to grab the knife out of her pocket.

"You angling for a tip?" Dean commented, flirting with the Waitress.

The Waitress gave an innocent look, before resting her eyes on Jayne. "I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us." Her eyes turn demon black. A uniformed man by the counter and a cook also show demon black eyes. The uniformed man walks over to the door and locks it.

Jayne pulls out her knife, but the Waitress shook her finger. "You should have listened to your sister boys." Her eyes go back to normal before looking to Dean. "Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck."

"That's me." Dean smiled proudly.

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?"

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right. You don't."

"No. I don't."

"But she does." The demon looked back to Jayne once again. "You can see my true form, which not many people. Kudos to you girly. That also means you've seen this things true form to, right?"

"Like I'd ever tell you!" Jayne spat, glaring at the demon.

"Lying's a sin, you know."

Jayne kept her mouth silent. The demon chuckled, but Dean spoke up.

"Ah, I get it now. You don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you."

The demon glared to him. "I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs."

Dean leans forward and throws a right hook at her, which she takes. He throws another. She still does nothing but glare at them, looking more and more nervous.

"That's what I thought. Sam, Jayne, let's go." They all stand, while the demon remains sitting. Dean pulls a roll of cash out of his pocket and carefully peels off a ten dollar bill. He holds it up and drops it on the table like an insult. "For the pie."

Jayne gives you last look to the demon's around them. "If that's your true form, you're all ugly as hell." And she followed after her brothers.

* * *

It was late at night and the siblings were resting in their hotel room when it happened. Dean was asleep, snoring on the couch with a large book open in his lap. Jayne was asleep, curled up in the bed. Making sure his siblings were fast asleep, Sam began to sneak out of the hotel room and drove away in the Impala.

That was when Jayne was woken up by a voice. At first it was faint, but then it began to get loud. She opened her eyes to find the TV had static and the radio was whining. It sounded like Castiel, and he was calling out to Dean.

Dean woke up at hearing the Radio and feeling the shaking. He immediately looked to Jayne wide eyed. "What's going on?"

"I think it's Castiel. I can hear him." She replied.

Dean jolted for his shotgun and saw that Sam's bed was empty. "Where's Sam?"

Jayne looked over to see Sam was not in his bed. She shrugged. "I don't know."

A high pitch noise began as Dean clutched his ears. Jayne appeared unaffected by it, but she grimaced slightly. "I hear you!" She yelled out.

The mirror on the ceiling began to shatter and rained down broken glass on them. Dean began to crumple to the ground and scream. Jayne ran over to her brother, checking on him. "Dean! Your voice is too loud, it's hurting him!" She yelled out to Castiel. "He can't take it!"

Bobby burst through the room as more glass shattered. "Dean, Jayne!"

* * *

Jayne watched as Bobby and Dean began spraying symbols around the Warehouse. They were different from warding symbols she had seen when the Trickster saved her from Azazel. She grimaced at the thought of Azazel and the Trickster.

She found out from her brothers before Dean went to hell that the Trickster had made Sam relive Dean dying over and over again as a lesson. A lesson to learn how to live without his brother. After hearing that what little trust she had for the Trickster had disappeared completely. She didn't care if Gabriel chose him to help with watching over Jayne, the Demi-god had messed with her brothers and that was a line crossed. If she ever saw the Trickster again, she would kill him herself.

After Bobby arrived to save Dean and her from the hotel, they hightailed it over here to face the thing themselves. Sam wasn't going to help them because he was too busy lying and trying to stop them from facing Castiel.

Now the three of stood around, waiting for the sigils to bring Castiel here, being to look bored that nothing was happening.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked. Bobby gave him a look. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?"

As if on cue, a loud rattling shakes the roof. Dean, Bobby and Jayne arm themselves with shotguns and take positions at the far end of the warehouse. It was silent.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind."

"No, he's here." Jayne said, looking towards the doors.

The door bursts open and a handsome man in a business suit and trenchcoat stalks in looking towards them. The light bulbs above his head shatter in a shower of sparks as he passes them. As he approaches, Dean and Bobby both open fire, but the shots do not even slow him down. Dean takes the Magic Knife as Castiel gets close.

"No, stop!" Jayne shouts, jumping in front of the man.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, looking towards the man.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean looked to Jayne, motioning for her to move out of the way. "Move Jayne."

She shook her head, refusing. Bobby goes from behind Castiel and begins to attack him. Without looking, Castiel grabs Bobby's weapon and uses it to swing him around. Castiel touches Bobby on the forehead with fingertips and Bobby crumples to the ground.

"Dean, Jayne, we need to talk, alone."

Jayne gulps, stuck frozen looking at Castiel while Dean goes over to check Bobby's pulse. Despite his human looking Constantine appearance, Castiel's true form flashes before her once again. That tall, black winged, halo wearing creature.

"Your friend's alive." Castiel told Dean.

"Who are you?" Dean asked him again. He raised his eyebrow looking over at Jayne.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what_ are you?"

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Jayne let out a happy sound, clapping her hands. "I knew it! I mean your appearance was enough to tell me, but oh my gosh, this is so awesome! A real life angel of God's before me."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

Jayne sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yes there is!" She pointed at Castiel.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Castiel told him bluntly. He looked to Jayne, his look still serious. "But you have a lot of faith Jayne." The angel looked back to Dean. Lightning flashes, and on Castiel's back great shadowy wings appear, stretching off into the distance. The light goes out and the image disappears.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean spat, glaring at him.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that." Castiel said, his voice still perfectly calm.

Dean put two and two together, realizing what he meant. "You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong." Castiel replied and turned his head toward Jayne. "Your sister happened to be one of them though."

Jayne gasped. "That explains why my eyes didn't burn like Pamela's and why I can see and hear you, but the others couldn't." Castiel nodded in agreement. "Why me?"

"God said so. Just like he has commanded Dean Winchester to be saved from Hell." Castiel replied woodenly.

Dean was calling bullshit now. "God commanded you to save me from Hell? Seriously? God sends me a holy tax accountant?"

Castiel looked down at himself, confused. "This? This is... a vessel."

"Like in the Bible!" Jayne pointed out.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Castiel wasn't shaken by Dean's remark, actually remaining perfectly calm. "He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean demanded angrily.

"I told you." Castiel said.

Jayne rolled her eyes at her brother. "Ignore him."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel answered, not sounding too convincing.

Jayne changed the subject, looking to the angel with a bright smile. She had so many questions and was so excited to see an angel right before her. "Alrighty then. Even though I'm glad to see an angel, you guys only come if something is going on. So, why are you here?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you. My brothers and sisters are arriving to stop the seals of Hell from breaking and to stop Lucifer from rising."

His words hit Jayne right at her gut, her breath becoming hitched. Her worst nightmare was starting to come alive. "What did you say about Lucifer rising?"

* * *

Gabriel could feel the sense of panic in his charge. Hearing word that his brother and sisters were coming to the Earth had reached the Archangel's ears over angel radio. They were coming to save Dean from Hell and to help the Slayer stop Lucifer from breaking free.

"Aw shit." He exclaimed. "Just what I needed, my past coming back to haunt me." Things were about to get ugly. As it was in Heaven so it shall be on Earth his father said long ago. Why did it have to start coming true now?

The archangel wondered what he should do. Sit back and keep up his persona of the Demigod Loki or finally face his family? Either way, he had to keep Jayne safe.

Gabriel bit his lip, feeling stuck in this dilemma. How could he protect a girl that now hated him for being a Trickster he pretended to be, but looked at him in awe for the angel he was. He couldn't understand why.

"Maybe I won't have to interfere. I should just sit back and watch how this plays out. That will be ok." Gabriel said, trying to convince himself.

It wasn't working.


	10. Gabriel's Vessel

_Author's notes:_ So my original plans for this chapter got scraped after I realized it wasn't how I wanted it to go. Instead, I bumped somethings up. My story is meant to be Canon Divergent and this is where it starts to take that path. Everything is about to go down.

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 10: Gabriel's Vessel**

 _"And the angel said to her, ""Do not be afraid, Mary, for you have found favor with God.""_

 _\- Luke 1:30_

* * *

She was gone.

Dean and Sam panicked, looking around for their sister. She was just here in the motel with them last night. She had fallen asleep next to Sam and then this morning when they woke up, she was gone.

There was no sign or note of her going anywhere. Jayne would never do this to them. She always left a note of some kind to tell them where she was.

Sam began calling her number, but found her phone in the room with them. Next step was to try Bobby and then Mick. No go.

Dean began to call Castiel, hoping the angel could help them locate their sister. Within a minute he was there.

"I haven't been able to find her." The Angel reported. "I can't even sense her."

Dean and Sam wondered worryingly were Jayne could have gotten to.

* * *

Jayne opened her eyes groggily, smelling dirt around her. Her blue eyes fully opened to see she was in a forest. That explained the smell of dirt. She furrowed her brows, confused as to how she got here. She was chatting with Gabriel in a dream.

The forest was big and vast, many green big trees surrounding it. The only thing that visibly told where the way out lead was a small dirt path. Jayne picked herself up, but not before noticing she was wearing a blue dress with a little white apron, just like Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Even her feet were covered with white stockings and black flats.

Jayne sighed, realizing the only one who would do something like this to her had to be the Trickster.

She yelled around her for him to hear. "Alright, I know you're behind this. Show yourself Loki. I need to have a talk with you anyway."

"I knew you'd figure it out. What do you want to talk about?" Loki's voice boomed from above in the sky.

"Come down here so I can talk to you face to face."

Loki chuckled. "Aw, but that would make this game way too easy. Besides, I don't want you trying to stake me again."

Jayne rolled her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"I needed to talk with you myself." He replied.

"And what exactly do you have to say?"

"You have to play the game first to find out."

Jayne looked down at her dress. "You mean, play your little Alice in Wonderland game? I don't think so."

"Then we will both be here, forever wondering what the other has to say."

Jayne crossed her arms, growing more frustrated with him. "Oh, you won't have to wonder what I have to say because I'll say it right now. How dare you toy with Sam by killing Dean over and over again. I thought working for an archangel would make you kind, not a dick."

Ah, so she still hasn't caught onto it yet.

"I had to teach Sam a lesson. He needed to know how to live without his brother." He paused before continuing. "I'm going to do the same for you."

"Teach me a lesson?" Jayne asked, finding this ridiculous.

"It sounds so kinky when you say it that way. Yes." Loki told her. "Play the game and learn the lesson from it."

"And will I find out what you have to tell me and then go home?" She asked.

"Yes."

With a snap of his fingers, it felt like the clock on the game began. Jayne could hear voices talking off in the distance. It sounded like Sam and Dean. She began to run to it, finding both of her brothers talking with each other.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Sam asked Dean, not even noticing Jayne there.

Dean sighed, frustrated greatly over something. He looked like he was debating with himself. "No, we promised Dad we wouldn't tell her. We promised to keep her safe. She's better off not knowing about them."

"Tell me about what." Jayne spoke, causing the both of them to look in her direction. She felt a chill down her spine. "What are you trying to keep me safe from?"

They both looked as if they were trying to find something to say to her. "Uh, the demons that are after you." Dean answered.

"Seriously? I can tell when you're lying." Jayne replied, looking to them with a sense of worry. "Just tell me."

Sam sighed, giving in. He couldn't lie to his little sister who looked up to him so much. "The truth about you."

"What about me?" Jayne gave a nervous laugh. "Just cut to the chase already Sam, you're scaring me."

Suddenly the surroundings changed, the forest was gone and so were Sam and Dean. The Slayer found herself in a dark room, it looked like a living room. She could hear a couple talking in the distance and a baby crying. Jayne began to walk upstairs, trying to figure out what was going on.

She peeked around the corner to find the couple in the nursery room. At first she thought it would be her parents, Mary and John, but it wasn't. These people were different. She had never seen them before.

"Why are you showing me this?" She whispered out to the Trickster.

The couple looked happy as the mother cradled her baby and the father held up a toy for her to play with. It made Jayne want to cry from how happy and cute the scene was. She always wanted a family like that. She didn't get to know her mother, but John was a somewhat good father. Granted, he went out hunting all the time and she only had few happy father-daughter times with him, but Jayne figured that was better than nothing. She cherished those moments with him the most.

But she always wanted something more though.

The couple began to walk away, causing Jayne to flee and hide in one of the rooms. They walked past and went into their bedroom. She looked back over to the baby to see the sight that took her breath away. It was Gabriel and he was at the baby's bedside, talking to her. She could see his true form clearly this time.

"Hey Jayne, it's me again." He said.

Those words causing her to freeze in the hallway. He was talking to her...as a baby. The baby just giggled, reaching up her little hands towards the angels. Jayne felt tears coming to her eyes as she began to inch closer to the scene.

"My, you're just a little ball of energy already, aren't cha?" Gabriel chuckled, looking happily to her. He paused, looking solely sad for a minute. It made Jayne wonder what he was thinking. "I'm sorry for wanting nothing to do with you at first." Jayne's heart clutched. "I just, I thought it was best. Now I see how wrong I was."

"Gabriel...?" Jayne spoke out, at a loss for words at everything happening.

The archangel didn't seem to hear her and continued talking to the baby. "I'm also sorry for what happened to your parents. I should have stayed around longer that night. I should have protected-" He bit his lip, anger evident in his tone.

Jayne looked to him, confused. What was he talking about? "What's going on Loki? You think this funny?" She yelled out to him again.

"No. I'm showing you the truth."

"The truth about me?"

"Yes."

"Are you saying that these people are my parents?" She asked him, fearfully, tears already falling from her eyes.

"Yes."

"THAT"S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" Jayne screeched at him from the top of her lungs. "You've played tricks on my brothers, but I thought you said you would never play tricks on me. Now I see how wrong you are. I hate you!"

Gabriel turned from the baby to look at Jayne. "It's true." He said.

Jayne jumped back, startled that he could hear her, much less he was talking to her now. "No, it can't be." Gabriel looked to her sympathetically. "I'm Jayne Winchester, I'm a Winchester. My mom and Dad are Mary and John Winchester. My brothers are Sam and Dean Winchester."

"I'm sorry." Was all the archangel could say to her.

She looked to him, eyebrows furrowed with confusion, before looking back to the ceiling. "Loki, get your ass down here right now and speak to me face to face!"

"I am." Gabriel said, walking over to her.

"What?" Jayne shook her head. "Stop playing with me."

"It's me Jayne." The archangel said. "I'm Loki and Gabriel. It's been me all along."

She gave him a ludicrous look, squinting her eyes and studying him, before finally putting all the pieces together in the puzzle. "Oh my god."

Suddenly Castiel's voice sounded from around them. "Jayne, it's the Trickster. He's too powerful and I can't-"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the other's voice faded away. Jayne narrowed her eyebrows at him. "What's going on?" He didn't answer. She tried again. "What did you do?"

They looked into each other's eyes, Jayne challenging him and Gabriel trying not to stand down from the challenge. Jayne jumped back quickly seeing the archangel was surrounded in a circle of fire. He snapped his fingers and the Slayer looked to find herself in a Warehouse, her brothers off to the side.

"Jayne!" Sam and Dean both said, running towards their sister. They took her into a hug as she remained frozen. When they pulled back she looked to them with a blank expression, still trying to process all that happened.

"What did you do to her?" Dean yelled, glaring at the archangel.

"I showed her the truth." Gabriel hinted to them. Both boys hitched their breath, glancing to their sister. Gabriel clapped his hands, looking to the holy oil bounding him in the circle. "Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass, thanks to Cas's help." Dean replied sarcastically, receiving a look for Sam.

"Where'd I screw up?" Gabriel asked them.

"Well, aside from kidnapping our sister, you didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did." Sam answered, glaring at the archangel.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Lucifer and Jayne."

"Meaning?" Gabriel looked lost at what he was trying to get to.

Dean explained it to him. "Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Gabriel looked irritated by this.

"Cas told us Lucifer has four brothers. So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel..." Jayne finally spoke, her voice cracking. It seemed she snapped back into place, but was trying to keep herself together.

Sam looked to his sister, worried, but with a raise brow. "Gabriel? The archangel?"

Jayne nodded, her eyes focused blankly on the angel. "Guilty." He replied. Sam put a hand on his sister's shoulder, but she jumped back.

"You're Jayne's Guardian angel?" Dean asked, finding this hard to believe.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes I am."

"What did you mean by you showed her the truth?" Sam questioned, wanting to comfort Jayne.

The Archangel looked over to him, a serious expression on his face. "What do you think I mean Sam."

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean asked, not noticing how Jayne was acting.

The smirk came back on Gabriel's face, looking to Dean. "My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up."

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?"

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam asked him.

Dean chuckled, looking over to Sam. "Do you blame him? His brother is the literal devil."

Gabriel finally lost his patience at that, snapping at the brothers. "Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And if you don't stop the breaking of the seals, it's going to happen all over again."

"Then help us stop it." Sam told him.

"There aren't that many seals left boys. This is your mess you have to clean up. You're the ones who started it." Gabriel told them bluntly.

Dean rolled his eyes, giving him a murderous look. "You wanna see the end of the world? You wanna see Lucifer rise?"

Gabriel threw his hands up, shouting. "I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch while you fail to stop the seals from being open, and have us be one step closer to setting my brother free. Then after that, I have to watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug." Sam suggested, desperate to try anything.

Gabriel let out a laugh. "You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner." The archangel sighed, shaking his head. "That's why there's no stopping this from happening, because this isn't about a war or demon's bringing their daddy back from the cage. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Gabriel whistled, his expression falling. "You sorry sons of bitches. You don't know what's in store for you if Lucifer's set free."

"Enlighten us." Dean remarked.

"Now tell me if this sounds familiar: Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan."

"What are you getting at?" Sam asked, looking to him confused.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Lucifer is going to need a vessel if he's set free and Michael is going to need one to fight him and start the Apocolypse. And you two just happen to be the vessel's for the both of them." Sam and Dean looked between each other, shocked. "You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other if you don't stop the breaking of the seals."

The three siblings looked to the archangel at a loss for words.

Gabriel continued, having more to say as he rested his eyes on the Slayer. "And let's not forget your role in this as well Jayne. You were born to this as well, but, you were chosen to be the Slayer and kill Lucifer." He looked at her sympathetically again. "You're most like me, the younger sibling, caught in the crossfire of your two brothers fighting, just wanting peace to come back between you all again."

"Are you saying I'm your vessel?" Jayne spoke, her throat felt dry doing so.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about me stealing it from you. I'm perfectly content in this one." Gabriel said, giving her a small smile. Jayne looked away from him, having a difficult time looking at him.

"No, that's not gonna happen." Dean commented. "We refuse to be their vessels."

"I'm sorry, but it will." Gabriel sighed. "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be."

Jayne walked up to Gabriel, standing in front of the holy fire, looking at him. "Is what you showed me true?"

"What did he show you?" Sam dared to ask.

She looked behind her to her brothers, eyes narrowed. "My true parents and the fact that you've been hiding it from me."

Dean and Sam sighed, hesitating with it, before finally giving in. "Yes, it's true."

Jayne couldn't believe it. It just- it could be true. No. But yet, it explained how she always felt so out of place in this family. "So I'm not really a Winchester? I'm not really your sister?" She choked out through the tears. They nodded. "And you lied to me!"

"We were trying to protect you." Dean started, but Jayne put a hand out to stop him.

She turned back to Gabriel, her eyes puffy and serious. It sent chills down the archangel's back. "Bring Castiel back now." Gabriel gave her that look of challenge once again, but she wasn't messing around. "Gabriel, please."

He snapped his fingers and the angel returned. Dean ran to him. "Cas, you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine." He looked to the archangel. "Hello Gabriel."

"Hey bro." Castiel just glared.

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam and Jayne." Dean turned, heading for the door.

Jayne didn't follow, still keeping her eyes on the archangel, debating what to say to him next. There was so much she wanted to say, so many emotions she was feeling. She felt so tired from it all.

"Jayne, I'm sorry." Gabriel said to her.

Dean stopped at the door, turning back around. "Jayne!"

She began to walk away towards her brothers. "Jayne, don't tell me you're gonna leave me here forever?" Gabriel called out to her, shocked. She stopped in her tracks.

"No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Dean pulled the fire alarm roughly, causing the sprinklers and alarm to go off. "Don't say I never did anything for you." He turned back, heading out the door with Sam and Castiel.

Gabriel looked down from the sprinkler to notice Jayne was still standing still. She turned back around to face him, walking towards him. The fire in the circle had already disappeared by this time. "You know, I trusted you. I looked up to you, the archangel Gabriel, my guardian angel. I thought you would never lie or betray me, not like the Trickster did, but it turns out you're just the same person."

Gabriel looked saddened by this, even guilty. "Jayne, I-"

Jayne began to let out the sobs that were violently fighting her within. "Now, I don't even know who you are anymore." She wiped away her tears, wanting to get her words out. "But I want to know you. The real you. I shouldn't, but I do. Let's try to start over." She held out her hand for him to take.

The archangel looked at it, confused and bewildered for a moment. This girl who had every right to be mad at him for lying to her amazed him. Here she was, trying to move past what he did and **trying** to forgive him. Wanting to get to know the real him, when she could have just easily walked away and left him in the dust.

He accepted her hand, putting his own into hers. We will see what happens. "Yes, let's start over."

 _Author's note, again:_ _I didn't meant to make this as long as I did, but it just wrote itself pretty much. I bumped it up because it made more sense to me Canon Divergent wise, especially with what I'm going for in this story. It was important for Jayne to find out who The Trickster/Gabriel really was. He means so much to her, but she doesn't know the **REAL** him. Now, everything else between them with the vessel thing and Jayne's family will be explained in chapters coming up._

 _I was originally going to have Chuck "accidentally" tell her the truth about her family, but finding out from Gabriel is a bit better. Also, Jayne may seem weirdly chill about it at the end of this chapter, but next chapter is when it's brought to life of how she feels about it. Of course Jayne was going to find out about her true heritage sooner or later, it plays a KEY ROLE in this story._

 _My sweet, precious girl though trying, and I do mean, trying, her best to start off on the right foot with this archangel again, even though she has every right to be pissed at him, which she is. It's called_ _forgiveness. But who knows what might happen again? Heh._

 _See you in the next chapter. Let me know how this chapter was by leaving feedback. I won't know unless you say something. Thanks._


	11. The Prophet of The Lord - Part 1

**The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 11: The Prophet of the Lord - Part 1**

 _"Family is supposed to be our safe haven. Very often, it's the place where we find the deepest heartache."_

 _\- Iyanla Vanzant_

* * *

It was an awkward ride in the Impala. Actually, it was an awkward time in general as of late with the Winchester Siblings. Jayne was quiet, only speaking when they spoke to her, which wasn't normal. The brothers knew why, but didn't want to push the subject on her. Sam tried to ease the tension, but to no avail.

It was still a lot for Jayne to take in and process. It wasn't everyday you find out your life has been a complete lie and that your family you thought was yours actually isn't. It felt like Jayne was frozen. She wanted to cry, scream, and yell, but couldn't. So many different emotions swirled around her that she was stuck, not knowing how to react.

It still wouldn't change the fact that her real family, her parents, were dead. And ironically, killed by Azazel. Jayne sighed, biting her lip. Even the demons death wouldn't change that fact. She was never going to meet them or get to know them, that chance was stolen from her. She was all alone now.

Glancing over to Sam and Dean, who glanced back to her every now and then, a part of her told her she wasn't alone because she had them. She had John as well, but she couldn't find comfort in this anymore. They didn't tell her the truth and she had to find out from an archangel of all people.

Her thoughts were broken by Sammy clearing his throat. The Impala came to a stop, parked outside a shop. "So, we're going to ask this Comic Book owner some questions. Wanna come with Jayne?"

"Sure." She replied, thinking it best to try to clear her mind at that moment.

Walking into the store behind them, she left them to do their FBI thing, not wanting to be a part of it this time. She wasn't even dressed for the part, still in her jeans, white tee and light blue sweater.

Jayne's blue eyes scanned the Comic book shop seeing all the different types of superhero comics. It seemed to be a good distraction until she saw one with Angel from the X-men on it. She found her thoughts drifting to Gabriel despite trying not to.

She should be mad at him, which she guessed she probably still was a little. After all he did lie to her about who he really was and tricked her brothers, but- he did tell her the truth about her parents and her heritage. More like showed her vaguely, but you still get the point. Why couldn't Jayne try to make it work with her brothers like she was with Gabriel? But she was though. She was trying so very hard to ignore the feelings, hence was she was in a debate with herself.

"I knew it! You guys are LARPing, aren't you?" Jayne heard the Comic book man exclaim. She glanced over to see what was going on.

"Excuse me?" Dean said, looking confused.

"You're fans!"

"Fans of what?" Sam asked, just as equally confused.

This was now peaking Jayne's interest, but she didn't want to go over there with her brothers, she didn't belong. So she stayed where she was, watching from the distance.

"You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called? Uh... "Supernatural." Two guys with a sister, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh... Steve, Dirk and Jamie? Uh, Sal, Dane and Jane?"

The boys glanced over to Jayne who suddenly picked up the X-men comic book and acted like she was interested in it to avoid their eye contact. She peeked up from it to see them looking back to the man.

"Sam, Dean and Jayne?" Sam asked him, hoping it wasn't the correct answer.

"That's it!" The man exclaimed happily.

Dean gave a ludicrous look, not buying it at all. "You're saying this is a book?"

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following."

Jayne's eyes went wide at this, feeling like she was falling in a hole deeper and deeper now. " _Please, don't let those books be about us. It's just some weird coincidence."_ Jayne prayed, hoping any Angels, even the asshole ones and especially God could hear.

The man began walking over to table labeled "Bargain Bin". Sam and Dean followed and Jayne found herself slowly following them as well. He handed Dean a book, causing the siblings to lean in close to take a look. "That's the first one, I think."

Dean looked over the cover, reading it aloud. "Supernatural by Carver Edlund." He flipped the book over to read the back of it. "Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths."

"Give me that!" Sam grabbed the book from him, glancing to his siblings, looking surprised to see Jayne by their side. She must have been curious about it as well. He gave her a small smile before looking back to the Comic book man. "We're gonna need all the copies of "Supernatural" you've got."

* * *

The motel room was covered with books on the beds. They had bought all the copies of the series the store had to research and see if the thoughts they had about it were three siblings had their noses stuck in a book.

Dean was reclined on a bed, flipping through the book and frowning. Sam was seat by the window with his laptop and Jayne was pacing the room, flipping through pages in the book to find something.

"This is freakin insane! How's this guy know all this stuff?" Dean asked, finding this all too strange.

"You got me." Sam shook his head.

Dean stood up, going into a rant. "Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to- to me having sex. I'm full- frontal in here, dude. How come we haven't heard of them before?"

Sam stopped Dean, pointing over to Jayne who was practically glaring at the book, before giving a confused look. The brothers assumed she must have found out about her parents.

On the other hand, it was actually about her meeting with Gabriel the first time when he was disguised as a janitor. The sentence she read said "The Janitor of Crawford Hall, who Jayne didn't know was actually her Guardian Angel in disguise, kept glancing at her noticing how much of a woman she had become, even if she was wearing a jumpsuit that was too big for her. That long brown hair of hers that looked like a pool of chocolate and her blue eyes he could swim in as well called to him. He didn't know it, but he was just starting to like her."

Jayne looked up, noticing the guys had gone quiet. They were looking at her as she closed the book, throwing it to the bed. The confused look still plastered on her face, she cleared her throat. "These books are way too weird." She began thinking to herself. Oh god, this couldn't be happening. Yeah, Gabriel didn't like her in that way. It was just part of his act.

Sam decided to continue, seeing as she was okay. "They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one – "No Rest For The Wicked" – He turns his laptop towards Dean. "Ends with you going to Hell."

"I reiterate. Freaking insane." Dean told them, shaking his head. He took the computer from Sam, looking over the site more. "Check it out. There's actually fans. There's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?"

"Yeah."

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this – Simpatico says "the demon story line is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic." Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it." Dean stopped, looking confused, before reading another comment. "Another one on here from ComplexImbecile says "Jayne is a Mary-Sue and boring. I don't care if she is the author's favorite character, for being his favorite, she is lacking spice."

Jayne looked up with a raised brow, glaring. "What? I'm lacking spice? What does that mean?" The boys shrugged.

"What's a Mary-sue?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. This is just weird, especially since I'm apparently the author's favorite character."

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better. " Sam told them.

Dean raised his eyebrows, a smile slowly coming to his face. "There are "Sam girls" and "Dean girls" and – what's a "slash fan"?"

Sam looked hesitant to answer. "As in... Sam-slash-Dean. Together."

"Like, together together?" Dean asked, after pausing to think it over.

"Yeah." Sam replied, a disgusted look on his face.

Jayne's face went from looking disgusted to laughing. "Oh my god. That's hilarious."

"They do know we're brothers, right?" Dean asked, thinking there must have been some crazy misunderstanding with the writing of them.

Jayne's laughter suddenly died, being reminded that she wasn't really their sister, feeling awkward once again. The brothers went silent, noticing this. "Do you think everyone knows about my family?"

The boys hesitated, feeling guilt at not telling her the truth sooner, or even themselves come back at them. "Yeah, I think so." Sam replied, deciding it was best from now on to tell her the truth.

Jayne sighed, nodding. Great, so everyone on this planet knew about her true heritage before her. Fuck. That made her angry. How was that possible? How could this guy know about it? She needed answers and he was the one to have them. "We got to find this Carver Edlund so I can have a nice and long talk with him."

"Yeah, that might not be so easy." Sam replied.

"Why not?" Dean looked up.

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like "Carver Edlund" is a pen name." Sam explained to them.

"Somebody's gotta know who he is."

* * *

A man wearing boxers, an undershirt and a bathrobe, stuffing the end of a slice of pizza in his mouth walks back over to his desk where the papers for the latest chapter of his story are printing out.

He sits back down at his desk, pulling the pages from the printer, and clears his throat.

He begins reading the papers aloud. "Sam, Dean and Jayne approached the run-down..." He stopped, sighing and making a correction. "...approached the ramshackle house with trepidation."

After playing trivia about their lives with the publisher, the siblings had finally gotten an address to Carver Edlund's house. Apparently his real name was Chuck Shurley.

Arriving outside the house, Jayne got out quickly, looking to the door with hope and wonder. She makes her way to the door first, knocking on it without hesitation while her brothers shared a look.

 _"Please, let me get all the answers I need here God."_ Jayne prayed to herself.

The door opened to reveal a thirty year old man with a beard, squinting from the harsh day light. He looked like a mess. Not only because of the way he was dressed, but because of the fact his wavy brown hair looked uncombed and liked he just got out of bed. The siblings looked confused at him.

"You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked doubtfully.

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the "Supernatural" books? " Sam added in.

"Maybe..." The man answered, preparing to go into defense mode. "Why?"

Before Dean could get words out of his mouth, Jayne beat him to it. "I need to ask you some questions."

He looked at her confused. "Uh, okay."

"I'm Jayne Win-" She sighed before continuing. "Jayne Winchester. These are Sam and Dean. We were wondering how you know so much about our lives?"

He went silent, looking at her like she was mentally insane before opening the door a little more and his expression becoming shocked. "I never revealed their last names. How do you know it's Winchester?"

"Because we are Dean, Sam and Jayne Winchester. The same siblings you've been writing about in your books!" Dean said quick to the point.

Chuck begins to close the door, but Jayne stops him by putting her foot in the way. She pushes the door open, causing Chuck to be knocked to the floor. Dean and Sam follow after.

"Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny." Chuck protested, impressed by Jayne's strength, but also scared.

"Damn straight, it's not funny." Dean said, intimidating him.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it." Sam reasoned, trying not to be harsh like his brother.

"Also, I'm sorry for that, but we **really** have to talk." Jayne said, holding out her hand for him to take. He looked shocked by the gesture, hurrying to his feet by himself.

Chuck looked to them confused. "Doing what?"

"How do you know about us?" Jayne asked him again.

"Sam, Dean and Jayne are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!" Chuck looked to her once again like she was crazy.

Jayne had enough of this, loosing her patience and temper with his guy. "I'll have you know I'm very real!" She yelled from the top of her lungs, before trying to compose herself. It wasn't working."I'm human, I'm a slayer, and the brothers I thought were my brothers - my real family - turns out not to be." Chuck looked to her shocked, but then it turned sympathetic. "The worst part is my parents are dead and I'm standing in some guys living room who keeps writing books about me saying I'm not real when it's **VERY** real for me."

"I'm sorry." Chuck said, at a loss for words.

"Doesn't matter." Jayne shrugged. "It's still not going to change my life. Just tell us what you know about the angels and Lilth breaking seals and we will be on our way."

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?" The author looked showed surprise.

"The question is how do you." Dean asked, challenging him.

"Because I wrote it?" Chuck responded, baffled.

Jayne's eyes went wide. "You kept writing?"

Chuck put his hands up, hoping she wouldn't attack him for it. "Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that – Did Phil put you up to this?"

Dean gave a smug smirk. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam and my sister Jayne."

Chuck looked like a deer frozen in headlights. "The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down." He glanced to Jayne, pointing. "You said Winchester too? H-How are the three of you real?"

"Let's go talk." Jayne said, smiling.

* * *

The siblings watched as the author poured himself a large glass of Whiskey, trying to act like they didn't exist, or almost wanting them not to. It was a sad display and not to mention, his house was as much of a mess as he was.

He finally turned to them and groaned. "Oh, you're still there." He felt like he was going insane.

"Yup." Both Dean and Jayne responded.

"You're not a hallucination."

"Nope." They both responded again.

There was silence until he spoke again. "Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god."

Jayne huffed, giving him a ludicrous look. "You can't be a god. You just have really good insight into things...like our lives for example." That sounded creepy then she was trying to make it.

He sighed, looking solemn. "How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through – The physical beatings alone."

"Yeah, we're still in one piece." Dean replied, rolling his eyes at the author's drama.

"I killed your parents. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica." Chuck began to mutter, feeling guilty. "I made you lonely and hid the truth about your parents only for it to be discovered from your Guardian angel Jayne. I'm sorry for making you feel like such an outsider. I think I only did that because I wanted you to fit in with me."

"Uh, Chuck..." Jayne was glad to see he had sympathy for them, but felt a little awkward about it. He was taking it too far.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for... entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us." Dean pointed out to him.

Chuck crossed his arms, looking to the siblings. "Did you really have to live through the bugs?"

"Yes."

"What about the ghost ship?"

"I still feel bad for Bela." Jayne commented, remembering back to it. This caused her siblings to give her looks. "What? Bela had a complicated life. I felt sorry for her."

"Yes, that too." Dean replied.

"I am so sorry." Chuck began to apologize. "I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god!" Dean insisted, bringing him back to reality.

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam explained.

Chuck made a face. "No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"Well, like I said, for some reason you're autofocuses on our lives. Maybe you're an angel, you just forgot? Like Anna?" Jayne questioned, glancing between her brothers and Chuck.

"I doubt that." Dean said. He looked to the author. "Are you working on anything right now?"

Realization hit Chuck smack in the face. "Holy crap."

"What?" Sam asked.

Chuck picked up the pages he was reading earlier. "The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of a weird one."

Jayne raised a brow. "Weird" how?"

Chuck winced. "It's very...Vonnegut."

Dean laughed, looking to Chuck intently. "Slaughterhouse-Five" Vonnegut or "Cat's Cradle" Vonnegut?"

"What?" Sam looked highly confused, along with Jayne.

"It's, uh, "Kilgore Trout" Vonnegut." Chuck replied. "I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters."

* * *

Jayne was huddled in the Impala, reading the manuscript Chuck handed her while the brothers were in the Laundromat doing laundry. The author said she in partially would and should read it. Sam and Dean were curious, and being the protective brothers they were, worried about what he handed to her.

Regardless, she ignored them, wanting them to mind their own business. She hid it from them once they left and decided since they were stopped and she was by herself, she could read it over.

It had everything that had happened in the past week from Castiel, to Anna, to finding out Gabriel was the Trickster and most especially the truth about her parents. Jayne hitched her breath, reading it over.

" _The archangel Gabriel couldn't keep it secret anymore, he had to let her know. It was his job to protect her after all. He revealed to her that the couple before the baby were her parents, Eliza and Jayden Wells."_

Jayne felt tears fall from her eyes. She had finally gotten their names, that was something. And it turned out Wells wasn't her middle name like she thought it was, it was actually her last name. "So my name is Jayne Wells." It didn't roll off the tongue as well as Winchester, but it was her name. The birth name given to her by her parents.

She continued reading on until a certain paragraph caught her by surprise.

 _"Gabriel looked to Jayne with a look of awe as she held out her hand for him to take. He was amazed by her compacity to still be compassionate, despite having every right to walk away and leave him trapped in the ring of Holy Oil. It was right here that his feelings for his charge began to blossom into something more, he just didn't know it yet. Fate had a plan in store for both Gabriel and Jayne."_

She looked up, feeling her cheeks become warm from the passage. It couldn't be. Was what she was thinking true? Did Gabriel actually have feelings for her? Jayne shook her head, reading it again to make sure she didn't just dream that. She began to ask herself if she liked him. Well, duh, of course. He was an angel and had a cute face, but didn't know anything about him really. I guess she could say she had a tiny crush on him, but that was about it. She had to get to know him more before it became anything more.

Jayne jumped from hearing the Impala door opening, finally realizing her brothers were done with their task. She quickly shoved the manuscript into her bag and hid herself away. She hated feeling out of place.

* * *

The next day they were back at Chuck's house. Jayne finished reading the rest of the manuscript last night and was going to talk to him about it, but noticed he was nervous, pacing back and forth like he had something dire to tell them. He held more pages in his hand.

"What's wrong Chuck?" Jayne asked, looking to him concerned.

"This was all so much easier before you were real."

"We can take it; just spit it out." Dean told him impatiently.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam." Chuck warned the siblings.

Jayne's eyes widened. "You mean as in, coming to kill him? When?"

"Tonight." Chuck said.

"She's just gonna show up? Here?" Dean asked, highly concerned for his brother.

Chuck went to sit, putting on reading glasses. "Uh...let's see, uh, " _Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion.""_

Jayne looked to Sam, questioning very bluntly. "You're going to have sex with a demon?"

Sam laughed. "You're kidding me, right?"

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked, not finding humor in it at all.

"You don't? I mean, come on. "Fiery demonic passion"?"

"It's just a first draft." Chuck stated to them, feeling a little criticized.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Dean said, realizing something. "Lilith is a little girl."

Chuck stopped them, explaining. "No, uh, this time she's a "comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana."

"That doesn't excuse the fact she's still a demon." Jayne pointed out to them, concerned for Sam despite everything. "What happens before then?"

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet." Chuck replied, shrugging.

Sam looked to Dean, trying to calm his older brother. "Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?"

"Is there anything you can do, Chuck? Anything we can do to stop it?" Jayne asked, looking to him as a sign of hope.

He looked to her, a little flushed that she was so close to him. "Uh, well...there is one thought that comes to mind."

* * *

The guys left in the Impala while Jayne stayed behind with Chuck. They were going to try to do the opposite of what they normally would, or at least, what the latest manuscript said they would do. Maybe then they could stop the while Sam and Lilith thing happening. Jayne wouldn't stay behind without her brothers, but now she did. This gave her time to think things over at least.

Chuck seemed awkward having her around him, well having a woman around him at all in general, as he kept clearing his throat and stumbling with his words. Jayne looked around his place, realizing how much of a mess it was. She needed something to do. "Hey Chuck, mind if I clean up the place?"

He looked around, almost embarrassed. "Uh, um, s-sure."

Jayne giggled at his antics. "Sheesh, chill. I'm not going to bite you."

He gave a small smile. "I know, it's just, I'm still trying to process the fact you specifically are real."

"Why?" She questioned, smirking. "Does your favorite character not appear in your living room asking to clean your house for you?"

Chuck blinked, chuckling a little. "How did you know that?"

"Found out from a site where someone posted about it." Jayne replied, shrugging. She just had to ask. "Why am I your favorite?"

Chuck felt a little intimidated by this, finding a glass of whiskey and chugging it down. He was like a teen getting himself prepared to tell his crush why he liked them. "Well, let's see, despite all the literal and metaphorical demons that come your way with your life, you still continue to be endlessly compassionate and optimistic." He paused, scratching the back of his head. "You're really faithful, and I mean that in both loyalty and with your faith in God. You continue to believe in someone who you don't even know exists regardless of all the signs around you telling you he probably doesn't give a shit if he did exist."

A warm smile came to the Slayer's face, his words practically touching her. She needed to hear it during this time when she felt like she didn't even know who she was anymore. Jayne cupped Chuck's hands, causing him to look flustered again. "Thank you, I really needed to hear that. You're so sweet."

"N-No problem."

In that moment, a flutter of wings were heard and Chuck jumped back, pointing to the guy behind Jayne. "How did he get in here?"

It was Gabriel. Jayne turned around and it felt like time stopped for a little before starting again. That was weird.


	12. The Prophet of the Lord - Part 2

_Authors note: I'm not sorry for what happens in this chapter. All I have to say is, pay close attention to everything._

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 12: The Prophet of the Lord - Part 2**

 _"Family is supposed to be our safe haven. Very often, it's the place where we find the deepest heartache."_

 _\- Iyanla Vanzant_

* * *

"Gabriel," Jayne breathed, looking to the archangel with a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied back, smiling.

It was silent between them as Chuck watched, noticing they were only giving brief one liners. Wow. Their relationship was not only awkward to write about, but to experience in person. He knew it was just beginning for them.

"Wow, you both have a lot to say to each other." Chuck commented sarcastically, chuckling awkwardly.

Jayne cleared her throat, feeling awkward herself now. "Chuck, this is Gabriel, my guardian archangel."

"I know." The author nodded to him.

"Of course you do..." Jayne facepalmed herself for being weird. She didn't have to introduce him and tell him about Gabriel, he already knew. After all, he was the one writing about how they both had feelings for each other. The Slayer's cheeks became red, remembering back to what she read again. Boy, she didn't know how to deal with this at all. Why not introduce him to Chuck. "Gabriel, this is Chuck Shurley."

"I know who he is, sugar. He's one of my father's Prophet's."

Jayne and Chuck gave him a look of surprise. "Wait, what?"

The archangel nodded, starting to explain it to them. "Dad chose certain people to tell and read his word for others." Seeing the two of them still lost, he rolled his eyes and continued on. "In other words, Chuck is the new Luke that continues on the story of the Bible."

"No, way!" Jayne realized, putting it all together. "But, why is he so autofocused on our lives then?"

A smile came to Gabriel's face, making Jayne's heart flutter a bit from how cute it was. "Because it revolves around you and your brothers cupcake! Dad wants him to write the Winchester Gospels."

Jayne's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not a Winchester though."

Before the archangel can respond, they are interrupted by the sound of a phone going off. Chuck looks up, feeling the eyes go on him before excusing himself to go take the call.

"You were raised as one. That counts." Gabriel replied, giving her a small smile, hoping she found some comfort in that.

She smiled at him, laughing as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Chuck peeked his head back in. "Hey, uh, guys. That was Sam."

"Is he okay?" Jayne asked, concerned over why he called. Maybe they ran into trouble already.

"Y-yeah. He just wants to chat with me, alone, is all." Chuck began heading to his room to get changed and leave. "So...I'll just be heading out. I'll be back soon."

It was just the Slayer and her guardian archangel left alone completely. She couldn't really think of anything to say, nor could Gabriel on the other hand. The both of them just looked at each other and smiled.

What could they say to each other? Everything going on lately was gloom and worry over trying to stop the apocalypse from happening. It wasn't like Jayne could say "I hope your brother never rises." That was just weird to say. And it wasn't like Gabriel could say "How's it going with the family?" They both were going through family problems of their own.

"So..." Jayne started, trying to break the silence between them by speaking first. "Tell me about yourself. I'd like to know Gabriel the Archangel." Hopefully this wasn't too bad of a topic to ask him. After all, she did tell him she wanted to get to know the real him, not the lie he told her.

Gabriel swallowed, taking this chance to start fresh with her. Where to begin...? "Well, I'm the youngest out of my three siblings and older than all the other angels like Castiel." Jayne nodded, listening intently. She enjoyed learning more about angels after all.

"Obviously Lucifer is one of your siblings, you confirmed that yourself." Gabriel nodded, sharing a look of shame with her. "So who are the other two archangels?" Jayne asked.

"Michael and Raphael."

Jayne face palmed herself, causing the archangel to laugh at her. She was acting like the person who was greatly disappointed in themselves for getting a trivia question they knew wrong. "Duh, of course. Michael was the first archangel and, well, angel in existence, of course he is your brother. I should have known that."

"It's okay, I forget about him myself at times. Especially Raphael."

"I'm guessing you're not as close to them?"

Gabriel shook his head, confirming her thoughts exactly. He sighed before answering. "They are my brothers, but I could never get as close to them as I was to...to Lucifer."

It was silent once again as they both processed what he said. A cold and somewhat sad sense washed over the both of them. A sense of relating to one another showed in their eyes, they didn't even have to say a word. Just like how it was with Lucifer and Gabriel, it was the same between Jayne and Sam. Ironic.

"As it is on Heaven, so it shall be on Earth." Jayne mumbled. "I'm starting to not like that line."

"I agree with you there, pumpkin." Gabriel sighed in agreement. He looked around the place, finally realizing something. "I'm glad that prophet guy left. Having one of my brothers possibly listening in is nerve wracking."

Jayne raised a brow to him in question. "How so?"

"Prophet's are protected by archangels and my brother Raphael just happens to be tied to Chuck."

"Oh?" Jayne said. "And you just happened to leave this detail out, why?"

Gabriel shrugged, rolling it off like it was nothing really. "Didn't seem that important. Besides, I doubt that old statue Raphael is going to do anything about it. He's only there to protect him when he's put in danger. It's not like he wants to be by his side constantly."

A thought popped into Jayne's head hearing Gabriel's words. "If Prophet's are protected by archangels, does that mean I'm a prophet as well?" That must be why Gabriel was assigned to be her guardian angel. It only seemed like a logical answer.

"No. You're just special."

Jayne chucked at hearing that familiar line again. "Yeah, I get that a lot." She said a little too sarcastically. "Seriously though, why me? I mean, yeah I'm the slayer, and apparently chosen by God to be it, but besides that, I'm nothing more than an ordinary girl with problems."

"You're right." Gabriel said, moving to get close to Jayne. Actually, a little too close, causing her to hitch her breath. She could practically feel his warm breath on her face and see his hazel eyes glimmer. "You may just be an ordinary girl underneath it all, but you're so much more than that. It's your heart, your unending compassion for others that really takes the cake with you. Not many people have it, or they just end up losing it. "

This caught the Slayer by surprise, having the same words Chuck said to her repeated once again by her guardian angel. Her concern and sympathy for others was an important thing to embody, but it didn't seem like it should be taken over the top like they were making it sound. Jayne was just doing the right thing and being a good person.

At a loss for words, especially over how close Gabriel was to her, she cleared her throat, bringing herself back slightly. "I'm just being your good local Christian girl, that's all!"

He rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. He realized how close he was to her, making her uncomfortable and stepped back to give her space. "Yeah, you can keep brushing it off all you like, but it's the truth!"

Jayne was starting to feel comfortable around him again, just like how it was when she went on that date with him during Crawford Hall. The two of them talked, playfully flirted and she didn't feel so out of place anymore. She didn't feel so alone or like a piece of her was missing. She felt...oddly...complete.

"I didn't know the archangel Gabriel was so sweet." Jayne said playfully. "And here, I thought it was just your trickster persona so you could get close to me."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, making her giggle. "Of course, I'm just as sweet as you are. However, you might be in the lead." He paused, as if to process something, before speaking again. "By the way, we've got a party crasher."

They both looked to see Dean standing in the doorway, judging them, mostly Gabriel. He had arrived just in time to see the two of them flirt with each other and that was enough for him. "If you two are done flirting, where's Chuck?"

Jayne's smile dropped, clearing her throat to speak up for her brother. "Um, he went to go see Sam. He should be back soon." She noticed how much a mess he looked, one single Hello Kitty bandaide was one his face.

"What happened to you Dean-o?" Gabriel exclaimed, chuckling over the appearance of him. "You look like a bad mess that got hit by multiple cars all because they couldn't see past your crappy appearance."

"Bite me, candy muncher." Dean spat, not really in the mood for messing around. "And stop messing with my sister! Why are you still even talking to this guy?" He asked, looking to Jayne.

Jayne felt her blood boil a little at her eldest brother. Even though she loved him and cared for him, she seemed to butt heads with him at times. Especially because of how demanding and authoritative he came off. "Because I can hang out with whoever I want, Dean. Besides, he's telling me stuff about him, like the truth for example." That was a sting of a weapon she didn't mean to let out. Fuck.

Dean looked taken back, before his eyes narrowed at her. Oh great, here it goes. "You must be kidding me. He lied about who he was to you from the start while we, Sam, Dad and I raised you as our sister. I'm sorry we didn't tell you the truth about your parents, but to us you always have been a Winchester."

Here goes the big family fight once again, this time it involved Jayne and Dean who usually just bickered with each other than left it at that. Jayne didn't even want to fight, but she couldn't seem to shake this subject and let it down. It had been eating her away at her very core. "That doesn't excuse the fact you lied to me! You, Sam and especially Da-, John!"

Dean sighed, not wanting to do this right now. He hated arguing with his baby sister, but the both of them were stubborn and weren't one to let down a fight. That was something she learned from him. "Look, I don't want to stand here arguing with you about it. Just accept the fact we did what we thought was right because we were protecting you."

Gabriel watched on silently, with arms crossed and a stern look. He knew this all too well. It was exactly like a mirror to watching Michael and himself bicker. He knew it had to come out in the open sometime, but it was still a hard thing to watch.

Jayne huffed, looking her brother down like he was ridiculous, because he was acting like it right now. "I can't believe you. You are such...such a thick headed person that you still don't get it."

"What don't I get? Huh?"

The siblings were interrupted by Chuck, awkwardly clearing his throat as he had seen he walked in at a bad time. All eyes went to him and he waved. "Sorry...I'll just..."

Dean and Jayne sighed, realizing how they both must how looked before the prophet. "No, it's okay, we were just talking." Jayne said, trying to ease the tension.

"Really? It sounded more like talking very loudly, almost yelling I dare say." Chuck said, nervously.

Dean walked up to Chuck. "I need to have a talk with you."

"Okay."

Dean gave a quick glance to Jayne as to say, we will finish this later.

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dean-O." Gabriel warned the eldest Winchester, who was currently holding Chuck up against a wall.

In that moment, Castiel appeared to help aide them, having heard the disturbance. "Dean, let him go! This man is to be protected!"

"Hey Cassie! Glad you joined the party!" Gabriel exclaimed, greeting his little brother.

During his talk with Chuck, asking him why everything he wrote about him today came true, Dean seemed to lose his temper. Probably from his little argument with his sister earlier. He just wanted all this shit to stop and for his siblings and himself to be how they use to be again.

"Why?" Dean asked, angrily.

"He's a Prophet of God." Jayne said, beating Castiel to the punchline.

Chuck, managing to get himself loose from Dean's grip, looked to the angel in recognition. "You...you're Castiel...aren't you?"

The angel nodded. "It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I... admire your work." He picked up one of his books and started paging through it.

Dean looked to his sister, wondering if he heard her correctly. "Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's – he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer." He glances to the said prophet. "Did you know about this?"

Chuck has made his way over to his armchair, cracking open a fresh bottle of whiskey and pours himself some. "I, uh, I might have dreamt about it."

"How did you know about this?" Dean asked Jayne, confused.

Jayne pointed to Gabriel, who smiled happily beside her. "He told me."

"Oh, and you forgot to inform me?!"

She shrugged. "I was going to tell you, but you were being an ass at the time, so yeah."

Chuck seemed to ignore them, muttering onto himself. "It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness."

Dean whispered over to his sister and the angels hanging by her. "This is the guy who decides our fate?"

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece – a conduit for the inspired word." Castiel told him.

"The word? The word of god? What, like the new new testament?" Dean asked.

"Bingo!" Gabriel chimed, congratulating him on getting it right. "The word straight from Dad himself. He has the inside scoop on you, Jayne and Sam."

Castiel nodded, agreeing with his brother. "One day, these books – they'll be known as the Winchester gospel."

"You got to be kidding me." Dean and Chuck said in unison.

Castiel looked confused. "I am not... kidding you."

Gabriel patted his brother. "It's a figure of speech, little bro."

"If you'd all please excuse me one minute." Chuck said, standing while clutching his bottle before disappearing upstairs.

Jayne watched, looking to him with sympathy. "Poor Chuck. This is too much on him."

"Him? Really?" Dean questioned again, finding this hard to believe.

"You should've seen Luke." Castiel said.

Jayne turned her head, smiling to Castiel with wonder. "No way, Luke was a prophet too?" She glanced between Gabriel and him. "Luke is my favorite chapter from the Bible. I always loved the part where Mary meets..." Her eyes stopped on Gabriel, giving him a certain look. He knew exactly where this was going, so did Dean.

Dean decided to try to get her back on subject. "Why'd Chuck get tapped?"

Castiel shrugged, looking to Gabriel for help with that answer. "I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

Everyone looked to the archangel for the answer. "It's the luck of the draw, just like how being chosen as a Slayer is at random. Usually..." He smiled to Jayne who gave one back.

Dean couldn't argue with that. He guessed it made sense. "Well, whatever. How do we get around this?"

"Around what?" Castiel asked.

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?"

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

* * *

Despite thinking Jayne would come back with Dean in the Impala, he was shocked to find she still wanted to stay here with messy and weird Prophet of God, Chuck. He couldn't understand it, nor did he want to try, but he was betting it was because of the argument they had.

Not wanting to argue with her anymore, he respected her choice and left her there. Castiel stayed and chatted with Jayne and Gabriel before soon departing himself. The two talked among each other until Chuck came back downstairs, surprised to still see them there. She hoped it wouldn't be a bother if she stayed with him for a little after her fight with Dean, which Chuck assured her it wasn't. He could use the company, otherwise he would continue to be a mess.

Not long after that, Gabriel departed, feeling like his stay was too long. The rest of the evening was spent with Jayne and Chuck ordering pizza, cleaning around the place a little, and ended with Chuck writing some more and Jayne reading more of the Supernatural books.

In between it Jayne had called Mick, who was now back in England after having the British Men of Letters call him back. The Slayer was worried for her Watcher, wondering what they would do to him, but Mick told her it would all be ok. From what Mick told her over the phone, they ended up accepting him back into the council, but under strict watch and guidelines for him to follow.

Overall, it was a peaceful evening, one Jayne hadn't had in a very long time. Ever since John died to be precise. She sat on the big, comfy chair, leaning to one side. The book slowly began to fall to her lap and her blue eyes closed as she fell asleep.

Chuck, who was still up and writing at his desk glanced over to her, seeing her in a peaceful sleep. A warm smile graced his lips at the sight. She had been through a lot, and he felt sorry to have her go through it. He knew she was strong and could overcome it though, especially the things that were to come her way very soon. She had so much faith in him and he had the same for her in return.

He stopped what he was doing, standing up from the chair and walked over towards her. Kneeling down so he was at the same level with her lying in the chair, he gently moved the hair away from her face, a smile gracing his lips. A warm feeling swept over him. "Rest well, Jayne. I'm here, listening to you as always. Things will get better, I promise." He knew she couldn't hear him, but felt reassured she would get the answer's she needed soon.

Making his way over to the couch across from the chair, he sprawled himself onto it. He gave one last look to the Slayer across from him before falling asleep on the couch. Dean would be coming to fetch him soon. For now, he needed to get some rest.

* * *

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Chuck heard Jayne ask.

The Prophet opened his eyes, noticing it was still night time. He groggily looked to them. "What are you doing here? I didn't write this." Chuck told him, acting surprised to see him.

Dean began to pick Chuck up, lifting him up over his shoulder, genuinely surprising the author. "Come on. I need you to come with me."

"What? Where?"

"Dean, put Chuck down, now!" Jayne told her brother, annoyed he thought he had to go to such extents.

"No, we need him. We're going to the hotel where Sam is." Dean protested, still carrying the man.

"That's where Lilith is." Chuck pointed out, nervously kicking to get away. He managed, and got back onto his feet.

"Yeah, exactly. I need you to stop her."

Chuck and Jayne looked to Dean with a ludicrous look. "Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean. I wrote her." Chuck told him.

Jayne believed she was catching onto her brothers idea. "Are you thinking of using him as bait?" Dean nodded.

"Jayne, you can't let him do this to me!" Chuck said, looking to her with worry.

She smiled to him, reassuring him. "You'll be perfectly fine. Remember, you have an archangel watching you."

"Yeah, all you got to do is show up and boom! Lilith gets smoked." Dean added in.

This didn't reassure the Prophet however. "But I-I haven't seen that yet. Th-the story –"

"Chuck, you're the only shot that I've got left."

"But... I'm just a writer."

"This isn't a story anymore, man. This is real! And you're in it! Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck."

"No friggin' way."

Dean sighed, losing his patience with this. If it had to be the hard way, then so be it. "Okay, well, then, how about this – I've got a gun in my pocket, and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your brains out."

"Dean!" Jayne yelled at him, stepping in front of Chuck to defensively. "You don't have to use force or violence to get him to do what you want, sheesh." She turned around to face the prophet, smiling. "Chuck, can you please go along with my idiot brother's request? I promise to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Okay." Chuck answered quickly, causing Dean's jaw to drop. Here he was fighting with the bastard, but the moment his sister asks him nicely, he readily agrees to go along.

"Besides, not only do you have an archangel protecting you, but let's not forget I have one as well. Lilith will be toast if she dares try anything." Jayne said, reminding the guys. They were guarded and well protected.

* * *

Bursting the door open to the motel room, Chuck, Jayne and Dean ran in, both the prophet and slayer running up towards Lilith. Thank god they had arrived in time before Lilith could do any serious damage to Sam. The demon had him pinned under her, holding a knife to him.

"I am the Prophet Chuck!" He declared, getting into a defensive stance.

Lilith looked up, a look of disbelief. "You've got to be joking."

Jayne walked up, arms crossed, and smiling confidently. "Oh no, we aren't joking around at all."

Lilith got up, and got close to Jayne's face, both of them glaring each other down. It wasn't everyday you glared the first woman of your species down. The room began to tremble, and a great white light poured through the windows.

Jayne continued, still standing confidently. "You see, Chuck here has a guardian archangel watching over him and he's coming down here to inflict wrath upon you and turn you into a demon souffle. As a matter of fact, so is my guardian archangel." Lilith's glare became one of pure shock and worry, like she knew she done fucked up. "Oh, I forgot to mention that detail. Whoops."

Lilith gave one last look to Sam, debating if she wanted to take that chance, before letting out a scream and escaping her vessel and the room. The trembling stopped and the lights from the archangels faded away. Jayne and Chuck exchanged smiles.

"Guess she didn't want to stay around for the party. Smart choice." Dean said, chuckling. He looked around the motel and to his siblings. "How about you say we get out of this place?"

Sam nodded, rising up from the floor. "Sounds good."

The brothers began to move, getting ready to pack up their stuff. Chuck noticed Jayne wasn't moving, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Jayne?" This caused the brothers to look up at their sister with raised brows.

"I'm not coming with you guys." She finally said, looking up at them. She couldn't.

"What?" Sam exclaimed, looking to her with worry and sadness. He obviously didn't know of the fight Jayne and Dean had, but he could guess it had to be about the whole thing with her parents.

"Jayne, don't do this." Dean sighed.

"I can't. I-I need time to think things over!"

Sam looked to her with concern. He didn't want to leave her behind, she was his little sister after all. But, he could understand where she was coming from. "Where are you going to stay?"

Dean eyed his brother. "Sam!"

"With Chuck," Jayne looked to the Prophet for approval. "If that's still okay with you?"

Chuck smiled. "I don't mind it at all. You've been great company."

"Jayne, seriously?" Dean spat out, having a hard time dealing with this. He was trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, I'm serious!" Jayne exclaimed. "I need time to figure out who I am because I don't even know who I am anymore!"

"You're a Winchester. You're one of us." Sam told her.

Jayne's fists tightened, trying to hold back the waterworks from starting, to no avail. She didn't want to hurt them, they were her brothers after all. She loved them so much, but...that still didn't excuse the fact they hurt her by not telling her the truth about her parents and who she really was. Jayne began to wonder if they ever would have told her if Gabriel didn't? Would she have continued to live the lie she lived, completely oblivious to who she was?

The thought didn't sit right with her. It felt wrong to not know the truth about her parents who died trying to protect her. It gave her a sick feeling in her stomach.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never been a Winchester, I've always been a Wells."

Those words cut through the three siblings straight to the heart, piercing and sharp. The two brothers looked up at her with shock and hurt evident in their eyes. Jayne practically had to hold herself back from bursting out crying because she hurt her brothers.

"Let's go Chuck." She turned away from them, towards the Prophet and began exiting the room. Chuck gave the guys a sorry look before following after her.

* * *

On the car ride home, it was dead silent. Jayne was using all her strength to not become a sobbing mess of a puddle in front of the Prophet. It didn't help that the words she had said to Sam and Dean and the memories she shared with them kept replaying in her head to haunt her.

Chuck knew what she was going through and remained silent, letting her do what she thought was best for her.

Arriving back to his place, they got out of the car and made in back inside. It wasn't as bad of a mess anymore, but it could still use some picking up. Jayne plopped down on the couch and the Prophet poured a glass of Whiskey. He handed it to her and she took a swig.

Sitting down the glass, she suddenly began to loose her composure. Jayne jolted up, running into the Prophet's arms for comfort. All he did was help her get all her feelings out and reassured her it would get better.

A few hours later after talking to him about it, Jayne ended up passing out on the couch. Chuck watched over her before gripping his head in pain. Another vision came to him. Oh god, this was bad. This was REALLY bad. Once it stopped, he looked to Jayne, he had to warn her. Before he could, a rustle of wings stopped him with the appearance of an angel.

"She's sleeping. Wouldn't want to wake her." Zachariah put a finger to his lips, motioning for the Prophet to not wake the Slayer. His look became stern. "Did you see it?"

Chuck jumped back. "Who are you?"

"I'm Zachariah. You may know me from your work. "

"What do you want?"

"Did you see it?"

Chuck nodded, asking. "Is it true? Is all of that... really going to happen?"

"Have you been wrong so far?" Zachariah asked, giving an amused smile.

Chuck looked back to the Slayer who was asleep on the couch. "I've got to warn her. I've got to warn Sam and Dean."

Zachariah stopped him again, warning and threatening him. "I wouldn't advise it. People shouldn't know too much about their own destiny. You try... and I'll stop you." The Prophet stopped, giving a sad look, before going off in a different direction. "Where are you going?" The angel asked.

"To go kill myself."

Zachariah rolled his eyes, sighing. "Don't be melodramatic, Chuck. We'd only bring you back to life."

"What am I supposed to do?" Chuck asked, looking lost and confused. He knew this was wrong and couldn't let this be. He had to tell Jayne, Sam and Dean of what he saw. They HAD to know.

The angel gave him one simple answer. "What you always do. Write."


	13. The Half Brother

_Authors note:_ _Adam finally makes his appearance in our story. He will be a main character along with our siblings. I have so many things in store for him._

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 13: The Half Brother**

 _"A wise man once told me family don't end in blood, but it doesn't start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family's there through the good, bad, all of it. They got your back even when it hurts. That's family."_

 _\- Eric Kripke_

* * *

Waking up, Jayne took in the light of day shining through the windows. For a second, she thought she was in the motel with her brothers, cursing Sam for having the blinds open so the sun was shining directly on her, but then everything came back to her. Sitting up, she looked to see she was in fact at Chuck's place, on the couch.

Looking to the floor, she saw the said prophet with a pillow and blanket, laying on the floor a little distance away from her. Jayne chuckled lightly, as to not wake him, and began to get up. She went to the kitchen and got out everything she would need to make breakfast, but did so quietly.

Glancing to sleeping prophet every now and then, she thought he would probably appreciate a good homemade breakfast. I mean, who knows if he has ever had one with the mess his place was in?! Besides, this quiet and peace gave Jayne time to think over everything she read in the Supernatural books last night.

Feeling her heart hurt thinking about her brothers, Jayne tried concentrating on making eggs and bacon. The guys just didn't get it, especially Dean. She began thinking back to her huge argument with Dean yesterday. It was the fact that they lied to her that hurt her the most, not the action of them lying to protect her. She would have been fine with knowing the truth at a young age. At least it would have hurt less then finding out the life she had been living was a lie.

"Oh, that smells good." Jayne was shocked out of her thoughts by Chuck, who was awake now and made his way to the kitchen to investigate the smell. "Is that eggs and bacon?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. I thought you would like some homemade breakfast today." Jayne said, after gathering her breath. She took the food off the fire and began putting them onto plates.

Chuck happily accepted his, already taking a bite. A smile came to his face. "Thank you. Takeout gets a little old after a while."

"I can imagine." Jayne replied, making a face. She took her plate over to the table and sat down. "So...I wanted to ask you more about the books you wrote."

Chuck swallowed, almost nervously, and became odd. His happy demeanor suddenly gone. "O-Okay. What about it?"

This didn't go unnoticed by Jayne. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just, uh, still groggy from waking up." Chuck said, looking around weirdly, before grabbing a piece of paper and writing something down in a rushed manner. He pushed it towards Jayne for her to read.

The paper read: "Angels. The bad ones. They are watching over me. They don't want me to reveal anymore things to you, Dean and Sam."

Jayne looked up at him, getting the message. She grabbed the pen from his side and began writing back a message for him. "Do you have something vision orientated to tell me?" Chuck nodded as Jayne pointed to the paper, motioning for him to write it down.

Chuck pushed the paper back her way. On it was an address and the words, "You must go and save him. Quick! You're going to need your brothers for this one."

Jayne sighed, before closing her eyes and praying for two certain angels to appear before her. With a flutter of wings, Castiel and Gabriel appeared behind Chuck, causing the prophet to jump. He was about to say something against it, but she motioned for him to be quiet and winked. She had a plan.

"Hey again, cupcake. What can we help you with?" Gabriel spoke, giving Jayne his usual smirk.

The Slayer began to write a message down on a paper. "I need your help finding my brothers." Jayne said, but held up the sign that said: The Angels are watching us.

Castiel looked confused, finding it to be very contradictory. Gabriel on the other hand got the message, winking. "I'm confused,-" Castiel said, but was stopped by Gabriel snapping his fingers and putting tape over his mouth.

"She wants to see her brothers again, get it?" The archangel said, waiting for Castiel's expression to change, indicating the angel finally understood it.

Jayne began to write down the address and walks over to Castiel. "Can you tell my brother's to meet us here? I want to make up with them for what happened." Castiel nodded and disappeared.

In that moment, Jayne turned to look to Gabriel. The both of them shared a knowing similar looking, deciding to still go along with the act they were putting on. After all, the dick of angels were listening in on them and they had to cover up what they were planning.

"I'm surprised you asked for me again." Gabriel said, his smile fading. "But, tell me, why do you want to see your dick headed brothers again? I mean, they did lie to you after all?"

Jayne went along with it. "Well, you lied to me as well, and here I am, calling you and talking to you!"

Gabriel let out an amused, mocking laugh. "Oh, that's hilarious! At least I told you the truth, unlike them!"

Jayne turned to him, sticking her tongue out at the archangel. "You're such a...a-"

"What? What am I?" Gabriel shouted.

They both got close to each other's faces, almost to the point of touching. Oddly in that moment, Jayne felt the desire of wanting to kiss him come over her.

Chuck watched them arguing off to the side like an old married couple. The prophet was an equal mix of confused and worried watching them. He knew how they both felt about each other to, watching as Jayne's face became a bright red. "Uh, guys..." The Prophet said, nervously.

They both looked over to him and winked, indicating it was all an act. This didn't comfort the Prophet however. Gabriel and Jayne looked back to each other again. The Slayer was having trouble, thinking up a comeback before feeling Gabriel grab her and being whisked away.

Before she could even process it, they were no longer at Chuck's place anymore. They were now standing in a field as a house stood in front of them. Gabriel let her go and chuckled to her. "That was some pretty good acting. Did you see that Prophet's face? He thought we were actually fighting."

"Y-Yeah." Jayne breathed in, trying to settle her heart that was beating fast. Why couldn't she get the thought of wanting to kiss Gabriel out of her head?! She shook her head, hoping that would help. "S-So are we at the address Chuck gave me?"

"Yeah. It's quicker than driving there. Longlocks and Dean-o probably won't get here till tomorrow or longer." Gabriel said, observing their surroundings. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "We better get moving."

As if on cue, a scream was suddenly heard. They both began rushing towards the house, kicking down the door. Jayne followed in after Gabriel. A ghoul was attacking a teenage boy, tearing into the skin at his neck. "Gabriel!" Jayne shouted.

The archangel held his hand out towards the ghoul, knocking it back away from the boy. "I'll take care of them. Help him."

Jayne rushed over to the boy, looking at the nasty bite they left on his neck. Most of the flesh on his neck was gone and nothing was left as he was bleeding heavily. "Oh god."

The teenage boy looked up to her, struggling to keep his eyes awake. He looked over to a dead body across the room and tried reaching out to it. "Mom..."

Jayne looked over, realizing that must have been his mother. "Don't move, they took a good bite out of you." She said, wondering how she could help fix this for him. Either way, he was going to bleed to death, even if she wrapped up his neck to stop the bleeding. It was a risk she would have to take. Jayne began to tear a piece of her shirt away, using it to wrap around his and stop the bleeding.

She glanced over to Gabriel, who managed to obliterate them. Reminder her to never piss off an archangel. He walked back over, seeing the worried look on her face. "I don't think he's going to make it. His mom is already dead."

He kneeled down beside her, putting a hand over the boy's neck she had wrapped. "It will be okay, sugar. I got this." His hand began to glow as he healed the boy's neck, making him new again.

Pulling away, Jayne looked to the archangel with a bright smile in awe. "Whoa."

The boy opened his eyes, looking around and giving them a weird look, before taking the wrap off his neck. He felt his neck and found it felt fine. It didn't hurt at all. "W-Who are you people? What the hell just happened?" He freaked.

The Slayer held her hands up, trying to calm him. "I'm Jayne Win- Jayne Wells and this is Gabriel. He's an archangel. And those things were ghoul's, they are gone now. We were sent here to save you."

"A little too late on that." The boy spat, getting up and walking over towards his dead mother. He was finding this all very confusing.

"We're sorry about your mother." Jayne said, looking to him sadly. "What's your name?"

"Adam Milligan." He said, looking to the both of them. "Can you do that thing you did and bring my mother back? That is if you're really an angel."

Gabriel scoffed. "Really an angel? Pshh."

"Is it possible, Gabriel?" Jayne asked, wondering the same thing.

The archangel looked down at the body and finally stood back up. "In some cases, yes, but...she's been dead for too long now, so I can't."

Adam began to sigh, holding his hands to his head. Lost and confused on what to do. This pulled at Jayne's heart strings, feeling sorry for him. It was never easy losing a loved one. "Do you have someone you can live with? Like your father?" She asked, trying to help.

"Yes, but he doesn't come around that much. That's why it was just Mom and me."

"What's your father's name? Maybe we can call-"

"John Winchester."

Jayne felt her breath hitch, looking to Gabriel with wide eyes. The archangel shrugged to her, obviously equally surprised by this discovery as well. "Wait, John Winchester? What does he look like?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Why does it even matter?"

"Because I know a John Winchester. He, uh...he was my adoptive dad."

Adam gave her a strange look before going to pick up a photo and handing it to her. Jayne couldn't believe her eyes. It was a picture of John with a blonde woman, who she assumed was the now deceased mother, and a young boy at a baseball game. Gabriel stood back, quietly watching. "That's him!" Jayne looked to Adam with wide eyes. "When were you born?"

"September 29, 1990."

"I was only 3 when you were born. Holy shit. That explains why Dad was gone so often, besides hunting." Jayne glanced to Gabriel. "Did you know about this?"

"That you have a younger brother? No idea, really." Gabriel responded, finding this to be interesting. "It makes sense though. It's like I said, so it is in Heaven, so it shall be on Earth. Me and my three brothers and you and your three brothers."

Adam looked to them, highly confused by all the shit they were talking about. "Wait, you're related to John Winchester as well?"

Jayne sighed, explaining. "Not exactly. He adopted me, but we have 2 other brothers who are his biological sons. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester."

Adam blinked. "You're telling me I have siblings out there?"

"Yes, very much so."

Adam chuckled, feeling a bitterness take over him. "I can't fucking believe this. You come in here, do some magical shit, say you can't save my mother and then spout nonsense off about being my sibling and saying I have other siblings out there. Seriously?"

Gabriel's eyes narrowed at the way he was talking to Jayne. The Slayer on the other hand continued on. "I know it's hard to believe, but it is true."

"No, go. Just leave me alone and go. Thanks for saving me, but- leave me to bury my mom."

Gabriel walked up to the boy. "You know you're in danger if you stay here any longer. More creatures and bumpy ghouls of the night might be coming after you."

"Gabriel's right." Jayne said. "Besides, I can't leave you alone. You're my younger brother after all."

"But we aren't even blood related?" Adam pointed out. "You said so yourself. You were adopted."

"That doesn't matter. You're my family now and we're the only one's you've got now." Jayne said, before realizing what she had just said. It was like a smack to her own face. She had just realized the solution to the problem between her and her brothers. Yes, they lied to her, but regardless, they were still her family. John was still her dad even if he wasn't biologically her father.

Adam hesitated, debating on the topic, before sighing. "Fine, I'll come with you, ONLY because I have no where else to go." Jayne gave a sigh of relief. "But...I am interested in meeting my other siblings."

"Of course." Jayne said. "First thing first, let's give your mom a proper funeral."

Gabriel helped Jayne and Adam set up a hunter's funeral pyre for the woman. Jayne explained the process to Adam and why it would be best to do so. The boy agreed and followed her instruction, learning the hunter ropes. After all, he supposed this was what his life was going to be now.

Watching as the fire burned away, Adam turned to Jayne, asking her yet another question. "Is this what my life is going to be like from now on?"

"It doesn't have to be. You can turn back now, but it would be hard to do so after seeing everything you've witnessed. Plus not to mention, you will be in danger."

Adam bit his lip. "I guess that means that I can no longer be a pre-med major in college and become a doctor anymore."

"Why not do both?" Jayne said, smiling to him. "I mean, I was able to juggle school and slaying at the same time. Granted, it is hard, but possible."

A sudden smile came to Adam's lips. "You think so?"

"Dean will try to tell you otherwise, but it is possible. You shouldn't give up your dreams just because of a bunch of supernatural assholes."

Adam began to let out a chuckle as Jayne joined in and Gabriel right along with them.

After the pyre had stopped, it was time for them to leave. Adam looked around confused, noticing Jayne was grabbing Gabriel's hand. "Where is your car?"

"Please." Gabriel said, rolling his eyes at him. "You don't need a car when you have wings that take you everywhere."

"Hold on tight. You might feel a little queasy, but it will be ok." Jayne said, grabbing Adam's hand. Before the boy could even say anything, they had disappeared.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Adam has been saved! Ha, ha! Granted, its a bit weird and everything, but yeah. Also, Jayne is beginning to show signs of liking Gabriel more. Ohhhh. But will they be able to have a relationship with the apocalypse about to happen?

Preview for next chapter: The Winchester Siblings stand divided while only one last seal remains before Lucifer is broken free and the Apocalypse begins. How will they stop it when they can't even work together? More angel appearances. Things are going to be REALLY bad in the next chapter. **Expect dark things :(**


	14. Don't Drink Demon Blood, Kids

_Authors note:_ _This episode vaguely follows the episode "When the Levee Breaks" in Season 4. As always, I have my own little twists for it. This is an emotional chapter, probably one of the most emotional out of the story itself._

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 14: Don't Drink Demon Blood, Kids**

 _"A wise man once told me family don't end in blood, but it doesn't start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family's there through the good, bad, all of it. They got your back even when it hurts. That's family."_

 _\- Eric Kripke_

* * *

It had been a week since Gabriel and Jayne saved Adam. The archangel had returned them to Chuck's place and the siblings had been with the prophet since. With Gabriel constantly around, no angels had appeared to give the prophet anymore death threats.

During that time of quiet, everyone was getting to know Adam, and Jayne was getting to know Gabriel more. It felt comfortable talking to the guys, but yet, something felt like it was missing. Then just like that, Jayne would find her mind invaded with memories she shared with her brothers.

"Hey, Jayne!" Adam said, snapping his sister out of her thoughts. "Are you getting a vision or something?"

Chuck gave him a look, feeling offended. "Hey!"

Jayne hugged her knees, looking sad. "No, just thinking about Sam and Dean."

"If you wanna go see them, I can take you to them. My offer still stands." Gabriel reminded her.

Jayne shook it off though. "No, it's okay. It's best I just leave them alone right now until things cool down."

It was silent for a bit, before Gabriel spoke to change the subject. Seeing her sad face wasn't helping the situation. Besides that, he didn't like seeing her sad. "How about another story of home? I bet you wanna ask questions about some of my siblings and such."

"What was God like?" Jayne asked, causing Adam to grin because the distraction was working. He found his sister's fascination with angels amusing, but then again, he could relate with her. He was rather curious about them himself. The question she asked though seemed to make Gabriel's smile falter for a little, before kicking it back up again. Chuck looked nervous about it, sensing the tension.

"Now, that's a question. Let's see, pops was always just there. I would say he is exactly how he is depicted in the Bible. Fatherly, warm, caring, but strict and a terrible wrath when you get on his bad side." Gabriel remembered back to his father fondly, missing how times use to be before he left.

Everyone was silent, seeing the melancholy look on Gabriel's face. This caused Jayne to grab his hand and take it into her's. Gabriel snapped out of his thoughts at this, smiling at the Slayer. "It's okay, sweet cheeks. I was just thinking back to then." He sighed. "I really miss my father."

"I'm sure he misses you as well. I believe he's still watching over you, where ever he is." Jayne reassured him, still holding his hand in hers and even gently rubbing her thumb into his hand.

Adam and Chuck noticed this, the latter speaking up about it. "You two need to get a room."

Jayne and Gabriel looked to him, the slayer looking down to her hand, realizing what she was doing as she pulled away, blushing bright red. "That can be arranged." Gabriel replied, winking.

"Not in this house." Chuck finally spoke up, feeling bitter about the whole ordeal.

"That can be arranged as well. After all, I can fly to different places." Gabriel said again, being a flirt. He hugged Jayne close to him and the poor girl was nothing but a blushing mess.

She managed to find her voice though. "Alright, enough. Were you always this flirty?" Jayne shouted, trying to compose herself and calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Only with you." Gabriel said, winking to her once more.

"I thought that was just your trickster persona?"

"No." They both looked at each other, sharing a similar thought. Did Gabriel actually like her? Like more than a friend? Feeling her heart beat more, she shook off the notion.

It was crazy. But wait, then did that mean she liked Gabriel? Well...she did think he was cute and now that she was starting to get to know the real him, the archangel, she found herself wanting to do strange things like kiss his lips and have him never let her go from his arms.

"Shit." Jayne said out loud, causing the guys to look at her. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" They nodded. "Fuck."

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked, having a hunch to what it could be, but being polite enough to ask.

She was starting to develop feelings for the archangel Gabriel. That's what was wrong!

"Nothing." She replied, despite wanting to say the opposite. She couldn't be falling for an angel, especially an archangel, Lucifer's brother non the less.

Her phone began to ring and she took this as a sign to be freed from these thoughts. Thing was, the issue on the other line was a far worse problem that would get stuck on her mind as well.

"Jayne." It was Dean's voice and from the sound of it, he was trying to hold back from crying. This caused her heart to drop, thinking the worst. "It's Sammy."

"Oh god." She cupped her hands to her face, going pale. "What's up? Please tell me he's alive and okay?" At that point, everyone in the room had gone silent seeing the grave look on her face. They listened in, quietly.

"Barely. He's in a very bad state and-" He paused, trying to hold back the tears once more. "I think seeing his sister would help him. Besides-" Dean finally broke down, sobbing. "I need you too."

This struck at Jayne's heart strings, causing tears to come to her eyes. There was only one thing for her to do. "Where are you? I'll be right there."

After he told her the location, she hung up the phone, looking to Gabriel with a look of determination.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, looking concerned.

Jayne sighed. "It's Sammy. Apparently he's gotten heavy into demon blood again."

"Demon blood?" Adam asked, finding it ludicrous.

"Yeah, long story, I'll tell you some other time. Dean needs us, so we gotta go." Jayne said, walking up to Gabriel. "Okay, let's do this. He's at Bobby's house."

Gabriel nodded. "Got it. Hold tight." Adam and Jayne linked hands with Gabriel.

With a flutter of wings, they were gone, leaving the prophet alone in his house once again.

* * *

Dean was standing in Bobby's living room, talking with him. Things were getting worse than they thought. Only one seal was left from breaking Lucifer free now. Not to mention, Sam was a mess on demon blood. Jayne wasn't going to like any of this.

As if on cue, with the sound of wings, Jayne and Gabriel appeared before them. Dean caught his sister's blue eyes and they both looked at each other silently. It was then broken by him looking to Adam, realizing he must have been the half-sibling he heard about from Castiel. "Dean, this is Adam. Adam, that's Dean." Jayne introduced them.

"Hey." Dean said back. He was still rather surprised and skeptical to have a half-sibling.

It was awkward and tense, but then again, after all the shit happening right now, it wasn't so bad. Deciding to make the first move and put differences aside, Jayne ran up to him taking him into a hug. She was trying to be so strong, but that moment she hit her brother's chest, felt his familiar jacket and took in his scent, tears began to fall from her eyes and she burst out sobbing. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, hanging onto him for dear life.

Dean patted her back, hanging onto her just as tight. It didn't help he felt his eyes watering as well. "I'm sorry too." Was all he said. Nothing else needed to be said.

After a while, Jayne pulled back, wipping at her face. "H-How's Sammy?"

"It's bad..." He paused, trying to keep himself together. "It's real bad."

"Can I go see him?" Jayne asked, concerned for her older brother she was the closest to.

"It wouldn't be wise to. He's been having hallucinations that make him violent."

She shook her head, finding that hard to believe. Sam wasn't a violent person at all. He was sweet and caring, but then again, demon blood would probably make him the opposite of that, which was really bad.

"Can I at least talk to him, let him know I'm here?" Jayne asked, practically pleading at this point.

Bobby nodded. "Take her to the panic room."

* * *

Dean lead Jayne, Adam and Gabriel who followed after his sister to the panic room. It was a bomb shelter like room under Bobby's home that had angel, demon and supernatural warnings inside and around it.

"Wow, I didn't know Bobby had something like this." Jayne said, surprised to found out about it.

Gabriel grimaced, looking to the door of it. "I can feel the wardings just from here."

"Wardings?" Adam questioned.

"It's to keep angels and other supernatural creatures away from certain things. It's like repellent for them." Jayne explained to her younger brother.

Dean glared at the angel before walking up to the iron door, opening the window to it. "Hey, Sam, Jayne's here. She brought our half-brother as well."

She walked up slowly to look into the window and saw her brother sitting on a bed, looking dissheveled and mumbling to himself. The sight made her hurt. She shouldn't have left her brother's alone. "S-Sammy, it's me. It's Jayne."

He looked up at her, bloodshot eyes, narrowing at her. Debating if she was real or just another one of his hallucinations. He jolted up to the window, slamming his face into the window so he could have more contact with her. It caused her to jump back a little, but she remained strong. "It's okay." She reassured the archangel and her brother who were ready to pounce.

"Jayne?" Sam questioned, looking to her.

"Yes, it's me." She smiled to him, looking over him with worry, noticing how much of a mess he was. She gently put her hand on his that was hanging onto one of the bars.

Sam looked to it with shock, feeling her touch his hand. He still debated if it was real. He couldn't tell anymore what was real and what was not. He began to sob, taking his sister's hand into his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you. I was just trying to protect you. You're my little sister, the only one I've got, and you looked up to me so much-" It was hard. "I didn't want you to think of me as a failure."

"Sammy." Jayne felt her heart melting over his words, happy to hear them. "You will never be a failure to me. You're my brother and you helped me through so much. You protected me when I was scared and you were always my besets friend, in a way you still are. I love you and I'm sorry for the harsh words I said."

Sam looked to her with furrowed brows and a hurt look. "What?"

Jayne noticed this, finding it odd. She didn't say anything wrong, or did she? "I said I love you Sammy and I'm sorry for all the harsh words I said. You're my family."

He continued to look at her like she said something harsh to him. "Jayne...I-"

She let go of his hand, glancing to Dean, Adam and Gabriel. "Is he Hallucinating?"

She looked back to him, but he suddenly grabbed her hand he was holding very tight. This caused Jayne to scream out in pain. "No, don't leave me here! Please, don't leave me alone! I'm sorry, Jayne!"

Both Dean and Gabriel grabbed her, practically pulling her away from Sam's grasp. Dean closed the window on him before looking back to his sister in Gabriel's arms. The archangel was looking at her hand which had scratch marks and began to bleed. "Is she okay?" Dean asked him, wide eyed.

Gabriel put his hand over her arm as it glowed. A moment later, it was like nothing happened. "Yeah, she'll be okay." Gabriel told him.

Adam looked wide eyed and Dean noticed this. "You okay, kid?"

"Y-Yeah." Adam replied. "And here I thought I had family problems."

"Welcome to the family." Dean said, patting his back.

"Yeah, thanks." Adam replied, equally sarcastic.

* * *

After making their way back into Bobby's house, Jayne sat at a window looking outside. It was starting to get dark outside. She was deep in thought again, replaying what happened with Sam in the Panic room.

She didn't notice a thing until she heard the words that broke her from her thoughts. The words that she had nightmares about. "Only one seal is left before Lucifer breaks free."

This caused Jayne to jolt up from her seat. "What?" She looked to Gabriel, sharing the familiar look of worry.

"I said we only have one more seal left before the Apocalypse happens." Bobby said.

Jayne tightened her fists. "Do we know what the last seal is?"

"No."

She slumped back down into her chair, that look of worry and terror still on her face. Things were bad. Sam was a mess and they were literally only one seal away from everything going to shit.

"Since Sam is out of commission, it's up to you two to stop the apocalypse." Bobby said, looking to Jayne and Dean.

"I'm use to the whole kill Lucifer and stop the apocalypse speech." Jayne said, crossing her arms. "I don't need it again." She got up and left the room, feeling conflicted about everything going on.

Dean sighed, knowing how she felt. It sucked for her more because of the fact she was the Slayer, destined to kill Lucifer if he got lose. It would be too much for her if that happened.

"What's with her?" Adam asked, confused.

Dean and Bobby remained silent. Gabriel was the one to explain it. "She's the Slayer, a girl born into every generation who is destined to stop supernatural creatures and put an end to Lucifer and his demonic army. Your brother, Sam, just happens to be Lucifer's vessel and if he is set loose, well..." He trailed off, not needing to explain it anymore as Adam finally put it altogether.

"Oh..."

Gabriel got up. "I'll go after her."

* * *

Jayne was sitting on top of the Impala outside Bobby's junkyard. She was looking up at the night sky, trying to gather her thoughts.

A certain memory came back to her.

 _It was July, 4th 1996. Jayne was 9 years old, while Sam was 13 and Dean was 17._ _She remembered crying about wanting to see John again because he had been gone for awhile. It was just her and the boys alone in a motel room, as usual. Sam was bored to death and wanted to go see the fireworks._

 _Dean finally gave in, had them hop into a car and took them to an abandoned field after buying some fireworks. Jayne was scared about it at the time, thinking they were going to get caught, especially by their father. Not to mention, she was afraid of the big loud booms from the fireworks themselves._

 _The boys ran into the field taking the fireworks with them. She was watching from the safety of the car as they sat them up. Soon after, Sammy came back to get her, kneeling down to her level. "You ready to see the pretty lights, Jayne?"_

 _"I'm afraid, Sammy. I don't like the scary booms." She whined, running into her brothers arms for safety and comfort._

 _He chuckled, patting her back. "It's okay, angel, Dean and I will be here to protect you from them." He stood up. "If you get scared at all, Dean and I will be right here to protect you, okay?"_

 _Jayne nodded back. Sam ran towards the fireworks, grabbing the lighter from Dean and put the flame to the fireworks. Both boys began to hightail it out of there, running back to the car where Jayne was standing. Instantly at hearing the noises, she hugged Sam's waist, trying to shield herself from it._

 _"Oh, wow, look at them go!" Sam exclaimed, his eyes shinning bright with_ _excitement. Feeling his little sister trying to bury herself into him, he looked down at her. "Hey, it's okay, Jayne. Look at the pretty lights. See all the shapes they are making?"_

 _Jayne peaked from her brother's waist, looking at the lights. There was red,_ _greeting, blue, purple, almost every color you could imagine. It almost looked like Christmas lights in the sky that would suddenly disappear then reappear once again just like on TV. She began to slowly release her grip from him, watching them in awe._

 _Sam began to run into the field, dancing around them and cheering about it to Dean and Jayne. In that moment, Jayne decided to join him as well. Dean remained behind at the car, watching his siblings have fun. A warm smile on his face._

 _"Pretty sky lights! Pretty sky lights!" Jayne chanted, bouncing around with her brother._

 _"See, Jayne, it's not so bad." Sam chuckled, taking his sister's hands as they danced around the fireworks._

Feeling an arm wrap around her, Jayne noticed it was Gabriel. She leaned into his side, accepting it. Tears fell from her eyes once more coming back into the reality of the situation at hand.

"I shouldn't have left them alone. I thought it was for the best, but it only made things worse." Jayne said, wishing she could go back and change her whole fight with her brothers. Maybe then Sam wouldn't have gotten as bad as he did.

"You didn't know any better." Gabriel told her. "None of this is your fault."

That didn't change the fact how she felt about it. "I know, it's just- maybe Sammy wouldn't have gotten this way if I was around. I should have been there for him! He was always there for me and- I'm the one who let him down."

"No, you just got lost in your emotions and said some stupid things. It happens to all of us." Gabriel replied. "Sam was the one who let this happen to himself. Not you and not Dean."

She looked up at Gabriel, who gave her a smile. Just looking into his eyes was oddly enough to comfort her and wash those feelings of guilt away. She leaned back into him, resting her head on his shoulder and he rested the side of his face against her head.

They sat like that for a good while, enjoying the silence and each other's company together. Suddenly, yelling was heard, Jayne and Gabriel looking to each other. "Sammy..." She said.

Gabriel teleported them to the panic room where the door was open and they could see Bobby and Dean struggling to keep Sam down. Jayne looked over to Adam, standing outside the door with a shocked expression. "What's going on?" She asked him.

"I don't know, he just started going ballistic and was throwing himself around the room." Adam answered, feeling equally lost on everything.

Bobby and Dean managed to handcuff Sam to the bed, closing the door to the room behind them. "I think the cold turkey approach is killing him more than anything. He would probably be a better soldier if we give him what he needs." Bobby suggested.

"No!' Both Jayne and Dean yelled.

"I'd rather have Sam die human than turn him into a monster." Dean gave him a look before storming out of the room.

"He isn't actually going to let him die, is he?" Adam asked, worried about the situation he seemed to get himself into.

Jayne looked to the door her brother was behind. "No, not on my watch." She turned to look at Gabriel. "Is there anyway you can heal him?"

Gabriel looked stuck. "You're asking me to reverse his symptoms and everything? No, even for an archangel it will be too much on Sam and a very painful process. It's altering him on a whole different level and that's going to take time to undo."

"Is there anyway to help him?" Jayne pleaded.

* * *

Castiel appeared outside the panic room and began to open the door to it. He released Sam's bonds and let him walk free. He didn't notice the angel standing behind the stairs as he began to walk up them to the living room.

Managing to make it outside past Adam who was asleep on the couch, he rummaged over to a car in the junkyard. That was when he heard a gun cock. Sam turned to see Bobby pointing a gun at him. "Uh-uh, Sam. The only place you're going is back inside with me."

"No." He said.

"Damn it, boy." Bobby cursed, not wanting to do this.

"You won't shoot me, Bobby." Sam told him.

"Don't test me."

Sam held up his hands. "You won't do it. You can't do it."

"We're trying to help you Sam." Bobby pleaded.

Jayne came up from behind Bobby, aiming a gun at him as well. Her eyes were sad. "Sammy, please don't do this."

Sam ran up to her, taking hold of her gun so she couldn't aim it anywhere, but point blank himself. "Then shoot."

Jayne felt tears from from her eyes. There was a pause before Sam took the gun from her knocking Bobby out with it and then turning to do the same with her. The impact hit her, but it didn't knock her out. It was enough to leave her face feeling sore as she began to fight against him, trying to stop him.

Sam aimed the gun at her, causing her to stop in her tracks, holding her hands up. "Sammy, please!" Gabriel appeared in that moment, sensing something was wrong with Jayne. He saw the scene before him. Jayne motioned for him to let him go. "Just let him go, Gabriel. Let him go."

Sam slowly backed up into the car, making sure to keep the gun aimed at them. He started up the car and then dashed off out of there. Dean and Adam rushed over after hearing a car speed off. "What the hell happened?" He shouted.

Jayne was checking on Bobby as Gabriel healed him. "It was Sam. Somehow he got loose. Bobby and I caught him, but..."

Dean lost his anger and kicked one of the car pieces across the yard. "Damn it! I'm going after that demon bitch who did this."

"You don't mean Ruby?" Jayne asked, wide eyed.

"Exactly the demon bitch I'm talking about."

"I tried to warn you guys. I didn't believe her whole "I'm different from other demon's" bullcrap for one minute." Jayne picked up Bobby's shotgun and cocked it. "I'm ready to kill this bitch."

Adam raised his hand. "Uh, who?"

* * *

The Winchesters hightailed it down the highway. Dean called around and noticed Sam was switching cars to get them off his track, but it wasn't enough to fool Dean. Jayne was in the backseat, getting Adam caught up on everything going on as he was highly confused about everything going on.

After an hour, they had finally arrived to the motel where Sam was. Jayne and Dean came up with a plan, including Adam in on it who accepted.

They hid outside Sam's motel room. When he left, he didn't even notice them. Dean and Jayne took this opportunity to enter while Adam kept watch outside.

Jayne held the demon knife in her hands while Dean worked to try and hold Ruby down. "He's coming!" Adam shouted, as Sam entered back into the room, trying to defend Ruby.

"No. Let her go. Just take it easy!" Sam told them, shielding Ruby behind him.

Dean chuckled. "Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep us from crashing it. Well, solid try," He held out his arms. "but here we are."

Sam sighed, walking up to his siblings. "I'm glad you're both here. Look. Let's just talk about this."

Jayne was glaring Ruby down, holding the demon knife in her hands. The demon returned the same glare to her. "As soon as she's dust, then sure. I don't trust her, how many times do I have to tell you guys? She's up to something!"

Sam glanced to the demon. "Ruby, get out of here."

"No, she's not going anywhere." Dean said.

In that moment Jayne threw the demon knife towards her, but Ruby made her escape in time, leaving her body as the knife barely hit it before landing into the wall.

"Damnit." Jayne cursed, seeing she missed.

Sam looked to her in shock. "She's poison, Sam." Dean told him, trying to get him to see it his and Jayne's way.

"It's not what you think."

"Look what she did to you. I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit—"

"She was looking for Lilith." Sam replied, taking the knife out of the wall.

Jayne walked up to him. "Can't you see that's just her way of manipulating you? She's using you!"

"You're wrong. Just listen-" Sam said, holding up the knife. He realized how he was holding it up and tossed it onto the bed. "Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us. We'll do this together."

Dean slapped his hands together. "That sounds great. As long as it's you, me, Jayne and Adam. Demon bitch is a dealbreaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now."

Sam looked down, hurt. "I can't." Dean turned away, nodding. "Dean, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean."

Dean turned back around. "No, you're not the one who's gonna do this."

Sam blinked, finally remembering. "Right, that's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you."

"You don't think I can?"

"No. You can't. You're not strong enough."

"And who the hell are you?"

Sam sighed. "I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done."

Jayne watched as her brothers began to fight between each other. It was a nightmare before her eyes coming to life. She never knew what to do when this happened. She turned to see Adam standing in the doorway, silently watching. He was probably scared shitless being brought into this kind of life, finding them absolutely insane.

Then again, they never had the best timing with anything. Just how their life was.

"Jayne..." Sam said, looking over to his sister. "If Dean doesn't trust me, do you?"

Oh god, he had to go there. She looked between both of her brothers. "She doesn't trust you as well, do you Jayne?" Dean remarked, looking to her. "You practically tried to rip her skin off of her."

Jayne looked into Sam's sad eyes, before looking down at the ground. She wasn't going to choose between the both of them. Not like this. Never.

Sam sighed, seeing he was alone in this. "It's not something you're doing, it's what you are! It means-" Dean cut himself off.

Sam had tears in his eyes at this point. "What? No. Say it."

Dean looked up at him. "It means you're a monster."

Sam nodded, accepting the fact his family now thought of his as a monster. He was all alone in this. Something in him snapped and he punched Dean and Jayne. Dean went down hard, while Jayne bounced back up, throwing punches and kicks Sam's way.

Her slayer instincts were fired up, fighting him. Dean got back up, watching them before joining in with his sister to take Sam down. He couldn't handle them both at once.

They didn't care about breaking things or causing too much noise as they fought. Hitting Dean across the floor, Sam ended up taking the high note as he grabbed Jayne by her throat, holding her against a wall. She struggled to free his hands from her neck, feeling the burning desire for air, but couldn't breath.

"Let her go!" Dean shouted at the top of his lungs, charging his way over to stop him.

Gabriel appeared though, knocking Sam away, causing her to be released from his grasp. Jayne felt to the ground, choking back in air. Sam got up, looking to them. Gabriel stood his ground, glaring him down for hurting her.

Dean looked to Sam, shocked at the fact he just choked his sister. Jayne on the other hand, looked to the brother she idolized, now with fear and disgust, holding a hand to her throat. The person she always ran to for safety was now someone she feared greatly.

"You don't know me. You never did. And you never will." Sam said, feeling his heart break from the way they looked at him. He began to walk out the door, but was stopped by Dean's words. Familiar words he had once heard from his dad.

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back!" Dean told him.

Sam remained stopped in the doorway, as if debating it. He then began to walk away, making his choice.

"You okay, Jayne?" Dean asked, looking her over.

She was stuck in her shock over what happened that she didn't hear Dean, Adam and Gabriel trying to talk to her. She didn't hear a single word they said. All she could think about was Sammy just tried to kill her.

 **Author's note:** Wow, this was a very emotional chapter for me to write. And sadly, I almost forgot to add Adam into it. I also realized I should write more of Little Jayne, Sam and Dean and their memories they share with each other. It's so damn cute~!

But you know what's the killer, little Jayne and Gabriel. FUCK. That's something you will be seeing in later chapters though. Speaking of Jayne and Gabriel, it looks like Jayriel is now starting to take off. It's slow, but they are getting there. The romance I have for them will make you wanna cry I think.

Welp, next chapter involves the last seal. Will our hero's be able to stop the apocalypse? Will I make a twist for that as well? We shall see.

 **Please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter.** I'm very curious to know what you all think. I don't know how I'm doing if no one comments to tell me if I need to improve on something or not. I'm really open to constructive criticism. Thanks for reading~!


	15. Just Another Sunday Dinner

_Authors note:_ _This episode vaguely follows the episode "Lucifer Rising " in Season 4. As always, I have my own little twists for it. Also, I REALLY need feedback so I can know how I'm doing on this story. Please, let me know what you think. I'm pretty much begging at this point. Thanks._

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 15: Just Another Sunday Dinner**

 _"The Devil is real and he isn't a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful because he's a fallen angel and he used to be God's Favorite." - AHS_

* * *

 _"Remember this trick, Jayne." Sam said, displaying the action for his sister so she could use it in self-defense. "You never know when you're going to have to use it to surprise your enemy."_

 _The 14-year old girl watched her brother with attention and memorized it. She had just finished training with John and Mick and wanted a break. She decided to ask Sam if he could spend time with her and help train her because at least he was kind with her. Despite having her Slayer powers, she was still a girl underneath and Sam knew that._

 _"I got it, Sammy. Thank you." She exclaimed, happily._

 _Granted, she would rather be doing something different than training her brains out everyday. After all, she was just a high schooler. While other girls her age went out, hanged with friends, shopped and_ _partied, Jayne was stuck with the guys training until all her knuckles turned blue and her muscles ached._

 _Sam went up to his sister, noticing her sad look. "Hey, what's up?"_

 _"Oh, nothing."_

 _"I know_ _that look perfectly well. I've had that look before!" Sam started, not letting her get away with this one. "Let me guess, you want to go do normal high school girl stuff, but can't because of your destiny as the Slayer?"_

 _Jayne just gave him a look, telling him he was right on it. She didn't even have to say a thing. He already knew. Sam took her into a hug, messing up her hair a little. This caused Jayne to giggle, but accept it happily. "Sammy!"_

 _"I get it, Jayne. Dad, Dean and Mick don't get it, but I do. I'll always be here to support you no matter what." He told her, smiling warmly. After all, they were in this together._

 _"Thank you Sammy."_

Gabriel noticed the sad look she was giving while staring off into her cup of tea. The archangel nudged Chuck and looked to Adam, who noticed the same thing. She began lightly touching her neck, thinking back to the events of last night and how Sam had almost choked her to death.

The three guys looked to her with concern as Gabriel approached her. He put a comforting hand to her shoulder, which she jolted at. "Hey, Buttercup, it's okay. It's just lil old me." He sat down next to her. "I'd ask how you're doing, but we already know."

Jayne moved her head to lay on his shoulder, trying to take him in for comfort. The archangel happily accepted. "I don't even know Sammy anymore. I thought I knew him...but...he's not the same anymore. He's different."

Gabriel could relate, thinking back to Lucifer and how he use to be before he changed himself. He use to be so close with him, just like Jayne was with Sam, but it all changed. He hoped it wouldn't stay this way for Jayne and Sam.

"It's only because of the demon blood, hun. You know Sammy's a good person." Gabriel reminded her.

Jayne grabbed his hand, taking in into hers while they held hands. "I know, but I never thought he would do such a thing." She put her hand to her neck again.

"That's what happens when you get into bad stuff. Don't worry, he will come around."

"Are you sure?"

Gabriel paused before replying. "We can only hope."

Suddenly, Chuck began to scream out in pain, clutching his head. A vision was coming to him. Jayne jolted up, running over to him as was Adam.

"Is he having another vision?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Jayne replied.

After a few minutes, the vision seemed to stop and Chuck looked up to the Slayer and the others. "Oh god, this is bad. This is REALLY bad!" He said, rubbing his head.

"What did you see?" Jayne asked, helping him up.

Chuck looked to her, hesitant. "Zachariah has taken Dean."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, understanding. "Oh, great."

Jayne and Adam look around, confused. "What? Where?"

"The Green Room." Gabriel told her, explaining. "So when the apocalypse begins they can get him fitted and ready for Michael."

Jayne's blue eyes went wide as her skin went pale. "No...they wouldn't do that. You're speaking as if the angels want the apocalypse to actually happen."

Chuck sighed, looking to her with a solemn look. "Actually, that's exactly what they want." Jayne looked to the prophet and archangel with disbelief. "That's what Zachariah didn't want me to tell you. The angels want the apocalypse to start and also...they know the last seal."

"What's the last seal?" Adam asked.

"It's more like who." Gabriel started. He looked over to Jayne, giving a serious look. "It's Lilith."

Jayne began trying to process all this information. "Alright, so angels are team apocalypse, why exactly?"

Gabriel sighed. "They think it's what father wanted and that if they do it, he might actually come home."

"Seriously?" Gabriel nodded. "And why is Lilith the last seal?"

"She was the first thing Lucifer defiled in the Garden of Eden. He turned her into his slave pretty much, hence why Dad made Eve for Adam in her place."

Jayne blinked. "Okay, so how do we stop the apocalypse from starting now that there is only one seal left? Don't we like, have to go after Lilith and stop her?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No, we don't do anything to Lilith." Everyone gave the archangel a look like he was out of his mind. Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why are you guys giving me that look? I'm serious! Don't do anything to Lilith. Just leave her alone, that's how we stop the apocalypse from starting."

"I think he's lost it." Adam commented to Jayne and Chuck.

"What do you mean by that, Gabriel?" Jayne asked, completely lost.

"What I mean is, if you kill Lilith, you end up brining Lucifer back."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "So that means we have to protect Lilith instead of killing her?"

"Bingo!" Gabriel said, pointing to him. "Give the Prophet a prize."

Jayne sighed, finding this very ridiculous to believe. After all, Lilith caused a lot of shit for them and now she was being told to protect the bitch of a demon in order to stop the apocalypse from happening and her worst nightmare from walking the Earth. "Alright, let's do it then."

* * *

Adam was inside, packing up his weapons while they all were getting ready to leave. Chuck was going to stay behind at base, aka his home, and be here incase they needed him. With Sam whoever know's where, and Dean in this mystical Green room, it was now up to Adam and Jayne along with Gabriel to stop the apocalypse from starting.

They were the last defense now.

Jayne came inside, watching Adam as he packed up his stuff. "You remember everything I taught you?" She asked.

Adam nodded, sighing. "Yes. Keep your guard up, shoot only when needed and salt is your best friend with demons. Anything I left out?"

"Nope, you got it all." She smiled to him. Jayne knew her protective sister ways were annoying him at times, but she did it for the best.

Gabriel walked up to them. "You ready for this weird adventure?"

"Might as well be. We are only doing this to stop the apocalypse from starting, not because we like Lilith." Jayne's expression became serious, looking her Guardian angel directly into his eyes. "Also because I don't want our brothers tearing each other apart while we watch."

Gabriel lightly patted her head. "I know."

Adam cleared his throat, breaking them from the small intimate moment they were having. God, they really should just tell each other how they feel and get a freakin room already. "If you two are done, I'm ready to head out."

Before they could take off, Chuck came running into the room with Dean and Castiel following behind him. The Prophet was clearly out of breath. "G-Guys..."

"Dean? Castiel?" Jayne said, before running up to her older brother. "Oh, god, what happened? Chuck said Zachariah took you to some room for Michael?"

"The angels, they want to start the apocalypse." Dean told her.

"I know, I know. And Lilith's death is the final seal."

"Sammy's going to kill her right now!" Dean told her, panicked. "We have to find him."

"Fuck!" Jayne shouted, now feeling the fear of everything happening. "He doesn't even know."

Chuck finally managed to get his breath back. "Guys, Sam is at a convent with Lilith right now!"

The room begin's to shake and a loud noise is heard. Everyone begins clutching their ears except for Jayne and the angels. They knew it was an archangel. The Slayer looked over to see her archangel's faced filled with fear. "It's Raphael, he's coming down!"

"You have to head out, now!' Castiel shouted at them.

"Gabriel." Jayne yanked at his hand to get his attention. He looked down to her with that fear still in his eyes. "We have to go, now!"

They all began to hold hands with each other, but not before looking over to Castiel who stood beside Chuck. "Castiel!" Dean shouted for him.

"Go on ahead. I'll stand here and guard Chuck." He replied with a smile.

Before Dean could protest, they were already gone with a flutter of wings as Gabriel hightailed it out of there. He didn't want to stick around for a family reunion with one of his brothers.

They appeared in front of the convent as Gabriel suddenly began falling to the ground. Jayne grabbed him, concerned. "Gabriel!"

"Avoiding Raphael like that drained a little of my energy from me. Sorry. Go inside and stop Sam, I'll be here." Gabriel told her.

"You sure?"

"Jayne, come on!" Dean shouted to her, already heading inside with Adam.

"Go, I'll be fine." Gabriel reassured her. Jayne held his hand, debating about telling him something. After all, this might be the last time she saw him if they weren't successful. She shook her head, saying she shouldn't think that way as she ran off after her brothers.

It was going to be fine. They were going to tell Sammy what was up and he would understand. Then the apocalypse would be stopped from happening.

Still, it concerned her that the angels wanted to apocalypse to happen. They must be super lost without God there.

Making their way upstairs, they heard Sam and Ruby talking to Lilith. They walked in to see Ruby as she suddenly shut the doors on them. They began pounding on the doors, trying to get in.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Sammy, don't kill Lilith!" Jayne shouted, hoping it would get his attention. It better.

Sam couldn't hear them though, thinking he was doing the right thing. Despite it though, he began to hear his siblings shouting a little.

"Sam, what in the hell are you doing?" Ruby said. "You got the bitch, now kill her already!"

Lilith began to laugh mockingly, noticing Sam was backing down from the task. "Haha, so weak Sammy. You can't even kill me. If you did so, the apocalypse would be halted and then maybe, just maybe, your siblings would actually give a shit about you once again. They would see you as a hero." She lied, as all demons do.

Sam's eyes suddenly turned black from this, using his full powers to now kill Lilith. The woman in white's slump body fell to the ground, blooding dripping out from it to slowly form a pentagram.

Ruby began to laugh and cheer happily. "I can't believe it."

Sam looked to her, confused. "Ruby, what's going on?"

"You did it. I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while, but... you did it."

"What? What - what did I do?"

"You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last!"

Sam looked to her with wide eyes, in denial. "No, no, no. No, he - Lilith - I stopped her. I killed her!"

Ruby gave him a awe look, pointing to Lilith. "And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you bust her open. " Her expression became serious. "Now guess who's coming to dinner."

Sam could feel his heart beating heavily, and no, it wasn't from the demon blood this time. It was from the fact that he had just released Lucifer and started the apocalypse. He doomed them all now. And all became he decided to trust Ruby, even though his siblings told him not to. He put his hands to his head. "Oh, my god."

"Guess again." Ruby told him, smiling.

Jayne, Dean and Adam continued to pound away at the door.

Ruby continued on with her happy speech to boast. "You don't even know how hard this was! All the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alastair knew! Only Lilith! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, but, I mean, come on, Sam! Even you have to admit - I'm - I'm awesome!"

Sam gritted his teeth. "You bitch. You lying bitch!" He held out his hands toward her, trying to use his powers, but he drops, clutching his head instead.

Ruby mocked him. "Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. It's useless. You shot your payload on the boss."

Sam looked up with wide eyes, his hands shaking. "The blood... You poisoned me."

Ruby kneeled down to speak with him. "No. It wasn't the blood. It was you... and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo! I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lilith did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it."

"Why? W-why me?" He asked.

"Because... because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine."

The siblings finally broke through the door rushing in to see the scene before them. Jayne gasped, feeling everything go cold. They were too late.

Ruby stood up, glaring at them. "You're too late."

Jayne felt all her blood heat up, seeing Sam beaten and Lilith dead. She never trusted that demon and now the apocalypse was upon them. "I don't care." Dean said, glaring equally at the demon.

Dean and Jayne began advancing toward Ruby as Sam helped grab her from behind and hold her in place. "You bitch!' Jayne yelled at her.

"You aren't going to stop him, Jayne." Ruby chuckled, hysterically. "You may be destined to do so, but that's the same with every girl before you and guys were they are now...dead."

She took the demon knife from Dean and stabbed her in the chest with it. Ruby flickered with light and then crumpled to the floor.

Sam looked to his siblings, with a broken look. His voice sounding equally the same. "I'm sorry."

The blood pouring out of Lilith has finished its pattern on the floor. A brilliant white light shoots up from the central point of the pattern and the convent begins to tremble. Adam, who still stood at the door, called out to them. "Uh, guys!"

"Sammy, Jayne, let's go." Dean called out, trying to help his siblings up.

Sam clutched at Dean's shirt, staring at the light. "Dean...he's coming!"

Jayne looked directly into the light and began to see him rising up. Lucifer was almost here. She could see his true form, broken wings and all. The closer he got, the more she felt her heart beating fast. This was it. It was the end.

The Slayer let out a horrible scream for her life.

* * *

 **Author's note:** And now, we have finally made it to my favorite part of the story and favorite season of the show overall. Season 5, here we are! For those wondering, this is where Jayne and Gabriel's relationship starts to take off more. It won't be as slow anymore and the story will actually pick up now, YAY!

We will also finally be able to explain the origins of the Slayer story for Jayne and for that, Mick will be making his return. I haven't forgotten him, I swear. I was saving him for this actually. I hope you all like what I have in store for this story from here on out. I'm SUPER FREAKIN EXCITED!

P.S: The title for this chapter is a reference to Gabriel saying the Apocalypse is like Sunday dinners for him and his family.


	16. Finding the Devil - Part 1

_Authors note:_ _This chapter will be a bit unique not only for you guys to read, but for me to write. I'm trying to change up my writing a little and get everyone else's P.O.V's, not just Jayne's._

 _BIG HUGE THANKS TO_ **MageVicky** _for all the recent reviews. I really needed the feedback. It means so much to me to know how I'm doing with this story. Thanks hun! I'm glad you are enjoying._

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 16: Finding the Devil - Part 1**

 _"If the Apocalypse comes, beep me. - Buffy Summers, Buffy the Vampire Slayer."_

* * *

This was it, the end. It was all over now.

The brothers tried to find a way out, running to the doors that soon slammed shut, trapping them all inside. Jayne was frozen in place, watching the archangel descend and break free from his cage, traveling up towards them. He was damaged, wings and all, definitely not like the other angels.

She couldn't help but let out a piercing scream at seeing his true form, feeling her very soul be taken from her in the process. He was coming for her. The Devil was coming to get her.

It was a nightmare now come to life for her.

The piercing noise of his descent hurt Sam, Dean and Adam's ears, but didn't affect Jayne, who was equally letting out a piercing noise. The brothers covered their ears, watching their sister frozen and beyond terrified as the blinding white light got brighter.

For a moment they both started to accept this was the end as well.

And then, for some miracle, they ended up on a plane. How they got there? They had no clue. Everyone around them had their eyes on them because of Jayne's screaming, which seemed to silence once she realized they were on the plane now.

"Was this Gabriel's doing?" Adam whispered to his sister.

The said archangel appeared next to them, looking surprised to see them here. "I thought you guys were done for. I'm glad I found you."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What? You weren't the one who sent us here?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No. I was trying to get to you guys in time, but I saw Luci rising and he seemed to block me from you guys." His looked softened looking to Jayne, lightly petting her hair. "I heard you scream."

She couldn't help but let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah, I think the whole plane heard me as well." Jayne's eyebrows furrowed, before turning to look at Gabriel with wide eyes, realizing something.

"What?" He asked.

"If you weren't the one who sent us here, then...could it be..." A small smile of hope came to her lips. "Him. God?"

Dean rolled his eyes while Gabriel went silent. He wasn't exactly sure. It was possible, but he couldn't be sure on it.

They were interrupted by the pilot of the plane speaking over the intercom. "Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore—"

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Dean asked Sam.

Suddenly, Jayne looked down to her hand, feeling a burning feeling come over her. It suddenly began to spread all over her body as she screamed out in pain again. It felt like ever fiber of her being was on fire. Gabriel looked over to her, realizing what was going on.

"Jayne, what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned.

"It's my blood, it feels like it's boiling inside my body!" She yelled out, gritting her teeth as she clung onto Gabriel's hand for any kind of comfort despite being shaky.

The pilot continued his speech in the background "So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to—" The calm, night sky of Maryland was changed by a shooting bright light that went into the sky, causing their plane to jolt, and seemed to make Jayne's pain worse. "HOLY CRAP!"

Everyone on the plane was thrown around, their screams mixing in with Jayne's. Oxygen masks dropped from above as everything became blurry for Jayne, who ended up passing out from the pain. "Damnit." Gabriel said, looking between his charge, her brothers and everyone else on the plane.

* * *

Everyone had made it safely off the plane thanks to Gabriel. He held Jayne in his arms while the brothers made a plan to rent out a car. In the short time since Lucifer's release, signs of the apocalypse were already starting to skyrocket. He hadn't even been out for more than 10 minutes. The archangel had to turn off all the chatter his brother's release was causing and focus on the Slayer passed out in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Dean asked, opening his car door in the drivers seat. Sam sat in the front beside him while Gabriel and Adam sat in the back, with Jayne sprawled across their laps.

"Since Lucifer was released from his cage, her Slayer instincts are screaming out at her, trying to warn her of the danger." Gabriel explained.

"Yeah, we know about her Slayer instincts. It's like an alarm that warns her of enemies, but it's never caused her to feel like her blood is boiling." Sam sighed, feeling bad for what was happening.

"Well, Lucifer just invokes that feeling in people." Gabriel spat, trying his best to hold back his anger. He wasn't mad at Sam, he didn't know any better. The archangel was mad at his own brother because he was causing all of this. "It's also part of her role as the Slayer, to stop Lucifer and his messed up army. Right now her whole body is on overload because of his release and I have to try and heal her."

"Cant you just use your powers and zap her better like you did before?" Adam asked, chuckling after trying to imitate him.

Gabriel sighed, furrowing his brow. "Not that simple, kid. At least not this time. It's going to take her sometime to come out of this." He had his hands on her temples while a bright light glowed, trying to help her feel better. "Her body is getting prepared to face Lucifer."

"Why didn't Mick tell us about this?" Dean asked, hightailing it down the highway they were currently on.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, sarcastically. "Hmm, I don't know, probably because a Slayer hasn't had to have a face to face battle with the Devil in, like, ever!"

The guys went quiet as everything became tense. Sam felt the guilt eating up at him more and more, noticing Dean glancing at him every now and then and the fact that their sister was passed out for who knows how long all because he accidentally released Lucifer.

"Dean, look-" Sam began, but was cut off by him.

"Don't say anything." There was a pause before he continued. "It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?"

"Yeah, okay."

A phone began ringing as everyone looked to Jayne who's cell phone was ringing. Adam went to take it out of her pocket as Gabriel was holding her. He looked to the screen to see who it was. "It's a guy...uh that Mick guy I'm guessing."

"Answer it!" Dean told him.

Right when he went to answer it, before he could even say anything, Mick beat him to it. "Jayne, Lucifer's been released. What's going on?"

"Uh...We know. Jayne's actually passed out right now going through some sort of preparation to fight him." Adam explained, awkwardly.

"What?" The Watcher asked, shocked.

"Hey Mick." Dean said, smugly to the guy on speakerphone. "You've missed a lot since you've been gone."

"Sounds like it." Mick said. "Now, what's going on with Jayne?"

Gabriel sighed, still made at the Watcher for what he did to Jayne before. "Look here, asshole, you know exactly what's going on with her. You know the truth of the Slayer and their origins. You have to learn it before you become a Watcher, now stop dodging and get over here so you can help her when she wakes up." Mick went silently at this. In fact, the brothers went silent as well, impressed. "I'm Gabriel, Jayne's Guardian Angel by the way."

Mick was taken back by this. "You don't mean Gabriel the archangel?"

"Yep, that's me."

"I-I-" Mick paused, trying to find his words before continuing. "Where should I meet up with you guys?"

Dean handed Adam an address to relay. "We're going to look for our friends. Meet us at this address in Kripke's Hollow."

* * *

Jayne remembered beeping and screaming before everything went dark. She was scared, very scared. She remembered her blood boiling throughout her body. It felt so surreal, but it wasn't.

Just as Lucifer now being free and walking the Earth was real. It was no longer a thought or nightmare anymore. It was the real deal.

Feeling herself shiver, she saw mist ahead of her and walked towards it. That was when she saw the past spirits of the Slayer's before her appear, once again.

"He is now free. You must stop him."

"How?" Jayne asked.

"You have been granted with the powers you need."

Jayne felt herself yelp out in pain, crouching down. "Is this feeling because of it?"

"Yes. It is your body waking it's powers up and preparing you to fight Lucifer. It is your destiny."

Jayne looked up at them, sadly. "Why do I have to be the one to stop him? I don't even know where to begin."

"Because you have been chosen by God for the task."

"Yes, I get that. But haven't you all?"

"We were chosen, but not by him."

Jayne sighed, feeling annoyed as she stood back up. "I don't want to do this. I don't want any part of this."

"But you have been chosen-"

"I know, don't give me that bullcrap." She went silent for a minute, feeling something come over here. It was a warm feeling that washed the cold and burning one away. It was him. "G-Gabriel?"

"Hey Muffin." He spoke to her.

Jayne cried, happy to hear his voice. "Gabriel, I'm with the spirits of the past slayer. I'm so confused on everything going on. I don't want to do this, but I have to since I was chosen by God." She let out a breath. "I'm scared though. I need you."

"It's okay, I'm right here. I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

* * *

The brother's and Gabriel walked through the devastated house. Everything was all over the place and signs of an obvious fight had taken place. It even looked like there may have been an explosion. And was that blood and teeth?

Also it was too quiet. Chuck was nowhere to be seen or heard. Did Raphael kill him and Castiel?

Sam was suddenly sprung with a surprise attack from the Prophet who hit him in the head with a toilet plunger. Sam stumbled back, hand to his head. "Geez! Ow!"

Chuck looked taken back. "Sam."

"Yeah!"

Dean walked in, smiling. "Hey, Chuck."

"So...you're okay?" He asked, surprised, but also relieved.

Sam still had his hand to his head. "Well, my head hurts."

Chuck shook his head. "No, I mean—I mean, my—My last vision." Sam and Dean looked confused. "You went, like, full-on Vader." He pointed out, explaining. "Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."

Dean looked to Sam, eyebrow raised. "Your eyes went black?"

Sam looked back over his shoulder. "I didn't know."

"And Jayne-" Chuck began but realized he didn't see the Slayer anywhere. "W-Where is she?" Sam and Dean went silent, looking sad. This made Chuck think the absolute worse. "Oh, god, don't tell me she's dead?"

Gabriel walked through the room with Adam, carrying her in his arms. "Not quite, just passed out. I can't seem to wake her."

Chuck looked around for some place to lay her. He went over to his kitchen table and helped Gabriel set her down on it. "What happened?" He asked.

"Lucifer's what happened. Her Slayer instincts are getting her ready to battle him."

The Prophet put his hands to his cheeks and sighed heavily. "Of course. It's what she's destined to do, battle him and stop him."

Gabriel felt a weird feeling come over him as he eyed Chuck carefully. His words seemed to speak more volumes than anyone knew. The archangel shook it off, knowing he had to focus on what was going on with Jayne.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry." Chuck said, looking sympathetic.

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something?"

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded."

Gabriel sighed, heavily. "Sounds like something Raphael would do, especially with Michael up his ass."

Adam takes a closer look at Chuck and waves his hand at his own left ear. "You got a-"

Chuck waves his hand at his own ear. "Uh...right here?" Adam indicates the other side of his head. The Prophet feels at his hair and starts grimacing, pulling out something. "Oh. Oh, god. Is that a molar? Do I have a molar in my hair?" The guys gave an equal look of disgust as Chuck sat down in a chair. "This has been a really stressful day."

"Cas, you stupid bastard." Dean said, causing Gabriel to nod in agreement. His baby brother was now gone thanks to his siblings going to war.

Jayne began screaming again, causing the guys to run in and check on her. She was thrashing around the table, still passed out, before her screams changed into mumbling. "What in the hell is she saying?" Dean asked.

Gabriel immediately recognized the language she was speaking, dumbfounded. "She's- She's speaking Enochain."

"Well, what is she saying?" Adam asked, curious as they all stood around her.

"She's talking about the past Slayers and Lucifer." He furrowed his brows, as if confused at something she was saying. "She's beyond scared." He looked up to them all, sadly, taking her hand into his. "It's okay, I'm right here. I'll do everything in my power to protect you!"

Chuck looked up at him, giving a small smile and an impressed look. He began having a feeling come over him. "Oh crap."

"What?"

"I can feel them. The angels."

"Thought we'd find you here." A familiar voice said, as they all turned to see Zachariah and two other angels accompanying him across the kitchen in front of Jayne. Zachriah's smile quickly faded, landing his eyes on Gabriel. "Gabriel, of course you'd be here. You're on their side now, aren't you?" He said, rather disgusted.

"I'm not on anyone's side." He spat, glaring at Zachariah and his minions.

"Michael says otherwise. He says you've started to become really attached to the Slayer." Zachariah began looking her over on the table, even daring to put a hand out to touch her.

This made Gabriel's blood boil. "Don't touch her, you dick."

An amused smile came to Zachariah's face over the archangel's reaction. "Oh, I guess it's true then. You disgust me."

"You just keep your distance, asshat." Dean said, holding out his hand to motion for the angel to stop.

"You're upset." Zachariah said, snidely.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, a little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgement day."

"Maybe we let it happen, but we didn't start anything." Zachariah looked over to Sam. "Right, Sammy?" He winked at him, while Sam glared. "You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not, it's Apocalypse Now And we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean asked.

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. Jayne here is meant to kill him. It's...synergy." Zachariah pointed out, smiling happily.

"Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

Zachariah narrowed his eyes at him. "This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel."

"You mean me." Sam swallowed, narrowing his eyes at the angel, who looked confused as to how he knew before realizing it must have been because of Gabriel.

Gabriel took amusement in this. "Already beat you to the punchline on the whole vessel talk, Zach."

Zachariah cleared his throat and straightened his jacket. "Very well, then, you are still going to need our help though. Because if Lucifer does touchdown with you, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies- the greatest hits. Your sister can stop him, but you all need our help."

"Well, if Jayne is meant to stop Lucifer and has been chosen by God specially to do so, then I don't think we need your help." Dean replied, equally smug to him.

This made the angel furious, his eyes going wide with anger. "You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Blood drips from Dean's hand, causing Zachariah to look shocked. "You're bleeding."

"Oh, yeah—a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Dean looked to Gabriel who nodded. The archangel ran forward and put his hands upon Jayne's temples before Dean slapped his hand on the Angel Banishing Sigil behind the door.

"NO!" Zachariah and his minions yelled.

Sam, Adam and Chuck flinched. The angels, including Gabriel, disappeared in a bright light.

"Learned that from Gabriel and my friend Cas, you son of a bitch." Dean spat, taking his hand away from the door.

Chuck sighed, sitting down on the table next to Jayne. "This sucks ass."

Jayne gasped, before opening her eyes and jolting to sit up. She was breathing heavily as her brothers rushed over. Jayne immediately looked to Chuck in front of her, who looked shocked, but happy to see her. "C-Chuck?"

"Hey.' He smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. "Glad to see you awake now."

Jayne looked around, worried. "W-Where's Gabriel?"

"He got banished away." Sam explained to her.

"Why? What happened?"

Dean walked up to her. "Zachariah and his minions is what happened. They want to help us with the apocalypse now."

Jayne scoffed. "As if I'd ever trust them ever again."

She began trying to get up off the table, but Sam and Dean held a hand out to stop her. "Whoa, you okay now?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, I feel better." Jayne stated, before getting off the table. When she stood and up and began to move, she felt herself falling as Chuck went and grabbed her, causing her to fall into his chest.

"Whoa, you sure? You seem a little light on your feet." Chuck commented.

Jayne smiled. "I guess I'm not quite there yet. I should probably rest."

* * *

At the motel, Jayne was passed out on one of the bed's while Dean sat across her on the other. He loaded a gun, having Adam help him, before Sam entered back into the room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Sam closed the door, pulling something out of his shirt and tossing it to Dean and Adam. Dean catches it and examines it.

"Here. Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter." Sam told him.

Adam and Sam looked over to Jayne. "That means not even Gabriel?" Adam asked, while Sam nodded, confirming. "Jayne won't be happy about that."

Sam sighed. "Yeah."

"The two of them seem to be very attached to each other." Adam pointed out, looking to his sister with worry for how she would feel over the situation. Jayne on the other hand was awake, listening to every word they were saying, frowning.

"Well, it's not like they are lovers." Dean said, rather protectively. She even heard that, mentally sticking her tongue out at him. So what if she happened to like Gabriel, could you blame her? Jayne's mind started going over to the thought of them dating and mentally shook her head. No, that couldn't be happening, especially right now during the start of the apocalypse.

Get your mind out of the gutter.

She brought her attention back to her brother's talking among each other. Jayne was happy to find Adam and Dean getting along with each other before Sammy came back. Granted, she was asleep at some point, but when she woke up to the two of them bonding, she couldn't help but listen in.

It was something happy to think about during this scary, rough time.

But yet, she kept finding her thoughts drifting back over to Gabriel, despite how hard she was trying not to. Just having him gone from her presence seemed to make her heart ache in a way she hadn't felt before. It was even worse then when their father died.

She couldn't quite understand it, but she had a feeling it had to do with her feelings she had been growing for him. It was going to stay as thought, because that's all it was ever going to be, a thought. Nothing more.

She drifted her attention back to her brother's once again.

"Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" Dean asked Sam. The room went tense as Adam awkwardly got up and went outside to leave them be, not wanting to be a part of the family drama again.

"I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone." Dean replied, bitterly sarcastic.

Sam paused. "Dean-"

"Sam." Dean turned away, not wanting to finish where this conversation was going. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right—"

"So why do you keep bringing it up?!" Dean yelled at him. Sam sighed and he turned back to him. "Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it." Sam nodded, trying to go along with it and not kick himself too much. "All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?"

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is." Sam pointed out.

"All right. So we just got to find...the devil."

Jayne felt her breath hitch before she let it out. Alright, this was it. Her destiny awaited.

* * *

Gabriel was hiding somewhere safe, away from his siblings, mostly his main 4 brothers. He could feel himself already warded from Jayne. He sighed, letting all his feelings out.

This was going to be one hell of a family reunion, and most of all, their father wasn't around to see it. He didn't blame him though. He could see why their father up and left them in Heaven after everything that happened. He knew he was disappointed and most of all, he was tired of all the fighting.

And now it was going to happen all over again on this paradise Dad created to leave it all behind. Irony wasn't funny at times.

Jayne and him would have to watch while their brothers tore each other apart and the Earth along with it. Who knew what would happen if either Michael or Lucifer won. Gabriel just knew, it wasn't going to be pretty either way.

He find his thoughts drifting over to the brown haired, blue eyed charge of his. Her warm smile now a frown. He didn't have to be around her to known how she was feeling. It was this weird bond he shared with her, which he assumed in part was because of being her Guardian Angel, but he also knew it was because he found himself developing feelings for her.

She use to just be that little girl who was meant to be his true vessel, the girl who would carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. But as he watched her and helped guide her throughout her life, he found himself becoming attached to her. Jayne was kind, caring and despite all the hardships in her life, she wasn't afraid to display her soft heart in a world that could be cruel to it. She kept faith in someone she couldn't even truly know was there for her or not.

She amazed him and had him in complete awe over it. That girl was something else.

Gabriel sighed happily, laying back and folding his arms back so he could look up at the night sky. Now he understood why his father chose her to stop Lucifer.

"I get it now, Father. I see why you chose her to stop Lucifer. She's pure and full of love, she might be able to save Luci." Gabriel chuckled, warmly, thinking over her. "I know she's starting to change me, even though let's be honest, I don't need changing." He paused before continuing. "Well, not like the others. I just need to stop running from my brothers and stand up and fight, and that's exactly what she makes me want to do. I want to fight, for good, for you...for **her**."

* * *

 **Author's note:** I think this hardly needs a note, but wow, I just sat down and wrote this out like that. I got major Jayriel feels from this all. Btw, **Jayriel** is the ship name I chose out for **Gabriel and Jayne**. And now we see their feelings for each other are beginning to take off. Yay. Except Jayriel stuff to be growing and developing more in the chapters coming up.

So, next chapter I introduce more Slayer origin stuff (so you can see how I'm twisting about the Slayer stuff for this story) and Mick also makes his comeback. More shenanigans to come!


	17. Finding the Devil - Part 2

**The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 17: Finding the Devil - Part 2**

 _"If the Apocalypse comes, beep me. - Buffy Summers, Buffy the Vampire Slayer."_

* * *

Posters from the covers of Carver Edlund's _Supernatural Route 666_ and _Supernatural: The Benders_ hang on the walls of a woman, sitting at her computer, busy typing away at the story she was currently working on writing. She thought the thrill of her life would come from nothing but fan fiction, but little did she know, God had other plans for her.

"And then Sam touched—" No. "—caressed Dean's clavicle. 'This is wrong,' said Dean. 'Then I don't want to be right,' replied Sam, in a husky voice." Becky Rosen said, reading her story out loud.

She is interrupted by a message appearing on her screen: **CARVER EDLUND CALLING**

Becky frowned, clicking accept. The window expands to a videophone: it's Chuck. He glances over his shoulder and back. The fan fiction writer covers her mouth, excited enough that it causes her difficulty speaking. "Oh...my...god. You. You're..."

Chuck doesn't look to excited to be doing this. "Carver Edlund, yeah. Hi, Becky."

"You got my letters. And my marzipan."

Chuck can't quite bring himself to meet her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Um...yummy. But, uh—"

Becky didn't notice this and continued on. "I am your number-one fan. You know, I'm samlicker81."

"I'm sorry. You're—You're what?" Chuck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Webmistress at morethanbrothers dot net?"

Chuck mentally facepalmed, remembering now. "Oh. Yeah. No, yeah. You're my...number-one fan." This caused Becky to grin. It wasn't entirely true though, he had another fan out there, but since he couldn't contact them, Becky was the next in line. "That's why I contacted you. You're the only one who will believe me."

Chuck looks heavenward. Becky notice this and frowns, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"No. I'm being watched. Okay, not, not now—at least, I don't think so. But I don't have much time. I need your help."

Becky's face began to light again, overexcited. "You need my help?"

Chuck nodded. "That's right. I need you to get a message to Sam, Jayne, Adam and Dean. Okay?"

Becky sighs, feeling offended. "Look, Mr. Edlund... Yes, I'm a fan, but I really don't appreciate being mocked. I know that _Supernatural'_ s just a book, okay? I know the difference between fantasy and reality. And who exactly is Adam?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, looking into the screen with a serious look. "Becky, it's all real. And Adam is their half-brother."

She becomes overexcited about this again, a smile lighting up her face once more. "I knew it!"

* * *

Mick paces back and forth in the motel room, debating what they should do next. The news was already showing signs of the Apocalypse starting. The Watcher had arrived this morning and jumped into helping them.

"Well, you don't need me to tell you shouldn't have started the bloody apocalypse." Mick spat, eyeing Sam who looked back into John's journal, feeling guilty.

"What are we going to do, Mick?" Jayne asked. "Doesn't the British Men of Letters have some sort of plan for this? Anything that can help?"

Mick sighed, rubbing his temples. "All we have is knowledge on resources that can help, but the artifacts we need are missing."

Dean was watching him, wanting to ask a question that had been on his mind since he left them the last time. "So, why you do it Mick? Why'd you go back to those son of a bitches, especially after everything they did to Jayne?"

This made the Slayer go silent, curious to know the answer as well.

"The council gave me the opportunity to go back and I took it."

"But why?" Dean pressed on, wanting to hear the reason behind it.

"When I had no where to go, the council took me in and gave me a home along with a purpose in this world. I owe them everything!" Mick shouted at him.

Dean was not happy with this and was going to say something else before Jayne interrupted him, standing up. "I understand your thoughts and feelings on it. You feel conflicted working for them because of their work process, but yet you also feel conflicted leaving them because it's all you've ever know."

Mick nodded. "Yes."

Jayne walked up to him, meeting him face to face. "I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you off easy. You need to help us with apocalypse and defeating Lucifer."

"That's why I'm here." Mick said.

"Good." Jayne said, smiling.

The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Everyone looked at Mick with a look before readying their weapons. Adam went to answer it and they were shocked to see a woman with long brown hair and a huge smile standing at their door, looking like she was having trouble breathing in her excitement.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sam...is it really you?" Becky looked to him at awe.

Adam glanced back to look at Sam who got up and went to the door. "Who's asking?"

But Becky didn't even question him, thinking Adam was the Sam she was dreaming to meet as she put her hand on his chest. "And you're so...firm."

"Uh..." Adam looked down at her hand on his chest, rather surprised but also awkward. He just looked to Sam who decided to reveal his identity to help his brother out.

"Uh, do I know you?" Sam said.

Becky pulled her hand back from Adam, looking between the two guys confused, before realizing that the other guy wasn't Sam. She realized her error and began feeling bad about it. "No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you must be the new brother." She looked to Adam with an uninterested look. "And you're-" Looking inside the motel room, she first spotted Dean. "not what I pictured. I'm Becky."

She managed to push past the two guys and into the room to see the other characters. "You're Jayne's Watcher." Becky said, pointing to Mick who looked surprised.

Then she turned to Jayne. "And you're Jayne. Wow...you don't even know yet, do you?"

"Know what?" Jayne asked, confused.

Becky gave a sad look, frowning. "Exactly, I'm so sorry." She turned back to everyone else, changing the subject. "I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few—" Becky glances down, giggling a little. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

Jayne jolted up. "Is Chuck okay?"

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels." Becky chuckled, pointing to Jayne. "Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old and I know how thrilled you must be to have angels."

Sam sighed, trying to get her back on track and to the point. "Right. Just, um...what's the message?"

"He had a vision." Becky closed her eyes and began to relay it. "The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "The Michael sword?"

"But isn't Dean Michael's vessel? Why does he need a sword?" Adam questioned, finding it weird.

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam asked her.

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs."

They all looked confused. "Rather vague visions, huh Chuck." Jayne commented, chuckling.

"He also wanted me to pass a message across to you as well, Jayne." Becky chuckled. "You really are his favorite. Anyway, he wanted me to tell you that ''In order to find out the origins about the Slayer, you must first find out the origins about yourself.'' The young woman put a hand on her shoulder, looking to her with a mix of emotions. "That means you will finally found out the truth."

Jayne gave her a deadpan look. "I already know the truth about my parents, Becky."

She looked surprised. "Oh."

"What does he mean by this?"

Becky shrugged. "It doesn't make sense, any of it, but that's what he said." She began stepping closer to Sam, making him feel awkward. "I memorized every word..." She put her hand to his chest. "For you."

Sam glanced over at his siblings, all of which Jayne was chuckling at the sight. He looked back down to Becky. "Um, Becky, c—uh, can you...quit touching me?"

"No." She was enjoying the moment too much.

* * *

Mick and Jayne parted ways from her brothers to go on the almighty quest of researching more about Jayne's past and her family tree. If Chuck was correct about it helping them find out the origins of the slayer, which could help them defeat Lucifer, then she was all game for that.

They were speeding down the highway towards the city where Jayne was born after Sam and Dean told them the details about it. A look at the city archive was the most logically place to begin their journey.

Jayne breathed out. "Wow, I can't believe I'm going to see where I was born." She didn't know how to process this. It was a mix of excitement, but strange. Growing up raised as a Winchester, she never thought this day would happen.

"It must feel strange, huh?" Mick asked, guessing how it must be for her.

She nodded. "Yeah, entirely."

This was a journey she had to take, to face. It was weird not having her brothers by her side, but she was a big girl now. She had to do this on her own just like being the Slayer, it was just one girl in all the world, alone. If only it could be different...

"You don't have to do it alone." The familiar voice of Gabriel's was heard as she turned to look at him sitting in the back seat.

This caused Mick to swirve the car from shock, not expecting another person to random appear in the car with them.

"Whoa, watch it Mick. It's only Gabriel."

"Yeah, keep both hands on the wheel. We're precious cargo here." Gabriel said, winking in Jayne's direction, causing her to smile.

Mick looked into the mirror at the back seat, raising an eyebrow at the archangel. "Who is he? Is he one of them?"

"He's my guardian angel." Jayne explained. "He's the archangel Gabriel."

Mick looked to her in disbelief before glancing between the both of them. "I shouldn't be too surprised. If Lucifer exists and is out and about, why not have other angels. I'm guessing you're probably overjoyed about this." Jayne nodded.

"And you must be the asshole Watcher that almost got Jayne killed that one time you took away her abilities." Gabriel spoke, eyeing Mick carefully making him feel intimidate and bad. "Yeah, that's right buckco, I got my eye on you."

"Gabriel!" Jayne exclaimed, giving him a look to behave.

The archangel shrugged, moving his hands to rest them behind his head. "Hey, I'm just letting him know that if he tries anything like that again, he will understand what the wrath of an archangel is like. Trust me, it ain't pretty." Gabriel quipped.

Jayne shook her head at him before turning back. A smile came to her face, feeling happy over the fact he was there and watching over her protectively. It was a very comforting thing to think about as opposed to being told she had to be all alone with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

* * *

Arriving at the building for the city archive's, the 3 of them made their way inside. It took them awhile to get past all the legal jargin of paperwork and etc., but with Gabriel's help, they made it inside the records room and found the drawer where paperwork on Jayne's parents were.

The Slayer eyed the cabinet with hesitation, debeating to touch the handle and open it.

"You ready for this?" Gabriel asked her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Jayne replied, nodding and putting her hand on the handle to open the cabinet. She began pinning through all the last names until she reached Wells, Eliza & Jayden. The file contained information on both of her parents and their family tree's, or at least what was known of them.

"Eliza Ward, born..." Jayne's eyes widened, smiling over the information she found. "My mom shared exactly the same birthday with John!"

"Jayne, focus on what we're here for." Mick reminded her.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Oh, let her enjoy the moment."

"R-Right." Jayne cleared her throat, glancing through the files once more. She went through both her parents family trees, looking for anything similar or out of the ordinary. It seemed like she wasn't going to get much luck with this as almost two hours went by before she found something. "Hey, guys, I found something."

Mick walked up to her, looking at the papers she held. "What is it?" She waved the paper in his face, acting as if he should understand it. "What? I don't see..." And then he noticed it. One of Jayne's blood relatives predating back to Biblical times.

It was Mary of Nazareth, the mother of Jesus herself.

"If Dean were here he would lose his shit." Jayne commented, looking to it in awe. "I can't believe I'm related to the Virgin Mary herself! I always looked up to her."

Mick blinked his eyes at this, finding it ludicrous.

Gabriel slapped his hand as if finally realizing something. "That explains it!"

"Huh? What?" Jayne asked.

"People in your blood line can handle me as a vessel, even though you're my true one. You're all related to the Little Mama." Gabriel chuckled. "I should have known just by looking-" He seemed to stop himself, as if realizing he was about to spoil something he shouldn't give away just yet.

"I don't see how this helps her realize the origins of the Slayer." Mick finally spoke, shaking his head at this all. Wasn't this suppose to be where they found all that out, that way they could stop Lucifer.

Jayne sighed, holding up the paper and looking to it with a weird sense of hope. "Well, Chuck said in order to find that out I must discover something about myself. This is just the start of it."

"How is this going to help us defeat Lucifer exactly?"

Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes while Jayne calmed him down. "Well...Mary was the mother of Jesus and according to the Bible, he was always able to defy Satan, well, Lucifer in this case. If the stories are true, then it might just be a part of the key we need to stop him."

A phone began to rang as Jayne realized it was hers. She pulled it out and realized it was Sam. "Hey, what's up with you guys? We found something info."

"It's Bobby." Sam said, making Jayne's heart stop for a moment. Oh no. "H-He got hurt pretty bad."

"What happened?"

"Some demons jumped us and then some of the angels. We barley made it out alive if it wasn't for Cas." Sam sighed, taking in a breath. "They are all getting braver since Lucifer's release. It's all my fault."

"Sammy, don't kick yourself so hard. You didn't know any better." She wanted to hug her older brother. "Granted, I don't like the fact that you brought my nightmare to life, but you didn't know any better. All we can do know is stay together and fight this through."

"Thank you, Jayne." Sam smiled.

"Is Bobby going to be alright?"

"It's hard to tell right now."

"Where are you guys at?"

"The hospital." He began to tell her the address and location.

Jayne looked over to Gabriel who gave a strange look. "What is it?"

"They are warded. I can't detect them, sugar."

"Y-Yeah, Cas warded us from all angels, even himself." Sam told them.

Jayne sighed. "I guess driving it is then. Hang tight, we will be there."


	18. The Horsemen of War - Part 1

**Author's note:** I'm finally back to writing this story. I've been away because of moving and trying to get our new place together. Also...I'm going back to college so I can get better with my writing, yay! So, without further ado, here is a new chapter.

This is the start of where everything gets a bit more Bibilical for my story. As I think I've mentioned before, my story will involve biblical aspects to it.

For Example:

\- Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

\- Angels and Demons (obviously)

\- God

\- Virgin Mary

& many more to come which would be spoilers if I were to reveal them right now.

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 18: The Horsemen of War - Part 1**

 _"And out came another horse, bright red. Its rider was permitted to take peace from the earth, so that people should slay one another, and he was given a great sword." - Revelation 6:4_

Bobby was in pretty bad shape and lost his ability to ever walk again because of the demons getting excited over Lucifer's return. Poor Sammy however still felt guilty over it all, even when he told the others that Bobby was trying to defend him.

The demons and even the angels were starting to get more cocky since his release. Dean revealed that the angels said he was the true Michael Sword they had been looking for and it was all because of Dean being Michael's vessel.

Jayne breathed in a shake breath, trying to calm herself as she processed the news. "I- I think we've found some interesting info."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Well, apparently I'm a descendant of Mary the Virgin."

Sam and Adam looked surprised, but Dean on the other hand rolled his eyes. "And is that all you found out?" Jayne nodded, knowing exactly where this was going. "How is that going to help us defeat Lucifer? Not unless that means God is gonna make you the modern day Mary and have you give birth to Jesus so we can kick Lucifer's ass, which if he does, I'm gonna personally **kick** God's ass myself!"

Jayne gave Dean a ludicrous look, somehow feeling hurt by that comment. It felt like he was mocking her. Gabriel noticed this and on instinct stepped in front of her to shield her. "Hey, it's only the start. We'll gather more info, so calm down bucko."

"Was Chuck high or something when he gave that message?" Dean mumbled to himself.

Jayne however heard it just as everyone else did, her fist balling up in anger. She walked over to Bobby and looked at him. "Do you need anything, Bobby?" She had to get out of the room. She was annoyed with Dean and his attitude.

Bobby noticed her tense mood. "No, I'm okay. Go get yourself something."

Jayne nodded and began to make her way out. "I'll come with you, pudding." Gabriel said, making his way towards her.

"I'll take a coffee." Dean said, not realizing how mad he had made his sister.

This made Jayne snap, who turned around glaring him dead in the eye as she just said a sentence to him. "If you want coffee, why don't you pray to God for it? Unless you're too busy making rude remarks about him and Chuck?" Dean gave her a look. "Good luck getting that coffee then."

Sam and Adam chuckled at the confused look Dean had on his face after their sister's sick burn towards him. Even Gabriel was chuckling down the hall as he followed after Jayne. "I have to be honest, I think you get most of your attitude from me."

Jayne looked up at the Archangel with a smile and raised eyebrow. Her scowl had disappeared in that moment. "Why do you say that?"

Gabriel just gave her his famous eyebrow wiggle, meaning she would have to guess what the answer could be.

"And here I thought the wit and sass was all 100% me!" She chuckled, teasingly.

* * *

After reaching the cafeteria and getting some food, Jayne didn't want to go back to the hospital room just yet. She was still mad at Dean for the insults he let out. It led to Jayne venting about this to Gabriel, who willingly listened to her.

"I know Dean is stressed out just as much as the rest of us, but what he said was uncalled for back there." Jayne huffed, still mad about what happened.

They were currently walking around the hospital chatting with each other.

Gabriel patted her back. "Dean-o doesn't think before he speaks, which is usually what gets him in trouble."

"Yeah. I mean-" She struggled, trying to hold all the overwhelming emotions she had been feeling back. "He doesn't understand."

"He doesn't understand what it's like to be the chosen one meant to kill Lucifer, the whole entire fate of the world on your shoulders?" Gabriel said, understanding her perfectly well. After all, he had to. He was her Guardian Angel. He had to know everything about her.

Jayne looked to him, thoughtfully. "Y-Yeah. You took the words right out of my mouth."

"I get you, sugar." Gabriel smirked.

They stopped in their tracks as Jayne noticed a sign pointing towards the chapel for the hospital. "Let's go in here." She declared while the archangel had no objections and followed.

She always loved checking out how each chapel was set up in hospitals. Granted, it was more towards the Catholic religion instead of Christianity, but she still couldn't help but admire the architecture and love they put towards it. Despite them being different religions, they shared one thing in common and it was all for the love of one being; God.

The stained glass windows inside the chapel was probably Jayne's favorite thing to see every time. Usually, it had Jesus on one of them and the occasional angels. And if you guessed it, Jayne loved figuring out which angels they could be.

But this time she was already beat to it by Gabriel. "Hey, I found myself!" He exclaimed happily, pointing to the stained glass image of himself holding a Lily and trumpet, the usual display.

Jayne frowned, pouting at him. "Hey, I wanted to do that." She suddenly looked around, quickly observing the others so she could beat him to it. She spotted a blonde one holding a sword, which reminded her of what Dean said. "This one has got to be Michael!"

"Looks like a stiff prick, but given handsome features to make up for that...yeah, that's Michael for sure." Gabriel said sarcastically, making Jayne chuckle.

"Sounds like Dean as well." Jayne accidentally let out, causing a bit of a silence between them. It was a couple minutes until one of them spoke again. She turned to look at Gabriel, a sad look in her eyes. "Do you think we have a chance at beating Lucifer? You know him better than anyone..."

The archangel thought about her question. It was very possible. After all, father chose Jayne and her brothers for the task so they had to be able to beat him. Then again...Lucifer had tricks up his sleeve, something Gabriel knew all too well. "Yeah, we have a chance." He said.

On instinct, Jayne looked into his hazel eyes and suddenly felt herself melting in them. What was up with her lately? Whenever she seemed to be around him a weird feeling came over her. And then suddenly, it hit her. " _Do I have a crush on Gabriel?"_

Her blue eyes scanned over his handsome face taking it in and then to his 3 golden wings and halo that flashed before her. She could then see into his true form, the person Gabriel really was behind the disguise, and her feelings still remained the same if not grew even more. Her eyes finally landed on his lips, those perfect but thin lips she had been wanting to kiss desperately. _"Oh god, I do have a crush on Gabriel!"_ She felt her cheeks heat up.

Gabriel on the other hand looked to her with a smile plastered on his face. She was obviously deep in thought about something as he noticed her eyes looking around and shifting from his gaze suddenly. He had to hold himself back from reaching out and lightly touching her cheek. The archangel had known the girl since she was a baby and the more he got to know her, the more he found himself hanging around her.

He found it hard to stay away from her at times. There was just something about her.

Gabriel chuckled. "Whats up? What are you thinking about?"

Without even thinking things through and her heart beating fast within her chest, Jayne leaned in towards him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. It was warm and she felt a spark race throughout her whole body, which caused her to realize what she did, pulling away from him quickly with a gasp.

A warm and huge smile came to Gabriel's lips, looking to the highly embarrassed girl in front of him. "No need to be embarrassed, sugar. I know I'm irresistible." He said, trying to ease the moment.

This, however, didn't make Jayne feel any better. "I-I-I um, I'm sorry. That was rude of me and way out of line!"

Gabriel grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her and get her to look into his eyes. "It's okay, Jayne."

"R-Really?" She asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

The archangel nodded. "I've known you your whole life. I've been keeping watch over you, protecting you and getting to know you in the process. I know your strengths, weaknesses, likes and dislikes. It's all part of being a Guardian Angel, but I'll admit, you took me by surprise."

Jayne looked thoughtfully at him, wiping the water from her eyes. For a moment she just wanted to give in and melt into his arms, but she knew she couldn't do that. They had an apocalypse and the devil to worry about right now. She wanted the other so much though. Letting out a sigh and regaining herself, the Slayer became stiff, removing her hand from the archangels. "Sorry, but...We've got an apocalypse we need to stop right now. That should be our main focus. I shouldn't be locking lips with you like an overemotional girl."

Turning away from the archangel, she saw him briefly frown before having her back completely turned to him. She wished she could have chosen the other option, but she had a destiny to follow and it was what made her feel like she was locked away in a cage.

She prayed to God many times before when she was a kid for him to turn her into a bird and give her the wings she needed to fly. Now she needed that prayer answered more than ever if she was going up against Lucifer.

* * *

"I'm going to try to find God." Castiel declared to them in the hospital. Everyone gave a look of disbelief except for Jayne who was surprised and Gabriel who chuckled.

"Only if pops wants to be found." The archangel said.

Dean blinked. "God?"

"Yes." Castiel answered, looking determined.

"God." Dean said with disbelief once again.

Jayne rolled her eyes at him along with Castiel. "Yes! He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere." The angel stated.

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla." Dean remarked sarcastically, causing Gabriel to glare at him.

Castiel just looked confused. "No, he's not on any flatbread."

Dean sighed, "Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead—and that's the generous theory—"

"Dean, just listen to Castiel!" Adam shouted at his brother.

The hunter continued on, not listening to them, "—or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." The angels glared at him and Jayne just facepalmed herself over her brother's hot-headedness. However, Dean's stubborness began to shake, revealing his fear underneath. "I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally —at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?"

Gabriel glared at him, taking offense to the way he was talking about his father. "You sorry son of a-"

"Enough!" Castiel barked out. "This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win."

Jayne put a hand on the angels shoulder, causing him to look confused. "I agree with Castiel here. It doesn't matter what you think or believe about God, he's the best option we've got at this point. I say we find him!"

Dean shook his head. "It's just a pipe dream you both have."

Castiel suddenly advanced towards Dean, knocking him against a wall. "I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world—and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself."

Gabriel looked to his baby brother and whistled. "You tell him Cas!"

Bobby sighed from his bed, done with their shit. "You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?"

"I did come for something. An amulet."

"An amulet? What kind?"

"Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"A God EMF?" Sam asked, surprised. Castiel nodded.

Jayne looked in awe. "So cool! So what does it look like?"

Castiel looked to Dean and dropped his gaze to the amulet around his neck that he always wore. It was just a gold necklace with the head of a humanoid being with horns. It was just something silly Sam gave to Dean, but it meant a lot to him.

"What, this?" Dean asked.

"May I borrow it?"

"No."

"Dean. Give it to me."

Dean went silent, realizing Castiel was serious about it. He took off the amulet and handed it to him. "All right, I guess. Don't lose it." He sighed. "Great, now I feel naked."

Castiel walked over to Jayne. She was the only other sane one in the room who seemed to believe in his mission besides Gabriel. "Do you want to accompany me in finding God?"

Jayne looked conflicted. Of course she did, but she knew her brothers, Bobby and Mick needed her here more. She cupped Castiel's hands around the amulet and smiled at him. "I think I should stay and help around here." Jayne heard Bobby sigh in protest. "But when you find God, and that is if he wants to be found as well, tell him I say I can't wait to meet him!"

Castiel nodded. "I'll be in touch."

And just like that, the angel had left the room.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby shouted, sitting from his hospital bed, just hoping for a miracle.

It was silent in the room before Adam broke it. He looked over to Jayne and Gabriel, noticing his sister was obviously avoiding the archangel's gaze. "So...what happened between you two?" He asked, bringing the coffee to his lips.

Jayne instantly looked to Adam, her cheeks red. "Nothing!"

This caused Sam, Dean and even Bobby to direct their gaze to the archangel, giving him a look. Gabriel just smiled innocently, letting the Slayer do all the talking. But really, he was hiding something more underneath the smile he plastered on his face.

"Okay then." Adam said, before pausing. A smile was on his face. "How was the chapel then?"

Jayne looked to him shocked. He didn't know her long enough to know her usual habit when visiting a hospital so either he found out from the others or...he followed them and saw the whole thing! Obviously, it was quite apparent at this point it was the latter. How else would he have known about the kiss that happened between them and not the others? "You know, the usual."

They heard Bobby's phone ring in the background as he picked it up and they continued on with their conversation. "Like getting up close and personal with your religion?" Adam said, teasing her at this point. He freakin knew! Gabriel chuckled at this, causing her to go red.

"You!" Jayne pointed at him before going over and dragging him out the door. "Outside, now!" Dean and Sam looked to each other before shrugging it off. They were both acting like brother and sister for damn sure. Once they were outside, Jayne leaned against the door as Adam leaned against the wall. "Where you following us?"

"Well, after you denied Dean his coffee I thought it sounded good, so I went to get one. That was when I saw the both of you going into the chapel and decided to check up on you. When I got in there however, I saw you both kissing."

"So, you saw everything?" Jayne said, frowning.

Adam nodded. "Yeah." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder noticing the sad look on her face. "Honestly, you did nothing wrong. We're in the middle of an apocalypse right now and either one of us could die and not survive it. You gave into your feelings because of it and kissed the guy, so what. You're human, it's normal."

"B-But-"

He cut her off. "So you have to focus and try to put an end to it, so what?! Don't forget you're just a normal human girl with emotions and wants even though you're the Slayer! Besides, even though Gabriel is a different being, he seems to care for you a lot. Despite him being your guardian angel and all."

Jayne looked up at him, surprised. He was trying to help her and be supportive. "Adam...Why?"

"Because...you're my only sister and unlike our brothers in there, I'll talk with you about these kind of subjects. I was raised by a woman most of my life after all." Adam said, chuckling warmly.

"Hey, I'm suppose to be the older sibling here!" Jayne remarked.

"You still are, sheesh."

They opened the door to the room and when they entered, the two siblings were surprised to see the serious and worried looks on everyone's faces.

"It's Rufus, he needs our help." Sam told them.

* * *

They arrived at the River Pass in Colorado, the Impala stopping just at the edge of the bridge, or at least the part of it that still remained. Everyone gets out for a closer look. It looked difficult enough to get one person over with safety and it was damn near impossible to get the Impala across.

"This is the only road in or out." Dean said.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and held it up. "No signal."

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down." Dean sighed, opening the trunk to the Impala and getting stuff out.

Jayne stood still, looking across the way. Something was off. "I don't sense any demons, but I feel something else. I don't know how to explain it." She looked to Gabriel. "How about you?"

"Same."

"Looks like we're hiking in." Sam said, sighing.

"And the hits just keep on hitting."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Why look so gloom, guys? Hello, archangel here! I can get you to the other side with no problem."

The two brothers felt better about it, forgetting the secret weapon they had. After handing everyone some guns and bags of supplies, they were ready. They stood around the archangel who brought them to the other side of the bridge.

Walking along the street, they scanned the area for any signs. The near side of the street has a sporting goods store advertising ammo, rods and reels, and a thirty percent sale for Pioneers Day; the far side is residential. There is no sign of anyone other than them. A blue two-door sedan is overturned in the street.

Sam and Dean go around, checking multiple cars. Mick and Adam go to do the same while Jayne and Gabriel remain watch over the street and their backs.

"It looks like some sort of celebration was happening before demons came." Jayne said, looking around with a sad look. "It's sad."

"Something feels off about this place. And I'm not talking about the mess this place is in, I don't sense any demons at all." The archangel pointed out, now finding this whole place very odd. "I think we're in a trap."

"Yeah, something feels off about this whole thing." Jayne said, agreeing with him.

Suddenly, the sound of a gun cocking was heard. Jayne immediately went to hold her gun up towards it, but stood down seeing who it was.

"Ellen?" Sam said, surprised to see her.

"Hello boys." She replied, smirking.

On instinct, Jayne began to run towards her as she splashed Dean and Sam with holy water. The water obviously didn't make them boil or anything. Ellen then turned her attention to Jayne, doing the same thing. "I'm not a demon."

"Just protocol." She said, before doing the same to Mick and Adam and then Gabriel.

Gabriel winked. "I can assure you I'm not one of those dicks. In fact, I'm the opposite of them."

"Come with me, now." Ellen said, not wanting to stand around and chitchat right there and then.

* * *

Ellen had lead them into a church. A devil's trap was drawn inside the doorway and a line of salt across the threshold. Everyone walked across with no problem. Finally letting down her serious guard, Ellen turned back towards Sam, Dean and Jayne, taking them into a hug. "Real glad to see you three." She glanced over to the three guys, standing awkwardly aside. So, who are these new faces you have with you?"

"This is Adam, our younger brother. Mick, my watcher and Gabriel, my guardian angel." Jayne said, introducing them for her.

Ellen just blinked, trying to process all she had said. "The Watcher I get, but as for your younger brother and angel, you wanna run that by me again?"

Dean sighed, explaining it somewhat. "Long story. Pretty much we have a younger brother we didn't know about from our dad's side and Gabriel here is a legit angel from Heaven and what not to help stop the apocalypse." Ellen looked to him, still surprised. Obviously she missed a lot that was going on. "What's going on here, Ellen?"

She sighed, getting back to the matter at hand. "More than I can handle alone."

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys."

Gabriel and Jayne exchanged a look with each other. "Are you sure they're demons?" The Slayer asked.

Ellen looked at her like she was ludicrous. "Of course. Their black eyes are a for sure sign of being a demon."

"What Jayne's trying to get at is that we haven't been sensing any demons at all." Gabriel told them. "No where in this town or even in this whole area."

"Seriously?" Dean asked them.

"B-But they have to be! They're attacking us and everything!"

Jayne and Gabriel shared a look once again, not sure what to think with what was going on here. "All we know is that we aren't sensing any of them. Doesn't mean they aren't here. M-Maybe they found a way to conceal themselves?" Jayne questioned to the archangel.

Gabriel laughed. "Maybe...but I don't think they would be that smart or powerful to find a way to conceal themselves from my kind."

Arriving at a door, Ellen knocked on it. "It's me."

Someone on the far side opens a peephole and then opens the door. Behind him are the pastor, an older woman, a young man with his arm around a pregnant woman, and a bunch of other people gathered around. Once they enter, the guy closes the door and stands next to the full bookshelf, now visibly holding a rifle.

Ellen introduces them to the group. "This is Sam and Dean. They're hunters. They have their brother Adam and sister Jayne, who is the Slayer." Some people gasped. "She has her Watcher Mick and..." She paused, not knowing how it would sound telling the people there was an angel among them.

"Gabriel, my friend." Jayne finished for her. "He's got some special talents of his own."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" The guy guarding the door asked them.

"Yeah. Are you?"

A guy with glasses, named Roger, came up to them, looking like a mess. "My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal." He began playing with the ring on his finger, making Gabriel's eyes narrow. Now it all made sense. Roger gave him a look.

The others however, seemed to not notice what was going on between the two. Gabriel had to keep his cool and keep the act up.

"All right, catch us up." Dean said, looking to Ellen.

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me, Jo and Ash were nearby—"

"Wait, Jo and Ash are with you?" Jayne suddenly asked.

"You're hunting with Jo and Ash?" Dean asked as well. "I didn't know Ash could hunt."

"Yeah, for a while now. We got here, and the place—well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me Jo, and Ash got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Dean told her.

Sam looked around at the people in the room. "Either way, these people cannot just sit here. We got to get them out now."

Ellen sighed. "No, it's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?"

"Let me guess, they got caught by the demons?" Adam asked.

Ellen was already tried and frustrated at this point. "You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody."

As the others continued to talk among each other, Jayne looked back to Gabriel who didn't take his gaze off of Roger. The Slayer noticed the guy playing with his ring and thought it was because he was nervous. "Don't worry, we will get you out of here."

Roger changed his look to the girl, smiling nervously. "T-Thank you."

"It sounds like Dean and Sam are making a battle plan right now. We have some friends out there among the 'demons'." She noticed something seemed wrong with Gabriel. "Hey, what's up?"

Before he could give her an answer, he was cut off by Sam and Dean. "Hey, we're gonna go get guns for everyone. You wanna come along or stay behind here?"

"I think it would be easier if Gabriel and I just went by ourselves to do it. We can both see and sense demons." The Slayer looked over to the archangel. "What do you say Gabriel?"

He finally snapped his gaze away, looking to her. "I think it sounds good. Besides, it gives me a reason to look around and figure out what the hell is going on here."

Austin opened the door for them and they exited, walking up the stairs. Gabriel grabbed Jayne, stopping her. "What is it?"

"You remember that feeling I couldn't explain?"

"Yeah..."

"I know what's going on here. It's one of the signs of the apocalypse." Gabriel chuckled. "It all makes sense now as to why we can't sense any demons here, but they keep thinking they see them." Jayne's breath hitched. "That guy with the ring, he's one of the horsemen of the apocalypse."

"Which one?"

"War."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update this. I finally got back into the mood for it. Btw, I absolutely love that Jayriel Kiss scene I wrote! I'm still shook I wrote such a thing. Plus Adam teasing and supporting his sister over it was something I never knew I needed in my life dude. FEELS.

See you in the next chapter.


	19. The Horsemen of War - Part 2

**The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 19: The Horsemen of War - Part 2**

 _"And out came another horse, bright red. Its rider was permitted to take peace from the earth, so that people should slay one another, and he was given a great sword." - Revelation 6:4_

"Holy shit." Jayne said, realizing how bad the situation was. She was literally close to the guy too. "So that was War?"

Gabriel nodded. "At first I didn't think much about him, until I saw his ring he kept playing with. I remember Dad saying the rings of the four horsemen can be used like a key to open Lucifer's cage."

"And lock him back in?" Jayne asked, hopeful. Gabriel nodded, confirming her thoughts. "Alright, so all we have to do is get their rings from them and send Lucifer back."

"Yep."

* * *

The two made it to the Quick-Mart and started gathering stuff. Gabriel was in charge of grabbing the cans of rock salt while Jayne grabbed as many guns as she could. Since realizing it was the Horsemen of War causing this, they couldn't just turn back and call him out right in front of everyone, even though Jayne wanted to. If they did he would probably turn everyone against each other right before them.

They had to take down war in another way.

Gabriel sensed two humans walking into the store and looked up from where he was. They were teenagers. One carried a baseball bat and the other a backpack. The archangel looked over to Jayne, warning her. "Hey sugar, we got company."

Jayne went over to greet them as they grabbed water bottles, but one of the guys started rushing at her. "Demon!" He yelled, as they both struggled fighting each other.

"I'm not a demon! I'm an ally!" Jayne told him, knocking the guy back and dodging his attack.

Just before the guy was able to get back up and the other one was to attack Gabriel, the archangel snapped his fingers and they disappeared. Jayne looked up at him, eyes wide. "Where did you send them?"

"Away from here."

"Let me guess, part of War's influence, huh?"

Gabriel nodded. "Mmhhmm."

* * *

Gabriel and Jayne watched as an older woman and shaggy-haired man assembled salt-shells. Roger, or in this case, War himself, practiced loading a shotgun in front of them.

"Okay, all right." He said, acting nervous about holding the gun.

Ellen came over to help him. "Roger, hang on a second."

The girl and her archangel began to walk away, whispering among each other. They couldn't keep this secret all to themselves. "We should at least tell my brothers." Jayne whispered.

"Do you think they will believe us?" He asked.

"If anything, I know Adam and Sam will. Mick and Dean...well, that's a question." They first went over to the brother who wasn't as new at all this and someone they could trust; Sammy. "Hey, uh, Sam, we need to speak with you."

He went off to the side with them. "What is it?"

Jayne looked to Gabriel hoping he could explain it better than she could. After all, he was the one who started the whole thing. "That Roger guy over there is one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, I"m talkin mister red and wanna cause War himself."

Sam looked over to Roger and then back to him. "Really?" Jayne and Gabriel both nodded at him. Well, when he thought about it he supposed it made sense. Especially if they couldn't sense any demons and everyone was just attacking themselves. "W-What do you suppose we do, then? I mean-"

"We gotta play it cool and act like we aren't onto him. I think Gabriel and I should go get the others and you deal with the people here." Jayne responded. They could maybe talk sense into the others out there thinking demons were after them as well. Jo and Ash were among them.

Ellen happened to be on the same wavelength as them because she yelled at Dean. "I need to get out there and save my daughter."

"No-" Dean started but was interrupted.

"She can come with us. We're going to get the others." Jayne said, cocking a shotgun.

"I'll come with too." Adam said, grabbing a gun.

However, he was stopped by Jayne and Sam. "No, it's better if the three of them go together. We should stay here and help everyone." Sam said, backing them up.

Adam wanted to protest. "But-"

Jayne put a hand to her brother's shoulder and winked. "Trust us, Sam will fill you in on it all."

Dean looked confused, watching as the three of them left. "Wait- fill us in on what?"

* * *

Walking along the abandoned streets, Gabriel and Jayne happened to tell Ellen the truth of who Roger really was and what was going on.

"Wait...so he's the horsemen of War?" She asked, still trying to make sense of it all.

"Yep, and he's causing everyone to attack each other."

The hunter shook her head. "Okay, I'll believe it."

"Where do you last remember seeing Jo and Ash?" asked the Slayer.

"Up ahead." Ellen motioned to a pile of cars by a house. "So what's up with your brothers?"

Jayne sighed. "Not much, same as usual. Siblings bicker."

"What about you?" Ellen asked, hinting towards something.

This caused Jayne to look at her with a sad smile. "If you're talking about me finding out I'm not really related to my brothers or even my father...I'm dealing with it."

Her eyes went wide. "Ah, so they told you?"

"Not really." Jayne chuckled awkwardly.

Looking over to Gabriel who stood behind them, Ellen was curious. "What's the deal with him? You two dating or something?"

Quickly, Jayne denied the fact. "No! Just friends, that's all."

The blush and mannerisms from the girl didn't go unnoticed by the hunter, smirking over it. "Alright then."

Jayne changed the subject. "By the way, I'm surprised to hear that you and Jo were hunting, much less with Ash. Weren't you against her pursing this kind of life?"

"She can't. But if she's going to do it anyway-"

"You're going to keep an eye on her then."

"Uh, you girls might wanna look up ahead." Gabriel interrupted, noticing the smoke rising up from behind trees.

They stopped in their tracks and began to wonder. "Is that a chimney going?" Ellen asked.

"I'm putting all my guesses on yes. And if so, Jo and Ash must be somewhere there." Jayne exclaimed excitedly, running up ahead. "Come on, let's go!"

Approaching a house with smoke coming from the chimney, they hide behind another building and peer around the corner. Looking inside the house, Ellen saw a black-eyed demon while Gabriel and Jayne saw a human male.

"Guess we found base camp." commented the Mama Hunter.

"Remember, they aren't demons and they also are under the influence that we are ones...so, proceed with caution." Jayne stated, readying herself to go forth.

Just as she moved forward, Ellen was getting ready to follow before being grabbed from behind. The muffled sounds of her struggle were heard by Gabriel, who helped to free her. Jayne turned and was suddenly grabbed by someone.

"It's Jayne! The demon's got her as well!" cried out Ash.

Jo, one of the people who grabbed Ellen, glared at her mother and Gabriel who had stopped them. "Give me back my mother you evil skank!"

Gabriel held up his hands. "Whoa! Let's all calm down here, there's no need for name calling. This is all a huge misunderstanding!"

"Let's exercise him first." One person yelled out, aiming their gun at the archangel. It was Rufus.

"Sorry about this Ash." Jayne said, kicking her feet up only to have them bounce back and kick him in the balls. Ash released her, crying out in pain. The slayer ran to Gabriel's side, holding her hands up as well. "Can't you see you're being brainwashed! We aren't demons, you're under the Horsemen of War's influence!"

"Take them inside!" Rufus said, causing the others to jump and attack them.

Gabriel used his powers and threw them back. "Run now!" He shouted. However, Jayne wouldn't move. She couldn't just run away right now. Someone had to help them see the truth otherwise War would continue on and innocents would be killed.

There was only one way for this all to play out correctly.

"Gabriel, take Ellen and go back to my brothers. I'll stay here and try to help them see the truth." Jayne said, knowing what she would be getting herself into.

The Archangel looked at her wide-eyed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! You are the only one strong enough to help them stop War." She turned back to see everyone getting up and running towards her. "I'll be fine." They grabbed hold of her as others went to reach Gabriel and Ellen.

However, they were too late. The archangel put a hand to the hunter's shoulder and just like that, they were gone. Jayne smiled, knowing it would all work out now before being knocked out.

* * *

They had sat her in front of a fireplace all tied up. Slowly opening her blue eyes, she could feel the gash on her head from the sudden blow she had. Looking around, Jayne noticed Rufus and Jo looking at her and tried to break free of the ropes. Despite her slayer strength, it just wasn't enough.

"Get out of my friend!" Jo barked, holding a gallon jug of water.

"Jo, it's me, it's Jayne! I'm not possessed!" You have to listen to me-"

Rufus backhanded her and the blonde splashed her with water. They both looked at her confused, seeing she wasn't reacting to the holy water like a demon typically would.

Jayne's eyes widened as Rufus pulled her head back and Jo held it in place. "This is your last chance, let go of my friend you bitch! We're not falling for your games!"

"Jo...please don't do this! R-Remember that summer we spent together when Dean died? I know you have feelings for him and it hit you more than either Sam or I."

Ash looked at Jayne and felt bad about everything happen. "Hey guys...maybe-maybe, she's telling the truth."

"That's just what the demon wants you to think. You can't give into it."

Rufus walked over with salt and poured it down her mouth. It burned like a bitch and it made it hard for her to breath. She instantly began gagging on it.

"Exorcisamus te, exorcisamus te, omnis satanica—"

Spitting it out, Jayne pleaded with them. "LISTEN TO ME, YOU ARE ALL IN DANGER!"

"—omnis immundum—" They ignored her as Rufus carried on.

"Ash, please!" Jayne pleaded. He looked at her sadly, but obviously wasn't going to do anything.

Leaning back into the chair, she accepted whatever they would throw her way. They would only continue to see her as a demon and the more she fought against them, the more they would be convinced of it despite the tricks not working.

Gabriel and her brothers were her last chance. They had to stop this!

* * *

Dean paced back and forth after listening to everything Ellen and Gabriel had to say, trying to process it. They were standing away from the crowd of people talking among each other.

"Wait, you're talking about one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse?" Adam asked, trying to make sense of this all.

Sam patted his shoulder. "Yeah."

Adam just chuckled nervously. "Right. This is an everyday for you guys? Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Okay, enough family talk! Your sister is currently out there having your buddies shove her with holy water and salt. We need to do something, now!" Gabriel barked.

Mick stood up. "He's right. I should have gone with you both." Pulling out a gun hidden in his pocket, he cocked it. "I'll go get her, you take care of the horsemen."

"Alright, big hero, put the gun down before you hurt yourself." The Archangel remarked, glaring at the watcher. "None of this is going to stop unless we defeat War himself!"

"And how exactly do we go about that?" Dean asked. "We can't just run in there and challenge him with all these innocent people around!"

Gabriel did exactly that as the others went after him, but the archangel stopped dead in his tracks, hazel eyes wide. "Wait...where did he go?"

* * *

Roger walked into the room and immediately Jayne went ice cold knowing who he really was. "S-Stay away from me! I know who are you. You are War, one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse!"

He grinned, taking off his glasses as he knealed down beside her. "Wow, I didn't know I'd be so popular with the Slayer."

"What did you do with my brothers and my friends?" Jayne asked, now starting to feel like she was going to choke on tears too.

"They are fine for now. Keep huddling together and talking about what they plan to do to me." He chuckled.

"We are going to stop you!"

War got up and closed the door. He picked up a chair and sat next to her. "And how are you going to do that exactly?" Jayne was silent, not having an answer for it. "That's what I thought. Just wait until my other siblings and I hook up, oh boy! We are going to have so much fun together!"

Her blue eyes widened with worry and fear, knowing exactly what he was talking about. War was terrible, but having Famine, Pestilence, and Death romaing the Earth...especially together was the true end of everything.

The closer she looked at him, the more she could see the red figure he truly was. "I see who you really are and I know the truth. If we can't stop you, I know he can!"

"You talking about that archangel that is attached at your side?" He waved his hand. "Pssh. Nothing more than a fly compared to me." War grabbed her head and yanked it back. His eyes flashed red and he revealed his full self to her, causing Jayne to freak out. "I don't understand why you're God's chosen one? You do nothing but repeat yourself." His hands began to glow red and it started seeping towards Jayne like an infection as she screamed, but he muffled it. "You are just as easy to manipulate as any other human and that means you also have a desire to kill."

Flashes came upon her mind. It felt like he was trying to awaken the darkness within her. He wanted her to kill her brothers, friends and even Gabriel. No...she couldn't. Sobbing, the slayer tried to resist his hold on her.

She began to find herself thinking about her parents and what the loss meant to her.

"You think I'm a monster. I'm jello shots at a party. I just remove inhibitions." War grinned at the fact she was crying. "Don't you want to kill your brothers and Gabriel for lying to you about your origins? You know you want to. Release all that pent up anger and hurt!"

Jayne began to breath hard finding it difficult to fight him off. _Please God, help me, help me fight him._

Suddenly the door to the room opened and the whole gang, including Jo, Ash and Rufus looked in seeing War and his true form as he was infecting the girl. Instantly they all believed they were being tricked.

Gabriel dashed forward to fight him. "I'll care care of this ugly bastard. Help Jayne out!" War released his hold on her and directed his energy towards him.

Dean and Sam rushed up to untie her. "Hey, how you doing?" Seeing her veins glowing red, they were worried and cautious. Once they undid her restrains, she grabbed the knife from them. "I'm going to kill you!"

The brothers held up their hands. "Whoa! Jayne, it's us!"

"You all lied to me! How could you do that to me?" She yelled.

Gabriel stopped, looking towards her with worry and guilt. War grinned. "What's wrong? Scared you finally have to face up to what you've done."

"What did you do to her?"

"Made her realize something she should have done a long time ago."

"War's right. He's helped me finally see clear." The sister said, looking towards the red horsemen with a smile. "I need to kill all my problems."

"You bastard!" Gabriel yelled, pushing the horsemen against a wall.

Jayne started to sprint forward with the knife, dashing right past her brothers who thought she was going to slice them before landing towards War, cutting his hand off. The horsemen looked up at her wide-eyed before disappearing, leaving only his ring behind.

Everyone fell to the floor trying to process what just happened. The red glow disappeared from Jayne.

"I-I thought you were seriously going to kill us!" Dean exclaimed, clutching his chest from the heart attack he almost had.

She shook her head. "I would never do that. I had to put on an act for him, make him think he influenced me."

Adam landed next to her. "Great job."

Jo and Rufus walked towards her. "Sorry about-"

"I-It's cool. You didn't know any better."

"You were right Ash." The mullet wearing man nodded.

"That was insane." Mick said causing everyone to chuckle.

* * *

After they gathered all the other people and told them what happened, everyone went their separate ways. The siblings decided the best place to go right now would be a rest area where it was peaceful and relaxing after the day they had.

Running out of the Impala, Jayne grabbed Adam's hand as Gabriel followed behind them. Mick watched them from a distance. Sam and Dean took this opportunity to talk to each other.

"Dean-"

"Sam, let's not." Dean said, hearing the laughter of their siblings.

"No, listen. This is important. I know you don't trust me." Dean looked away. "And back there I realized something, I don't trust myself either. What if I was in Jayne's position and got influenced by War? I think I'd take too much delight in it." Dean gave him a look. "I think, underneath...I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I, what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or...anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that...scares the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse..."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just...go our separate ways."

Dean considered this, looking back toward his siblings. Adam said something towards Jayne and she pushed him, causing the others to laugh. He didn't want to put them in danger too. Being the oldest out of their siblings, Sam and Dean had to consider what was best for them all. "Well, I think you're right."

Sam looked up surprised. "I was expecting a fight."

Dean sighed. "The truth is I spend more time worrying about you, all of you, than about doing the job right. And I just, I can't afford that, you know? Not now. If you can't do the job with the rest of us then just leave."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"I know you are, Sam." Sam began to get up.

"Hey, do you, uh, wanna take the Impala?" Dean said, holding up the keys.

Sam shook his head. "It's okay." He took a few steps before turning back. "Take care of them and yourself, Dean."

"Yeah, you too Sammy."

Sam walked over to the Impala and grabbed his backpack out of the front seat before walking over to a pickup truck. Jayne glanced over and noticed this, her smile fading. She looked over to Dean who remained sitting on the bench watching him go.

Instantly, she began running towards Sam, calling out for him. "SAMMY!"

She saw him look at her before getting into the pickup truck with some guy and driving away. Dean stopped her, taking her into a hug as she sobbed, watching him drive off.

"What happened? What did you do?"

They both fell to the ground, sobbing into each other. Hearing Dean cry she knew it was entirely Sam's choice, not his. The brother and sister comforted each other as the others watched on, guessing what happened.

This reminded Gabriel of when Lucifer was cast out of Heaven by Michael. It hurt him to lose the brother he was closest to, watching as he fell away from them. He knew it hurt Michael just as equally, but he wouldn't show his feelings so easily. That's why later before he left he found Michael coming up and taking him into a hug, sobbing about what he had done.

It was the same for Dean and Jayne.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Sorry it took me like 6 months in order to update this. I began to lose inspiration for it after some incidents happened involving it (nasty comments and such.) However, people have continued to fave and even review it which helps me. Since then I've been SLOWLY writing out this chapter and, well, here it is. Thanks to your encouragement and my fiancee's, I'll try to update this again soon with another chapter.

So let me know what you thought of this one. More Bibilical stuff to come!


	20. The Believers Carry On

**Response to reviews on chapters (because I forgot to do this for some of you, sorry):**

 **\- MageVicky (chapter 17):** I think Becky was referring to the truth of her parents, but it was a miscommunication between both girls making Becky think she didn't know what happened to them yet. Plus not to mention the fact that Becky knows a little about the whole Gabriel x Jayne thing because of the books Chuck put out so far which hints at their feelings early on.

\- **MamaChele81 (Chapter 10 & 11)**: Lol, I know right. We will find out about Chuck soon in this season, I'd say towards the end of it.

\- **TimeLadySpitfire (Chapter 18)** : Thank you so much!

\- **Michael12510 (Chapter 19)** : They are going to try...but if they are successful is the question? That would mean the end of the world. However, I'm excited to bring one of them in. I don't wanna say more because spoilers!

I should also note that this story loosely follows the canon of SPN up to Season 5 (the current season we are in.) After that, we go Canon Divergent with this all. :) I can't wait for you all to see what I have in story there!

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 20: The Believers Carry On**

 _"I will always be with you, even until the end of the world." - Matthew 28:20_

At St. Pete's hospital, the gang looks upon a man sitting in a room. He was catatonic and not even there anymore, drooling away in the wheelchair he sat in. Jayne looked upon him with sorrow and worry, wondering if the same would happen to her.

"I take it that's not Rapahel anymore." Adam said.

"Just an empty vessel." Castiel replied.

The trench coated angel had appeared before them, telling them they needed his help in finding someone. His search for God wasn't going well and there weren't many options left. Since Gabriel refused to help him, Castiel thought the next best option was to find one of his brothers who had apparently been walking the Earth to help him find their father.

Gabriel was completely against this and ended up leaving the siblings while they went to find the archangel. Jayne could understand why he wouldn't want to face him, but felt hurt and a bit angry at him leaving her side right now. She still wasn't over Sam leaving again.

"So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?" Dean asked, glancing to Jayne who shared an equal look with him thinking the same thing.

She knew Gabriel refused to use her as a vessel, but this thought and the answer before them terrified her from ever letting him do so.

"No, not at all." Castiel said, reading the slayers mind from the look she was sharing with her brother. "If you allow Gabriel to use you as a vessel, who's to know what would happen...but Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you." His eyes landed on Dean who looked away.

"And Sam?" Jayne found herself asking, not really meaning to. She knew she shouldn't be thinking this way, but she was worried about him. "I-I mean if Lucifer gets a hold of him that is, which wouldn't happen of course..."

"It might be even worse for Sam."

This didn't comfort the siblings at all.

* * *

Having the hunt for the archangel Rapahel be a bust, the siblings returned back to an abandoned house Dean found for them to stay at in the meantime. Mick had left the group to do some research himself and find any more omens for them.

Adam looked between his sister and brother noticing how quiet it was. They were still trying to deal with Sam's departure. Dean paged through John's journal, Jayne was laying on the couch reading a bible and Adam was eating a bag of chips, watching them.

He couldn't blame them for the way they were feeling. This was the apocalypse and with Sam gone things got scarier, not only because of the fact he was Lucifer's vessel, but because they all needed each other.

Castiel suddenly appeared, causing Adam to choke on a chip and starting coughing.

"Where've you been?" Dean barked.

"Jerusalem."

Peaking at him from her bible, Jayne got wide-eyed. "Really? What was it like?"

"Arid." He sat the ceramic jar he was holding on the table, noticing what she was reading. "You know some of that is made up and some of it actually happened. I was-"

"What's this?" Dean asked, interrupting the angel.

"It's oil, very special, very rare." Castiel replied, sitting down. Jayne got up and joined alongside them with Adam. She picked up the jar and looked at it.

"Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean said sarcastically.

Jayne sighed. "No you dingus, it's holy oil. Remember...to trap an archangel with?" It was how they trapped Gabriel to begin with when he originally kidnapped her.

Dean blinked his eyes, finally realizing. "Uh, yeah, right." He cleared his throat. "So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?"

"Sunrise."

"Do we have any chance of surviving this? I mean, Gabriel was nothing, but this guy..."

"You three do." Castiel answered. This caused Jayne to frown.

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow."

"Yes."

Dean chuckled. "Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans?"

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly." Castiel said, fixing his coat. Jayne chuckled at him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You sound like Jayne with wanting to read her bible."

Castiel looked up at the sister. "That sounds good actually. Can I read it with you?" Jayne nodded, going to grab it. If an angel was going to tell her everything about the bible then she was going to listen.

Adam chuckled. Dean sighed, rolling his eyes again. "Come on, anything? Booze, women?"

"That sounds good to me!" Adam exclaimed.

This caused Castiel and Jayne to look at them both; the angel looked away uncomfortably and the sister shook her head at her brothers.

"Hey! Stop making Castiel uncomfortable!" Jayne barked at Dean.

"You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?" Dean asked, finding this interesting.

The angel rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I've never had occasion, okay?"

Jayne ran over and began hitting Dean with the book. "Leave him alone, okay! He doesn't have to conform to your ways. Castiel is an angel after all, he is meant to be pure."

"Whatever you say, virgin." Dean teased her.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm damn proud. Don't let them get to you Castiel."

"Come on Jayne, I know that even a virgin like you wants a piece of angel cake." Adam teased, hinting to exactly what she knew he was talking about. Her cheeks became warm and Castiel became uncomfortable again.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. Looking at Adam and Jayne who were exchanging looks with each other and the angel who became awkward again, the eldest Winchester began to take it the wrong way. "Wait, do you have a crush on Castiel?"

Jayne gave him a ridiculous look. "What? No." Seeing Castiel briefly glance at her and look away again, she panicked. "I mean I like Castiel as a friend, but that's all. You're taking this the wrong way."

"Good, you should remain a virgin forever. No guy or even supernatural entity should be laying their hands on you."

"Or what?"

"I'll kill them."

Jayne sighed, chuckling. "Overprotective much?"

"I'm the oldest, I'm allowed to be."

"Okay, okay, Mr. Macho. Grab your jacket and your boys and go hit the night. I'll stay here like a good little girl and read my bible." Jayne said, pushing him out. It was rare moment's like this when Dean and her wouldn't be arguing with each other and she greatly enjoyed it. Usually they were are each other's throats.

"Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are _not_ gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go." Dean said to Castiel. Adam went to join them.

Watching them get into the Impala, the sister closed the door and locked it. She set up all the traps and warding again before grabbing the bible and hopping back onto the couch.

With the peace and quiet without the guys around, she could relax for a little bit. It made her think of how it was with Sam.

Feeling tears begin to come to her eyes, she wished he was here. He would be here right with her reading so she wouldn't be so lonely. He always knew how to make her feel less lonely and less like an outcast.

 _Please God, keep Sammy safe out there. I miss him so much._

Jayne was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Gabriel had arrived in the room. He watched the girl carefully, noticing the tears falling from her eyes. She was always more vulnerable when she didn't think anyone was around to see her cry.

He felt bad for leaving her side, especially when she needed him most right now.

She looked back to the bible and continued reading. Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle at this. "What are you doing here all by yourself on a night like this?"

Jayne gasped, throwing the bible directly at him. It hit in the archangel right in his head before falling to the ground at his feet. "Ouch! Don't you know you're not supposed to throw a bible at an angel? I think that's on the borderline of blasphemy."

Realizing it was just him, she clutched her chest and calmed her breathing. "Damnit Gabriel, you should know better than to scare me, then I wouldn't have to resort to that!"

He picked up the Bible, dusted it off and handed it back to her, sitting at her side. "I have an interesting story about my part in it. I know you're just dying to hear about it!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

This caused her to giggle at him. "How did you know I was reading Luke again?"

His small dropped a little. "Well...I didn't, but why wouldn't you be? It has me, and not to mention your ancestor in it."

"Did you really tell Mary about the coming of Jesus as it's described in the Bible?"

"Uh...well, in a sense, yeah. The wording might not be exact, but that was all me." It might have involved him telling her straight up she was preggers with his father's son instead of the whole formal speech God wrote out for him.

Jayne could only imagine how it must have gone down, chuckling. There was an important question she had to ask. "Did you know that Mary was my ancestor before we found out?"

"Yeah." He admitted, looking to her sadly. "But, I needed it to be confirmed, especially since-" There he was again, stopping himself from finishing a sentence. It was the same as when they went to the records place.

"What are you not telling me, Gabriel?"

The archangel sighed. "You look exactly like her. I'm not talking about family resemblance, I'm talking about the fact you look like you were copied and pasted from her."

Jayne's eyes widened. "What?"

He held up his hands. "Don't ask me about it, I have no idea why. Maybe another one of Dad's ways of assuring I stick by your side as if being your guardian angel and you being my vessel wasn't enough."

The slayer began to breath heavily. He said he had been watching over her since she was born and knew everything out her. And this...this just made everything more clear to her; Gabriel was tied around her life like a lifeline that was constant and would never let go.

She breathed in and out, looking up at the archangel who's eyes were already on her. A softness in them and a warmth she couldn't help but melt over. "You said you have always been watching over me...does that you mean you saw _everything_?"

Gabriel nodded, chuckling. "Oh yeah, I've seen it all! The joy you had in collecting angel stuff despite what Dean and John would say. The struggle you had on-and-off with your faith. The fights your brothers and father would get into while you hid from it all. And even the day you first found out you were the Slayer, I was there through it all and more."

This caused Jayne to think deeply about her life up till now. She always felt someone was watching over her. It would explain how she got out of situations she shouldn't have been able to.

Despite making her feel warm, it also for some reason made her feel...loved, and even less lonely. Gabriel seemed to make the void that was within her close up and feel whole. It was only with him she felt this way.

 _Oh god, I'm in love with him. NO! This can't be happening, not right now! I have an_ _apocalypse to deal with right now. Besides, I can't fall in love with him! We are just two different species!_

She looked away from him, causing Gabriel to sigh. He went to go and grab her hand until the room began to shake. Realizing what was happening, Gabriel grabbed Jayne and dodged behind the couch. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's my brother, Raphael."

"Go, run!" Jayne told him, wanting to keep him safe. However, Gabriel was conflicted between doing that and keeping her safe.

The room suddenly stopped shaking and they began to hear crackling. Gabriel closed his eyes already knowing they were in deep shit. Jayne stood up and began walking towards him. "Jayne!" Gabriel whispered, trying to stop her, but all he did was continue to hide behind the couch.

The door burst open in that time. She looked to see it was her brothers and Castiel. "He's here." She said, pointing to the kitchen. They began to walk up together seeing lightning flaring in the shape of wings.

"Castiel."

"Raphael."

"I sense Gabriel here, where is he?"

Everyone looked around before Jayne began walking towards him. "He was here, but he left." She pointed towards herself, trying to make him think he had taken possession of her body. Gabriel watched everything from behind the couch.

Raphael looked at her without emotion. "Typical of him, always running away. You must be his vessel, the slayer."

"I-It's really nice to meet you." She bowed a little despite feeling intimidated by him. Raphael didn't find it amusing at all.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room." Dean chuckled.

"And the Eastern Seaboard." Raphael answered, causing lightning to flash outside. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean." Jayne shook her at her brother for egging him on.

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are."

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare."

"But I will take him to Michael."

Jayne felt her breath hitch. Dean chuckled. "Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you." He grabbed a beer, opening it and drinking it in front of the archangel, making this all seem like a joke.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" Raphael reminded him.

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious."

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination."

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing."

Raphael looked confused. "What?"

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." Dean pulled out his lighter and dropped it. The holy oil ignites in a circle around Raphael. "Don't look at me, it was his idea."

"Where is he?" Castiel asked.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead." Raphael said, making Jayne gasp a little.

"No he isn't. He just doesn't want to be found." Jayne dared to ask the archangel. He glared at her.

"There's no other explanation. He's gone for good."

Castiel sighed. "You're lying."

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if He were alive?"

"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean joked, putting his neck on the cutting block even more.

Raphael tensed up. "Careful. That's my Father you're talking about, boy."

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know His sons started the frigging apocalypse."

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run."

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did He?"

Jayne pulled at her brother. "Dean, stop it! You're just pissing him off even more!"

"You would be wise to listen to your sister." Raphael warned him. "We are living in a godless universe."

Dean ignored, continuing on. "And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while He was gone?"

Raphael sighed. "We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise." Jayne looked to him with sympathy. She briefly glanced over to Gabriel who looked back at her. At least these brothers could share that in common.

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?"

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get." A window burst in, making them jump.

Castiel dared to ask the most obvious question. "If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"

"No." Castiel said in disbelief.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."

Castiel sighed. "Let's go."

The group turned and began to walk away following him. "Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch."

"What he said."

As they left the house, Gabriel took this opportunity to disappear. Last thing he wanted was to face his wrathful brother and have him know he was watching everything from behind the couch.

This all had to be stopped and he had to come up with a plan.


	21. Convention of their Lives - Part 1

**This chapter title 'Convention of their Lives' is a play on words of the fact they attend an actual convention about their lives and the fact that they later on accept how their lives are.**

 **Now onto replies to reviews:**

 **\- Sakura Lisel (Chapter 20):** Excellent question! This story is an AU, and with that in mind, I also have my own explanations to the current vessel Gabriel is using and why Jayne is 'his true vessel.' I'll explain it here without spoiling things for future chapters.

 _Since Jayne is a descendant of the Virgin Mary's bloodline (like how Sam and Dean + Adam are to Cain & Abel with Michael & Lucifer), she is able to house Gabriel. The same is for Gabriel's current vessel he is using...which I will present and talk about him (and his history with Loki & Gabriel) in later chapters! Jayne and Gabriel's current identified man he is using are both related by Virgin Mary, but only one of them in the bloodline is his true vessel. (I have to stop here otherwise I get into spoilers for later on.) Pretty much I'll be doing a couple chapters later on involving Gabriel's vessel he is using and who the guy is._

\- **Ponygirlrunner25 (Chapter 1):** Thank you! I put a lot of love, thought and time into making this story and plotting it all out. Thank you for reading and supporting.

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 21: Convention of their Lives - Part 1**

 _"When writing the story of your life, don't let anyone else hold the pen." - Harley Davidson_

It had been 2 months since Jayne last saw Gabriel after the appearance of his brother, Raphael. He didn't even say a goodbye or anything, just leaving without a word, especially when she put her neck on the line for him facing his brother like that.

In that month's time Sam found a change of heart and decided to join back up with his siblings. At first Dean tried to convince himself that he was better off without him, but Jayne and Adam wouldn't let him get away with this one. They were all better off as a team, the unstoppable Winchesters and their family business.

That wasn't the only excitement to face them lately. Zachariah had visited Dean again sending him dreams of all the bad Lucifer was to bring to this world, a whole entire thing with Paris Hilton (that they just didn't want to mention), an evil-poker game Dean happened to play...oh, and a meeting with the Antichrist who was a little boy.

Just the everyday for them lately.

Jayne was rather impressed with Jesse Turner who was the Antichrist, and no, despite popular belief he wasn't the son of Lucifer. The boy chose right and decided to hide himself from everyone, Lucifer included, and even his family. She couldn't help but feel bad for the poor kid and hope he was okay.

Hearing the Impala roar as it sped down the highway, Jayne suddenly saw her phone light up. Blue eyes going wide as her heart raced with fear and worry. "Dean!" She yelled, making him jump a little. "It's Chuck, he's in trouble. He sent me an SOS. Someplace called Pineview Hotel."

"That's not far from where we are. If we drive all night we can reach it." Sam said.

Dean put more pressure on the gas pedal as they sped through the night. _Hang on Chuck, just hang on._

* * *

Rounding a corner, the Impala squealed around the corner and into the parking lot. The siblings jumped out of the car, Jayne racing towards the building to look for her friend.

Dean ran around the back of the car and stopped looking confused.

"They all have the same car as you. What's up with that?" Adam pointed out, looking at the identical Impala's. Dean shrugged.

"Hey, come on. Jayne already ran ahead of us!" Sam told them.

"Chuck!" Jayne yelled out before seeing him pacing back and forth at the bottom of the steps. "Oh, thank god you're okay!" She said, taking him into a hug.

The author was entirely confused. "Jayne, what are you doing here? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

The brothers walked up and looked upon Chuck with confusion.

"B-But you sent me a text message, an SOS with this address?"

"No, I didn't." Chuck said, making them all confused.

"We drove all night!" Dean yelled, annoyed about this.

Jayne pulled out her phone and showed him. The prophet squinted before facepalming. "Oh no."

"What?" Adam asked.

Squealing was heard as Becky spotted them, excitedly running over. "SAM! JAYNE! You made it!" Putting two and two together, Jayne realized it was her who sent it. She narrowed her eyes at her.

"Oh, ah, Becky, right?" Sam said.

Becky breathed in, feeling flattered. "Oh, you remembered. You been thinking about me?"

"It was her, wasn't it?" Jayne asked Chuck, who nodded.

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck asked.

She shrugged like it was nothing. "I just borrowed it from your pants."

"Hey!" Jayne barked, pointing a finger at the girls face, who looked wide-eyed. "I was sick with worry that he was in trouble! Don't do shit like that if you don't mean it!"

"S-Sorry, I just thought you all would like to see it."

"See what?" The Winchester siblings said together.

Becky began to fangirl again. "Oh my god! I love it when they talk at the same time!"

A guy appeared at the top of the stairs with a clipboard. "Hey Chuck? Come on pal, it's showtime."

Becky runs up the stairs excitedly. Chuck looks to the siblings. "I'm sorry...for everything."

Following them inside the hotel, the siblings were greeted with a sight they never expected to see in their lives. Everyone was dressed up either like them or like the monsters they had fought. Spotting a sign that said 'Supernatural Convention', Jayne realized what was going on here, giving Chuck a look. The Prophet looked over to her, feeling guilty.

"Ha-ha-ha. Hey Dean, looking good." A man chuckled to him.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man turns back to him, wearing the same exact clothing as him, even down to the Samulet around his neck. "I'm Dean too, duh!"

Dean turns to Sam and Adam, highly confused. "Don't you guys see this is a convention about our lives?" Jayne pointed out to them.

"You mean like Comic-Con?" Adam asked. He noticed the ones dressed as Sam and Dean, but nothing else. No one was even dressed like him which made him a bit sad.

"Exactly."

A girl dressed like Jayne, but wearing a pair of angel wings walked by her. "Nice cosplay. Jayne's my favorite character as well." A guy came up to the girl dressed as Gabriel and kissed her. Jayne looked wide-eyed at her brothers, not knowing how to feel about this.

A guy dressed as one of the monsters they faced, the Scarecrow, walked up with a can of soda in hand. "Uh-oh, It's Sam, Dean and the Slayer. I'm in trouble now." He said in a kidding tone. A scythe was in his other hand. "Have fun you three! Aaahhhh!"

With a shake of the scythe in Sam's face, he walked away. The siblings gave a major bitchface towards him, especially Sam. Becky was behind them giggling as if she didn't see anything wrong with this whole thing.

"What?" Dean said, astounded by all this. He didn't like this one bit.

Jayne turned around to look at Becky. "Chuck made a convention of our lives?"

She nodded, smiling. "It's awesome, isn't it? A Supernatural convention, the first ever!"

Sam and Jayne gave bitchfaces, Dean looked around totally confused, and Adam was amused by all this. "Sure..."

* * *

A small crowd sits facing the stage. The siblings stand at the back of the hall, waiting to see what will happen next. It was time for opening ceremony and Chuck to give a speech. You can bet they were curious to hear what he had to say.

The convention manager steps up to take the microphone. "Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention. At 3.45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean'. And at 4.30 there's the 'Homoerotic subtext of Supernatural.' After that at 5:45 there is 'Into the life of Jayne: Does she count as a Winchester?'"

Becky glanced over to her, giving a worried face.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the man's words and Sam's brow furrowed. Adam had a grin on his finding this all hilariously ridiculous.

"Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp." The crowd began to roar into an applaud and cheer. "But right now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!"

Massive amounts of cheering and applause break out as Chuck timidly walked out onto the stage. Sam, Dean and Jayne are stone faced.

Chuck tapped the mic and it gave a bit of feedback. "Ok. Ok good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I..." He clears his throat. "Dry mouth." Grabbing a bottle of water, he takes very long gulps and the room is very silent except for the noise he is making. He glances over to Jayne and notices the glare she is giving him before looking away. "Ok. Uh...ahem. So I guess...questions?"

Every hand in the room goes up, starling both Chuck and Jayne.

"Uh...you?" He points to someone.

A skinny young man in the front row leaps up, grinning. "Hey, Mr Edlund. Uh...big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam, Dean and Jayne in the first place?"

Chuck glances back at the siblings, seeing them cock their head, interested in what he would say about that. "Oh, ah, I...it just came to me." Dean purses his lips and Jayne does the same as more hands shoot up.

"Ok. Yeah. The hook man."

The man stood up and spoke with a heavy German accent. "Ah yeah. Why in every fight scene, SAM and DEAN are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?" Sam looked interested at the idea and Dean was pissed.

"I...yeah, I really don't know."

" _Ja_ , follow up. Why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, _nein_? " Dean, Jayne and Adam look over to Sam who is now pissed.

Becky shoots a death glare at the hook man, walking down the row of chairs. "HEY! If you don't like the books don't read em Fritz." Jayne and Adam looked at her impressed and amused.

Chuck tried to ease the situation. "Ok, Ok, just..okay, it's okay. so, next question." Hands shoot up again. "Yeah, you."

A fan stands up. "Do Jayne and Gabriel ever get together? Does she ever figure out he is her Guardian angel and the Trickster as well?"

"Uh..." Chuck glanced over to Jayne who was trying to hide her face in his hand. Sam and Dean had their eyesbrows raised looking to her. Adam chuckled.

"Also, why was she chosen specifically by God to be the Slayer?"

The question made her peak from behind her hand, interested to see what answer he would give. After a moment's pause, he spoke. "Spoilers! Next question!" She rolled her eyes. He knew something.

Another fan rose, asking a question. "Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell. So, what happens next?"

"Oh. Well there lies an announcement, actually. You're all going to find out." Looking up to the siblings, they eye him suspiciously. "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again." The room erupts and people leap from their seats, yelling and cheering.

Adam joined in with the cheers, nudging his siblings. "I hope this means I'll be in the next book."

* * *

"Chuck! We need to talk about this!"

Jayne followed him over to the bar where he grabbed a cocktail and drank it down straight. He finally turned to face her. "Why are you writing more books?"

"It's like I've told you before. This is my living and the only work I'm good at."

Jayne sighed, rolling her eyes. "Can you at least change some of the details? Not make it so...specific or personal."

He could only imagine this was in regards to her parents and her relationship with Gabriel. Chuck sighed. "I'll see what I can do." She turned away from him looking towards her brothers who weren't pleased with this at all. Chuck took this opportunity, handing her one of the cocktails.

Jayne looked confused at it. "What's that?"

"A yellow-eyed cooler."

She gave him a ludicrous look, wondering out of all things he was handing her that. "You should probably know by now that I don't drink, nor would I want anything to do with the yellow-eyed monster ever again."

Chuck facepalmed himself. "O-Of course." Wow...smooth. He changed the subject. "So I was wondering are you doing anything?"

"No, not really. Just trying to make sense of the fact my life and my brothers have been made into a convention for the pleasure of others by my best friend." She said sarcastically, turning to give him a playful look, a smile on her face.

The Prophet's eyes were wide before noticing her demeanor. He chuckled nervously. "Funny."

"Yeah, It's pretty interesting."

Adam walked up to Chuck, interrupting them. "Will I be in the next book?" He asked excitedly.

"Adam, not you too!" Jayne shrieked.

He chuckled. "What? I just wanna know. I think it's kinda cool. We're like superheroes, but people don't know it's us."

Her blue eyes widened, realizing he kind of had a point. She then caught herself and shook her head. "But everyone knows about your life. Nothing is personal!"

They were interrupted by a woman screaming, both siblings rushing to where it came from, Sam and Dean right behind them. Adam helped up the maid who was crouched in a corner. "What happened?"

"I saw a ghost."

Sam and Dean looked behind them to see others gathering.

"A ghost? Could you tell us what it looked like?" The skinny man from the audience said in a fake deep voice.

"Why don't you leave this to the grownups pal." Dean barked at him.

"A woman. She was in an old fashioned dress. Really old. Like a school marm, or something?" The maid said.

"Did she say something to you?" Another man asked.

The maid began to grin and suddenly they all realized this was an act. "Ok, Gather close everybody, for a terrifying tale of terror. I saw, a ghost!" Sam and Jayne shook their heads walking away as the others followed. "None other than the ghost of Leticia gore herself! I was on the third floor getting ice for a guest..."

Becky ran up to them, smiling. "Oooo, the LARPing's started."

"The...What is that again?" Dean asked.

"Live Action Role Playing." Adam answered, everyone raising an eyebrow at him. He cleared his throat. "I-I just know because of friends I had who did it."

Becky continued explaining. "It's a game. The convention puts it on." She handed Sam a piece of paper.

He read it and frowned. "Dad's Journal. Dear Sam, Dean & Jayne, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones. First team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad."

"Ah, sweet!" Adam exclaimed.

"You guys are soooo gunna win." Becky said.

* * *

The siblings stood in the background listening while the Con manager was telling a group of people dressed like detectives about the mystery involving the hotel.

"As manager of this fine establishment I can assure you that it is indeed haunted. This building was once an orphanage, run by mean old Leticia Gore. 100 years ago this very night, Miss Gore went insane, and butchered four little boys before killing herself. Now folks say that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here and the evil spirit of Miss Gore punishes them to this very day."

"Well that's just about all the community theatre I can take." Dean said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, this cannot get any weirder."

The two guys they saw from before walked by them. "Dad said...he said I may have to kill you."

"Kill me? What the hell does that mean?"

Jayne raised her eyebrow at her brothers. "You were saying?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look after watching that familiar conversation be played out before them by others. "I need a drink." They said in unison.

Jayne and Adam followed behind.

* * *

While Dean shoots down a glass and Sam stares at his beer in question, Adam turns to look at his sister who is sitting and moping.

"Thinking about Gabriel?" He asked, a smile on his face.

Jayne almost fell off her seat. "What? No!"

"Come on, I know you are. Everyone in this convention even knows it!"

Jayne narrowed her eyes at him, giving a look before hearing someone speaking loudly. "For the last time I'm not making this up, ok? She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost." He was obviously beaten up and she could tell it was no act.

"I'm sure it was just one of the ghost actors." His friend tried to reassure him.

"Who beat the hell out of me and then vanished?"

"You saw something?" Sam questioned, stepping up to him.

"This isn't part of the game jerk." The guy glared at him then looked back to his friend. "Look, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same."

"What do you think?" Sam asked, sighing.

"I don't think that guy's a good enough an actor to be acting." Dean replied.

Jayne nodded at them. "You guys go ask around for a potential ghost here while Adam and I go warn Chuck about it."

* * *

 **This was one of the chapters I was totally excited to reach!**

 **Speaking of Comic-con, I went to the Supernatural panel for it this year. It was my first time waiting in line for Hall H overnight and it was SO WORTH IT! I woke up the next morning and Misha, Osric and Rachel were handing out cookies to us. :D**

 **Part 2 of this chapter will be out soon. Let me know what you think. :)**


	22. Convention of their Lives - Part 2

**I'm writing 2 chapters out in advance so I can upload them and just make it all easier :)**

 **EDIT: Also, it's Supernatural Day today so I JUST HAD to convince myself to finish writing this up so I can post it today. Happy 14 years Supernatural! I'm gonna cry all season finale.**

* * *

 **The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 22: Convention of their Lives - Part 2**

 _"When writing the story of your life, don't let anyone else hold the pen." - Harley Davidson_

* * *

"W-Wait, so this place is actually really haunted?" Chuck asked, seeing Jayne nod. "Great...just great."

The Winchester sister looked over to Becky who was looking at Sam longingly. Noticing the brother looking over at her while he was on the phone, Becky smiled back at him, licking the middle of her palm and blew a kiss his way. Sam looked concerned and waved back at her. She winked.

Chuck and Jayne exchange a look between each other before she starts chuckling. "That was..."

"Awesome." He said sarcastically.

"More like awkward." Adam said, arms crossed.

Sam walked back over to the group. "All right. So that was a guy with the County Historical Society."

"And...?"

"Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son."

Jayne gasped. "Her son? Why would she do such a thing?"

"Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the kid."

Dean had enough of this and stood. "Oh that's it, I'm gunna deep fry this bitch extra crispy. Dude say where she was buried?"

"He doesn't know."

Across the way at a different table, they hear two guys talking loudly, which catches their attention. "Check it out. There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there... cemetery. "

"You think that's where Leticia's planted?" The skinny guy from before asked.

"It's worth a shot."

Sam reached out to touch the map. "It's real. A century old, at least, and he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds."

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked them.

Demian acting as Dean turned around and gave him a look. "It's called a game pal. It ain't called charity."

Dean sighed. "Yeah right. Gimme the map, Chuckles."

"Yeah well you're the Chuckles, Chuckles. Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody." The guy pulled back his leather jacket to reveal a plastic gun. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Dean! Cool it." Barnes said, imitating Sam's voice.

Dean pulled out his own gun.

"Dean!"

"What! They're freaking annoying."

Jayne stepped in between them. "Whoa, chill. Why don't you all just work together to find the bones?" She suggested, giving Sam a look to step in anytime and help her with the act.

Barnes nodded to her. "Good idea little sister. However," He began breaking character. "We...ah...we get the Sizzler gift card."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"And we get to be Sam and Dean!" Demian demanded, causing Sam and Dean to exchange looks. He looked over to Jayne and pointed at her. "Wanna tag along as our Jayne?"

She chuckled nervously. "I'll stay here in case any ghosts decide to show up and cause chaos. Besides, you have help." Pointing to Sam and Dean, they both gave her a look at volunteering them to go with.

Demian and Barnes exchanged looks. "Excellent point little sister. Come on Rufus and Bobby, let's get to work!" He said, imitating Dean's voice again.

"So, we're going to go look around and be on watch?" Adam asked.

Jayne nodded. "Pretty much."

The two siblings joined back over at Chuck and Becky's side.

* * *

Gabriel could tell Jayne was mad with him, the very feeling resonated in his gut. It didn't help that it was only confirmed by her words towards him. Words like: ' _Where have you gone?' 'Why didn't you leave without a word?' 'Stop running away!'_

She missed him and he missed her too.

The archangel had been investigating into the horsemen who each held the keys to locking his brother back into the cage, but the others hadn't shown their faces yet. He bit his lip, feeling frustrated. He just wanted this to end...maybe then, just maybe then Jayne-

Gabriel sighed, shaking his head.

Jayne was right, he had to stop running away. The moment his brother appeared she immediately stepped up to protect him and expected him to run...which he ended up doing. He wasn't going to lie that Raphael scared him to death, but he also didn't want to leave the girl he loved behind on her own.

 _I need to be strong for her...but dear Father, I can't help that she is also my weakness._

* * *

Adam had run off with Becky to attend a panel. He had been the only willing participant, surprising Jayne. The little brother had put on this act that he was macho and everything, but underneath it he would show his nerdy side. It was almost like he was another Dean, except Adam was more admitting to the fact.

Plus he didn't mind talking about girly topics, unlike Dean who considered 'Chick Flick' moments taboo.

Chuck, who was sitting beside Jayne, spoke up. "So, how is it having a little brother now?"

"Interesting and still a bit of a surprise I guess."

"What's his name again?"

"Adam Milligan. He's our half-brother...well, their half-brother." Jayne said awkwardly, hiding her face in her hand. Chuck sipped his drink, knowing exactly where she was coming from.

"Jayne..."

"I know, I know! I'm still a Winchester despite not sharing the same blood as them." She said, trying to stop him from reminding her. The last thing she wanted right now was a monologue about the subject again. "I just... this apocalypse has me scared out of my mind, Chuck. I'm suppose to stop it, but have no clue how to even go about. I did everything you said like look into my family history, but all I came up with was being related to the Virgin Mary."

His eyes widened. "Wait, you're related to the Virgin Mary?"

She shushed him, whispering. "Y-Yeah, I am." Her brows furrowed, wondering if the Prophet might know this. "Gabriel said I even look like her. Do you know if that should mean anything?"

Chuck became nervous. "No. I-If anything I'm guessing it means that since you're a descendant of hers and Gabriel is your guardian angel then it's just a coincidence."

"Coincidence?" Jayne asked. "Or maybe something else."

"Like what?" Chuck asked.

She looked up at Chuck and straight into his eyes, causing the Prophet to shuffle a bit, before she broke eye contact with him. "I don't know, but can you tell me how finding out this piece of my family history will help me stop all this? Do I have to find Jesus or something? What does this have to do with being the Slayer?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have all the answers. It only comes to me when it is needed." Chuck said, giving her a sad look.

She sighed, putting her head in her hands. They were all beyond tired and wanted this over. Clutching onto her cross necklace, she spoke. "I know. It's just-"

"The weight of the world rests on your shoulders?"

"Yeah, exactly. I know I just have to be patient and wait for God to lead me to where I'm suppose to be, but sometimes I'm not even sure where that is suppose to be." She wanted to have a normal life at times, not have to focus on saving people and hunting things. And if she was to be quite honest be able to fall in love and not have it be weird because of an apocalypse going on or even being different species for starters.

Chuck slightly smiled at her. "You'll figure it out, I'm sure. Wherever you're suppose to be, I know you will change things for the better. You just have to believe in yourself more."

Her blue eyes widened, looking up at him. A smile fell to her lips. "Thanks Chuck."

Their attention was diverted to the four boys coming back in through the doors. Demian and Barnes looked like they got to experience the real deal of their life and wanted to opt out. Dean led them towards the bar for drinks as Jayne and Chuck got up to meet with them.

"How'd it go? Did you do it?" Jayne asked. Sam nodded.

Barnes held his drink. "That was...really..."

"Awful. Right?" Dean said. Demian and Barnes turned to exchange looks with Sam and Dean. "Exactly, rounds on us guys." He slaped his shoulder then left a note at the bar.

"See you around." Sam said.

"Hey, how'd you know to do all that?"

"We-uh, we read the books."

"Get your stuff and let's go Jayne." Dean said, looking around for a sign of Adam and glaring at Chuck. "Where's Adam?"

"He went somewhere with Becky."

Both brother's eyes widened. Dean sighed and shook his head. "Great." He looks back to Chuck with narrowed eyes. "Hey Chuck. Good luck with the Supernatural books, and screw you very much."

Jayne snapped at him. "Dean!"

"Come on, go find Adam and let's get out of here." Dean said, making his way with Sam towards the doors. They were surprised to find them locked and even tired to push against them, but they wouldn't budge.

Jayne noticed and stopped in her tracks. "You guys did the job, right?"

"Yeah, that's weird."

"Definetly."

* * *

Arriving back with Adam who she had to drag out of the panel despite texting, they met back up with their brothers and Chuck in the main lobby. Sam and Dean were trying every window and door they could find that was an exit out of this place, but none of them would open.

"Any luck?" She asked.

Sam shook his head. "Every exit is locked. Almost like..."

"Something's keeping us in?" Dean knocks his fist against the window in frustration.

"Yeah, this is bad."

"Gee, ya think Sammy?"

A woman screams and the sound alerts them all, running towards it. It was the actor woman ghost from earlier who had been talking to Dean at the bar. Jayne didn't listen in on their conversation much.

She reached out to Dean and stopped him from going into the room. "Don't go in there!"

"Get downstairs, ok? Go go!" He told her.

"Chuck, Adam and I are going to make sure the guests are okay. You two can handle this, right?" Jayne asked her brothers.

"Of course. Go!" Dean reassured her.

Running back downstairs, Chuck began to stutter. "W-What are we going to do exactly?"

"We need you to get everyone into the auditorium. We need to keep everyone in a safe and protected room." Jayne started explaining, but stopped in her tracks, noticing Adam had stopped right in front of her. Looking around him she was surprised to see Gabriel standing in the middle of the lobby, a smile on his face.

"Gabriel-" She breathed out, happy to see him but also pissed about him taking off. Now wasn't the time for it though. "I'm going to need your help."

"What do you need, sugar?"

"We need to figure out what is trapping us inside." She looked to her younger brother. "Adam, can you be ready to salt the doors and keep an eye out for Sam and Dean. Chuck, We need to you to gather and distract the audience long enough and not cause a panic."

Another scream was heard as Jayne gave the prophet a serious look. "This is your cue."

"B-But-"

She walked off with Gabriel, leaving the boys to their tasks. "Do you know what's keeping us trapped inside here?"

"Ghosts. Little kids, it wasn't that hard for me to get in here, but it's a trouble for you all to get out." He remarked, looking to her with warm Hazel eyes. "What's the plan? Want me to take care of them myself?"

Her blue eyes widened. "Can you actually do that?"

"I don't even have to leave the room to burn the bones myself." Gabriel smirked, putting his hand up, ready to snap whenever she said the word.

Jayne looked at his fingers, contemplating it, before Sam and Dean ran up towards her. "Whoa, Gabriel's back, good. Let's get into the room, come on!" The brother's said, ushering her inside with them, Gabriel sighing and following behind.

"Buddy, I got work to do." The hotel manager spat at Dean.

"You're gunna want to see this, trust me. It's gunna be a hell of a show. " Looking over to even all of the hotel staff jammed into the huge room with them, the brothers closed the door as Adam joined by their side and helped salt down the doors.

Chuck was a nervous wreck on stage, trying to come up with things to talk about and keep the audience entertained. "Ah, what does the future hold for Sam, Dean and Jayne? Well, how do you feel about angels? Yeah, because let me tell you, they're not nearly as lame as you think."

"Boo!" Gabriel shouted and scoffed.

Jayne smacked him. "Don't boo him!"

"Ok. New theory. The legends about Leticia are ass-backwards obviously." Dean stated, looking to the group.

"Gabriel said it's ghost kids causing this." Jayne added in.

"And why did he just conviniently appear again?" Sam asked, causing the siblings to turn and stare right at the archangel, thinking he was behind this.

Gabriel held up his hands. "You guys think I'm behind this?"

"Convention about our lives, haunted hotel, it sounds right up your alley with trickster tricks." Dean pointed out, telling him bluntly.

"Well, it's not. I can stop it though."

"How?"

"He can burn the bones for us because he can get in and out of here without any problem." Jayne said, her eyes slightly narrowed at him. Walking up to him slowly, she looked into his very eyes. A warm feeling came over her, but she had to resist it. She was going to test him. "I need you to get my brothers out of here and help them burn those bones, think you can handle it?"

Jayne knew Gabriel could be brave and he could do the right thing without running away, he just had to believe he could. If she came with him it would make him comfortable because he would know she was safe. Without her by his side, he was alert and ready to fight, and that's what she needed right now.

Call it not only a way to prove the strength he had, but his feelings for her. If he didn't truly hold anything for her, he could flee and never return. But if he was able to work perfectly with her brothers and be the hero she knew he could be, then it would make her brave to face her feelings for him as well.

Gabriel looked at her and answered. "Yeah." He put a hand on Sam and Dean's shoulder before disappearing, not breaking eyesight with her until they were gone.

Jayne breathed in sharply before turning back to Adam. "Keep an out out for the ghosts and watch the doors."

Chuck was now sitting on a chair and the audience was beyond bored. He still managed to mumble off things. "Let's see, what else? I fell in love for the first time at 16. Lost my virginity, actually. But then she went around telling everybody it didn't count." His eyes landed on Jayne who didn't even notice.

She noticed the hotel manager getting up and tried to stop him. "Sorry, but you really can't leave right now."

"You can't stop me, little girl."

Adam went to her side and stood tall. "She's stronger than she looks, plus she's got me. So get back in the seat, now."

"What is with you people?"

Suddenly the salt behind the doors began to blow away and the doors opened. Jayne quickly noticed and ran towards them. "NO!" A ghost boy appeared in front of her as she jumped back. He lifted his knife and grinned, causing the crowd to scream. _Gabriel...God...please help._ She thought it was going to be the end for her until Jayne found Chuck flying forward and dispersed the ghost with an iron stand. He grabbed the doors and slammed them closed again.

Jayne looked to Chuck, surprised and impressed. "I said nobody leaves damn it. Now somebody salt this door."

"T-Thanks Chuck."

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She was trying to regain her breath.

Becky ran over and looked at Chuck with the same awe she held for Sam. "That's was amazing, Chuck."

He scratched his head. "It was nothing, really."

The doors unlocked and opened by themselves. Everyone began to panic, but Jayne knew the guys had done it. They had succeeded at burning the bones and getting rid of the ghosts.

As if to prove a point to her, Gabriel and her brothers appeared back in the room. The audience looked in wonder and confusion at the scene before them. "It's done." Dean said.

* * *

Emergency vehicles were lined up, a few people talking to the police and the Hook Man's body being removed from the building in a body bag. Dean, Sam and Adam were off doing their own thing as Jayne walked away the place, taking in her surroundings and the fact she was still alive.

It was a close one there. She could have been dead if it wasn't for Chuck. She had never expected to see that side come from her best friend, but thanked God for it. For some reason the fact of dying never really hit her as hard, especially with the apocalypse going on, as it did in that moment.

The fact she wouldn't get to see her brothers again; laugh over Dean's stupid jokes, eat sweets with Sammy , or help Adam get back into college and watch him try to pursue a normal life along with their everyday. The little things suddenly meant so much to her. Even the fact that she would have died without telling Gabriel how she felt or even attempting to try a relationship with him.

Give in and taste his sweet lips again, just like her very first kiss with him.

"You okay, pudding?" Gabriel asked, appearing behind her.

She turned around to face him, a sad look on her face and dare he say, puppy dog eyes. Obviously she had been deep in thought about something. "Gabriel..." Jayne stopped herself there, looking back down to the ground.

The archangel sighed. "Look, I know I should have at least told you where I was going or something. Leaving you without a word and running away like a coward was wrong on my part. I'm sorry." She looked back up at him, listening. It was silent between the two before he thought he should speak again. "I just- I still can't bring it in myself to face my brothers. You shouldn't have to try to protect me, that's my job for you."

Jayne walked towards him, getting closer. "You helped my brothers despite probably not wanting to, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't run away, even though every bone in your body was saying screw this." She pointed out to him.

"Well, I did want to be by your side. You were in trouble and needed my protection. If it wasn't-"

"And yet, despite me being in danger, you still managed to stay by my brothers side and help them through with the task."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her. "I feel like you're trying to make a point here, I'm just not getting it."

Jayne rolled her eyes and chuckled. "My point is you didn't run away. You carried out your mission and saw it through till the end despite dangers and such. Even with the times you've stood by and protected me, you could have easily ran away, but you didn't." She smiled at him. "Yeah, I was mad at you for leaving me without a word, but I understand big brothers can come off as intimidating. However, you are stronger and brave than you think Gabriel, and you prove it to me every time."

She took his hands into hers. "It's time you and I start believing in ourselves more...and I know one way to start." _Here it goes, now or never._ Jayne leaned in towards him and kissed him. This time she didn't back away or try to run from it. She embraced it, feeling their lips tangle with each other. A sudden spark ignited within her and she knew this was the right thing to do despite her heart pounding fast.

Adam, Sam, Dean, Becky and Chuck had spotted them talking and were making their way towards them before noticing the slayer had taken the archangel into a passionate kiss. They all stopped in their tracks; Sam looked surprised, Dean was also surprised but had a look on his face, Adam was chuckling, Becky was cheering and Chuck looked as if he had saw this coming.

"Why is she kissing Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"No, why is Gabriel kissing our little sister?" Dean said, feeling protective.

"About damn time!" Adam exclaimed over to the couple.

They pulled back from their kiss and looked to see the gang had been watching them. A sudden blush and embarrassment spread over Jayne's cheeks at seeing her brother's reactions. Gabriel just wiggled his eyebrows at them. Dean was so gonna kill Gabriel for this and then give her a talking to about it. She knew it, but didn't really mind it right now.

"I hope this is gonna be in the book." Becky whispered, looking to Chuck.

Despite having Sam and Dean warn him about writing any other books, the Prophet was still going to do it.

"Jayne, it's time to go." Dean said, knowing that tone of voice.

She grabbed Gabriel's hand in hers as they began walking towards the Impala. "So, what's it like dating an archangel?" She asked.

"Heaven." Gabriel chuckled.

"Could use some of that right now."

* * *

 **Author's note: And surprise, here starts the official relationship of our archangel and adoptive Winchester sister. This is my first serious romance story so please bear with me and let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Next chapter is when shit really starts, having our gang come face to face with Lucifer.**


	23. A Shot on the Devil

**The Winchester Sister Tales: The Story**

 **Chapter 23: A Shot on the Devil**

 _"Not today, Satan."_ _\- Bianca Del Rio_

"Hello?" someone over the intercom asked.

A young woman is standing outside in a black evening dress of the mansion, looking seductive. "Hello. My car broke down. I- I need some help."

"I'll be down in a minute." the person replied.

Jo Harvelle turns around to wait, a smirk on her face. All was going according to plan so far. The gates swung open and two men dressed in suits began to approach her.

"Evening pretty lady, get yourself on in here." The first man said.

Jo looked to them, rather hesitantly. "I just need to make a call."

"You don't need to call anyone, baby." The man glanced back at his partner behind him. Both guys were looking at here with lust and something else. "We're the only help you're ever going to get."

Jo smiled nervously. "You know what, I think I should wait by my car." She turned to go, but the man grabbed her shoulder, his eyes going black.

"We said, get your ass in here." demanded the demon.

Jo shook him loose and flattened him. Just as she began to run, the second man goes for her, but is suddenly stabbed through the neck with a knife. Jayne smiles, looking to her as the body falls to the ground. "Demons, they never learn." She throws the knife to Jo, gesturing to the demon behind her getting back up.

Jo catches it and ends up stabbing him without looking behind her. "Yeah, they never do." Both girls exchanged a smile and chuckle.

"Good work, girls." Dean said, handing Jo a bag.

She pulls out a pair of wire cutters and grins. "Okay, shall we?"

* * *

The electricity suddenly cut out in the mansion, alerting the owner. He got up from his chair where he had been watching a film and looked annoyed. Turning, he noticed the two other Winchester brothers approaching him.

"It's Crowley, right?" Sam asked.

The demon sighed. "So. The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew finally found me. Took you long enough."

Sam holds the demon knife in his hand and Adam holds a shotgun. Crowley looks to see Jayne and Dean coming into the room right after them. Just as he goes to approach them, he stops in his tracks at the sight of a crumpled up rug. Lifting it up, he sees the Devil's trap drawn on the bottom of the rug.

"Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" Crowley exclaimed, making them raise an eyebrow. Some of his minions come into the room, disarming the siblings and pinning them. The crossroads demon pulls out the colt. "This is it, right? This is what it's all about."

Aiming the gun at Dean, the siblings felt themselves go cold before he adjusts his aim and shoots his own men, releasing them. "We need to talk. Privately."

Crowley leads them into another room as the confused siblings try to figure out what was going on.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" the demon said, waving a hand to shut the doors behind them. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you."

"You told us?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine."

Sam huffed. "Why? Why tell us anything?"

Aiming the gun once again at Dean, this time they didn't flinch. "I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

Dean didn't trust it, there had to be a catch. "Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?"

"It's called—" Crowley put the gun down, the serious expression on his face changing as he looked for the words. "Survival. Well, I forgot you two at best are functioning morons—" He looked to Adam. "And you must be the new brother so you're out of the equation...Slayer!" Jayne's eyes went wide. "Of course it would be up to you, prophecy and all."

She looked to the gun, gulping before holding out her hand to take it. Dean stopped her. "Whoa, who knows if it can even kill him? This could be a trap."

Crowley was losing his patience and rolled his eyes. "Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?"

"But he created you?" Jayne asked, not understanding what the demon just said. It must be wrong.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?"

Crowley holds out the gun again and Jayne takes it.

"Great." Sam said, not excited about this at all.

"I knew you would do it." the demon grinned at the slayer.

"Uh...You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?" Adam asked, looking at the gun curiously. After all, he had never seen such a thing.

"Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri." He had no idea where Lucifer was, it was obvious at this point.

Dean rolls his eyes, sarcastically asking, "Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?"

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" the demon yelled at the top of his lungs, causing them all to look wide eyed at each other. Crowley disappeared, making them realize now was the time to depart.

* * *

Five full shot glasses in a row next to a row of three upside-down shot glasses, a gap, and a full shot glass. Another glass is placed upside-down in the gap. Jo drinks from a beer bottle. Ellen drains the fifth and puts it back upside-down.

"All-right, big boy." Ellen said to the angel, offering the glasses.

Castiel sighed. "Well." He drank all five in a row as everyone in the room watched in anticipation. He looked to them all. "I think i'm starting to feel something."

The two Harvelle's cheer and Ash pats his back with Adam giving the angel a high five. Sam and Dean sat at opposite sides of Bobby's desk chugging beer bottles. Sitting on the stairs, Gabriel and Jayne watched with amusement.

"Awww, Cassie got his first alcohol buzz." remarked the archangel, proud of his little brother.

"Are angels actually capable of getting drunk?" Jayne asked, always the curious type.

"Lower-tier angels, yes, but it takes A LOT!"

"What about archangels?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, playful smirk on his face. "We've only been dating for a week now and you're already looking to get me drunk? Kinky."

She shoved him playfully. "No, sheesh. I'm just curious, you know me- I have a _thing_ for angels." Jayne said, winking and chuckling. He was helping her start to feel comfortable coming out of her shell and flirting with him. For a few days there the slayer was so shy and embarrassed to even kiss him in public.

A whole playful exchange to begin between the two. Dean looked above at them, mouth stopped over his beer as he glared. He was still having trouble accepting their relationship- the problem was mostly Gabriel. "What?" Sam asked, following his brothers eyesight to see the archangel and their little sister were now sharing a small kiss.

"Just leave them be." He said, turning around and trying to get Dean to do the same. In fact, both brothers still weren't entirely comfortable with it.

"Why couldn't she just get a normal boyfriend?" Dean said, shaking his head.

Sam knew the answer. "Because she grew up with us."

Dean sighed. Of course, nothing in either of their lives would be normal, not even relationships. Getting up from his chair, he went into the kitchen and stopped seeing the view that greeted him; Jo was rummaging through the fridge, her rear end was prominent. She turned around, shocked to see Dean right there.

"Hey." he said, gathering himself.

"Hey."

"So, dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry." At this point his was trying to break ice, making conversation. He liked Jo, but knew not to make a move on her otherwise Ellen would rip his head off. So it resulted in him being awkward with her.

The blonde chuckled. "Are you giving me the last-night-on-earth speech?"

"What?"

"What?"

"No." They both laughed. "If I was, would, uh, would that work?"

Jo begins to lean in for a kiss, just a little bit apart from his lips before stopping. Dean leaned in, but was stopped by her speaking. "No. Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect." She laughed before leaving him standing there dumbfounded.

When he found his words, he spoke again. "If you're into that kind of thing."

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." Bobby yelled, getting everyone's attention. They all gathered in the front room.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen said.

"Hear, hear." Sam agreed.

Gabriel retorted, putting an arm around Jayne. "Are you kidding? This face is gorgeous and needs to be captured...same with mine." This caused everyone to chuckle except Dean.

Bobby finishes fiddling with the camera he sat upon a tripod. The hunter who was now confined to a wheelchair moved it back to look at everyone who started getting into position. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around."

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Castiel said, standing tall and proud.

The smiles slowly dropped from everyone's face, even Gabriel's who looked to Jayne while the rest looked ahead at the camera. He knew what he would be getting himself into now helping them face up against his brother, and he was going to keep her safe. The camera flashed, taking the picture.

* * *

Carthage was an empty mess, a sure sign that the apocalypse was around and the devil walked into town. Driving in on the impala with the others following behind in another car, it was no surprise when no one could get a phone signal.

"You getting a signal?"

"No, nothing. Nice and spooky." Dean replied.

He waved the other car up past him. Ellen was driving with Jo shotgun and Ash and Castiel in the backseat.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asked.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody."

The gang split up in their teams. Jayne noticed Gabriel was dead silent next to her and Adam. "You okay?"

The archangel nodded. "Yeah, just trying to keep my presence secret." He could sense Lucifer was near and didn't want to alert him. He wasn't ready for a showdown with his big bro just yet.

Getting out of the car, Jayne stopped in her tracks noticing all the men standing in the middle of the deserted street. She walked up towards them, but Gabriel stopped her.

Adam noticed and asked. "What is it?"

"Reapers, a whole lot of em." Gabriel explained, looking to the old men in suits who were standing around, attention fixed to something in the distance.

Jayne got chills down her back, looking between the archangel and reapers. "Why are they all gathered here?" She almost didn't want to know the answer.

"Bets on something to do with my big bro, and something catastrophic he is going to do soon."

* * *

On the opposite side of town, Castiel had noticed the same thing informing Ellen, Jo and Ash. He departed from them as he went to investigate it.

Castiel walked a good distance towards a reaper who just ignored him. However, the angel's attention was caught by a reaper inside the building who turns away from the window of an upper building, making him go to check it out. He appears inside the building at the window and goes down a corridor into another room.

"Hello, brother." A voice says before Castiel is engulfed by a bright, white light.

* * *

Gabriel's eyes widen sensing what has just happened. "Crap."

"What is it?" Jayne asked.

Before he could tell her, the Harvelle gang returned in their car. "Station's empty." Dean informed them.

"So's everything else." Jo replied.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asked.

"What? He was with you." Sam replied, wide eyed and realizing the angel didn't come back with them.

Ellen shook her head. "Nope, he went after the reapers."

The brothers looked to Jayne and Gabriel, the slayer who smiled at them nervously knowing she forgot to tell Sam and Dean. "Yeah, there are a whole buttload of reapers currently standing around us right now."

"Would have been best to know that detail sooner." Dean retorted, causing the archangel to narrow his eyes at him.

* * *

In a dark room with the only source of light being from a fireplace, Castiel was standing in the center of a ring of fire. Looking up, he finally notices the other person in the room curiously watching him from the shadows.

"Lucifer." the angel said, already knowing who it was.

"So I take it you're here with the Winchesters...and was that my brother with the slayer?" he asked, almost sounding amused. "I'm surprised to see Gabriel taking his job seriously for once."

"I came alone." Castiel said, glaring at him.

"Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? Castiel, I'm told you came here in an automobile."

"Yes."

"What was that like?"

Castiel was taken off guard, finding it weird that the highly feared, terrible devil was asking him such a question. All his training and the stories about how Lucifer was didn't prepare him for this.

"Um- slow, confining." he answered.

Stepping out from the shadows, the angel was finally able to get a good look at the vessel currently containing the archangel. The body seemed to be deteriorating slowly, not able to contain his grace. He had burns across his face and was that some skin starting to come off? "What a peculiar thing you are." he said, raising an eyebrow while looking Castiel over.

"What's wrong with your vessel?" He asked.

"Yes. Um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so—"

"You—" Castiel went to charge at him, but was stopped by the fire keeping him contained in the circle. Oh, he must be enjoying this. "You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you."

"Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels." Lucifer said, laughing.

"You really have to ask?"

The archangel rolled his eyes, not understanding why he couldn't see the obvious. He would have to explain it then."I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?"

"I'll die first!" Castiel exclaimed.

Lucifer sighed. "I suppose you will."

* * *

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" Sam asked Gabriel as the gang loaded up with shotguns were walking down the empty street.

"No doubt about it. I can feel his presence here." replied the archangel. His expression suddenly changed, feeling another presence.

"There you are."

Everyone quickly turned to see it was Meg the demon from before. She was the reason Bobby ended up in a wheelchair. Everyone began pointing their weapons at her except for Gabriel and Jayne who had their eyes on the things around her that no one else could see.

"Meg." Sam said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, so this is her." Adam replied, looking to the demon curiously.

"Shouldn't have come here." She smiled smugly.

Dean chuckled. "Hell, I could say the same thing for you." He aims the Colt at her.

"Guys...we got trouble." Jayne said, blue eyes still stuck on the others around the demon. The splash of a puddle nearby her feet got their attention as the sounds of barking and growling were heard. The others noticed the couple looking by Meg's feet.

"Hellhounds."

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys, slayer. My father wants to see you."

Gabriel finally spoke up, taking a step forward, which instincly made Meg just back. After all, archangels were to be feared by demons, regardless if they had Hellhounds around or not. They could snap their finger and that would be it, demons didn't have that ability. "Woah, hold up she-devil. They aren't going to see my brother, tell Luci thank you for the offer, but we'll take a rain check."

Meg seemed to find her nerve and challenged him. "Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard." She eyed Jayne, causing the slayer to feel chills go down her spine. Just what was she planning?

Dean looked back to Ellen, sharing an unspoken message between each other as she nodded. "When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean said, catching her attention.

Meg shakes her head. Dean shifts his aim and fires to where Jayne and Gabriel were looking; blood spurts from the hellhound next to Meg's feet.

"RUN!" Sam shouted.

They all take off, but Jo looked back to see Dean get tackled on the ground by a hellhound. "Dean!"

"Jo, stay back!"

The blonde begins firing her gun in Dean's direction, trying to aim for a creature she couldn't even see. Jayne noticed another one coming for her side. "NO, JO BESIDE YOU!" She screamed, aiming her gun at the creature which suddenly turned to dust before her eyes. In fact, all the hellhounds just disappeared.

Feeling the weight off his chest, Dean looked to Jo wondering what happened before she held a hand out for him to take. All eyes turned to Gabriel who smiled, his fingers still up in snapping position. "Whew, that was a close one! One second more and you would have become dog chow." He frowned.

"T-Thanks Gabriel." Jo said, catching her breath.

He waved it off. "Eh, nothing to it. I did warn her to take a rain check."

"Let's get going while we still got a chance." Dean told everyone.

* * *

It took sometime, but they ended up coming across a field right when sunset began to take place. Sneaking through bushes, they found a dozen of men standing in the middle of the field. Their attention was clearly on something out of sight, but Gabriel knew what it was, he could feel it.

He started to get tense.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople." Ash said, pointing out the guys.

They all spot Lucifer up ahead busy digging a hole and tense up. "Last words?" Sam asked everyone.

"I think I'm good." Dean replied.

"Same." Adam said.

Everyone else was too scared to speak or didn't even know what to say. Here they were, about to face the devil himself who was clearly too occupied with what he was doing to even pay any attention to them.

"Here goes nothing." Jayne breathed in, making her way forward despite shaky legs.

"HEY!" Sam yelled, approaching Lucifer and readying a shotgun. He dropped his shovel and turned to face him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Dean said, aiming the colt point-blank at him. "So suck it." He fired the gun, causing Lucifer to collapse. None of the men did anything, standing perfectly still. Everyone watches his corpse for a minute, except Gabriel who gave a look that indicated they had fucked up, he even started to facepalm.

Lucifer inhaled and shifted his position. "Owwww..." He began to stand up, everyone looking terrified. "Where did you get that? Gabriel, did you help them with this too? I thought I taught you better than that."

The archangel gulped at having his brother's attention. The other punched Dean who flew back into a tree. Everyone stood still, frozen in their tracks. "Now, I suggest the rest of you stay still and watch the show or you'll end up like Dean, maybe worse." He chuckled before looking to Sam. "You and I need to have a word."

Gabriel looked to Jayne and in a blink they were suddenly back standing right outside the Impala with the others. Sam and Dean were the only ones not there.

"Why did you do that?" asked Jayne frantically. "Lucifer- he's gonna take Sammy!"

Gabriel held a finger up. "Shhh, I'll be back."

One minute he was gone and the next, he arrived with Sam, Dean and strange of all, Castiel. "Cas- where were you?" Ellen asked, wondering where the angel had gotten to.

"Lucifer, he kidnapped me, but I broke free. I was on my way to help you guys, but I saw Gabriel helping out."

"What was Lucifer doing exactly?" Adam asked, wondering why the devil was digging a hole and all those men were standing around.

"A ritual." Sam replied, looking grim. "He was raising Death."

Jayne gasped. "That explains why all the reapers were standing around."

"Big daddy reaper is returning." Ellen said.

* * *

Back at Bobby's, the gang sat around the fireplace as the tv news talked of death everywhere along with severe weather changes. Everyone was grim and on edge, knowing they hadn't won this battle and things had just gotten worse. They were one step further now.

"I looked, and behold, an ashen horse; and he who sat on it had the name **Death** ; and Hades was following with him. Authority was given to them over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword and with famine and with pestilence and by the wild beasts of the earth." Jayne said, quoting a verse from the Bible.

She huddled into Gabriel as he put his arms around her. They could both use some comfort after the events of today, knowing what their next challenge would bring; face Death himself and get his ring.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Plot twist, Jo survives! You're welcome!

So the next chapter is going to be an exciting one, let me tell you. We are only 2 chapters away from the whole Pagan god hotel thing and oh boy...so much is going to happen in between then. _**We are getting more info about Jayne, her parents, and how they all relate to Virgin Mary, Gabriel and Gabriel's unidentified vessel he is currently using.** _Now, just because Jo was saved this chapter doesn't mean that heartbreak isn't coming soon...like VERY soon.

I'll let you all guess around on that. Let me know what you thought. Reviews let me know how I'm doing and motivate me to write fast, honestly, it's the golden truth! See you in the next chapter.


End file.
